Remanent Perfect Game (RPG)
by El spartan warhammero
Summary: Remanente se encuentra en un periodo de paz, hace décadas del ultimo gran conflicto armado, ahora hay mas aventureros y héroes que nunca, sin embargo los tambores de guerra vuelven a sonar, amenazas olvidadas surgen de nuevo para destruir todo lo que antaño juramos defender, ahora el destino del mundo, recae en las jóvenes e inexpertas manos de la nueva generación.
1. Codex

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quisiera aclarar que no me pertenecen los personajes de Rosther Teeth. esta vez puede ser la única vez que lo ponga pero obviamente aplicara para toda la historia.**

**Segundo: esta historia tomara prestada algunas ideas de otras series, ya sean como Warhammer fantasy****, Komo Desu Ga, Konosuba entre algunas juegos de estrategia o series con temática fantástica, también mentiría si no estuviera inspirado en Coeur Al´Aran: Forged Destiny, pero créanme que mas que uno ****que otro elemento copiado del mundo en general, la historia no se parece en nada, de hecho esta historia toma prestado elementos de los ****libros de Gotrek y Felix, Brunner Cazarecompenzas, Corazones negros entre otras historias del universo Warhammer y como no el antes mencionado Konosuba y Komo desu ga, los cuales les recomiendo leer si fon fanáticos de la fantasía o del anime japones en general, también** **tomara humor prestado del genio Natsume Akatsuki (Aka creador de Konosuba), si alguien a leído una que otra historia mía sabrá que me gusta hacer capítulos con un promedio de 8,000 palabras, voy a tratar de subir semanalmente todos los domingos ****esta historia.**

**Tercero: Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, opinión o señalamiento de algún error me encantaría que me lo dijeran en los comentarios debido que esta es la única forma que tengo para saber si les gusta la historia, después de todo hago esto solo por el entretenimiento de todos.**

**Cuarto: Pido disculpas por adelantado si ofendo a alguien con los chistes o temas que se mostraran, voy a clarificarla M por esta razón y una que otra muerte gráfica que ocurrirá a lo largo de la historia, no planeo hacer parejas en la historia, pero habrá mucho bromance, si en un futuro les gusta una pareja en especifico adelante y a lo mejor me armo para hacerla, pero como bien le dijo Church a Doc cuando lo curo: ¨No importa, no es como si lo usara mucho¨ refiriéndose a su pene después de saber que su arma de energía dejaba estériles a las personas.**

**Quinto: voy a mostrarles un Codex, con las diferentes habilidades, clases, razas, reinos y folclore de la historia, claro lo explicare** **en la historia pero veremos esto desde la perspectiva de uno que otro personaje, esto de aquí pueden saltárselo si lo desean pero les recomiendo leerlo para que no se sientan fuera de lugar cuando de hecho algunos datos de sentido común dentro del mundo de ****esta historia.**

* * *

_**¨Lo siguiente es un fragmento de un libro que anteriormente le pertenecía al director Ozpin, el cual es una clasificación de las distintas clases que existen entre los reinos escrita por el doblador Bartholomew Oobleck, la cual ha sido confiscada por la santa iglesia de la voz para evitar el revelamiento de ciertas clases¨**_

_-En mis tiempos como aventurero de Beacon antes de haber conseguido mi rango de diamante, me propuse la meta de clasificar y ordenar todas las clases que han existido en remanente a pesar de que la iglesia a estado molestándome a lo largo de todo el camino estoy orgulloso de al fin haberlo conseguido, sin embargo temo que lo que contenga aquí sea mas peligroso de lo que se supuse, creo que lo mejor sera entregarle esto a Ozpin debido a que temo de lo que pueda ocurrir si alguien indaga mas sobre... -_

**CLASES MÁGICAS: **

**Magos: **Aquellos capaces de utilizar el aura para darle forma a los elementos, a pesar de ses débiles físicamente, son capaces de utilizar sus poderes ya sea expulsados por medio de un bastón o vara, para cambiar el rumbo de cualquier batalla.

**Magos Guerreros: **Clase híbrida entre una Vanguardia y una Mágica pueden poseer tanto sus ventajas como sus desventajas, a pesar de ser una clase poderosa suele ser menos preciada debido a que nunca podrá tener el poder mágico de un mago o la fuerza de la vanguardia.

**Mago de la naturaleza:** Clase mágica que únicamente se enfoca en la naturaleza, desde arboles hasta animales, suele ser una clase sanadora sin embargo por si sola puede llegar a ser temible, después de todo la madre naturaleza a existido mucha antes que nosotros y existirá después de que nosotros los humanos desaparezcamos.

**Mago solar: **Clase mágica que utiliza el poder del sol, suele ser una clase totalmente ofensiva, sin embargo debido a que los magos extraen y almacenan su energía de la luz solar, sueles ser vulnerables de noche o cuando la luz del sol no llega a ellos, sin embargo cuando el sol esta en su punto mas alto son casi invencibles.

**Archimago: **Ellos son capaces de manejar casi todas las magias y ellos posen la clase de magia mas poderosa que existe la magia de la destrucción, a día de hoy se sigue debatiendo si debería de considerarse un magia hereje, debido a que esta como mencione antes posé los hechizos mas peligroso y destructivos que pueden llegar a asolar el campo de batalla.

**Animago: **El Animago es un mago, que tiene el poder de la transformación en totalmente animal o transformarse en él sólo que en estado humanoide (50% del poder humano y 50% del poder animal), sin embargo muchos de ellos suelen rendirse antes sus instintos animales lo que convierte a este clase en una muy difícil de dominar la cual requiere un montón de auto control y paciencia, debido a que una persona debe aprender a comportarse como el animal para poder convertirse en el animal.

**Dobladores: **El doblador tiene su destino trazado tan pronto como nace, desde pequeño se descubre capaz de manipular (o más comúnmente hablando "doblar") un cierto elemento de la naturaleza: Aire, Agua, Fuego o Tierra. A él le corresponde decidir evolucionar sus habilidades con el doblez en el transcurso de su vida o tomar otro camino. La clase dobladora muestra la evolución de esos personajes, los verdaderos maestros de los elementos. Los mago pueden manipular los elementos también, pero sólo los dobladores lo hacen con más eficacia, pudiendo doblarlo completamente, manipulándolo como desee y de forma natural, cada doblador es capaz de doblar un solo elemento, y eso nunca cambiará. Las academias de doblado, similares a los monasterios de los monjes enseñan el arte del doblez, cada academia enseña a sus aprendices a través de un arte marcial, pero los dobladores que nunca asistieron a una de ellas también pueden llegar a ser grandes dobladores. Algunas dobladores más antiguos acostumbran a entrenar a un aprendiz o a un grupo de éstos, así pasa sus enseñanzas. La gran mayoría de los dobladores son entrenadas por alguien, por ser un arte muy difícil de dominar solo. Los dobladores que descubren su capacidad de doblado tardíamente tienen dificultad para aprender, pero con un buen entrenamiento, todo es posible. **(Sip por si alguien pregunta me lo robe totalmente de avatar)**

**Clases de retaguardia o apoyo:**

** Bardo:**Los Bardos aprenden usar su música como arma a través de la aura transformando sus instrumentos son en realidad poderosos objetos capaces de manipular el aura de formas nunca vistas o en este caso oídas.

**Bailarín****:** Sus vestiduras son extremadamente decorativas, con ropas hechas a partir de tejidos ligeros y coloridos que valoran sus formas, llenas de perlas y paños bailables que en cierto modo se proponen para fascinar a sus que observan los seductores movimientos de esas bailarinas exóticas, fascinados por sus movimientos lánguidos y graciosos, no se imaginan la astucia mortal que se esconde bajo sus velos de seda. Y no se preocupan por eso hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

**Juglar:**La música puede hacer milagros. Puede hacer que los sueños reales, pueden traer recuerdos de un amor imposible, incluso puede tener el valor de reparar un corazón destrozado. No importa qué tan desesperada la situación sea, la nota correcta en las manos de un juglar puede traer inspiración al mundo, Juglar y bardos son muy diferentes, los bardos utilizan su música para atacar mientras los juglar la utilizan para curar heridas. Los bardos son excelentes acompañantes, y una de sus mas grandes caracterizaras es su honestidad o visto de otra forma su incapacidad para mentir, si esto es un punto negativo o positivo los invito a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre este hecho.

**Ladrón****: **Si esconder y cometer robos es algo que cualquiera persona puede hacer., Pero solo el ladrón hace lo que otros no hacen, puede hacer un gran robo debajo de tu nariz sin que nadie lo note, el ladrón es en realidad un pícaro civilizado. Él tiene el arte de esconderse, parece medio "tonto" a primera vista, pero es un gran don que puede ayudar al grupo cuando están en alguna dificultad. Además de poder conseguir "salario" sólo pasando por una multitud.

Generalmente se visten para no llamar la atención con ropa de cuero como máximo, usan también pequeñas armas como cuchillos o dagas; otro elemento de su vestimenta es su cinturón que puede ser muy útil para que pueda colocar las bolsas "recogidas**".**

**Croupier:** Algunos ven suerte como siendo demasiado imprevisible o incluso inexistente. Otros ven la suerte como un fuerte aliado, simplemente esperando para ser dirigida por manos hábiles. Estos manejadores de suerte se llaman croupiers. Ellos juegan un juego cada vez que salen por la puerta.

Los jugadores son tramposos y con-artistas comerciales. Ellos cruzan la mazmorra y bares con la misma marcha, aplicando sus cartas en la manga para cada aspecto de su vida. El croupier vive una vida "encantada", el infortunio nunca parece visitarlo por mucho tiempo. Y la prestidigitación siempre parece ser la apuesta ganadora.

**Explorador: **El explorador o ranger sabe usar todas las armas simples, siendo muy habilidoso en combate. Su pericia le permite sobrevivir en la intemperie, encontrar su presa y evitar ser notado.

**Estratega: **Los estrategas son las grandes mentes que están en su mas alto punto cuando se encuentran en una batalla, ellos están cómodos dirigiendo los eventos detrás de las linea de combate pero no creas que eso lo hace débil, es bien sabido que muchos de ellos prefieren pelear junto con sus hombres para demostrar que su liderazgo es el mas correcto que existe, sin embargo a día de hoy sigue habiendo mucho debate sobre si estos estrategas son genios incomprendidos, o solamente un puñado de locos con demasiado tiempo libre.

**Ladrones de Aura:** A pesar de que aun se discute si esta es una clase hereje. Los "Ladrones de Aura" usan habilidad y aura para drenar las habilidades de sus oponentes y volver los propios poderes de sus oponentes contra ellos mismos. Los ladrones de aura adoran los desafíos que la aventura trae y se deleitan en encontrar maneras únicas e inventivas de usar sus habilidades. Por tener una amplia variedad de habilidades, los ladrones de aura pueden adaptarse para superar casi cualquier desafío, pero ellos no poseen todo el poder del aura de los magos ni la fuerza bruta de los guerreros. Los ladrones de aura conjuran dos conjuros cuando actúan uno para robar aura y el otro para dirigirla al lugar que desean generalmente a ellos mismos, ellos se superan en usar la distracción y el engaño para superar oponentes aparentemente más fuertes. Sin embargo sus poderes corren la peculiaridad de que mientras mas los usan mas insensibles se vuelven.

**picaros: **El pícaro es un tipo de clase de ladrón y son muy furtivos, si los picaros no están robando algo, están trabajando en una búsqueda de tesoro, que antes de repartir los beneficios con sus "socios" ya les robó. Los picaros pueden ser muy útiles teniendo los en el grupo de batalla, son grandes batidores, sus ataques furtivos pueden ser fatales incluso para los Grimm antiguos, pero él no se limita sólo a combatir sus habilidades fuera de combate son de gran ayuda, los picaros y sólo ellos pueden sentir trampas y desarmarlas siendo así de gran ayuda en las mazmorras. Generalmente, su personalidad no es de una persona mala, sino de alguien mal instruido o sin oportunidades, sólo queriendo darse bien en la vida.

**asesinos: **Los asesinos son expertos en la aplicación de golpes rápidos y mortales, entrenados en las macabras artes del asesinato, lo que incluye infiltración, disfraces, conocimientos sobre anatomía, uso de venenos y artes macabras.

Una curiosidad acerca de los tipos asesinos es que se sienten profundamente ofendidos por el apodo de "asesino", prefiriendo a ser llamado "removedores de personas incómodas" .

Sabio: ¿Óptimos, organizadores de planes y trampas, que tienen uno que otro hechizo exclusivo de su clase?, Ellos normalmente usan la inteligencia en sus planes para lograr escapar de problemas.

**Alquimistas:**Esta es una clase recientemente descubierta., Los alquimistas son famosos por hacer pociones muchas veces son confundidos con los magos, pero los alquimistas no trabajan con Aura, sino con Ciencia, los alquimistas pueden hacer pociones para sí o para el equipo según la situación lo requiera, cuando entra en combate, el alquimista utiliza sus compuestos, ácidos y explosivos contra sus enemigos y pociones a sus aliados.

Además de Pociones saben hacer ingenierías básicas como construir armas improvisadas o incluso equipos para ayudar en la preparación de una nueva poción.

**Chef:** El es simplemente un cocinero, a pesar de que la mayoría no reconocería esta clase como una amenaza, mas de un gran guerrero a perdido la vida por una mala comida, y los chef no tienen rival alguno en su campo de batalla, la gastronomía.

**Medico: **Esta es una nueva clase que surgió recientemente, aunque se desconoce el alcance de sus habilidades al parecer como su nombre sugiere es una clase especializada en la curación, solo que a diferencia de otras clases ¨sanadoras¨ esta no depende del aura.

**Científico: **Esta es una nueva clase recientemente descubierta, en vez de usar el aura usa una arma llamada ciencia, de allí su nombre, esta clase esta llena de misterios, pero ciertamente las ventajas que al parecer genera nunca dejaran de asombrarme, después de todo ellos inventaron algo llamado papel higiénico.

**Ingeniero: **Esta es una nueva clase recientemente descubierta., Los ingenieros emplean la ciencia de formas que no puedo comprender, ellos son capaces de hacer estructuras con funciones novedosas y útiles para el día a día, en la rama de combate son capaces de crear armas que disparan pequeños proyectiles sin la necesidad de aura, a pesar de que daño es menor que un proyectil de aura normal el potencial sigue allí listo para ser explorado.

**Domador:**El Domador de bestias es un guerrero de una tribu o de un clan (en general de una tribu bárbara), el Domador de Bestias hace amistad muy fácilmente con cualquier tipo de animal (a excepción del Grimm por obvias razones) y es capaz de entrenarlo para ser una bestia de ataque o incluso para cabalgarlo ... Aunque en alguno casos el tipo de animal seleccionado no sea normalmente considerado apropiado para montar.

En una campaña, el Domador de bestias es un guerrero exótico que llama la atención por la afinidad que tiene con los animales; de la misma manera que el Bárbaro, él se introduce en el grupo de aventureros con una actitud salvaje. Sus animales también tienen habilidades que pueden beneficiar al grupo de aventureros. Sin embargo, cuanto más inusual el animal que va a controlar, más difícil será para adaptarlo a todas las situaciones: no hay ningún problema en dejar un caballo en el establo del albergue, ¡pero trate de dejar un gran lobo blanco, un jabalí salvaje o un delfín!

Los domadores pueden con el paso del tiempo ir domesticando a animales cada vez más feroces y difíciles de enfrentar.

**Artesanos de golems****: **Para hacer la creación de las criaturas conocidas como "Golems". Los artesanos de Golems o AdG para abreviar utilizan el aura y las recientes habilidades descubiertas como la Alquimia y la ciencia para dar vida a esas fenomenales criaturas, sin embargo algunos de ellos son tan hábiles que son capaces de usar únicamente aura y su conocimiento general para crear esta criaturas.

Un artesano comienza en su primer nivel pudiendo hacer un Golem de piedra de 2 metros o dos golems de piedra de 1 metro. Los artesanos tienen un conocimiento básico sobre la alquimia pero sus habilidades se basan en la creación de criaturas.

Es mejor advertir que esta clase no suele ser muy bien vista entre las personas. Pues queriendo o no los golems son considerados criaturas malignas capaces de provocar ¨pequeños¨ desastres en una noche de aburrimiento.

**Arquero: **Excelentes tiradores en el uso del arco, que están mucho más allá de las capacidades de un guerrero experto. Su afinidad y dedicación a un solo tipo de arma, hace posible que realicen verdaderas proezas cuando disparan sus flechas. Y contrariando las expectativas, los arqueros detestan ser etiquetados de meros guerreros especialistas en arco, pues consideran a su clase una clase distinta y con habilidades muy superiores a las habilidades de un guerrero en el uso del arco.

Un arquero es un verdadero maestro en el uso del arco, y ni siquiera un guerrero muy experimentado puede igualar sus capacidades. Con su riguroso entrenamiento en combate a distancia, un arquero consigue debilitar a su enemigo, reducir sus resistencias, perjudicar su capacidad de combate, o ampliar el daño causado en su blanco. Su capacidad de disparar una gran cantidad de flechas lo hace capaz de matar a su enemigo antes de que este pueda acercarse.

La Destreza es la habilidad primordial para un arquero, siendo directamente responsable de su buen desempeño en el uso del arco. Un alto valor en Inteligencia contribuye a perfeccionar sus habilidades especiales.

**Cazador: **Los cazadores, a diferencia de un guerrero, no son los héroes de la historia ni los villanos; que hacen la caza por placer o beneficio, son guerreros que libran al pueblo de una bestia sin pedir nada a cambio mas que la muerte de la bestia.

El Cazador logra rastrear cualquier cosa, por huellas o por rastros así se convierte en un buen miembro para un equipo, haciendo que la misma llegue rápidamente a su objetivo, pues otra calidad del Cazador es que sólo raramente se pierden en un bosque.

Pueden montar trampas fácilmente para atrapar a algún predador o incluso su "almuerzo y cena".

Normalmente el Cazador utiliza como arma un arco y flecha para cazar sus presas, pero el arma no es muy importante para él desde que él pueda satisfacer su inmenso placer de la caza.

**Chaman:** El chaman es un curandero, un guerrero salvaje, un maestro de las fuerzas elementales y un contacto para los reinos espirituales. Su habilidad para comunicarse con los reinos elementales y los planes espirituales son indiscutibles. El que desafía las habilidades de un chaman desafía la furia del trueno, el poder del agua y la resistencia de la tierra. Los chamanes son conjuradores divinos, al igual que clérigos, y rangers, pero ellos retiran sus hechizos de la fuerza de los elementos y de la meditación para hablar con sus antepasados. El chaman es más débil que el clérigo en lo que se dice a la cantidad de conjuros conocidos, pero él compensa eso con habilidades que mejoran sus conjuros y el uso de las fuerzas de los elementos, además de una capacidad de combate mediana.

Quien quiere convertirse en un chamán debe comenzar a practicar la religión desde temprano, en la adolescencia. Muchos chamanes seleccionaron este estilo de vida como una tradición familiar. Comúnmente, el hijo de un chamán también se convierte en un chamán. Pero hay quien resuelve convertirse en chamán por pura voluntad, aunque esto sea raro.

**Sacerdotes**:Una clase muy parecida a la de los clérigos usando la fe como poder de curación, sus armas son cetros o bastones con crucifijos en las puntas, teniendo el apodo de tener fuertes poderes que curan cualquier herida hasta una que sea cardíaca. Sus poderes se basan sólo en el arte de la curación.

**Clases de vanguardia: **

**Templario: **Los templarios pueden invocar bendiciones para fortalecerse en el campo de batalla, capaces de conjurar efectos sobre sus aliados y hábiles en la montura de criaturas sagradas, enviadas por sus dioses. Los templarios no son tan fuertes como un bárbaro, ni son tan sorprendentes como un gladiador y ni tan ingeniosos como un guerrero, pero son grandes oponentes para cualquier monstruo, y su fe los transforma en grandes combatientes, después de todo, quien dudaría de toda la fe que tienen en sus dioses

**Cruzado: **Parecidos a los templarios ellos juraron proteger y conquistar todo lo que sus dioses mandan, sus capacidades defensivas son las mas grandes conocidas, aunque lamentablemente según mi experiencia personal ellos pueden ser muy cabeza dura y mas de uno de ellos tienen uno que otro tornillo suelto sin embargo son grandes aliados en los que puedes confiar o usar como cebos de carne y luego escapar, aunque creo que ellos disfrutarían si les hicieras esto ultimo mencionado.

**Lancero:** Los Lanceros son Guerreros extraordinarios que mezclan sus grandes y talentosos saltos con sus ataques de lanza, con los cuales logran combatir y abatir grandes presas. Cualquier enemigo mal preparado puede caer fácilmente ante sus poderosos ataques, pero el verdadero poder de un lancero es liberado cuando se enfrenta a un gran monstruo.

**Verdugo: **Similares a los lanceros, ellos son guerreros que prefieren mantener la distancia pero no dudaran a lo hora de pelear cara a cara, mientras que los lanceros son los mejores para acabar bestias, los verdugos son los mejores para acabar con los humanos.

**Guerrero: **Este es el típico joven que se arma con espada y escudo y abandona su villa en compañía de compañeros aventureros. Es la forma más simple y conocida de héroe aventurero, el tipo mas común en los cuentos y aventuras que los padres les leen a sus hijos por la noche. No es necesario mucho para ser un guerrero: basta un arma y la disposición para usarla.

**Bárbaros****: **Guerreros de origen salvaje. viven en tribus bárbaras distantes de la civilización y de todo lo que se considere "moderno". Justamente por eso ellos no tienen refinamiento alguno, dando espacio a su gran y famosa fuerza bruta. Y por lo demás no son muy inteligentes.

Los bárbaros consiguen entrar en un estado de furia casi inigualable, haciendo así que su fuerza y su resistencia aumente a un nivel increíblemente alto.

Generalmente a los Bárbaros les gusta usar martillos y espadas de dos manos, su protección normalmente es cuero y huesos de animales (cuando usan protección). Los Bárbaros no son muy inteligentes, pero tampoco son tan burros como animales, saben construir armas no tan bien refinadas como herreros con sus excepciones, saben comunicarse entre sí, con algunos incluso entendiendo la lengua de la población de las ciudades y también en la lectura. Son buenos para hacer estrategias o planes, son muy fuertes y pueden levantar hasta toneladas en su fase total furia, y con una velocidad en combate mucho más allá de la norma para su tamaño.

**Gladiadores: **El Campo de batalla de un gladiador es su gran y brutal arena, él lucha hasta los gritos agonizantes de su adversario clamando por misericordia o hasta su propia muerte.

Maestros en el control de la multitud y en el arte del combate prolongado, gladiadores son entrenados para luchar. Ellos entrenan para vencer fieras salvajes en juegos mortales para la diversión de las masas. Ellos luchan por la gloria, la riqueza, el prestigio y el poder. Ellos luchan por sobrevivir. Algunos son meros esclavos, teniendo que luchar y tal vez esperar ganar una oportunidad de conseguir la libertad, mientras que otros luchan por voluntad propia por la emoción del combate o por la promesa de riquezas y fama.

**Campeones:**Los Campeones son rarísimos en Remanente. Ellos son los brazos de los dioses en el mundo mortal, la representación máxima de la palabra del dios. Ellos no nacen Campeones y no eligen ser Campeones y, sí, después de un hecho o de una demostración de habilidad, un dios los elige para representarlo. De la misma manera que el dios lo regala con sus habilidades, puede retirarlas si cree que él no está siguiendo sus voluntades.

**Luchadores:**Los luchadores son maestros en luchas, son fuertes y resistentes en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque son conocidos por tener la sangre demasiado caliente la verdad es que sus tácticas de batallas requieren una concentración y maestría que rivaliza con su clase prima los monjes, sin embargo es difícil defender este punto de ellos cuando se lanzan al combate con nada mas que sus puños desnudos y una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro.

**Clérigo****: **Un clérigo actúa como un agente intermedio, controlando poderes divinos e infernales, dependiendo de qué dios el clérigo es devoto.

Un clérigo tiene el poder de expulsar a las criaturas Grimm, de la misma manera que puede curar heridas fácilmente sólo con su fe, de la misma manera que puede causar lesiones y enfermedades con el mismo método. A diferencia de un mago, el clérigo tiene como una fuente de poder, su fe. Como un clérigo tiene como fuente de poder, su creencia y / o fe, se desgastará menos que el aura, haciéndolo el más peligroso de todos.

**Clérigo**** de Guerra: **Para empezar, tratemos de los clérigos que siguen el dominio divino de la guerra. Los clérigos que siguen este camino pueden variar mucho, dependiendo del dogma central del Dios que representan. Pueden ser justos y determinados a proteger inocentes provistos de acero y fe, o pueden ser verdaderos tiranos que aplastan con la furia de su Dios a todos aquellos que cruzan su camino. De todos modos, ellos son combatientes incansables, con una determinación que se iguala a la de un paladín.

**Caballero: **Guerreros inquebrantables, montados en feroces bestias de batalla desde caballos hasta criaturas de naturaleza mas siniestra, los caballeros son los guerreros perfectos por excelencia, su control de la espada y escudo es perfecto, por si fuera poco su maestría con la lanza deja a los lanceros como aficionados y aparte su defensa puede llegar a ser tan alta como un cruzado, sin embargo cada día hay menos caballeros debido a que esta clase solo se puede transmitir de primogénito en primogénito y la forma de crear a nuevos caballeros sin esta practica se ha perdido en el tiempo.

**Escudero: E**s la versión debilitada de un caballero, siendo muy inferiores en casi todos los sentidos, sin embargo lo compensan con una gran determinación, aunque es extremadamente raro a veces uno de ellos puede lograr a convertirse en un caballero en pleno derecho.

**Paladín: **Son los campeones de la justicia, bondad y lealtad. Poseen habilidades de combate como la de un guerrero junto con la fuerza de un Bárbaro, y prestan la devoción a los dioses, obteniendo así el poder necesario para conjurar sus hechizos (así como un Clérigo). Pero diferente de un Clérigo un Paladín nunca podría servir a un Dios maligno.

**Espadachín****: **El Espadachín hace justicia con sus propias manos, pero siempre con piedad, tiene una inmensidad de habilidades con espadas, los espadachines usan su ingenio y agilidad -y una pizca de locura- para abrir su camino en la vida. Sus técnicas de lucha, enseñadas por un maestro en esgrima y artes marciales o aprendidas de forma autodidacta, suelen sorprender a los más valiosos guerreros y bárbaros por su agilidad y eficacia. Un espadachín considera el uso de grandes armas y armaduras un acto primitivo y realmente deselegioso; la nueva era clama por guerreros más refinados que brutales desmedidos y hombres de las cavernas caóticas.

Un espadachín es un combatiente, y sólo se siente completamente realizado en batalla. Puede no poseer la protección de una armadura, pero tampoco tiene sus limitaciones; puede no tener el poder bruto de un salvaje con un arma del triple de su tamaño, pero su confianza, suerte y destreza pueden superar eso. Los espadachines son flexibles, como todo buen combatiente, y su amplia gama de habilidades posibles suele sorprender a los desatentos.

Cualquier tendencia puede ser encontrada entre los espadachines. Aunque la libertad proporcionada por una tendencia caótica suele complacer, el camino de la autodisciplina y la rigidez a menudo puede llegar a ser eficiente. Divididos entre el bien y el mal, los espadachines son usualmente neutros, actuando sólo bajo su propia conciencia, pero los ejes del bien y el mal también son comunes entre los más devotos.

Muchos espadachines pueden venir de las capas más bajas de la sociedad, donde la astucia puede garantizar un día de vida fácilmente. Algunos se encuentran en las más variadas castas de nobles, refinados y aburridos, que buscan formas más civilizadas o interesantes de combate. Sin embargo, rarísimos son los espadachines de orígenes lejanos de los centros urbanos, esos territorios salvajes normalmente no poseen atractivos para un espadachín.

**Guardian: **Remanente es un mundo de peligros y objetos fantásticos en el que varias personas harían cualquier cosa para poseer, para impedir a esas personas que posean lo que no les es de derecho y proteger lugares de interés, para eso existe el Guardián. Él protege un determinado lugar en nombre de alguien (un mago, un rey o incluso un Dios). Sus servicios son solicitados por su inmenso desempeño y concentración en su servicio.

**Monje: **Los monjes son personas que buscan la perfección espiritual a través de la meditación de la contemplación, y la perfección corporal, a través de un intenso control y entrenamiento en artes marciales. Debido a su entrenamiento en artes marciales, generalmente el arma más peligrosa de un monje es su propio cuerpo. Su formación suele dar ataques más rápidos y la capacidad de golpear los puntos vitales de una criatura con el fin de atolondrarle

El entrenamiento físico que están sujetas también les permite hacer actos impresionantes como la captura de las flechas en vuelo y saltar mucho más allá de lo que debería ser posible.

**Clases Herejes Mágicas: **

**Mago rojo: **Una de las escuelas primordiales de Aura, los Magos Rojos fueron fundados por demonios venidos del plano disforme, La principal característica es su capucha roja sangre la cual cubre su rostro, utilizado en Rituales y ceremonias importantes (incluso reuniones de diáconos). Son los creadores de los Cráneos del Conocimiento, el Ritual más poderoso que se tiene noticia en el Auranorum, capaz de drenar la aura de un mago derrotado en beneficio del mago Rojo. Como expertos en el Fuego, el más mortal de los elementos, los Magos Rojos son respetados y temidos dondequiera que se encuentren y generalmente tienen voz muy activa dentro del Auranorum

**Mago cronologico: **Son magos capaces de manipular las lineas del tiempo, siendo capaces de viajar a cualquier lugar que haya existido, exista o existirá, por si fuera pocos, ellos son capaces de controlar el tiempo dentro de ellos mismos y los demás, lo que los hace capaces de detener el tiempo, retrasarlo o acelerarlo, como un extra esto aplica en su envejecimiento, ellos pueden tener la apariencia física que quieran y ademas pueden dominar los de los demás, no han sido pocas las veces que uno de ellos convierte en polvo a uno de sus rivales.

**Arcanistas: **Los arcanistas son magos nada convencionales, pues a diferencia de los magos, esos guerreros utilizan toda la aura canalizada en sus cuerpos sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que su poder devastador puede causar. Los arcanistas poseen poderes muy diferentes, que engloban fuerzas de la naturaleza para desintegrar, quemar o congelar enemigos, manipulación del tiempo y también ilusionismo.

**Elementalista: **Los Elementalistas son especialistas en el arte de los antiguos elementos. Sus poderes son el arte de manipular y fabricar los elementos concedidos por las grandes Bestias. Pero cuanto mas aumenta su poder los efectos colaterales el individuo sufre son peores los cuales se pueden ver por los siguientes estados:

**1ero:** Su poder también afecta a la mente y el comportamiento, dejando al elementalista más agresivo y poco sociable, lo que provoca una vida solitaria.

**2do: **Su apariencia también sufre con eso, primero con la aparición de manchas y lineas blancas surgiendo por su piel y en alguno casos pueden ser azules.

**3ero: **El individuo pierde todos sus sentimientos, y la misericordia no se combina con esta clase.

**Ilusionistas: **Los Ilusionistas son maestros en la Ilusión pero ese poder consume mucho de ellos y el individuo debe tener un alma negra para poder usarlo, y eso hace que no se pueda confiar mucho en ellos. Los Ilusionistas tienen muchos dones además de proyectar Ilusiones como por ejemplo la magia del camaleón que puede hacer que deje objetos o incluso personas invisibles por un cierto tiempo, los ilusionistas también tienen como requisito previo la actuación siendo muy buenos tapones.

Los Ilusionistas pueden detectar otras Ilusiones alrededor de ellos y también objetos ocultados por Magias. Además de poder fabricar Ilusiones de magnitudes (Tanto en otras personas tanto como en sí mismo).

Los Ilusionistas pueden una vez al día hacer Ilusiones que doblan el tiempo, también pueden crear Ilusiones gigantes como un castillo, además de poder moldear las sombras y ocultarse en ellas.

**Cambiaformas: **El Metamorfo o Cambiaformas no tiene mucho sentimentalismo por la naturaleza, y muchas veces hasta perjudica la misma. Esto es una falla pues las batallas en campos naturales les perjudicará pero un bono de esa clase es que la misma puede transformar sólo una parte de su cuerpo en animal como el brazo o la cabeza de un tigre iguana, etc ...

La clase fue acuñado por un grupo de magos renegados, que todavía tenía una poderosa magia Animalia.

**Nigromantes o Necromantes:** Esta clase es usada para las criatura de las tinieblas que usan el hechizo prohibido de la resucitación, para reanimar un cuerpo ya muerto. Esta clase comienza con cosas pequeñas como reanimar insectos o pequeños roedores hasta conseguir reanimar humanos, esta magia consume mucho de los nigromantes que generalmente usan su poder en un bastón pero pueden transferir ese poder a otros objetos como un cordón o una espada, pero preste atención el poder de un Necromante no viene del objeto sino de él mismo, pero para no gastar mucho de su aura depositan toda su aura en un objeto, así el objeto disfraza su apariencia mística y tarda más tiempo en quedarse sin aura. Pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no pueda usar una magia oral o manual en las batallas.

Los Necromantes son menores que los magos, pero poseen la magia de Resucitar. Además de la Magia, los nigromantes pueden causar enfermedades fuertes pudiendo ser hasta casos terminales además de (en un nivel elevado) pueden esparcir las pestes para devastar ciudades o hasta reinos haciendo millones morir sólo para después poder resucitar los cuerpos caídos en un Ejército de Humanos Errantes.

**Invocadores:**Esta puede ser la clase que consume más aura y disposición para la persona. Un Invocador o un Sumoner, es una clase que necesita mucha aura para realizar sus hechos, pero en beneficios estos hechos son grandiosos. Esta clase invoca seres de cualquier tipo desde un Insecto hasta un mamut o algo mayor. Pero, por supuesto, dependiendo de su nivel de aprendizaje él invocará ciertas cosas incluidos los Grimm y seres peores.

**Brujos: **La fuente específica de brujo de energía se define como un pacto (con una entidad no divina sobrenatural o potencia), que afecta a las opciones de fuerza de voluntad y hace que ciertos poderes más eficaces y proporciona un pacto beneficioso, un efecto que se desencadena siempre que un maldito enemigo es muerto o incapacitado. Ellos tienen ocho acuerdos o pactos:

**El pacto de la estrella **se hace con una entidad del Reino Lejano o una estrella situado relativamente cerca, lo que le da grandes revelaciones sobre la zona que selecciono. Sin embargo este pacto también puede ser utilizado para atacar desde largas distancias.

**El Pacto de la ley,** forjado con una potencia principal (fuego, agua, aire, tierra) dando al usuario el acceso al reino de los elementos donde puede acceder a hechizos maravillosos y peligrosos.

**El Pacto Infernal **representa un acuerdo con un demonio de los Nueve Infiernos, dando un poder de proporciones infernales y demoníacas.

**El Pacto oscuro **se hace con los habitantes poderosos del Subterráneo y del Abismo, que concede períodos de plagas, y enfermedades.

**El Pacto del vestigio, **presentado en el suplemento del poder del Aura, representa un acuerdo con vestigios, misteriosos "ecos" de otrora grandes individuos y poderes, permitiendo que el Brujo para actuar como un médium espiritual, a través del cual las entidades manifiestan sus poderes.

**El Pacto del Rey. **Este pacto fue hecho por un Rey-Hechicero de Atlas, actualmente puede ser realizado con alguien que tenga sangre de la realeza en su venas, dando acceso a habilidades que destruyen y corrompen.

**El Pacto Grimm.** Es hecho con criaturas del Grimm, que le da la capacidad de conectarse con los Grimm y usarlas para perseguir a sus enemigos.

**El Pacto del Caos **que permite a los brujos para llamar la energía proveniente de las deidades primordiales del Caos, que a su vez les da poderes caóticos.

**Infernalistas:** El infernalista debe hacer un pacto con una entidad terrenal (Grimm) o caótico (Demonio)

El infernalista es un sirviente de las fuerzas del Infierno, se rebela contra los dioses y los seres que cuidan el bien, este servidor actúa por sus señores, los infernales ganan la guerra celestial. Infiltrándose en la sociedad y corrompiendo a las personas para su causa y eliminando a quien pueda entrar en su camino. El pacto celebrado entre el infernalista y la entidad lleva su alma y en cambio él recibirá poderes directos de los seres infernales, así como su aura.

Generalmente trabajan solos y muy raramente el Infernalista actúa en grupo en cabalas secretas en causa de un plan mayor para sus amos. Los infernalistas poseen generalmente, siervos y aliados poderosos para destruir a los enemigos de sus amos y muchas veces actúan en su nombre.

**Adivinos: **Los adivinos son en su gran mayoría mujeres, son capaces de ver el pasado el presente y el futuro también son capaces de detectar cuando una persona está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, también son buenos para hurtar objetos y dinero.

Normalmente son de apariencia vieja, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan usar una espada y escudo para combatir a sus enemigos.

Los adivinos tienen el don de la predicción, algunos sacan provecho de ello y logran "subir" en la vida, engañando a las personas, para conseguir lo que quieren. La Tendencia de los adivinos es ser manipuladores y tramposos, generalmente usan su poder para el mal y beneficios propios.

**Psionicos: **A diferencia de los conjuradores arcanos y adivinos, que manipulan una fuente de energía externa, los psiónicos realizan sus hechos extraordinarios con la fuerza de sus propias voluntades. Su fuente de poder, la energía psiónica, es considerada por algunos como nada más que otra forma de acceder a las energías del aura; los propios psiónicos saben, a un nivel instintivo, que sus poderes hacen más que manipular energías, siendo capaces de doblar la realidad ante su voluntad, usando como combustible su propia mente, su propia creatividad, su propia imaginación.

Sus poderes psiónicos están completamente separados de la aura. por ejemplo, para propósitos de efectos como detectar aura, disipar aura y otros. Esto suele dejar a los psiónicos más poderosos que sus contrapartes más comunes; sus características de clase son ligeramente menos potentes de los magos normales, pero debido al control para manipular el aura y mente de los demás son muy temidos.** (imagínense a la bruja escarlata, o el profesor X de los Xmen combinados)**

**Clases herejes de retaguardia o apoyo: **

**Saltador o Jumper: **Los Jumper son un tipo de asesino y chamán que puede utilizar el escenario en su propio beneficio, pueden hacer que los árboles, las rocas y cantos rodados tomen vida, para atacar al enemigo, A medida que el chamán a menudo sus ataques requieren experiencia y nivel para lograr ataque mejor y más preciso, ellos usan máscaras y capuchas, nunca muestran su cara, incluso entre sus compañeros, sino que también posen este alias por su alta capacidad para saltar, además se las arreglan para teletransportarse.

El porqué de un Jumper no mostrar un rostro se debe a un pacto con la naturaleza que él hizo, de servir a ella y sólo a ella. Y como prueba de ello no pueden mostrar su cara a ninguna persona, si un Jumper muestra su rostro sus poderes de interacción del escenario con la naturaleza desaparecen y sólo conseguirá teletransportarse y dar grandes saltos; Él se transformara en lo que llaman Jumper de las sombras así que gana una nueva habilidad de desaparecer en las sombras y camuflarse.

**Exterminador: **Clase enfocada únicamente en el combate, temida por su brutalidad y velocidad, condenada como una clase hereje debido a que destruye las almas de aquellos que tengan la desfortuna de perder ante ellos.

**Asesino oscuro: **Clase similar a la del asesino normal, sin embargo esta tiene la peculiaridad de que aquellos que son asesinados por esta clase, sus almas son condenadas a ser sacrificadas a los dioses oscuros que alguna vez asolaron el mundo, lo cual claro culmina con las almas de las victimas siendo completamente destruidas.

**Clases herejes de vanguardia:**

** Caballero Oscuro: **Se dice que los caballeros son guerreros inquebrantables, bueno esta clase es todo lo contrario, al igual que sus homólogos estos poseen una maestría en combate, sin embargo su orgullo desmedido los hace infravalorar a los demás de su raza convirtiéndolos en asesinos desmedidos que no conocen la compasión, capaces de provocar guerras y matanzas solo para probar que ellos son los guerreros definitivos.

**Caballero Dragón: **Ellos al igual que los caballeros Oscuros carecen de humanidad, la compasión y misericordia ni siquiera forman parte de su vocabulario y por si fuera poco estos de todos los caballeros son los mas orgullosos debido a que han logrado domar a la bestia mas poderosa que alguna vez allá existido en Remanente.

**Caballero Grimm: **A diferencia de los demás caballeros herejes, ellos al menos podía decirse que eran humanos, -aunque sea en apariencia-, los caballeros Grimm llevan la palabra inhumano a otro nivel, después de todo ellos cabalgan sobre la criatura que tiene como único objetivo destruir a la humanidad.

**Paladín**** corrompido: **Cruel y desleal, nunca importando con las personas en su camino. Los ex campeones pueden convertirse en asesinos despiadados también, lo que ocurre comúnmente después de faltar el respeto a su código de honor. Una vez que los paladines son leales, bondadosos y justos, los paladines corrompidos son justamente lo contrario. Sus poderes pasan a ser el opuesto a los de un paladín.

Generalmente son las personas detrás de las carnicerías y las guerras, aliándose a asesinos y demonios, siendo el brazo derecho de ellos en una guerra.

**Clérigo**** Oscuro:** Los clérigos oscuros, creen que la vida es una ilusión, un verdadero infierno, y que sólo la muerte es el camino para la liberación y la realidad. Ellos creen que su deber sagrado es traer la dádiva de la muerte al mayor número de seres vivos posible. Normalmente se organizan en pequeños cultos secretos, que realizan sacrificios semanales de humanos y otros pueblos.

El entrenamiento de un clérigos negro, además del adoctrinado y estudios religiosos, involucra el manejo de la hoz, y que es considerada la herramienta "correcta" para enviar suplicantes. También aprenden a soportar dolores, privaciones, heridas y otras molestias físicas, en su viaje a divorciarse de las sensaciones del mundo "real" en pro de un camino hacia la liberación. La agonía y el sufrimiento son los mejores compañeros de un clérigos negro.

**Berserker: **La Clase Guerrera, es recordada y temida por su enorme fuerza y agresividad dentro de los campos de batalla.

Son famosos por luchar sin armaduras, utilizando sólo hachas y tirándose ferozmente hacia arriba de cualquier oponente.

Se confunden con bárbaros, entran en estados de furia letal cuando están en los campos de batallas, esta furia permite al Berserker luchar por más tiempo y golpear con más fuerza por más tiempo de lo normal, mientras recibe los golpes de sus enemigos como si fueran lleven caricias.

Se crea un Berserker cuando una persona usa su rabia interior con el único propósito de matar.

* * *

**Los grandes reinos de Remanente:**

**Atlas: **Actualmente el reino mas poderoso de todos, conocido mundial mente por su estructura militar sin igual, su nación esta dirigida por las grandes castas de nobles que gobiernan a sus compatriotas con puño de hierro, a pesar de que Atlas puede parecer un reino duro y frió desde el exterior, la verdad es que su gente es feliz con su tipo de vida, prueba de eso es su existencia casi nula de revueltas, sin embargo últimamente sus tradiciones y costumbres que los rigen desde sus comienzos han comenzado a tener roces con las generaciones actuales, después de todo la idea de que un noble domine a los demás solo por nacer noble, no es una idea muy popular para los plebeyos.

**Vale: **Vale es un reino pacifico, gobernado principalmente por señores feudales en vez de nobles como en atlas, dándole un aspecto algo mas salvaje en contra parte de los demás reinos., conocido amplia mente por sus bosques frondosos y verdes y prados llenos de vida, el reino posee en su alma patria el mas grande gremio de aventureros que existe, el gremio de Beacon, sin embargo las proezas de Vale van mucho mas allá de eso, sus habitantes son generalmente felices y se muestran amables con los forasteros, lamentablemente eso los hace perfectos para ser victimas de aquellos capaces de aprovecharse de su inocencia y no solo eso, a pesar de que este reino siempre produce grandes guerreros, no siempre estos pueden ser tan bondadosos como al reino le gustaría que fueran, cosa que al parecer a provocado mas que una guerra o escaramuza menor entre los pueblos que conforman el reino o entre sus señores feudales.

**Mystral: **Mystral es el reino con el territorio mas grande entre todos los reinos, anteriormente un imperio, este reino es gobernado por su líder militar el Rey de Mystral, el cual es considerado por sus habitantes como dios, ya que el Rey sea probablemente la persona mas poderosa del reino, los Mystrianos no obtienen el cargo por nacimiento como los nobles de Atlas, o por dinero e influencia como los señores feudales de Vale, ellos consiguen su puesto con el sudor de su frente y la fuerza de sus brazos, en Mystral uno tiene que conseguir todo con su propia fortaleza, en cierto sentido esta forma de gobernar es popular para los extranjeros de otros reinos, ya que hasta la clase mas baja puede llegar a la grandeza si uno demuestra que lo vale, sin embargo el reino esta lleno de culturas y tradiciones no tan aceptadas por los demás, después de todo en Mystral si no tienes poder no eres nada.

**Vacuo: **Es probablemente el reino mas débil y pequeño de todos, el 70 por ciento de su territorio es desierto y el otro 30 a penas se puede considerar habitable, sin embargo una cosa es cierta los habitantes de Vacuo poseen un dureza física y mental muy superior a la de los otros reinos, acostumbrados desde pequeños a no tener nada, ellos poseen una voluntad infranqueable, y lucharan hasta el final por aquello que creen correcto, sin embargo la desgracia y la bondad no van de la mano, por lo que lamentablemente en Vacuo por cada aventurero listo y preparado para mejorar el mundo, existe un ladrón o asesino igualmente de fuerte dispuesto a asesinarlo por las pocas monedas que tenga en su bolso.

* * *

**Religiones:** La voz: La principal religión de Remanente que se basa que cuando una persona sube de nivel esta escucha la voz de Dios, por lo que Establece que de debe hacer todo lo posible para escuchar la voz de Dios sin importar que. Reino de origen: Vale

**Los verdaderos hijos: **Es una secta que establece que todos las clases laborales deben servir a la clase guerrera. Reino de Origen Mystral

**Los adoradores de la Diosa: **Es una religión casi olvida que es vista normalmente como una sátira o parodia a la religión de la voz debido a que sus principios son similares a excepción de que en ella los Grimm son criaturas sagradas y no bestias sin cerebro como se les conoce normalmente, a pesar de que esta religión data desde la edad oscura. País de origen; Desconocido pero algunos templos dedicados a ella se han encontrado en Vacuo o Atlas.

* * *

**Hechos importantes.**

**La gran guerra: **Guerra entre las cuatro naciones que ocurrió hace 200 años, comenzó debido ala diferencia de poder entre las personas, en la cual el reino de Mystral creyéndose superior le declaro la guerra a los demás reinos, Atlas que siempre a sido un reino basado en el militarismo primero lucho como enemigo aliándose con Vale debido a que este era su principal proveedor de recursos, ya que atlas es un país frió en el cual la cosechas escasean, Vacuo por otro lado debido a su escaso territorio habitable invadió Vale en un esfuerzo para expandirse, la gran guerra acabo debido a que un gran mago creo el sistema de aventureros en el que se definieron los trabajos y clases, también este gran mago creo los acuerdos del color que evitaban que se repitiera una catástrofe similar, actualmente se siguen viendo las ramificaciones de esto, ya sea por el odio entre grandes casas nobles y hostilidad entre reinos.

**La edad oscura:** Fue una era en la cual se dice que los Grimm nacieron que ocurrió hace mas de 1000 años, la mayoría de los datos de esta edad se perdieron, sin embargo se sabia que antes había cientos de reinos humanos los cales fueron en su mayoría destruidos y con ello la humanidad se retraso tecnológicamente por siglos, actualmente la tecnología perdida se esta recuperando lentamente.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

**Habilidad única: **Todas las persones poseen una habilidad única y diferente de los demás, no es posible que dos personas puedan tener la misma habilidad aunque es común que una persona herede la habilidad de un familiar muerto antes de su nacimiento, estas habilidades pueden ser tan variadas como poder hacerse mas fuerte según cierta circunstancia, tener un control de aura elemental único o en algunos casos poder predecir cuando lloverá o saber cuando una fruta esta madura.

**El Grimm: **Esta es una conglomeración de diferentes especies la cual tienen como caracterizara principal un cuerpo negro, un exoesqueleto de hueso blanco que sale de su cuerpo y se desvanece en un gas corrosivo al morir, se dice que son atraídas por las emociones negativas, esta especie es extremadamente agresiva contra los humanos y cargaran hasta que asesinen a su objetivo o ellas mueran en el intento, aunque se desconoce como se reproducen, se sabe que las criaturas del Grimm están en peligro de extinción por sus tendencias suicidas y su gran comportamiento agresivo.

**El sistema FRIADA: **Llamado así como un anacronismo de fuerza, resistencia, inteligencia, destreza y alma, las cuales son los principales puntos de estadísticas de las personas, estas pueden mejorarse dependiendo de la clase, aunque en algunos casos muy raros se pueden mejorar con entrenamiento, sin embargo esto es muy poco probable.

**Las clases: **Todas las personas poseen una clase, aunque todas las personas nacen con una clase especifica es posible que esta puede cambiar su clase, ya sea gracias una poción extremadamente cara o un entrenamiento o evento decisivo que lo provoque, sin embargo a lo extremadamente raro que es esto, se considera un hecho imposible y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es tratado como un loco.

**Fauna: **Remanente es un planeta grande y hostil a sus habitantes, a pesar de que el Grimm puede ser la principal amenaza hacia los humanos, el mundo esta lleno de criaturas y bestias que podrían destruir fácilmente a los seres humanos, sin embargo estos yacen lejanos de la civilización, aun así no es muy extraño cuando una de estas criaturas se acerca a la civilización o se topa con un grupo de aventureros entusiastas, generalmente estos encuentros casi nunca terminan bien para ninguna de las dos partes.

**La muerte: **Los humanos a pesar de tener carne huesos y sangre en su cuerpo, poseen una tendencia bastante inusual y es motivo de mucho preocupación y estudio entre los estudiosos y sabios, lo que ocurre es cuando un ser humano muere este se convierte en polvo y la criatura o persona que lo mato suele absorber parte de este polvo, el hecho que al morir nos disolvamos en polvo es preocupante, debido que la única otra criatura que se disuelve al morir suele ser el Grimm, como una curiosidad ha este hecho, una criatura o bestia domesticada en la cual haya usado o sufrido el uso de aura esta también al morir se convertirá en polvo.

**Aura: **Es probablemente el elemento mas desconocido y utilizado en todo el mundo, aunque la mayoría de las personas dicen que el aura viene del alma de las personas, otros dicen que el aura es en realidad la energía que gobierna el mundo, lo cierto es una mezcla de ambas, aun así los misterios del aura son gigantescos, y el progreso sobre la obtención de respuestas parece generar mas preguntas conforme mas se indaga en ella.

**Palabras:** Las palabras en Remanente tienen mas significado del que aparentan, para que un mago sea capaz de ejercer su aura con todas sus fuerzas requiere el uso de un lenguaje ya muerto, con el cual es libre de darle forma a su imaginación, mientras mas largo sea oración o encantamiento con el uso de las palabras, mas devastador sera el efecto, sin embargo esto también bien con su gasto justo de aura.

* * *

**Estado Actual de Remanente:**

-Hoy en día se vive un periodo de paz inusualmente largo hace veinte años de nuestro ultimo conflicto bélico a gran escala que lamentablemente termino con la caída del monte Glein reduciendo así un gran porcentaje de la zona habitable de Vale, a pesar de este sombrío evento, el numero de aventureros que se registra en los gremios nunca había sido tan alto, sin embargo no todo es color de rosas, las viejas enemistades de la gran guerra parecen resurgir nuevamente y entre el descontento actos de vandalismo y entropia surgen en todos los lugares que se consideraban civilizados, el actual rey de Mystral a enfermado y es cuestión de tiempo que necesite a un nuevo heredero, lo que es un problema ya que según las tradiciones de Mystral el único heredero aceptable es aquel que tenga dentro de si el poder de un Dios.

Por si esto fuera poco la secta conocida como los verdaderos hijos se expande lentamente pero de forma segura a los demás reinos, lo que provoca que la iglesia de la voz se vuelva mas agresiva con sus peregrinajes lo que hace que cada vez gane mas poder e influencia dentro de los reinos lo cual provoca que los gremios de aventureros tengan menos poder.

En las sombras y tierras deshabitadas el numero de Grimm crece cada día mas y mas, los estudiosos dicen que es debido a un proceso de selección natural, los religiosos dicen que es un castigo y advertencia de los dioses, los políticos lo ven como una escusa de los aventureros para seguir existiendo y los locos y mendigos afirman que es debido a que llega la nueva era oscura, sin embargo todos los grupos están de acuerdo con una sola cosa, si el Grimm no es detenido ahora que se encuentra débil, es probable que los reinos de la humanidad una vez mas vuelvan a caer.

**-Carta del director Ozpin al consejo de Vale.-**


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de Rooster Teeth, esta obra esta hecha sin fines de lucro y solo busca entretener a la audiencia, ahora a disfrutar.**

* * *

Hola a todos mi nombre es Michael James Ironwood Caboose y vivo este encantador mundo llamado Remanente un super mundo en el que las personas nacen como si todo fuera un videojuego, aunque cuando le dije eso a mi padre el me pregunto que es un videojuego, a pesar de que mi padre es algo así como el mejor mago y guerrero de todo atlas y no sabe cosas tan obvias como eso.

Aunque es extraño de explicar nací con una habilidad que me permite ver cosas mágicas y del futuro... oh que grosero soy, no he explicado el contexto de esta historia que bueno que yo soy el único que puede saber lo que pienso, no es como si alguien leyera esto o un ser de otra dimensión en donde soy un personaje machinima de un juego y alguien escribe mis pensamientos como si estuviera predestinado a hacer lo que el diga... creo que me volví a salir de contexto vivo en Atlas junto a mi padre Ironwood, en este mundo la tecnología esta apegada a la tecnología de la edad post-medieval, como si eso significara algo, bueno en este increíble mundo todas las personas nacemos con una clase y habilidad única, aunque la clase determina quien seras y cual es tu empleo por el resto de tu vida... no se por que me deprimí pero pasemos a lo siguiente, la habilidad especial, es una habilidad dada por Dios que es única para cada persona. Aunque si no mal recuerdo mi padre me ha dicho que de vez en cuando una habilidad se repite siempre y cuando dos personas no existan al mismo tiempo, como la habilidad única de mi padre voluntad del hierro que le permite transformar ciertas partes de su cuerpo en hierro, por lo que se mi tatara, tatara, tatara abuelo tenia la misma habilidad voluntad del hierro por la cual ganamos el nombre Ironwood.

Bueno recuerdas que te dije que las habilidades nos las da Dios, bueno eso no es lo único que hace, cada vez que alcanzamos ciertos puntos de experiencia subimos de nivel y entonces es hay cuando Dios te habla, Él dirá tu nombre completo, clase y nivel actual y te otorgara mas FRIADA, ¿que es la FRIADA? preguntaras, bueno eso seria un acrónimo de Fuerza, Resistencia, Inteligencia, Agilidad, Destreza y Alma, cada uno de ellos se elevara según tu clase... ¿Cual es mi clase?, que bueno que preguntes mi clase es la de un Mago guerrero, considerada una de las mejores clases ya que mezcla lo mejor de un mago y un guerrero... espera que, ¿como que ya sabias que es lo que hacia la clase mago guerrero?... ¿A que te refieres con que eso era obvio?, bueno siguiendo con mi tema, antes de que vuelvas a interrumpirme, en este mundo se puede subir de nivel al hacer cosas simples como trabajar, aunque dependiendo del trabajo sera el nivel de tu experiencia, por lo que supongamos un granjero nivel 5 perdería contra un guerrero nivel 1, así es tal la diferencia de estadísticas en este mundo.

-Michael.-

No me malentiendan a pesar de todo eso este mundo es genial.

-¡Michael!.-

Tiene grandes cosas como galletas, magia, criaturas de fantasía, galletas, héroes, poderes únicos, galletas... ¿ya dije galletas?.

-¡Michael James Ironwood Caboose!.- Me grito una voz femenina en el oído, haciendo que salte del susto, aunque claro no es que le tenga miedo.

-Uh, ¿que paso ángel de nieve?.- Le respondo a la chica totalmente vestida de blanco con celeste al lado mio.

-Aght, mi nombre es Weiss Schnee no nieve, o ángel de nieve, o blanca, o cielo, o cualquier otro nombre que se te ocurra, si quieres llamarme por algo dime heredera y aparte llevas como diez minutos mirando al vació.- Me dice la chica con molestia.

-Pero Weiss, somos mejores amigos, no es raro ponernos apodos.-

-No es raro, pero tu eres un Ironwood, actúa como tal.-

-Esta bien... miren todos yo soy super listo y super fuerte y mi piel es tan dura como el hierro, jajaja.-

-¿Que es lo que haces?.-

-Actuando como un Ironwood, crees que mi risa tiene suficiente poder tal ves debería reír mas fuerte, JAJAJA.-

-Sabes que, es mi culpa por molestarme en primer lugar, es mas no recuerdas lo que te dije.-

-Si que actuara como un Ironwood.-

-No antes de eso.-

-Que no comiera tantas galletas o me iba a enfermar.-

-Después Caboose... mucho después.- Me dice suspirando, como si una maestra le preguntara aun niño cual es el abecedario y este no se lo supiera bien a pesar de que lo haya cantando mas de diez veces.

-Ught... aah... Ya se, que quieres unirte al gremio de Beacon en Vale y dejar Atlas.-

-Si Caboose... no tienes ningún problema con que me vaya, el barco zarpara mañana, así que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.-

Me quede pensando, Weiss solo me dice Caboose cuando quiere que haga algo o simplemente no sabe que pensar o esta molesta conmigo, es algo raro de explicar pero yo y Weiss somos muy unidos desde que un grupo de asesinos asalto su mansión, el ataque le costo la vida a su madre y ella casi pierde un ojo en el proceso, la prueba de eso esta en una cicatriz que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Por que tendría un problema?.-

* * *

-¿Eeh?.- Pregunte mas por sorpresa que por curiosidad, este idiota acaso no esta tan siquiera algo triste de que me vaya, no soy acaso su única amiga, una parte de mi quiere sacar mi estoque de su funda y agujerear su cabeza, pero seria inútil, no solo por que no tenga sentido, si no es que lo mas probable es que mi arma rebote al golpearlo.

-¿Que es tan sorprendente?, Después de todo voy a ir contigo.- Me lo dice ese maldito idiota como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Pero?...- Antes de que pudiera continuar, entran a la sala 5 sirvientes, actualmente estábamos charlando en la sala de la casa Ironwood, no es de extrañar ya que casi siempre nosotros dos estamos juntos, el hecho de que ambos hallamos perdido a nuestras madres nos dio algo en común, y esa es la única excusa que creo tener para ser un amigo de Michael.

Los sirvientes dejan dos maletas en el suelo y nos miran expectantes, solo uno de ellos, que reconozco como Azur, un sirviente de mas o menos la edad de Caboose se acerca a nosotros.

-Ya tienes siquiera permiso.-

-Sip.- Me responde el idiota digo Michael.

-Azur ¿es esto verdad?.-

-Afirmativo Señorita Schnee... mas importante aun.-Me dice el segundo idiota, perdón Azur.

-¡Por favor cásese con el joven amo!.- Me grita mientras se arrodilla.

-Me niego.- Le digo con la expresión mas fría y neutral que tengo, después de todo esto no es siquiera el intento numero cien que trata de casarnos.

-Pero señorita Schnee, no joven ama Schnee, por favor piénselo bien si usted se casa con el joven amo serán la familia mas fuerte de Atlas, no del mundo, con su inteligencia y la fuerza del joven amo serian imparables.- Azur le hace un gesto a los otros sirvientes y también se inclinan.

Yo no les respondo solo tomo mi taza de café y volteo a ver al idiota original.

-Como conseguiste el permiso de tu padre.- Le pregunto y sonrió un poco cuando escucho los pequeños gritos de pánico de los sirvientes por ser ignorados.

-Mi padre me dio permiso de inmediato cuando supo que iría contigo, incluso se aseguro de conseguir que nos dieran un camarote solo para los dos.- Ese idiota, no me extraña que hoy de todos los días haya decido visitar la capital, cuando lo encuentre le preguntare que quería conseguir con que yo y su hijo compartiéramos cuarto.

-En serio, dime Michael que te parece practicar un poco antes de que me vaya.- Le digo a mi compañero con una de mis sonrisas asesinas, Azur trata de correr pero sus pies de repente están congelados en el suelo, miro a Caboose y se ríe con nerviosismo, media hora mas tarde y media sala congelada salgo de la mansión ignorando las suplicas de ayuda a mi espalda.

Al día siguiente me encuentro frente a nuestro barco "La dama marchita" aun lado mio se encuentra Michael sosteniendo una espada bastarda en su espalda y un montón de maletas en sus manos.

-Nieve, ¿por que tengo que cargar tus maletas?.- Me pregunta mi compañero idiota.

-Debido a que a cierta persona se le ocurrió cambiar mis reservaciones y ahora tenemos que viajar en esta galera, aparte tus estadísticas de fuerza y resistencia son mejores que las mías.- Eso ultimo era debido que a pesar que ambos teníamos la misma clase mago guerrero, mis estadísticas eran las de un duelista mágico es decir tenia alta estadísticas de agilidad, destreza, inteligencia y una gran reserva de alma, sin embargo mi fuerza dejaba mucho que desear y mi resistencia era tan alta como la del papel, mientras que Michael tenia una fuerza prodigiosa y resistencia casi ilimitada por no hablar que su reserva de alma era una de las mas elevadas, sin embargo su inteligencia es inversa a su fuerza y su agilidad es tan buena como la de una tortuga, lo que nos deja con su destreza la cual deja demasiado que desear, aun así tenemos 3 estadísticas rango A lo que nos convierte en prodigios, la mayoría de clases solo tiene una estadística A por no decir que la mayoría de las personas no alcanza una sola habilidad A siendo B lo mejor que pueden aspirar.

-si pero por que necesitas tantas maletas.-

-Caboose sabes que probablemente estaremos viviendo en vale por meses y es necesario traer distintos equipos y ropa para que no nos falte nada.-

-Si pero...-

-Caboose tu que trajiste.-

-O es simple, solo traje mi espada y un cambio de ropa interior... ¿Weiss?.-

Después de ventilar mi ira en Caboose congelando la mitad superior de su cuerpo me dirigí adentro del barco, no es como si le hiciera mucho daño, por lo que se un legendario dragón Grimm podría quemarlo vivo y el no sentiría mas que un poco de calor.

-Weiss por favor ayúdame, prometo ya no ponerte nombres raros ni burlarme de tus estadísticas.- Supongo que podría ganar algo de él.

* * *

-Oh es un honor tener tanto a Weiss Schnee como a Michael James Ironwood en mi barco, si me permiten tomar su maletas y llevarlas a su camarote.- Nos dijo el amable capitán del barco, después de que Weiss me descongelara me dijo que teníamos que hablar con él como forma de respeto.

Le doy las maletas que sostenía con una sola mano a un marinero que vino por las maletas e hice una mueca de dolor cuando las solté y el marinero fue arrastrado con ellas hasta al piso.

-Jajaja, pareces que eres muy fuerte muchacho.-

-Si, Nieve siempre dice que soy el mejor para hacer trabajos que requieran fuerza.-

-¿Nieve?, al parecer son reales los rumores que dicen que ustedes son muy unidos.- Dijo el Capitán entre risas.

-Enserio, díganme que rumores son esos.- Contesto Weiss con una sonrisa, el clima descendió varios grados y por la escarcha que se formaba en el bigote del capitán supe que no era normal.

-N...Ninguno heredera Schnee, por favor no le haga caso a este pobre e ignorante marinero.- Comenzó el hombre mientras tartamudeaba, si eso fuera por el frió o el miedo no lo sabría, probablemente hallan sido ambos.

Después de que nos despidiéramos del capitán nos dirigimos al camarote asignado, era un cuarto relativamente grande si tenias en cuenta que estábamos en un barco, tenia una ventana con vista al mar y un gran armario donde mas tarde colocaría las maletas, si había un problema en esta habitación seria que solo tenia una gran cama en medio y al lado de esta una botella de vino con una carta.

Weiss se acerco a la carta mientras yo guardaba las maletas en el armario, aunque esto era una escusa para alejarme de mi amiga de la infancia a pesar de mi inteligencia baja uno aprende rápidamente cuando debe alejarse de una Schnee especialmente cuando es mujer.

-Querida Weiss y querido Michael...- Comenzó a leer Weiss mientras una minúscula vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien.

-Asumiendo que tu Weiss estés leyendo la carta, quiero decirte que estoy enterado de tú decisión de estudiar en Vale en vez de la academia de Atlas, debido a que conozco los detalles y la verdadera razón por la cual hiciste esta elección, es mi decisión apoyarte a pesar de las quejas de tu padre, es por eso que escogí a mi primogénito y único hijo Michael J. Ironwood Caboose para acompañarte en esta difícil empresa que decidiste emprender, espero que ambos se cuiden las espaldas el uno al otro, ahora Weiss se que creerás que la razón por la que Caboose te acompaña es en realidad una estrategia política para aumentar las fuerzas de los Schnee y los Ironwood, esto no podría ser mas incierto, la realidad es que me partiría el corazón si dos amigos tan buenos como ustedes que se conocen desde que son bebes se separan por tanto tiempo, y por supuesto que la verdadera razón no es que tenga miedo del futuro de la casa Ironwood cuando mi hijo no logre producir una descendencia, por supuesto que eso es ridículo, así que siéntate libre de compartir el vino de tu camarote con mi hijo y juntos celebren esta nueva y grandiosa etapa de su vida...- Mientras Weiss leía la vena de su frente palpitaba y se hacia cada ves mas grande mientras que yo valientemente retrocedía a la salida mas cercana, solo que para cuando llegue esta estaba bloqueada y no me dejaba marcharme.

-... Por cierto me tome la libertad de enviar a Azur con ustedes, estoy seguro que los apoyara en su relación.-

Retrocedí a la puerta y use mi fuerza para tratar de forzarla sin embargo esta se quedaba quieta, la puerta tenia una pequeña ventanilla redonda y al ver a través de ella me encontré con Azur, el cual estaba silbando y trabando la puerta con una alabarda.

Le mande una suplica pero en ves de ayudarme Azur se dio la vuelta y comenzó a silbar mas fuerte.

-Dime Michael... no Caboose, seria mejor que te llamara desde ahora Caboose, ¿Acaso sabias que esto iba a pasar?.- Me pregunta con una gran sonrisa, pero su sonrisa es fría y puedo ver como claramente se formaban pequeños carambolas de hielo a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto que no Weiss, yo solo le dije a mi padre tus planes de ir a Vale.- Le digo con una sonrisa a medias, escucho que los silbidos detrás de mi se hacen cada ves mas fuertes y desesperados mientras que la forma en que la que se me acerca Weiss no ayuda mucho.

-Oh, enserio, dime Caboose que creías que ocurriría cuando se lo dijeras.- Me vuelve a preguntar pero los carambolos de hielo que se formaron de la nada ya casi están sobre mi.

-Yo no lo se...- Me arriesgo a contestar y para mi orgullo no grite tanto como debería al ser aplastados por los carambolos.

* * *

-Al fin llegamos a la costas de Vale.- Les digo emocionada a mis dos compañeros, el primero es mi fiel amigo Caboose que sigue titiritado y el segundo es su sirviente Azur que carga todas las maletas y parece a punto de colapsar.

-Si hurra llegamos a las costas de vale.- Comienza Caboose gritando de emoción, mientras Azur solo me lanza una miada suplicante.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, de ahora en adelante tendremos un nuevo comienzo por lo cual supongo que lo mas correcto es que dejáramos de usar honoríficos para referirnos entre nosotros, escucharon no quiero mas señorita heredera o joven amo y en tu caso Caboose solo deja de ponerme ridículos apodos.-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros, es una de las reglas que aplicamos si quieres seguir viajando conmigo.- Le digo a Caboose que tiene una expresión de cachorro regañado en su cara, eso podría haberle servido antes pero con años de practica de estar con él e recibido una resistencia a sus idioteces, digo resistencia y no inmunidad por que el es la única persona que conozco que es capaz de explotar media mansión con solo un poco de helado, azúcar, y media botella de vino, larga historia que no pienso volver a recordar.

-Muy bien, nuestro primer objetivo al arribar es encontrar una posada para pasar la noche y transporte para viajar a Beacon, Azur supongo que trajiste algo para ayudarnos ¿no?.-

-Si seño... digo si ¿Weiss?.- Me dice mientras se encoje del miedo por la expresión que le doy pero rápidamente se calma y sigue con su trabajo.

-El amo Ironwood me dio la ropa que el joven am... mhm que Caboose no trajo, también me dio una carta para entregarla en la posada llamado "la estrella" para que nos hospedáramos por unos días, después de eso me dijo que estaríamos por nuestra cuenta.-

-¿Y el dinero?.- Le pregunto, no por desconfianza si no para evitar que se lo diera a Caboose y terminara gastando todo sus bienes monetarios en un día.

-Lo tengo bien guardado y también tengo ordenes expresas de no dárselo a Caboose bajo ningún motivo.-

-Bien hecho.- Le respondo ignorando el murmullo de indignación de mi compañero rubio, ahora que lo pienso yo y Caboose tenemos tonos similares de color de piel solo que el es un poco mas moreno que yo y en ves de tener el color blanco como la nieve como el mio el suyo es un amarillo dorado, lo otro que tenemos en común son nuestros ojos ambos los tenemos azules, solo que mientras el tono de mis ojos es un poco mas claro acercándose a celeste los suyos tienen un tono de azul oscuro como el mar, la otra diferencia entre nosotros dos es la altura mientras que Caboose casi llega a los 1.80 metros yo apenas llego a los 1.60 con mis tacones, aun así nuestro parecido físico aparte de eso es muy similar, tanto que de ves en cuando nos confundían como si fuéramos hermanos.

Mientras que Azur media 1.75 siendo alto, pero su tono de piel era morena, eso y su cabello tanto como sus ojos eran de un regular café oscuro con ligeros tonos verdes en los bordes.

-Bueno tu y Caboose irán a la posada mientras que yo busco un transporte.-

-Pero Weiss, no es mejor que Caboose te acompañe.-

-No estoy segura de que se divertirá mas contigo, aparte no es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo.-

-Si pero este un sitio peligroso sera mejor que Caboose te acompañe y cuide.-

-Para nada aunque no lo parezca soy una de las magas mas prestigiosos de Atlas estoy segura de poder cuidarme sola, es mas a Caboose le haría bien estar bajo tu cuidado a lo mejor y aprende algo nuevo en la posada.-

-Si se trata de aprender tu eres la mas indicada después de todo eres la mas inteligente de todos.-

-No vas a ganar nada con tus halagos, Caboose ira contigo.-

-¿Puedo opinar con quien iré?.- Pregunto aquel que había sido ignorado desde el principio.

-NO.- respondimos los dos de inmediato ganándonos un gemido de miedo.

-Lo se y si mejor dejamos esto al azar.- Pregunto el sirviente.

-No veo por que no.- Le respondo no queriendo ser yo el que se encargue de cuidar a Caboose, Oum sabe que si lo dejan solo es capaz de comenzar una segunda gran guerra.

-¿Que te parece jugar piedra, papel o tijera?...-

* * *

-Te lo juro la estadística suerte es real y la de él debe ser inusualmente alta o la mía es muy baja.- Se quejo Weiss mientras comía una especie de pan que compramos en la esquina, después de todo siempre hay que sobornarla con algo dulce cada vez que pierde o ella tendrá tu cabeza.

-Te lo juro como es posible que me ganara cinco veces seguidas sin perder, las probabilidades de eso son imposibles, debe tener una habilidad única que le permita leer mi mente o algo por el estilo.-

-Weiss tal vez perdiste por que siempre escoges papel.-

-No te metas Caboose, solo estoy, es que es... arght, solo no hables.-

-Okey.-

Le digo mientras caminamos, actualmente estamos en centro de comercio de la ciudad portuaria de Paradise, y actualmente estamos en nuestra búsqueda de un transporte a la capital de Vale, de hay viajaremos al gremio de Beacon donde nos registraremos como aventureros y realizaremos nuestra iniciación en el gremio de Beacon, una vez hay ganaremos gloria, poder y riquezas o cualquier cosa que ganemos como aventureros.

-Michael.-

No entiendo por que queremos ser aventureros es decir ya tenemos poder, riqueza y gloria en Atlas, es casi seguro que yo herede el trabajo de general de mi padre y que Weiss herede las minas de oro de su padre.

-Michael James Ironwood Caboose me estas escuchando.-

Es decir se que vivir en su mansión tiene demasiados malos recuerdos, pero se la pasa casi siempre en la mía así que no veo el gran problema, por que quiere abandonar Atlas, hay tenemos también un gremio de aventureros aunque se que Beacon es reconocido como el mejor, el nuestro no puede ser tan malo, lo que debería de importar es ser un buen aventurero y no él gremio al que te unes para ser un aventurero.

-¡Caboose!.- Me grita Weiss en el oído asustándome y asiéndome saltar, no es que le tenga miedo a ella, ¿verdad?.

-¿Que paso?.- Le pregunto preocupado mirando de izquierda a derecha y poniendo una mano en mi espada.

-Nada es solo que otra ves te quedaste mirando a la nada como por unos cinco minutos.-

-¿En serio?.-

-Si, ahora sígueme creo que encontré un lugar donde nos pueden conseguir transporte.-

Caminamos hacia un establecimiento que esta lleno de carruajes Weiss se acerca a la persona que parece encargado.

-Hola buenas tardes, ¿me preguntaba si hay algún transporte hacia la capital de Vale?.- Le pregunta Weiss al encargado que es un hombre calvo y robusto que parece estar a finales de sus cuarenta.

-Ha la capital de Vale dices, déjame adivinar tienes pensado ir a Beacon para registrarte como aventurera.-

-Weiss, mira este hombre es un adivino, dime ¿como supiste que íbamos a inscribirnos en Beacon?.- Le pregunto con una sonrisa y Weiss por una razón se tapa la cara con una mano y niega con la cabeza.

-Discúlpelo el carece de sentido común.- Le dice mi compañera al hombre que por una razón parece enojado, sin embargo se ríe y golpea mi espalda a pesar de que esta del otro lado de un escritorio.

-No se preocupen, es solo la emoción de ser joven, mira chico por estos tiempos Beacon suele tener mas aspirantes para sus pruebas de admisión para ser un aventurero, por su armamento y edad supuse que se dirijan allí es mas justo esta mañana dos chicos de Vacuo llegaron y también iban rumbo a Vale, creo que partían mañana.-

-En serio, ¿dime como se llamaban estos chicos, tal vez podamos unirnos con ellos?.-

-Si no mal recuerdo deberían de estar atrás buscando un carruaje y en cuanto sus nombres son Leonard Church y Lavernius Tucker.-

Después de disculparnos y agradecerle al señor nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del almacén.

-¿Leonard Church?, ¿Lavernius Tucker?.- Preguntaba Weiss poniendo sus manos en forma de cono sobre su boca para aumentar el sonido.

Un sujeto de piel oscura que estaba acomodando cajas en una carreta se volteo a escuchar a mi compañera gritar. Al vernos nos da una sonrisa y nos saluda con la mano. Él de inmediato se acerca a nosotros dejando su aparente trabajo; Que gran sujeto, estoy seguro que seremos los mejores amigos.

Cuando se acerca le tiendo una mano al hombre de piel oscura, viéndolo de cerca sus ojos eran marrones y tenia el pelo negro pero estaba trenzado y le llegaba a la base del cuello donde estaba amarrado con una liga.

-Hola ángel de nieve, dime como sabes mi nombre.- Le pregunta el sujeto, ignorándome completamente, definitivamente este hombre es malvado y jamas podremos ser mejores amigos.

-¿Disculpa, como me llamas...?- El hombre de inmediato puso el dedo indice en su boca mientras miraba hacia un lado y se reía.

-Shhh descuida bombón yo soy Lavernius Tucker pero puedes llamarme Tucker.- Le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a Weiss, ignorando la mirada asesina que le enviaba la chica.

-Dime preciosa tienes nombr¡EEEEE!.- Grito mientras salia volando por una bota azul que lo golpeo en el costado, Tucker choco contra una gran cantidad de cajas que le cayeron encima.

-Gracias Caboose.-

-¿Uuh?, de que hablas yo no hice nada.- Le digo mientras escondo mi pie derecho detrás del izquierdo para que no vea la bota azul con la que pateé al hombre.

-Clarooo.- Me respondió,

-¡¿Que carajos esta ocurriendo aquí?!.- Grito un hombre que salio detrás de la cajas que aplastaban a Tucker. El hombre estaba vestido con una capa celeste que cubría todo su cuerpo y la mitad superior de su cara, dejando solo ver una la pequeña barba de candado con la que modelaba su cara.

-¡Fue Tucker!.- Grite sin pensarlo y por una extraña razón Weiss no se enojo conmigo como siempre cuando culpo a alguien de lo que eh hecho, él hombre por otro lado pareció detenerse de inmediato.

-¿o enserio?, disculpen a mi compañero por favor, es una buena persona, pero tiene la mala costumbre de pensar con la cabeza que tiene entre las piernas en ves de la que tiene sobre los hombros.-

-Vaya no me había dado cuenta.- Dijo Weiss con un poco de veneno en su voz.

-oye amigo por casualidad no sabrás donde estará un tal Leonard Church.- Le pregunto antes de que Weiss lo espante, la pobre tiene la mala suerte de hacer que las personas huyan de ella después de hablar con alguien, por suerte yo siempre la acompaño para ayudarla.

-Si ese seria yo, ¿Que asuntos tienen conmigo?.- Pregunto poniendo su manos sobre sus antebrazos y dirigirnos una mirada gélida, ¿hmm me pregunto si sera un familiar lejano de Weiss?.

-Nosotros somos Weiss Schnee y Michael James Ironwood Caboose...-

-Pft, genial nobles de Atlas díganme que es lo que quieren de una vez.- La interrumpió Leonard escupiendo aun lado.

Weiss por otro lado sorprendente mente se calmo y continuo hablando, sin embargo di un paso hacia atrás cuando note que su tono era un poco mas ártico que de lo normal.

-¿Queríamos saber si podríamos unirnos a ti para viajar a Vale... plebeyo?.- Le respondió con una de sus sonrisas asesinas, Church por el otro lado solo resoplo.

-Y dime "heredera" que ganaríamos nosotros con eso.-

-Que tal el hecho de ser amables como los grandes héroes de los cuentos.- Le respondí dándole una valida razón.

-Acaso eres idiota, ¿Que persona en su sano juicio ayudaría a alguien por esa razón?.-

-Caboose no ayudas.- Me susurro Weiss mientras enterraba su tacón en mi pie.

-Una persona amable que quiere hacer el bien sin importar quien sea la persona a la que ayude.-

Church se quedo con la boca abierta en forma de O, y luego sin previo aviso comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-Uf, hay Oum, hace años que no escucho a alguien decir esas tonterías y lo peor de todo es que en realidad crees lo que dices, sabes que seré un buen samaritano o lo que sea y los llevare conmigo a Vale, pero les advierto que planeo viajar por turnos todo el día y noche para que el viaje de dos semanas se haga en una.-

-Espera ya no te importa que seamos nobles.- Le pregunto ignorando el dolor de pie cortesía de Weiss.

-Claro siempre que no les moleste la compañía de plebeyos como yo y Tucker.-

Weiss pareció apunto de decir algo pero la interrumpí. -Ahora que lo dices en realidad somos tres, Azur esta reservando la posada.-

-No tengo ni puta idea de quien sea Azur pero ya les dije que los llevare, ahora si me disculpan debo de despertar a mi compañero.- Dijo señalando las cajas que estaban derrumbadas sobre Tucker.

-A, por cierto llámenme Church y estén aquí antes del mediodía o nos iremos sin ustedes.- Nos grito mientra se iba, Weiss simplemente hizo un inclinación cortes y se marcho del lugar, yo me despedí de manera breve mientras me volteaba, pero pude ver como Church pateaba la cabeza de Tucker despertandolo.

-Pero que mierda.-

-Cállate y ayúdame a acomodar las cajas que derrumbaste, no creerás en que mierda acabamos de enterrarnos...- El resto de la conversación se perdió mientras seguía a Weiss.

* * *

Al llegar a la posada me preguntaba si debía decirle algo a Caboose pero decidí guardarme mis pensamientos, después de conocer a esos dos quisiera buscar otra caravana para viajar a Vale, pero a caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes y por mucho que odie admitirlo hacer el viaje en una semana en vez de dos es beneficioso para nosotros, aun así siento que ellos son peores idiotas que mi compañía actual.

-Oye, Jov... digo Weiss y Caboose, ya regresaron no creerán lo que paso.- Decía Azur mientras le lanzaba una de mis miradas heladas, a decir verdad tengo que admitir que él y Caboose se han vuelto mas resistentes a mis miradas, eso o han desarrollado una ligera inmunidad a el miedo o lo que es peor, me e ablandado, le lanzo una de mis miradas a un borracho que me miraba de forma lujuriosa y tuve que evitar reírme al ver como el color se iba de su cara y salia corriendo del lugar, perfecto aun tengo el toque, Winter estaría orgullosa.

-Que fue lo que paso, espero que no sea nada problemático, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas y no quiero mas.-

Azur rió nerviosamente pero siguió caminando. -No es gran cosa, siganme a nuestra habitación, es la mejor que había pero tiene un ligero inconveniente.-

El ex sirviente abrió una puerta para mostrarnos una gran habitación que tenia una cama y un sillón. -Verán, el problema es que solo hay una cama...-

-Oh no te preocupes Azur, tu y Caboose se pueden quedar con la cama, yo tomare el sillón.- Ignore el jadeo del sirviente y me senté en el sillón mientras me quitaba los tacones reprimiendo una sonrisa al saber que arruine los planes de Azur, Caboose por otro lado se fue a sentar en la cama e hizo la misma actividad que yo solo que el utilizaba botas.

-P...pero.-

-Ahora Azur, yo no soy malvada y nuestra jerarquía social no influirá mucho una vez seamos aventureros, así que no te preocupes por que él lugar no este a mi altura aparte Vale es mucho mas caliente que Atlas, por lo que las colchas y el calor de la cama serian mas molestos que cualquier otra cosa.-

-Weiss tiene razón, lo mas probable es que quiera que descanses por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros desde que somos niños.-

-Es... es que...-

-Caboose me quitaste las palabras de la boca.- Le dije mientras le lanzaba una genuina sonrisa, que contrastaba con la mirada de shock de Azur, Caboose en eso se quito la camisa y pantalones y se dejo caer en la cama mientras le sonreía a su sirviente.

-Vamos Azur sera divertido.- Mi sonrisa se ensancho por las palabras de Caboose, si dijo esto a propósito o no, no me importo al ver la cara de desesperación de Azur, este ultimo solo gimió y se dejo caer a un lado de Caboose mientras decía algo acerca de medallas negadas y planes perfectos arruinados.

Esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara disfrutando el sufrimiento ajeno de Azur.

Al día siguiente los tres estábamos desayunando en una mesa de la posada hasta que el pésimo casamentero decidió hablar.

-¿Entonces como viajaremos a Vale?.-

-o eso, Weiss y yo conseguimos transporte con dos agradables sujetos.-

-Ya veo, dime Weiss son de confiar.-

-No lo se, a decir verdad parecen idiotas, así que dudo que puedan idear un plan para dañarnos.-

-Weiss no es justo, deberías de al menos tratar de se ser amable con las personas.- Me dijo el rubio mientras me lanzaba sus ojos de cachorro, decidí ignorarlo mordiendo una manzana.

-¿Tan siquiera sabemos sus nombres?.-

-Leonard Church y Lavernius Tucker.- Le respondí.

Azur pareció pensar en algo por la forma en que movía sus hombros pero con un suspiro los dejo caer y miro hacia la nada.

Limpie mi boca con un pañuelo y dejo una cantidad modesta de líen a un lado de mi plato mientras me levantaba.

-Deberíamos de irnos ya, a pesar de mis sospechas al menos esos dos parecen ser puntuales, aparte no soy muy fanática de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada hasta el medio día.-

Caboose se tomo de un trago lo que sea que había en su vaso, si tuviera que adivinar diría que leche, mientras Azur suspiro y se levanto.

-Me asegurare de tener las provisiones de nuestro viaje listas, seria mucha molestia si ustedes dos se llevan el resto del equipaje.- Dijo Azur con una mirada sombría en su cara, tal ves fui demasiado malvada con él, pero es una pequeña venganza por todo lo que tengo que aguantar a diario de este idiota.

-Esta bien, Caboose si no te molesta...- Le digo señalando las maletas que habían detrás de mi.

-Claro ángel de nieve.- Me sonrió mientras levantaba las maletas como si nada, reprimí mi instinto asesino debido a que no quería que las maletas cayeran al suelo y arruinaran algo mio, pero tendría que arreglármelas con él mas tarde.

-Bueno ya saben donde esta la central de las caravanas así que nos veremos hay.-

Después de salir de la posada y que Caboose se las arreglara para poder caminar y cargar cosas al mismo tiempo nos dirigimos a la caravana.

-Oye Weiss.- Me pregunto Caboose haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo al mirarme y luego regresar su atención al camino.

-¿Si?.-

-Te has preguntado que es lo que queremos conseguir en Beacon.-

-No te comprendo del todo.-

-No es nada... es solo que me pregunto cual es nuestro objetivo en Beacon.- Curioso Caboose de ves en cuando tiene sus momentos de lucidez pero, creo que ya se que quiere con esta platica.

-Acaso no es obvio, convertirnos en aventureros.-

-Si pero con que motivo... es decir, estoy bastante seguro que no importa si somos aventureros aquí, en atlas, o Beacon, cualquier lugar es bueno.-

-Yo...- Me detuve en seco y me lleve una mano a mi cicatriz, Caboose miro el movimiento y se detuvo por completo.

-Sabes que no importa, hay que asegurarnos de que no lleguemos tarde, papa siempre nos regañaba cuando llegábamos tarde.-

-Si y de quien era la culpa.- Le dije con una sonrisa agradecida de que cambiara el tema que el mismo empezó.

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la montaña de músculos y a la reina de hielo.- Nos dijo una voz, al voltearnos nos dimo cuenta que la voz le pertenecía a Tucker y por la mirada en su cara no parecía demasiado contento, esos y el ojo morado que lucia cortesía de nuestro breve encuentro ayer no nos convertía en sus personas favoritas, aun así tenia mi orgullo de Schnee y no me dejaría intimidar o menospreciar por este plebeyo.

-Disculpa como me llamaste.- Le digo con una sonrisa asesina capas de congelar a las personas y para mi sorpresa el me la devuelve y siento como Caboose se estremece aun lado mio.

-Te llame reina de hielo pero quizá debería llamarte la perrAuch, ¡mierda ahora que!.- Grito Tucker sobándose la cabeza y mirando hacia atrás, solo para revelar a Church usando una especie de bastón con el cual volvió a golpear a Tucker en la cabeza.

-Trata de ser amable estaremos viajando con estos dos por una semana.-

-Vete a la mierda.- Le respondió Tucker pero no pareció hacer ningún intento de agresividad mas que las dagas que le lanzaba a Church con la mirada, este ultimo se encogió de hombros y nos miro a nosotros.

Yo estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la escena, pero por la forma en que temblaban las maletas Caboose también lo intentaba sin mucho éxito.

-Y ustedes dos se que son nobles y todo eso, pero no les importaría ser un poco mas humildes.- Ese idiota como se atrevida a decirnos eso... antes de que pudiera objetar Caboose hablo por mi.

-Oh, nuestra culpa, trataremos de ser mas amables, en realidad espero que podamos ser amigos.- Lo dijo con un sonrisa que hizo que me tragara la rabia mientra asentía y le daba una leve sonrisa, ¿quien dijo que las clases de conducta que recibimos no servían de nada?.

Church sonrió pero no dijo nada, en su lugar solo empujo ligeramente a Tucker, este ultimo suspiro.

-Esta bien lo que sea, acompañe chico musculo, voy a enseñarte donde guardar esas maletas.-

-Ahora que mencionas eso un compañero nuestro fue por nuestras provisiones, debería de llegar dentro de poco.- Les digo mientras parten, Church suspira pero asiente.

-Ese era el tal Azur del que hablaron ayer, ¿o me equivoco?.-

-No te equivocas.- Un silencio incomodo envolvió el ambiente, iba a tratar de decir algo cuando Azur llego de repente cargando una gran caja.

-Hey Weiss, una pequeña ayudita.- Me suplico mi compañero, que parecía realmente tener problemas al cargar la caja.

Iba a ir a ayudarlo pero Church se adelanto y sostuvo la caja por el medio, sosteniendo así la mitad del peso, Azur suspiro de alivio y tuve que admitir a regañadientes que nuestro conductor no era tan malo.

-Muchas gracias, esta caja pesa un montón, por un momento creía que me iba a derribar.-

-Y que lo digas, que tienes en esta caja, ¿rocas?.- Hablaron ambos entre jadeos y caminaban hacia la caravana donde Tucker y Caboose acomodaban las ultimas cosas, yo los seguí un poco atrás sin querer quedarme solo y tampoco sin ser una molestia para ellos.

-No es gran cosa, solo son frutas, carne seca, pan, algunos brebajes, granos de café entre otros.-

-¿Café?, definitivamente eres mi persona favorita ahora, yo soy Church y supongo que deberías de ser Azur.-

-De hecho, oye una pregunta por que usas esa capa.-

-Esto no es gran cosa.- Dijo Church señalando su capa la cual seguía cubriendo la mitad de su cara, ahora que lo pienso era muy sospechoso que ocultara su cara en medio de la ciudad.

-¿Y por que no te la quitas?.-Le pregunto aun mas cauteloso que antes.

-No se, supongo que para ver quien preguntaba.- Respondió con un poco de agresividad.

-Aja.- le respondió mi compañero pero no quiso seguir con el tema.

Church por otro lado termino de acomodar la caja y se fue hacia el asiento de adelante sujetando las riendas de dos hermosos caballos, uno era un gran semental blanco, mientras el otro era una hermosa yegua pinta.

-Falta algo por que ya quiero irme de aquí.-

-No, yo digo que ya estamos todos.- le contesto subiéndome al carruaje en uno de los asientos traseros, el carruaje era curioso por decir lo menos, era una gran estructura de madera, que tenia dos asientos enfrente, mientras que su cabina estaba diseñada para cuatro personas, detrás de ella tenia una pequeña carretilla donde estaba todo el equipaje, una parte de mi se pregunto si los caballos podrían soportar tanta carga, Tucker que para mi mala suerte noto mi reacción y adivino de inmediato mis pensamientos me hablo.

-No te preocupes mucho, aunque no lo creas este carruaje es tiene dos piedras mágicas en sus ruedas, lo que hace que el peso se reduzca como unas diez veces y si te preocupas por que los caballos no aguanten el ritmo por la falta de descanso, no es un problema Church conoce uno que otro truco para la fatiga y ni es como que no hagamos paradas para comer e ir al baño.-

Asentí con mi cabeza y mire adelante.

-Yo quiero ser el copiloto.- Grito Caboose de la nada, Church se rió un poco y palmeo un asiento a su lado, mi amigo de la infancia no perdió el tiempo y se sentó aun lado suyo.

-Bueno este sera un viaje largo.- murmure mientras me sentaba, Azur se sentó aun lado mio y Tucker se sentó enfrente de nosotros, los cinco miramos por las ventanas de las carretas o desde afuera, vimos como la ciudad pasaba entre nosotros, después de un tiempo salimos y observamos como la ciudad se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeña.

-Así que, ¿que se siente ser de Atlas?.- Nos pregunto Church rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno...- Dijo Caboose mientras yo y Azur emitimos un gemido al mismo tiempo, este iba a ser un viaje largo.

* * *

Este era un viaje muy divertido, yo y Church nos la habíamos pasando hablando por horas y aproximadamente hace una hora el me había dicho que si podía conducir en vez de él yo estuve de inmediato de acuerdo, pero después del incidente en el que casi destruyo el carruaje que definitivamente fue culpa de Tucker y no mía se mostró reacio a darme las riendas de nuevo, aunque no es importante ya que después de unos momentos volvió a ofrecerse a dejarme conducir y esta vez no tuve problemas.

-Reliqua autem iustus impetro vestri destination.- Susurro Church y los caballos de inmediato parecieron estar tan frescos como en la mañana.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?.- Le pregunte lleno de asombro.

Church se cruzo de brazos. -No es gran cosa.- Dije mientras empujaba la gorra de su capa mas abajo.

-Pronto oscurecerá debería encender un farol.- Menciono mientras parecía tratar de buscar algo aun lado suyo.

-No te preocupes, ¡lux ducibus!.- Grite y una esfera de luz salio de mi mano y se poso sobre mi cabeza iluminando todo lo que estaba enfrente de mi.

-N..no sabia que eras un mago.- Tartamudeo un poco mi compañero.

-O esto no es nada, en realidad soy un mago guerrero, deberías de ver a Weiss sus hechizos son mil veces mejor que los míos, yo solo puedo usar hechizos de una frase o tres como máximo, yo que sepa Weiss puede hacer conjuros de hasta 16 frases.-

-Vaya eso es impresionante, yo creo que la frase mas alta a la que he llegado es hasta la décima.-

-Así que también eres mago ¿eh?.-

-S..si algo así.- Me dijo con un susurro, no importa acaba de usar un hechizo de 6 frases,por lo que debía de ser realmente fuerte, la magia requería aparte de tener una gran reserva de alma, el uso de frases, mientras mas frases usaras mas poderoso seria el hechizo, lamentablemente debido a mi baja inteligencia jamas pude pasar la barrera de las tres frases, Weiss por otro lado llego fácilmente a las 8 y de manera lenta pero segura llego hasta el uso de 16, por lo que había oído el mago mas poderoso de remanente era capaz de lanzar conjuros de hasta 100 frases, por lo cual fue considerado un Dios, se decía que el solo detuvo la guerra entre los reinos y que es la única persona capaz de comunicarse con los dioses sin subir de nivel, aun así me preguntaba que habría sido de él nunca se supo por que desapareció, un solo día simplemente se esfumo.

-Si son magos por que usan espadas en vez de varitas o bastones.-

-O así cubrimos nuestro defecto cuerpo a cuerpo.- Le digo con naturalidad.

-En serio no se si eres un idiota o un maldito genio... pero.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡iustus pro signo luceque radiante!.- Grito una gran cantidad de esferas de luz salieron a nuestro alrededor haciendo que el ahora atardecer naranja se convirtiera totalmente blanco.

-¡¿Que mierda ocurre afuera?!.- Gritaron tres voces adentro del carruaje.

-Fue Tucker.- Grite en respuesta y para mi sorpresa Church me ayudo.

-Tucker deja de hacer eso que no ves que nosotros estamos trabajando.-

-Pero que mierda, yo ni siquiera soy mago.- Grito asomando su cabeza por una ventana.

-Ahora Tucker, que no seas mago no significa que tengas derecho a molestarlo.- Le digo con la misma calma con la que Weiss me enseñaba palabras mágicas.

-Pero...-

-Shh, solve fasciculos spell, lux ducibus.- Dijo Church al principio toda la magia desapareció y luego una única esfera de luz se poso sobre la cabeza de Church.

-Saben que, que los jodan... y que no lo disfruten.- Nos grito Tucker y volvió a meter su cabeza.

Yo y Church nos burlamos de él y continuamos con nuestro viaje, sip este iba a ser un viaje divertido y definitivamente Church iba a ser mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Una semana después llegamos a Vale, para mi sorpresa durante en el transcurso del camino, descubrimos que Tucker y Church también se iban a registrar en Beacon, el viaje no fue la gran cosa, sorprendentemente el carruaje era cómodo por dentro no se si fue gracias a las piedras mágicas o mi emoción por salir de Atlas, pero fue... divertido viajar con todos, al fin había logrado evitar que Azur usara honoríficos, Tucker resulto no ser tan idiota, de hecho se ofreció a enseñarme a conducir la carreta, no es que no supiera montar a caballo pero eso y lo otro eran cosas diferentes, aun así era un dolor en el culo cada vez que trataba de coquetear, tengo que agradecerles a los otros tres que lo mantuvieran bajo control, no es que no lo pudiera manejar yo sola, pero era una molestia menos al dejárselo a otra persona.

-Reliqua autem iustus impetro vestri destination.- Susurre a los caballos y parecieron estar de nuevo tan frescos como cuando dejamos Paradise, definitivamente era un hechizo útil, tal ves debería de estudiar mas.

-Vaya si que eres buena manejando los hechizos.-

-Por supuesto, soy una Schnee después de todo.-

-Oh lo siento su majestad, tratare de que este humilde plebeyo no la moleste con su presencia.-

-Estas aprendiendo.- Le digo con una sonrisa y el se ríe un poco, hace una semana lo hubiera matado por esto, pero disfrutaba de su humor inteligente y sarcástico, era como una competencia de insultos inteligentes que a simple vista parecían inofensivos, pero después de estar acompañada de gente como Caboose y Azur, cuya inteligencia no daba para mas, fue un cambio refrescante, de hecho Azur y Tucker se convirtieron rápidamente en buenos amigos, aunque me daba miedo preguntar el por que, conociéndolos, era algo estúpido que regresaría para morderme mas tarde, pero debido a que hora no usaba el cien por ciento de su tiempo para emparejarme con Caboose lo deje pasar.

Caboose por otro lado se llevo bien con todos excepto Tucker, pero los dos eran demasiado idiotas o despreocupados para atacarse mutuamente mas que uno otro comentario no muy diferentes a los que nos lanzábamos Church y Yo.

-Muy bien Caballeros y Weiss...- Comenzó Tucker sentándose sobre la ventana y sacando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera, Caboose hizo lo mismo desde la otra ventana y Azur de alguna forma se las arreglo para estar entre las cajas en la carretilla trasera.

-Hey.-

-Bienvenidos a el increíble Beacon.-

En frente de nosotros se alzaba un majestuoso palacio lleno de torres y murallas que lo convertían en una fortaleza, en el centro había una gigantesca torre que llegaba hasta el cielo casi tocando las nubes, las otras torres tenían diferentes tamaños, unas eran tan altas como las murallas que median unos treinta metros de alto mientras las otras parecían alcanzar tres cuartas partes de la gran torre, mientras entrabamos vimos que Beacon se dividía en tres murallas circulares, cada una mas alta que la anterior que rodeaban al palacio en tres partes, la primera estaba llena de pequeñas mansiones y grandes patios, algunos patios eran de grandes y frondoso arboles que ocultaban la vista, otros eran campos llenos de flores hermosas que harían a mas de uno llorar por la belleza y algunos eran grandes extensiones de césped verde que te darían una inmensa sensación de tranquilidad, serenidad y paz, esta sección que cubría un tercio de Beacon, la segunda parte parecía ser en su totalidad una seria de almacenes y grandes casas aunque era ciertamente menos hermosa que la anterior parecía mas ser un centro de todo en su totalidad y de ves en cuando estaba adornada con imponentes estatuas de mármol que relataban historias de grandes aventureros, magos, caballeros, reyes y héroes, que te hacían sentir como si estuvieras entrando al olimpo, mientras que la ultima ocupaba la mitad de su espacio por la gran torre en su centro sin embargo una muralla de casas y mansiones la rodeaba, dándole una imagen imponente y hermosa.

Nos detuvimos en lo que parecía ser un establo en la segunda muralla, ninguno de nosotros capaz de hablar por la hermosa vista que veíamos.

-Eso... eso fue ¡wow!.- Dijo Tucker que aun miraba con asombro a su alrededor.

-¿Wow?, esa palabra ni siquiera le hace justicia, esto no parece un gremio, parece un reino entero.- Se quejo Azur.

-Bueno por algo Beacon es considerado el mejor gremio del mundo.- Murmuro Church liberando a los caballos.

-Weiss, retiro todo lo que dije, este lugar es mucho mejor que la fortaleza de hielo en Atlas.- Menciono Caboose anonadado.

Yo solo murmure un si antes de sacarme de mi estupor y dirigirme al centro del gremio, o lo mas cercano a un edificio de reclutamiento, si tuviera una idea seria el gran edificio lleno de gente.

Los demás me siguieron mientras miraban de izquierda a derecha.

-Disculpen ¿adonde se dirigen?.- Nos pregunto una bella mujer que utilizaba una fusta para caballos, si tuviera que adivinar ella era la que se ocupaba de los establos pero por su elegante vestido y mirada fría tuve que pensármelo mejor.

-Nosotros buscamos el edificio principal del gremio, queríamos registrarnos como aventureros.-

-Bueno en ese caso siganme, no esta bien visto que las personas que no sean aventureras pasen mas allá de la primera muralla, pero como veo que los otros son de otros reinos lo dejare pasar por ahora.-

-¿Disculpe, como sabe que no somos del reino de Vale?.- Pregunto Church que estaba aun lado mio, del otro estaba Caboose y detrás de mi Azur y Tucker, este ultimo gracias a Oum aun no había salido de su estupor.

-Por su color de piel, se que suena algo grosero pero el tono de su amigo es oscuro un tono recurrente y común en Vacuo, por otro lado tu capa esta hecha de seda de gusano desértico, seda que solo se puede conseguir en Vacuo, ustedes dos.- Dijo señalándome a mi y Caboose.-Su tono de piel es pálido, como las personas de Atlas, eso y sus colores de ojos que son predominantemente azules, mientras que su ultimo amigo solo por ver la reacción en su cara como la de los demás veo que es su primera ves en Vale, o me equivoco.- Nos dijo con una sonrisa, y nadie fue capaz de decirle nada.

Nos guió por una serie de pasillos, pasadizos y callejones hasta que llegamos a una gran casa que parecía tener una fila de personas que salia de ella.

-Esa es la fila de registro.- Nos dijo como sin nada.

-Espero verlos de nuevo pero tengo trabajo que hacer.- Dicho esto ella desapareció de repente.

-Supongo que hay que hacer fila.- dijo Azur caminando hasta el montón de gente, yo lo seguí de cerca, aun preguntándome que demonios paso, pero si algo eh aprendido es no importa que tan raro sea lo que pase cuantos estas con Caboose, siempre es probable que pase algo aun mas raro con él.

Después de lo que parecieron horas pareció ser nuestro turno, cada quien fue a una caja donde un recepcionista te preguntaría tu clase, nombre y te pediría un pequeño pago para darte una tarjeta de un material transparente, que era flexible y duro al mismo tiempo, Caboose creo que lo llamo plástico, pero él tiene la costumbre de inventar cosas así que no le creí.

-¿Y tu dime cual es tu clase y cual es tu nombre?.- le pregunto el recepcionista a Azur que convenientemente estaba aun lado mio.

-Mi nombre es Azur, sirviente de la casa Ironwood y mi clase es la de verdugo.- Le respondió, a pesar de que es un sirviente Azur poseía una clase rara llamada verdugo, la clase de verdugo tenia mucho debate de si era una clase militar o no, debido a que solo poseía una estadística A y una B mientras que el resto de sus estadísticas era gracias a esto su clase era considerada una clase de batalla menor, la mayoría de las personas con esa clase trabajarían en una prisión, los padres de Azur no eran la excepción pero debido a su amistad y lealtad con Ironwood, él decidió convertirse en el sirviente de Caboose, sin quererlo gracias a esto el propio Azur ahora tenia la oportunidad de enlistarse como un aventurero.

Voltee hacia enfrente y recepcionista que me atendía me dio una tarjeta que tenia mi nombre.

-Muy bien señorita Schnee, necesito que vaya a la casa de al lado para esperar instrucciones, este es solo el primer paso para ser una aventurero, por lo general se hace una misión una vez al mes para considerarte una aventurera y afortunadamente hoy es ese día, por lo general tendrías que regresar a la capital y volver hasta el día indicado, pero como ya mencione, esto ya no es necesario, ahora una vez que llegue hay escuche las instrucciones de su primera búsqueda, así casi se me olvidaba te recomiendo que lleves tu arma allí.- Asentí con la cabeza mientras palmeaba la funda de mi estoque Myrtenaster y salia por un lateral del edificio, afuera me encontré con el resto de mis compañeros y juntos entramos a la gran casa que parecía apunto de reventar por tantas personas reunidas.

Después de estar esperando lo que parecieron horas mi paciencia templada por Caboose se estaba viendo superada en primer lugar la totalidad de la habitación estaba siendo atacada por la cacofonía de los murmullos de todas las personas reunidas alrededor, había tanto ruido que me era imposible oír mis propios pensamientos y mucho menos escuchar a mis compañeros que estaban encogidos de hombros, probablemente por todo el ruido, eso y que todos estuviéramos apretados como sardinas en una lata no ayudaba mucho, de repente un sujeto con el pelo verde y vestido con un uniforme blanco y negro, que usaba un extraño bastón subió al escenario.

-¡Mhm, atención!.- Grito el sujeto haciendo que todas las personas se callaran el contraste con el ruido anterior el silencio se sintió ensordecedor.

-Bienvenidos al gremio de Beacon, muchos se estarán preguntando ¿que hacen aquí? o ¿que necesitan para convertirse en un verdadero aventurero de Beacon?, ahora ninguno de ustedes es un aventurero real, independientemente de su nivel, historia o posición ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de ser llamado aventurero.- El sujeto pareció tomar un respiro y luego continuo.

-Ahora mi nombre es Bartholomew Oobleck y soy un doblador con especialización de fuego, mi objetivo hoy es darles a todos una misión para convertirse en verdaderos aventureros, como sabrán nuestro mundo es mágico y grandioso, sin embargo es amenazado por el Grimm criaturas sin mente ni alma que estarán mas que entusiasmados por asesinarlos y comer sus ojos como si fueran caramelos, nuestra misión como aventureros es detener a estas criaturas y así salvar la humanidad, aunque se que el Grimm ha sido cazado casi hasta el exterminio y todo lo que sabemos de el son especulaciones sigue siendo una amenaza muy real, hay lugares como el bosque esmeralda, bosque que esta detrás del acantilado que rodea al gremio, que están repletos de Grimm no se sabe el como ni el por que pero los Grimm aparecen en grandes numero y es necesario su exterminio constante antes de que ataquen otras ciudades, su misión sera ir a unas ruinas que se encuentran cerca del centro del bosque donde buscaran...- El doblador saco una especie de broche de cobre de su bolsillo.

-Estas reliquias, esto es un broche de cobre, al obtenerlo sera la prueba de que son verdaderos aventureros de Beacon, no hay reglas establecidas para conseguir el broche, no se prohíben alianzas, partidos, o equipos para alcanzar su objetivo, sin embargo si no regresan con un broche para mañana antes del anochecer se considerara una misión fallida, no hace falta decir que si mueren o se retiran del bosque sin el broche también fallaran, en caso de que fallen y sigan con vida, no podrán volver a unirse a este gremio y se les negara la entrada a Beacon, así que les recomiendo a todos los que no estén listos que se marchen ahora.- Una pequeña parte de la multitud decidió abandonar el gran salón pero aun así fácilmente trescientas personas o mas se quedaron allí mientras la determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

-Muy bien, entonces su misión comienza ahora.- Sin previo aviso las paredes del salón se quemaron junto con Oobleck, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, cientos de ojos rojos nos rodearon, solo para darnos cuenta de que estábamos en un bosque, en un parpadeo se escucho un rugido y desenfunde mi arma, al mi alrededor cientos de personas hicieron lo mismo, pero los rugidos crecieron y bestias de piel negra con ojos, garras y colmillos rojos salieron de la nada, respire hondo y ataque, en cuestión de segundos el bosque verde se volvió rojo., y yo, Yo no estaba preparada para nada.

* * *

**Eh aquí el primer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, si alguien se pregunta por las desaventuras de los rojos y azules, esta en pausa si la seguiré subiendo solo necesito superar mi bloqueo de escritor, sin embargo esperen que disfruten esto y me digan sus opiniones al respeto. **

* * *

**Omake: Las desventuras de Azur parte uno:**

**El plan maestro.**

-Azur eres muchas cosas, eres el sirviente personal de mi querido hijo Caboose, eres el agente numero dos en lo que respecta a la confianza de mi familia la casa Ironwood.- Maldita seas Winter, el puesto numero uno me pertenece a mi pensó Azur que en este momento se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo una larga alabarda mientras escuchaba con gran atención a James Ironwood

-y un soldado capacitado para tu escasa edad de 18 años, sin embargo tu misión mas difícil y complicada hasta la fecha es la siguiente. Asegurar la descendencia Ironwood al casar a mi primogénito con la heredera Weiss Schnee, se que es una misión difícil...-

OOO

-Señorita Schnee por favor cásese con el jov...- Azur tuvo que callarse cuando una nube de escarcha lo golpeo y congelo la mitad inferior del cuerpo.

OOO

-Y soy mas que consciente de tus esfuerzos sobrehumanos...-

OOO

Azur tenia preparada su alabarda mientras que esperaba lentamente su objetivo, la señorita y el joven amo estaban discutiendo en el jardín, el solo tendría que pretender ser un bandido y atacar a la señorita Schnee, Caboose siendo el monstruo que es en el combate lo derrotaría con facilidad y Weiss al ver la gran destreza del Joven Amo, se enamoraría de él, en su mente se imaginaba a Weiss con la manos en su pecho y con corazones en sus ojos mientras veía a un heroico Caboose que utilizaba su gran espada bastarda para mandarme volando a la distancia, donde caería en una habitación en la cual Ironwood le daría una medalla de oro por su gran valentía y lealtad mientras ambos miraban la boda de los rubios y Azur tenia la función de ser el padrino de honor.

En la realidad Azur no daría mas de tres pasos fuera del arbusto cuando un pilar de hielo lo golpearía en la barbilla y lo mandaría volando al cielo pero en vez de recibir una medalla por esto recibiría 7 huesos fracturados y una conmoción cerebral.

OOO

-para lograrlo. Sin embargo e ideado un plan perfecto que cumplirá con nuestros objetivos, mañana mi hijo y la heredera tomaran un barco a Vale tu misión sera que se hospeden en el mismo camarote y luego celebren con el vino que dejaran en él, asegúrate de dejar esta carta junto con el vino, se que probablemente falle como el resto de nuestros planes anteriores a pesar de que todos hasta la fecha eran perfectos, por eso tu te aseguraras de que mi hijo no abandone la habitación hasta que forme un lazo amoroso con la heredera.

OOO

Azur se encontraba silbando alegremente mientras trababa la puerta con su alabarda, por la ventana podía ver como Caboose golpeaba la puerta mientras le lanzaba una mirada de miedo y suplicaba con sus ojos de cachorro para que le abriera la puerta.

Azur como el valiente y leal sirviente de Caboose, comenzó a silbar mas fuerte mientras se volteaba y cerraba los ojos.

-Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.- Susurro Azur mientras sentía como el frió traspasaba la puerta.

-Suerte joven Amo estoy segura que triunfara.- Dijo el sirviente silbando mas fuerte para tratar de ocultar los gritos de dolor desde adentro.


	3. La iniciación primera parte

-¡IGNIS MORTIS!.- Grito Caboose a mi lado y vi como una gran explosión se trago a tres Grimm.

hice un giro con mi estoque y una lanza de hielo atravesar a una especie de lobo con pelaje negro, un Grimm wolf o beowolves menores, era a lo que me estaba enfrentado, probablemente sean recién nacidos y aun no hallan desarrollado su armadura osea, me concentre y tres esferas de hielo se formaron alrededor, empuje a Myrtenaster y las esferas de hielo se convirtieron en estalagmitas y perforan a otro wolf que se acerco.

***WEISS SCHNEE*** comenzó la voz de Dios en mi cabeza, indicándome que había subido otro nivel, en cualquier otro momento esto me hubiera emocionado pero ahora cualquier distracción me hubiera costado caro.

***Ah alcanzado los requerimientos para subir de nivel, ahora es nivel 18.**

**Se han aumentado todas las ****estadísticas**

**Su habilidad única ¨voluntad de la Diosa del hielo¨ a aumentado un nvl.**

**Ha aumentado su resistencia al miedo***

Suspire mientras volvía a crear esferas de hielo, mi habilidad única me permitía generar magia de hielo sin la necesidad de usar frases, volví a respirar hondo y lance mas disparos de hielo que atenazaron a otro Wolf.

Viendo que ningún Grimm se acercaba a mi leí mis estadísticas en mi mente.

***Weiss Schnee: Mago guerrero nivel 18.**

**Vitalidad: 54 pts. (100%)**

**Aura: 196 pts (98%)**

**Estadísticas****:**

**Fuerza: 24**

**Resistencia: 21**

**Inteligencia: 90**

**Agilidad: 76**

**Destreza: 81**

**Alma: 78**

**Habilidades****:**

**Magia básica Nvl 10 (Max)**

**Magia intermedia Nvl 10 (Max)**

**Magia avanzada Nvl 1**

**Voluntad de la reina de hielo Nvl 3**

**Resistencia al dolor Nvl 3**

**Resistencia al miedo Nvl 5**

**Resistencia al frió Nvl 7**

**Aprendiz de esgrima Nvl 10 (Max)**

**Esgrima Nvl 4**

**Títulos****: **

**Heredera Nvl 1**

**Princesa de hielo Nvl 6**

**Obstinada Nvl 4 ***

En medio de mi autoevaluacion no vi como otro wolf estaba a punto de atacarme por la espalda.

-¡Sagitta meam!.- Grito una voz que reconocería como la de Church y un disparo de luz blanca atravesó al Grimm haciendo que se desvanezca de inmediato.

-¡Ojos en la pelea!.- Me grito.

-Si claro.- Le digo algo molesta e invoco una pared de hielo que aleja a los Grimm, Azur y Tucker no pierden tiempo y se lanzan al combate.

Tucker utilizaba una espada corta de unos 45 centímetros en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda usaba un guantelete de acero, su estilo de combate era brusco y sucio pero también ortodoxo y directo, consistía en desviar los golpes con guantelete y contraatacar con su espada asegurándose así de siempre impactar y matar al primer golpe, pude ver como desviaba una garra del Grimm con su antebrazo para apuñalar al grimm en la boca en menos de un segundo matándolo al instante.

Azur por otro lado golpeaba con su alabarda haciendo largos círculos a su alrededor y manteniendo siempre una buena distancia con sus contrincantes, aun así a pesar de todo cada ves que oscilaba su alabarda un Grimm perdía un Brazo, pierna o cabeza, en caso de que sea alguno de los primero, empuñaba su arma como si fuera una lanza y remataba al oponente antes de volver a retroceder y atacar un nuevo objetivo.

-Desagradable.- Murmuro Azur al empalar un Grimm herido en el estomago y al momento de sacar su arma las tripas de la criatura lo empaparon.

Otro Wolf salio de la nada y me ataco pero esta ves estaba lista di un paso atrás y esquive el primer zarpazo de la criatura.

-Veniatis.- Susurre sintiendo como una luz azul envolvía mi arma y luego procedí a apuñalar el Grimm en un ojo matándolo en el instante.

-Habeo ignis.- Grito Caboose no muy lejos de mi y su gran espadón comenzó a desprender llamas en un movimiento corto a tres Grimm antes de volverse y correr hacia mi.

-¿Que deberíamos de hacer?.- Me pregunto lanzando una estocada que envió volando el fuego del arma a un Grimm que se acercaba.

-Deberíamos retroceder a un lugar menos ocupado, mientras mas gente pelee mas negatividad se generara y si las teorías de que el Grimm sigue la negatividad son ciertas no quiero estar aquí por mas tiempo.-

-Me gusta esa idea.- Hablo Church que seguía disparando esas extrañas lanzas de luz.

-Sujetense.- Nos grito mientras se agarraba del brazo de cada uno. -Locus trinus.- Grito y sentí como todo el mundo se juntaba en mi estomago, mas como el dolor de ser aplastada y hecha pelota, lo cual fue una experiencia bastante dolorosa y desagradable, luego una oscuridad me envolvió y cuando volvió la luz vi a Azur estupefacto y a un Tucker frustrado.

Reprimí las arcadas de vomito y mire a Church con ira el cual parecía agotado. -¿Que demonios fue eso?.-

-No fue nada.- Dijo mientras empujaba la capucha de su capa mas abajo como si quisiera hacer desaparecer su cara.

-No me siento bien.- Murmuro Caboose a mi lado.

-Bueno al menos no te llenaste de mucosidad negra.- Se quejo Tucker pero no pude adivinar del por que.

-¡Creeps!.- Grito un guerrero, en menos de un segundo una criatura negra cubierta de huesos blancos alrededor de su cabeza y espalda la criatura usaba sus dos brazos para caminar salto sobre él, otro guerrero armado con un mazo salto a ayudar su compañero caído solo para que el Grimm sacara una larga cola llena de picos y espinas de hueso detrás de él con la que golpeo al iniciado, vi como el golpe de la cola impactaba directamente en su cabeza, me estremecía al escuchar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y cerro los ojos al ver como el cuerpo se estrellaba en un árbol dejando una mancha carmesí donde impacto, se quedo quieto unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se fracturara y se convirtiera en polvo.

Dirigí mi mirada al Creep que me la devolvió con sus cuatro ojos rojos, golpeo el suelo debajo de él y una explosión carmesí seguida de una de polvo amarillo lo siguió, no tuve que pensar mucho en que los dos guerreros de antes se habían convertido en polvo, después de todo polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás.

El Creep rugió y salto hacia ami, prepare a Myrtenaster para empalarlo en el momento que cayera, pero un virote lo golpeo en el aire haciendo que el Grimm se estrellara lejos de mi antes de desvanecerse en una nube oscura.

-Hoy es un buen día para morir.- Grito otra voz, el dueño de la voz era un pelirrojo, con los ojos verdes desenfocados, mientras recargaba una especie de ballesta, una ves recargada la disparo a otro de estos Creeps pero el tiro se estrello en el hueso que rodeaba la cabeza, el Grimm grito de dolor y salto hacia el pelirrojo, solo para que una segunda pelirroja intercepto al grimm el el aire golpeándolo con el escudo y re matarlo encajando su lanza en unos de los ojos rojos, el Grimm se estremeció y sacudió asta que comenzó a desvanecerse.

-No era necesario Pyrrha ya lo tenia.- Le dijo el hombre de la ballesta que había acabado de recargar.

-Lo que digas hermano.- Le contesto la chica con una sonrisa educada, ambos usaban una especie de armadura dorada prácticamente idéntica, con la diferencia en que la armadura de la chica terminaba en una falda que le llegaba a los muslos revelando un poco de piel, piel que se vio interrumpida por unas grebas doradas que protegían las piernas hasta llegar a sus pies donde usaba dos tacones dorados, el hombre por otro lado tenia una armadura mas masculina solo que en vez de usar una falda usaba unos pantalones oscuros que se fundían con sus grebas y botas doradas, otra pequeña diferencia es que la chica usaba un gran paño rojo enredado alrededor de su cintura que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, mientras que el paño rojo del hombre estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello dándole la apariencia de que sea una bufanda carmesí, ambos tenían ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca aunque ligeramente bronceada y ambos tenían hombros anchos y tonificados, sus rasgos faciales eran algo diferentes, mientras que la cara de la chica tenia rasgos suaves y afilados, la de su aparente hermano eran duras y cuadrados, aun así no podía negar que los dos eran realmente hermosos a su manera.

-ROOOOAAAARRRR.- Se escucho un rugido al otro lado del campo de batalla y por el polvo que comenzaba a elevarse supe que esta batalla estaba perdida, sin querer arriesgarme a meterme en medio de lo que sea que nos ataco.

-Rápido por aquí.- Grite creando un pasillo de hielo que rodeo a la máxima cantidad de personas que pude salvar antes de caer por el esfuerzo de semejante hechizo, sentí como un par de brazos fuertes me cargaban y pude ver como Caboose me sostenía sobre su espalda, en otro momento me hubiera indignado ya que me cargo como si fuera un saco de patatas, pero era tanto el cansancio del ultimo hechizo que no pude decir nada para quejarme.

Los dos pelirrojos compartieron una mirada antes de seguirme, Church aun lado mio pareció subirse a una roca y murmurar unas palabras que no entendí.

-Huyan hoy y luchen mañana, no tiene sentido morir hoy, retírense del campo de batalla aun tienen mas de un día para lograr su objetivos, no malgasten su vida peleando en esta batalla.- Hablo el hombre de la capa pero su voz sonó gigantesca expandiéndose alrededor de todo el lugar, estando tan cerca de mi me pareció ensordecedora y por la mirada de los demás también pensaban lo mismo, aun así sus palabras tuvieron un buen efecto en la gente la cual pareció comenzar a retirarse al bosque, lamentablemente mientras algunos se retiraban de manera ordenara confiando en un compañero como respaldo, otros corrían sin ninguna dirección y por la forma en que algunas explosiones de polvo ocurrían supo el destino de estos últimos, reprimí una mueca de dolor al entender lo que pasaba, los Grimm seguirían a aquellos que tenían los peores sentimientos negativos, aquellos que eran débiles, a los que estaban en pánico y huían sin ninguna estrategia, pero gracias a esto aquellos que pensaban con claridad podían retirarse de manera segura como mis compañeros y yo ahora.

Decidí mirar alrededor mientras perdía la conciencia, vi como un joven caballero con ojos azules y cabello rubio armado con una espada y escudo corría hacia nosotros creyendo que este era el lugar mas seguro, un Wolf lo perseguía y salto sobre el, antes de que lo alcanzara un virote de ballesta atravesó su cara y lo desintegro en una nube oscura, la otra pelirroja corrió hacia el caballero que se cayo por el susto, esta lo levanto y lo empujo hacia nosotros antes de volver a correr detrás de él.

A su derecha vio como un chico de largo pelo negro con toques de rosa en la punta, totalmente vestido de verde y blanco peleaba mano a mano con un Creep, solo para que la criatura Grimm, sea aplastado por un gran martillo empuñada por una chica con cabello naranja, la chica poseía un pequeño vestido rosa, que de alguna forma se había fusionado con una armadura plateada, ambos después de matar al Grimm comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a nosotros, en otro lado vio como una niña vestida de rojo y negro cortaba una cantidad alarmante de Wolf con una guadaña y a un lado suyo otra chica con un largo cabello amarillo como el sol golpeaba hasta la muerte a todo lo que se le atravesaba, por una razón ellas también se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Un gran rugido sonó frente a nosotros para revelarnos a cinco Creeps, sentí como Caboose se puso tenso y Azur más Tucker se pusieron enfrente de nosotros, Azur poniendo su alabarda en diagonal protegiendo nuestro flanco izquierdo y Tucker solo se inclino ligeramente bajando sus brazos 45 grados y separandolos de su cuerpo listo para golpear con su izquierda y apuñalar por la derecha, sin embargo no fue necesario cuando un golem de tierra salio por debajo de los Grimm aplastando a dos que estaban el centro uno de los que escapa fue atravesado limpiamente por una flecha en su ojos mientras que el otro fue atacado por un joven obeso de cabello café brillante con ciertos tonos de amarillo, este empuñaba un escudo pequeño y una especie de hoja curva, el Grimm lo ataco con su cola pero el guerrero con sobrepeso desvió su golpe con el escudo antes de cortar la cola con su arma, mientras el Grimm rugía de dolor lanzo un tajo horizontal que silencio a la bestia, mientras que el Grimm restante fue atravesado tanto por la alabarda de Azur y la espada de Tucker, haciendo que el monstruo soltara humo negro indicando su muerte.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme fue a una chica de pelo negro y ojos ámbar que de una manera salto el muro de hielo y se unió a nosotros.

* * *

-Bien alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de que hacer ahora.- Se quejo Tucker mientras enfundaba su arma y se sentaba en una roca.

Actualmente después de haber escapado de la matanza el pequeño grupo que se formo se encontraba en una cueva, una gran fogata rugía en medio de nosotros y el bosque que actualmente estaba oscureciendo, suspire y me asegure de que Weiss estuviera bien, ese ultimo hechizo había congelado la mitad del campo en el que peleábamos, no me imagino la cantidad de aura que debió haber gastado por semejante espectáculo, se que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se despertara, así que la acomode lo mejor que pude con la manta improvisada que le hice mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi regazo, que era lo mas cercano a una almohada en la cueva.

-Bueno tal ves deberíamos empezar presentándonos.- Dijo la rubia de grandes pechos, trate de mirar lo mas que pude a sus ojos recordando lo que me haría Weiss si mi atención se desvía mucho y me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos eran lilas un color para nada ordinario, mis ojos se volvieron a desviar un poco hacia abajo, pero no era mi culpa que solo vistiera una especie de camisa que solo escondía del costado hacia arriba y unos pequeños pantalones que cubrían su parte trasera con una media falda de cuero curtido, en ves de eso me enfoque en sus armas dos grandes brazaletes dorados que terminaban con una especie de nudillo de acero la chica solo tenia que hacer un pequeño movimiento con sus manos y sus puños serian cubiertos con una capa de metal que no se veía para nada segura.

Creo que vio adonde miraba antes de guiñarme un ojo y presentarse.

-Yo soy Yang Xian Long y soy una Brawler***(Lo dejo en ingles por que decir luchador o luchadora apesta) **y esta es mi hermana menor Ruby.- Dijo señalándose a si misma y luego a una chica que pareció encogerse detrás de ella, si no mal recuerdo esa niña utilizo una guadaña para cortar al Grimm como si no fuera nada, la niña era pequeña siendo unos 5 o 10 centímetros mas baja que mi compañera y tenia el pelo corto de color negro azabache pero por una razón las puntas de su flequillo eran rojas y por si fuera poco sus ojos eran plateados un color aun mas inusual que el de su hermana, en cuanto a su vestimenta era mucho mas conservadora que su hermana usando una especie de armadura de cuero curtido de color negro que protegía a la chica y usaba unos pantalones negros con unas grandes botas rojas con espinilleras de hierro y usaba una capa roja con la cual trataba de ocultar su cara, acción que se veía imposibilitada por su hermana que la empujo hacia adelante.

-M...mi nombre es Ruby Rose y soy una ¿Guerrera?.- Dijo tratando de ocultar su clase por algún motivo, es decir se que mi inteligencia es baja pero hasta yo se reconocer una mentira.

-Curioso, yo soy también un guerrero y nunca e conocido a otro que use una guadaña para pelear.- Dijo el hombre gordo que se encontraba recostado sobre la pared. La chica pareció ponerse nerviosa y ocultarse detrás de su hermana pero Tucker intervino.

-Bueno tu tampoco pareces un guerrero, si me dejas decir, yo por otro lado soy un guerrero de verdad, y estas chicas parecen ser de fiar.- Menciono con una sonrisa y guiño a las dos chicas.

-Aunque tu clase es la de un espadachín.- Murmuro Church en voz baja.

-Por cierto el nombre es Tucker, Lavernius Tucker.- Dijo al ultimo cambiando ligeramente su tono de voz, una cosa extraña y sin motivo para mi.

-Ya que parece una buena idea como cualquier otra me presentare, Yo soy Sargelius Nikos, pero pueden decirme simplemente Sarge, y por cierto mi clase es la de estratega.- Hablo el pelirrojo que ondeaba su bufanda roja con orgullo, a su lado la otra pelirroja carmesí, se tapo la cara con un poco de vergüenza por su hermano pero se emparejo a su lado.

-Bueno yo soy Pyrrha Nikos, la hermana de Sarge y mi clase es la de campeona, espero que todos nos podamos convertir en aventureros juntos.-

-Claro como si alguno de nosotros fuera a sobrevivir.- Se volvió a quejar el guerrero obeso.

-Mira no se por que eres tan negativo, todos salimos de allí de una pieza.- Dijo el otro rubio que se parecía mucho a mi, solo que el era mucho mas pequeño que yo y su cabello era un desastre en comparación con el mio, eso y su tono de piel era caucásico, aparte de eso usaba una pequeña pechera de hierro, hombreras, guantes, espinilleras y botas de hierro.

-No todos salimos de hay si no recuerdas.- Escupió de vuelta el sujeto.

-Bueno... eso es cierto pero no te da razones para ser así con nosotros, mi nombre es Jaune Arc y soy un escudero y tu ¿quien eres?.

Hice una mueca ante su clase, la clase escudero era considerada una clase de batalla inferior, después de todo su sucesora era la clase caballero y de hay podría ramificarse en otras clases, sin embargo la clase escudero era una variación mucho mas débil, donde un caballero tenia una gran fuerza y resistencia, el escudero solo poseía la mitad de la fuerza y resistencia mientras que el resto de sus habilidades eran mas bajas, si no recordaba mal el caballero era A,A,C,C,B,B, según la FRIADA mientras que el escudero era B,A,D,D,C,D.

-Soy Dexter Grif, díganme Grif, como ya saben soy un guerrero y solo estoy mencionado lo poco probable de nuestra supervivencia.-

-Todo un rayo de sol ¿no?.- Menciono la chica de pelo negro, usaba un ropaje negro, que la hacia casi invisible en la oscuridad, solo siendo rebelada por sus ojos ámbar que brillaban con la luz del fuego, dio un paso al centro y se aclaro la garganta.

-Me llamo Blake Belladona y soy una... picara- Dijo y muchos alrededor de inmediato se pusieron tensos, decidiendo romper el silencio hable.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Michael James Ironwood Caboose, pero pueden decirme solo Caboose para abreviar, soy un guerrero mágico o mago guerrero y me gustan las galletas... ah y ella es mi mejor amiga Weiss Schnee, tiene la misma clase que yo, pero a ella no le gustan las galletas.- Dije con orgullo mientras inflaba mi pecho, solo para que la gente a mi alrededor comenzara a reír, genial mi plan funciono, pero ¿por que había hecho este plan en primer lugar?.

-Oh genial yo soy Nora Valkyre y este es Lie Ren, Yo soy una barbara y él... el es mas tranquilo.- Rio la pelirroja con ojos turquesas mientras que por una extraña razón choco los puños con Yang mientras ambas reían, Ruby gimió y el chico de verde con ojos rosas hablo por primera vez.

-En realidad soy un monje.- Se quejo mientras suspiraba, aun así su semblanza jamas dejo de ser seria.

-En serio yo creí que serias el más ¨Liento¨.- Se burlo la rubia ganándose mas de un gemido.

-Oh no, va a volver a comenzar.- Murmuraba Ruby mientras veía con pánico a su hermana.

-Bueno con esas ¨Personalidades¨ me sorprende que no este enNoralado de ustedes Bow Chika Wow Bow.- Se unió Tucker, aunque no entendí a que se referiría con personalidades mientras veía los pechos de las mujeres, aun así esta ves mi gemido se unió con el de varios más.

-Bueno antes de que sigamos con esto me presentare, Soy Dick Simmons y soy un arquero.- Dijo una de las ultimas personas que era un hombre con un atuendo de cazador color granate, el chico parecía alto de un metro setenta a lo mucho y usaba un largo arco, su ojo era de un café rojizo y el otro estaba envuelto en un paño granate al igual que su atuendo.

-¿Que le paso a tu ojo?.- Le pregunte con curiosidad, a lo mejor le gustaba jugar a los piratas o algo así, aunque una vez que trate de hacer que Weiss usara un parche las cosas no terminaron tan bien para mi.

-Larga historia.- Murmuro mientras jugaba con la punta de una flecha.

-Bueno, cambiando el incomodo sentimiento, Yo soy Azur de la casa Ironwood, y soy un Verdugo.- Hablo mi sirviente mientras se señalaba con orgullo.

-¿De la casa Ironwood?, No tienes apellido.- pregunto Ruby.

-Si, pero desde que acepte trabajar en la casa Ironwood soy una parte menor de la familia, este titulo aunque no lo creas vale mas que mi apellido, la única forma de lo que perdiera es que fuera exiliado de la casa.- Hablo Azur con orgullo a pesar de las miradas que le lanzaban, unos me miraron a mi y me encogí de hombros para explicar que yo no tenia nada que ver con eso.

-Okey, mi nombre es Leonard Church y soy un mago.- Dijo mi mejor amigo que aun no se quitaba la capucha de su cara.

-¿Por que tanto misterio contigo?.- Pregunto Sarge viendo fijamente a Church.

-No se de que hables.- Le contesto.

-Nada es que se me hace raro de que alguien use una capucha todo el día.- Hablo de nuevo ignorando los gestos de Pyrrha para que se detengan.

-Me gusta mi capa.- Le respondió de nuevo secamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada por la tensión entre los dos Ruby salto a la discusión.

-Lo se, acaso no son geniales las capas.- Hablo con un gran entusiasmo que hizo que estuviera celoso de no tener una capa, tal vez podría hacer que yo, Weiss, Azur pero no Tucker consiguiéramos capas azules a juego.

-Seriamos los Capa Rangers.- Grite saliendo de mi pensamiento.

-Lo ves las capas son super geniales.- Hablo Ruby que por una razón creía que la apoyaba, a que importa yo quiero mi propia capa.

\- Si incluso el debe de creer que son geniales.- Hablo Church señalando a un sujeto que también vestía una capa de color café, a diferencia de mi amigo el tenia semi cubierta la cara, dejando apreciar su rostro que era de un color moreno oscuro, su pelo también era negro y sus ojos eran también de color café, tanto café me hizo preguntarme si el era el Cafeman o algo así.

El cafeman en cuestión no dijo nada y solo se nos quedo viendo a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-Si el no habla mucho.- Se quejo Grif.

El cafeman escribió algo en el suelo, Ruby que era la mas cercana de todos se acerco a él para ver que hizo.

-¿Lopez?, ¿ese es tu nombre?.-

El cafeman asintió con la cabeza y volvió a escribir.

-¿Artesano de golems?.- Volvió a preguntar Ruby, Lopez que al parecer no quería perder el tiempo explicando se sentó e hizo una bola de tierra, después pareció soplarle a la bola y un pequeño hombre de tierra salio.

-Wow.- Grito Ruby mientras tocaba al pequeño hombrecito que se desmorono de inmediato.

-Ow.- gimió la chica de la guadaña mientras Cafeman pareció reírse un poco.

-Bueno eso fue algo, pero necesitamos un plan.- Se quejo Church.

-Supongo que podemos hacer un inventario de lo que tenemos.- Sugirió Sarge, todos comenzaron a observar entre sus pertenencias para tratar de hacer un inventario.

-Bueno yo tengo esto así que no moriremos de hambre por mientras.- Hablo el obeso creo que era Grif poniendo en el centro un gran paquete de carne seca y comida no perecederos, ahora que lo pensaba la mochila que trajo con el estaba llena de comida.

El resto también había traído un equipo mínimo de acampada, afortunadamente para mi y Weiss, Azur trajo también nuestras cosas, aunque desconozco donde las había guardado hasta ahora, Church y Tucker al parecer ya tenían bastante experiencia en viajes así que estaban preparados para quedarse en medio del bosque.

-Caboose ¿Donde estamos?.- Me pregunto Weiss mientra parecía despertar, el agotamiento de aura no era tan grave, pero soy mas que consciente de lo que pasaba cuando uno usaba mas del que podía manejar, puse una mano sobre su frente para ver si tenia temperatura y trate de que se sentara un poco para explicarle, Azur de inmediato me ofreció su cantimplora con agua y yo se la di a Weiss sin perder el tiempo, ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo el agua con una prisa poco característica de ella.

-Weiss me alegra que despertaras, cuando te desmayaste nos ayudaron un montón de personas super geniales, con habilidades increíbles, debiste de haberlo visto había un tipo que creo un Golem de tierra gigante, una chica que era tan rápida como el viento mientras cortaba con su guadaña, la hermana de esta chica también era genial, era como... super fuerte, también había una ninja y luego otro ninja tranquilo que era acompañado por una barbara super fuerte...-

-Michael...- Me interrumpió Weiss mirándome a los ojos, su gesto numero #4 para decirme cállate estas hablando mucho, sinceramente este era mi favorito ya que los otros implicaban dolor en el pie, un brazo magullado o partes de mi congelada.

-Azur ¿podrías resumir?.-

-Claro... Bueno por donde comienzo...-

* * *

Creo que ya entendía lo que pasaban, sinceramente a pesar de lo molesto que podía a llegar a ser Azur, era una bendición para explicarme los problemas de los cuales Caboose no podía lidiar.

Viendo a mis nuevos compañeros también quería ser una parte de este nuevo circulo de confianza que se estaba formando, para ser especifico el que los lideraba, Jaune que era un escudero, ¿el pareció ser agradable? y de una extraña manera logro hacer que ¿Nora y Ren?, lo ayudaran a fortalecer el lugar, actualmente junto con Pyrrha construían una pequeña barrera con madera puesto en forma de lanza en la entrada, tal ves no seria muy útil contra los Grimm pero nos compraría suficiente tiempo para contraatacar, del otro lado Ruby estaba acomodando a todos en sus posiciones, ya sea colocando mantas o preparando un poco de comida para todos, Caboose se ofreció para ayudarle, normalmente me preocuparía lo que el hiciera solo, pero como Azur y la hermana de la chica ¿Yang?, los acompañaba decidí no preocuparme mucho, volviendo a la chica Ruby en cuestión, mi primera observación de ella era inmadura e infantil, pero pude ver detrás de ella como trataba de aliviarnos, después de todo la negatividad atraía el Grimm.

Blake se encontraba a la entrada de la cueva haciendo vigilancia con Tucker, aunque si Tucker vigilaba a Blake o una amenaza no sabría decirlo, nuevamente Tucker era Tucker y la clase de Blake no nos inspiraba confianza, aunque seria tonto de un asesino atacarnos estando en tanta desventaja.

Sarge y Church se encontraban discutiendo sobre nuestras provisiones y nuestro próximo plan de acción, conversación en la que quería ser parte, el resto de mis compañeros se encontraba haciendo tareas varias como reuniendo leña o afilando la madera para usarla en la barricada.

-Entonces a Simmons le quedan 32 flechas, a mi 18 virotes para la ballesta, Tu puedes usar magia básica e intermedia pero tus hechizos ofensivos son limitados, Lopez puede hacer un Golem de madera y otro de roca con el material actual, pero no servirán para mucho viendo que los golem son tan duros como de lo que estén hechos y solo puede mantener uno por una media hora antes de quedarse sin aura, tenemos ocho peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo pero dos de ellos no pueden tanquear para nosotros siendo mas como una forma de ataque mas que defensa, por no mencionar que no confiamos en una de ellos, Caboose puede cambiar de lugar entre tanque y mago si la situación lo requiere y Weiss puede usar esos hechizos de hielo ¿no?.-

-En realidad soy nivel 10 tanto en magia básica como intermedia y me se mas que un truco de magia avanzada, así que puedo ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta ya sea para defender y atacar.- Le respondo con una nota de orgullo, Sarge parece pensar en lo que le digo antes de asentir.

-En ese caso eres de vital importancia para nosotros.-

-Si, si mis cálculos no me fallan y nunca lo hacen.- Comenzó Church. -Las ruinas deberían de estar al norte del bosque, se por las estrellas que dirección debemos tomar, pero solo un suicida saldría de noche con tanto Grimm merodeando, mi plan es que mañana cuando amanezca avancemos en una posiciona de flecha, Pyrrha, Grif y Tucker, serian lo mejor para la primera linea de defensa, Caboose, Nora y Jaune podrían ser una buena segunda linea de defensa en caso de la que primera necesite retirarse o se vean sobre abrumados, Azur, Blake, Ren, Ruby y Yang vigilarían los lados y la retaguardia asegurándose de que no haya mucha presión en la defensa y atacando siempre y cuando puedan retirarse y apoyar el resto de la formación. Sarge tu y Simmons serian nuestra mejor daño de distancia para aliviar las lineas, también podemos rehusar sus municiones si estas no se estropean claro, mientras que yo no tengo mucha magia ofensiva, pero conozco algunos hechizos de curación y apoyo que serán vitales en la linea de defensa, Weiss tu papel sera mas importante, se que tus hechizos ofensivos son los mejores de todo el grupo pero no podemos permitirnos que gastes tu aura a no ser que sea una emergencia, si nos vemos en desventaja y necesitamos huir tu muro de hielo que hiciste antes sera nuestra mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir, hasta entonces seras parte del tercer grupo para aliviar la presión de la defensa y Lopez, bueno Lopez puede usar sus Golems como una distracción si la muralla de hielo falla.-

-Entonces tenemos un plan de ataque y dos planes de retirada en caso de que fallemos.- Hable sintiéndome ligeramente orgullosa del planteamiento, por mucho tiempo dependió de mi dirigir a Caboose y Azur pero viendo que había gente responsable aquí me hizo sonreír mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alegría, después de todo estaba hablando con gente que querían convertirse en aventureros de Beacon, personas que estarían a la altura de cualquier desafió para cumplir sus metas y que yo fuera parte de esta pequeña élite me llenaba aun mas de orgullo.

-Aun así ningún plan sobrevive al primer encuentro con el enemigo.- Murmuro Sarge.

-Es cierto, tal ves deberíamos de tener una pequeña vanguardia que explore y se retire al ver al Grimm para poder planear formas de pelear o en su caso evitar la confrontación.- Hable pensando en mas fallas.

-Cierto Blake es una asesina así que sabría mantener el sigilo y por lo visto ase unas horas Ruby probablemente sea la mas rápida de todos, si ellos dos van enfrente de nosotros podemos evitar al Grimm lo mas que podamos, después de todo yo creo que un desvió gastara menos tiempo que una confrontación, lo difícil seria encontrar la reliquia, es decir no es una ciencia encontrar a Beacon.- Dijo el de la capa celeste y note su punto, desde aquí aun era visible la gran torre de Beacon que iluminaba el cielo como una estrella.

-Si pero podemos confiar en Blake.- Pregunto Sarge, expresando mis preocupaciones.

-No soy el mejor juzgador de carácter, pero ella nos necesita tantos como nosotros a ella y si quiere sobrevivir no le conviene abandonarnos o peor aun traicionarnos, por otro lado quiere ser una aventurera de Beacon eso significa que quiere ayudar a las personas y no... Ya sabes, matarlas.-

-Buen punto pero me reservare el beneficio de la duda.- Afirme y por la forma que Sarge asentía supe que tenia razón. -Otra pregunta que haremos si nos encontráramos con mas iniciados.-

-No los conozco a todos pero por su forma de actuar supongo que ninguno estaría dispuesto a abandonarlos.-

-Tienes razón... Azul.-

-Miren que bonito ya nos ponemos apodos Rojo..., Ahora dependiendo a quien encontremos los pondremos en uno de los primeros tres grupos, dudo que alguien que lucha por su vida tenga el sigilo necesario para el grupo de exploración o el aura para el grupo de escape.-

-Si entonces, para mas tarde resumirlo a los demás, somos seis grupos, primera linea de defensa, segunda linea, linea de apoyo, grupo de distancia, grupo de exploración, grupo de retirada y lo que sea que seas tú.- Le dije a Church.

-Si y para que lo sepas creí que era obvio que estaba en el grupo de apoyo.-

-Si pero uno nuca sabe con los sucios azules.- Respondió Sarge con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¿Sera algo habitual de ti, esto?.- Le regreso la mordida.

Sarge solo se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás.-

-Bueno alguien tiene algo mas que quiera compartir, antes de explicar nuestro plan a los demás.- Pregunte no queriendo ver una discusión entre los dos lideres.

Ambos hombres se cruzaron de brazos y se negaron a verse a los ojos mientras resoplaban y con eso mi idea de que eran la élite selecta para convertirse en aventureros murió.

Después de eso cada quien comió una pequeña cena que consistía en una sopa de carne seca con algunos tubérculos varios que Blake y Tucker desenterraron mientras vigilaban el perímetro, luego de eso escogimos al azar tres de nosotros para vigilar el campamento, sin embargo, Azur y Jaune se ofrecieron voluntarios para el primer y ultimo turno, el que saco la faja pequeña para el turno del medio resulto ser Grif, que murmuro algo sobre la injusticia.

Al día siguiente todos nos encontramos sentados en un circulo mientras Sarge explicaba el plan de ayer a todos.

-¿Alguna pregunta, queja o sugerencia?.- Dije para evitar cualquier problema con el plan nadie pareció nada que objetar a excepción de Nora que levanto la mano y la balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Si Nora.- Le pregunto Church

-¿y como nos vamos a llamar?.-

-Me alegra que preguntes niña, seremos el equipo rojo.- Dijo Sarge con orgullo pero Church y yo lo negamos.

-No.-

-Pero ¿por que no?, es el mejor color que existe.-

\- Uh ya se, que tal si somos los capa rangers, solo tenemos que tener todos una capa con su color.- Hablo Caboose que se paro y comenzó a saltar de la emoción

-Denegado.- Dijimos casi todos los presentes en la habitación incluyéndome a mi lo que provoco que el guerrero mágico se encogiera de miedo.

-¿los colores del alma?... no muy cursi.- Menciono Grif.

-Que tal los rojos contra los azules o el equipo red vs blue.- Pregunto Tucker.

-Naah.- Dijo Ruby dando la opinión de todos.

-o ya se ¿y si nos llamamos la hermandad de los cazadores?, ya saben por que cazamos Grimm, reliquias y estamos en la naturaleza.- Continuo la chica

-Eh me gusta.- Hablo Church.

-Supongo que servirá.- Murmuro Sarge mientras jugaba con su paño rojo.

-Alguien tiene una queja, supongo que esta decidido.- Hable y al ver que todos asintieron o decidieron guardar silencio.

-Muy bien entonces, todos en formación.- Hablo Sarge en voz alta y ya nadie perdió el tiempo.

-Alto hay necesito que todos por favor se acerquen a mi.-

-¿Por?.- Dijo Blake que hasta ahora había estado guardando silencio y se recostaba en una sombra que la hacia casi invisible.

-Por que tengo un hechizo que nos sera muy útil.- Sarge y algunos mas le hicieron caso de mala gana mientras que el resto se acerco dudoso, los únicos a los que no les pareció importar fue a Tucker, Caboose y Nora, estos dos últimos saltando casi de la alegría aunque uno arrastro a Azur y la otra a su amigo de verde.

-Iam fratres sumus, quod sit una anima sumus.- Hablo Church y se dejo caer al piso jadeando pesadamente.

¿Que fue eso?, espera que, las voces, ¡Yang!, ¡Ruby!, ¡¿Que demonios pasa?!.

-¡SILENCIO!.- Grito Church mientras lentamente las voces que empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza se iban una a una.

-Acabo de lanzar un hechizo para que podamos hablar a través de la mente, por favor traten de no pensar mucho, ya que sus pensamientos se escucharan en mi cabeza, una vez hay yo puedo enviar esos pensamientos a los demás o hacer que se borren del enlace, sin embargo aunque no lo crean esto gasta un poco de aura por persona y cuando deshaga el hechizo voy a tener una super migraña multiplicada por 20, así que perdónenme si ahora no quiero mas que silencio.-

Después de la confusión inicial y que Church no respondiera a todos mentalmente seguimos con el plan original, ahora llevábamos como una hora caminado,y el plan para evitar a todo Grimm que encontrábamos estaba sirviendo de maravilla, con la información que el equipo de exploración enviaba a Church el nos la enviaba de vuelta pudiendo desarrollar complicados movimientos en segundos, mi sorpresa de que cada uno supiera de manera inconsciente lo que iba a ser el otro era abrumadora, pero muy útil a pesar de que cada uno de nosotros se conocía por menos de un día me sentía como uno de ellos, parte de una unidad o una familia, me es difícil expresarlo con palabras, era como si en este lugar yo perteneciera y abrazaba esta experiencia con alegría, por los sentimientos inconsciente de felicidad que sentía supuse que los demás sentían lo mismo.

En el camino tuvimos uno que otro enfrentamiento menor pero con lo unido del grupo los despachamos sin ningún problema.

-Esperen.- Menciono Grif haciendo que todos nos congeláramos, avanzo un poco y recogió una bolsa en el suelo.

-¿Que es eso?.- Pregunto Tucker que era el mas cercano a él.

-Lienes.- Murmuro el guerrero de naranja.

Una ola de sentimientos negativos me inundo y no supe si en primer lugar alguno de ellos fue mio.

-¿Que?, no es como si el dueño de ellos los fuera a necesitar.- Respondió a la defensiva probablemente sintiendo también los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?.- Pregunto Jaune rompiendo su posición en la fila.

El obeso solo se limito a apuntar aun montón de ropa cubierto de polvo amarillo.

No necesitamos la conexión mental de Church para entender que esos eran los restos de un cadáver.

Un sentimiento desagradable comenzó a rodear a todos.

-Oigan tranquilicen sus mentes, no queremos atraer al Grimm ¿Verdad?.- Hablo Church.

-Cierto, ahora Grif deja eso en donde lo encontraste.- Dijo Sarge mientras relajaba el agarre de su ballesta.

-No, yo creo que me lo quedare.-

-Disculpa...- Gruño él Nikos masculino mientras apuntaba la ballesta a su compañero.

-Dije que me lo quedare.- Repitió en guerrero de naranja ahora guardando el bolso y poniendo su escudo en contra de Sarge mientas desenvainaba su arma.

-Woa, woa, woa, hay que calmarse chicos, todos estamos del mismo lado.- Hablo Yang colocándose en medio de los dos.

-Yo estoy calmado, por que no le dices a esa bolsa de mierda que se calme.-

-Por que no vienes y me lo dices en la cara Mistraliano.-

-Chicos, tal ves deban de dejar de discutir ahora.- Comenzó a hablar Ruby que había regresado junto con Blake.

-¡¿Por que?!.- Dijeron ambos.

-Tal ves por eso.- Hable señalando la gran ruina que veía, aunque el problema era en realidad el monstruoso Grimm que se encontraba hay, era igual al Grimm wolf teniendo en cuneta que el wolf promedio parado era tan grande como un hombre adulto, solo que este era el doble de alto y alrededor de su cara tenia un segundo cráneo que cubría su rostro como si fuera una mascara, de su espalda salían huesos donde debería estar su columna vertebral y tanto de los antebrazos como en las piernas salían mas picos de huesos, que se pegaban a sus garras, las garras de la bestia eran como dagas y sus colmillos eran gigantescos, por las sangre seca y polvo con el cual estaba cubierta la criatura era obvio que ya había masacrado su parte justa de aventureros, sin embargo lo peor de todos eran sus ojos dorados que brillaban con odio y de ellos se expandían venas rojas que tatuaban su mascara y lo hacían ver mas imponente y aterrador de lo que ya era.

-B...beowolve.- Tartamudeo Simmons apuntado su arco al Grimm, este pareció sentir su miedo y lanzo un rugido desgarrador al cielo.

-En formación mierda, no dejen que ese bastardo los intimide.- Clamo Church sacando todos de su estupor.

-Oigan tenemos mas problemas.- Grito Jaune señalando los ojos rojos que comenzaban a formarse entre los arboles.

-Apeguense al plan.- Rugió Ruby, preparando su guadaña y retrocediendo junto con Blake al cetro de la formación.

-El siguiente, linea de defensa uno ataque al Beowolve, linea dos defiendanos de los estorbos menores, equipo de apoye ayude a la linea dos, equipo de exploración ataquen al beowolve cuando se enfrente a la linea uno, equipo de retirada, ayuden con lo que puedan pero no gasten mucho aura.- Ordeno Sarge antes de disparar uno de sus virotes a un creep que salia del bosque el virote se encajo en uno de los ojos rojos de la criatura y comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

-Veniatus.- Conjuro Church, al mismo tiempo que rezo, él Grimm cargaba contra nosotros.

* * *

Golpee con toda mi fuerza al antebrazo del Grimm pero solo logre astillar un poco el hueso que sobresalía antes de recibir un golpe en el estomago que me mando hacia atrás, el Grimm se abalanzo sobre mi pero Jaune lo bloqueo en el aire con su escudo, el Grimm cambio su objetivo al escudero tratando de arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco pero Nora lo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que su hocico se cerra de golpe produciendo un sonoro "clap", el Beowolve lanzo un arañazo al azar y golpeo a la barbara de lleno haciéndola retroceder, la bestia rugió y estaba a punto de saltar sobre la herida Nora.

-Ignis pila.- Rugí al mismo tiempo que la bestia, pero una bola de fuego salio de mi mano y exploto contra el Grimm.

-Mi nombre es Michael J...- Me calle de manera abrupta cuando el Grimm salio de la nube de ceniza y me golpeo en el estomago con su cabeza, el golpe me hizo sacar todo mi aire y salir volando, cuando caí en el suelo no podía moverme y sentía como mi vista se oscurecía, cuando recobre la visión dos Wolves se lanzaron contra mi, el primero murió con un virote en su cabeza, el segundo al darse cuenta de esto aumento su carga, solo que Sarge salto enfrente de mi, dejando caer su ballesta que colgó inerte en su espalda y saco una pequeña espada idéntica a la de Pyrrha que guardaba en su funda, de un solo movimiento empalo al Grimm a través de su boca y se retiro cuando este se desintegraba.

-Estoy seco.- Rugió mientras se apiñaba aun lado mio.

Cerre mis ojos y me concentre

***Michael James Ironwood Caboose**

**Clase: Mago guerrero.**

**Nivel 18**

**Vitalidad 20 puntos (5%)**

**Aura 585 puntos ( 97%) ***

No me moleste en leer mis habilidades mientras transformaba mis reservas de aura en vitalidad, era bueno que tuviera mucha Alma para usar o si no me quedaría sin Aura rápidamente, como estaban las cosas aun podía llenar dos veces mi vitalidad con el aura actual, pero aun así no podía gastarla toda.

Sarge pareció tensarse enfrente de mi y voltee a ver lo que miraba, Nora estaba fuera de combate y por el brillo rosa que salia de ella sabia que también estaba gastando su aura para recuperarse, Jaune estaba en el suelo con su escudo sobre él siendo aplastado por una de las garras del Grimm, la cara de Jaune era rojo por el esfuerzo y por el polvo que estaba saliendo de él supe que sus reservas de alma estaban peligrosamente bajas, el grimm con su mascara agrietada pareció sonreirle a Jaune, pero una daga se clavo en unos de los ojos rojos, la bestia rugió de dolor mientras levantaba ambas patas delanteras, Jaune aprovecho ese momento para irse rodando sobre si mismo, el Beowolve lo vio y estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando un borrón rojo paso por una de sus garras.

-¡ROOOOOOAAAAAR!.- Rugió el Grimm tumbando aun mas de lo que ya estaba en suelo.

El Grimm se retorcía sobre si mismo, acunando su brazo en su pecho, no muy lejos de él la mitad de su brazo se desintegraba en una nube oscura con Ruby sonriendo mientras giraba su guadaña.

-Ahora, ataquen mientras esta vulnerable.- Grito Church mientras rodeaba a Jaune con una especie de escudo azul.

El Grimm rugió pero una flecha se fue a estrellar en su segundo ojo rojo, mientras gritaba en agonía dos pilares de huelo surgieron en sus piernas inmovilizándolo, el Grimm volvió a rugir requebrando en hielo en sus pies, pero los arboles a su alrededor comenzaron a romperse, de la madera que se quebró comenzó a formase una figura hasta que rebelo un gran golem de madera este ataco al Grimm, golpeando su mascara y provocando fisuras de ella, el Beowolve le regreso el ataque y con sus garras arrancaba grandes cantidades de madera, mientras estaba distraído Blake subió por su espalda y comenzó a corta la carne alrededor de los huesos que surgían de la criatura, el Grimm volvió a rugir y levanto su garra para atacar a la chica pero tanto como Ren y Pyrrha saltaron al mismo tiempo, el primero le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo balancearse hacia atrás mientras Pyrrha encajo en su lanza en la axila de la criatura inmovilizando su brazo.

Lejos de estar derrotada el Grimm lanzo mordiscos a diestra y siniestra siendo este su único medio de de ataque, pero aun así el odio que emitía era aun mas del que usaba al principio de la batalla y a pesar de estar expulsando humo negro por cada una de sus heridas, este se negaba a morir sin llevarse a alguien, este alguien fue Grif que puso su escudo en la boca del Grimm, haciendo que se atascara hay y dejando su mandíbula abierta, Yang salto sobre Grif y golpeo el hocico de la bestia haciendo que sus dientes se fracturaran contra el escudo de Grif.

-¿Por que mierda no te mueres?.- Grito Sarge saltando sobre la criatura que estaba tendida contra el suelo y encajando su espada en el pecho desprotegido de la bestia, esta solo comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro sin tener una buena forma de defenderse.

-Sagitta meam, sagitta meam, sagitta meam.- gritaba un Church histérico, mientras lanzas de luz blanca se disparaban de su bastón a la criatura del suelo.

Sarge salto hacia atrás evitando las flechas, mientras que casi todos los guerreros disponibles lanzaron tajos a sus piernas amputandolas.

Sentí un sentimiento, se que sonó raro pero algo me dijo que usara un hechizo, Azur junto con los demás que golpeaban al Grimm se retiraron de inmediato y cante junto con Weiss.

-¡Ignis mortis!.- Una explosión de fuego envolvió al grimm y cuando el humo desapareció no había nada.

***Michael James Ironwood Caboose: ha alcanzado los requerimientos para subir de nivel, ahora es nivel 20.**

**Sean aumentado todas sus estadísticas.**

**Resistencia al miedo a aumentado al nvl 4**

**Magia intermedia a subido a nvl 5**

**Has adquirido resistencia a la herejía Nvl 1**

**Has adquirido herejía.**

**Titulo obtenido: Cazador de Grimm nvl 1**

**Titulo obtenido: amigo del hereje. ***

-Corran.- grito Simmons mientras disparaba un flecha detrás de el, la flecha se enterró en Creep que se disolvió en humo negro, sin embargo un segundo creep, luego un tercero y cuarto pasaron encima de él.

-Mierda nos rodean todos a las ruinas.- Lloro Church lanzando un hechizo al basto mar negro que nos rodeaba.

Todos corrimos o cojeamos a las ruinas, al llegar Weiss encajo su estoque en el suelo, creando una gran barrera de hielo alrededor de las ruinas, los Grimm chocaron contra el muro pero en ves de detenerse comenzaron a golpear con mas fuerza el hielo creando pequeñas brechas en el muro, en cuestión de segundos el Grimm rodeo la totalidad del muro buscando o creando una entrada.

Al mismo tiempo Church pareció colapsar y el hechizo que nos había lanzado antes se rompió al mismo tiempo, haciéndome perder el vinculo que tenia con mis amigo y asiéndome sentir solo y vulnerable.

-Bueno, fue un honor.- Murmuro Tucker antes dejarse caer al suelo.

-Si un gran honor, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que atraviesen los muros, alguien tiene alguna idea.- Se quejo Azur con sarcasmo pateando una piedra en el suelo.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada y el único sonido fue el de el hielo raspándose y los rugidos de furia de los Creeps.

-Mas importante, por que carajos hay tantos Grimm no se supone que están en peligro de extinción o algo así y por que están tan concentrados con nosotros.- se quejo Yang golpeando un pilar en el centro de las ruinas haciendo que se agrietara.

-No lo se, pero tal ves cierto estado llamado herejía tenga algo que ver.- Murmuro Weiss que jadeaba pesadamente aun lado de su estoque aun encajado al suelo.

-¿Herejía?.- Pregunto Ruby nerviosa y Church pareció atragantarse con su saliva.

-Esperen cuantos de ustedes recibieron resistencia a la herejía.- Pregunto Blake hablando por primera vez en el día, lentamente todos levantaron sus manos.

-Okey, esto no es para nada raro.- Hablo alarmado Simmons.

-Piensen que podría darnos a todos ese estado.- Hablo Ren con una calma que contrastaba a los demás.

-Tal vez ese Grimm era diferente al resto.- Sugirió Leonard.

-Desde cuando has visto a un Grimm que te de él titulo amigo del hereje, a lo mucho nos daría el titulo enemigo del hereje, aquí hay algo que nos estamos saltando.-

-Descuida Sarge, tal ves fue por la forma que matamos al Grimm.- Hablo Ruby interponiéndose entre los dos hombres.

-No lo se, yo digo que hay que atacarlos ahora que estamos juntos.- Grito Nora levantado su mazo sobre su cabeza.

-Si como ¿no?.- siguió quejándose Grif que estaba enfurruñado en una esquina.

-Alto, si todos nos mantenemos juntos saldremos vivos de esta.- Trato de hablar Pyrrha pero Yang volvió a golpear al pilar creando mas grietas de él.

Otro silencio volvió a llenar el lugar.

-Oigan chicos tienen que ver esto.- Grito Jaune que hasta ahora había estado buscando algo entre las ruinas, cuando se volteo tenia los brazos llenos de broches de cobre.

-Eso son...- Pregunto alguien a mi espalda pero lo ignore y corrí hacia Jaune arrebatando un par de ellos.

-Son las reliquias que necesitamos para ser aventureros, oíste Weiss vamos a ser aventureros.- Le grite mientras la cargaba, a pesar de sus quejas, su cara era roja seguramente por la ira y no me importo al abrazarla, debió de estar realmente agotada por que no creo ningún muro de hielo entre los dos cuando la abrase, aunque cuando mire a Azur el pareció estar en las nubes mientra tenia una sonrisa extraña en la cara y miraba en nuestra dirección sin embargo sus ojos no enfocaban nada y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Si hurra somos aventureros, por si no se han dado cuenta aun tenemos que salir de aquí, y aunque de una milagrosa forma logremos escapar de todas estas... estas cosas, nunca llegaríamos antes del anochecer a Beacon.- Grito Grif con veneno y sarcasmo goteando de su voz.

-¿Que esta mal contigo?.- Rugió Yang de vuelta golpeando una vez mas el pilar haciendo que este se fracture y tambalee pero aun así siguió erigido.

-No esta nada mal conmigo, simplemente acepte lo que nos va a pasar, yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí, pero ahora voy a morir aquí en medio de la nada, rodeado de idiotas y la única persona que va recordarme va a ser mi hermana que probablemente muera de hambre en las calles ya que nunca regrese para cuidarla.- Le contesto Grif que comenzó a sollozar al final.

El lugar una vez mas volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-Mierda.- Grito Yang, mientras volvía a golpear el pilar, sin embargo esta vez el pilar se rompió y cayo sobre el muro de hielo agrietandolo aun mas.

-¡Yang!.- Le reclamo su hermana pequeña.

-¿Que no es mi culpa?.- Dijo en pánico cruzando los brazos sobre si misma.

-Tu eres una... una...- Comenzó a gritar Church apuntándole con su dedo mientras se acercaba a la rubia, la Brawler su puso a la defensiva cuando Church se le acerco, pero este se detuvo en seco y miro donde antes estaba el pilar.

-¡Una genio!.- Grito el azul.

-Ugth disculpa... Digo si soy una genio pero eso que tiene que ver.-

-Acaso no lo ven. ¡Miren!.- Grito de nuevo mi mejor amigo señalando ahora el pilar, solo que en donde estaba había un hueco en el piso que guiaba a una especie de cueva subterránea.

-Todos tomen una de esas medallas de cobre o lo que sean y lanzarse al pozo.-

-Mi hermana siempre me dijo que si mis amigos se tiraban aun hoyo ¿yo los seguiría?.- Se quejo Weiss sujetando mi brazo y viendo el agujero en el piso.

Mire detrás de mi y vi como los primeros Grimm lograban abrir un pequeño hueco en el muro de hielo justo donde cayo el pilar. Me encogí de hombros y mire a Weiss que por una razón se puso pálida la verme sonreír.

-Vamos ángel de nieve, va a ser un montón de diversión.- Le hable cuando salte aferrando su brazo para que no se soltara y me siguiera en mi caída, cuando caíamos yo reía enérgicamente y Weiss gritaba de pánico.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

-Ironwood, juro que voy a matarte a ti y toda tu maldita descendencia.-

-Voy a ser padrino de honor.- Grito Azur ignorando a todos mientras abrazaba a Jaune que aun cargaba a las reliquias y empujo a ambos al abismo.

* * *

**Omake: Las desventuras de Azur parte dos.**

**El largo ****viaje.**

Me encontraba arriba del carruaje como copiloto mientras Tucker conducía, Church estaba sobre las maletas lanzando una especie de conjuros a las llantas, lo que solo se significaba que Weiss y el Joven Amo se encontraban juntos dentro de la carroza.

-Muajuajuajua, oíste Winter yo seré el favorito de Ironwood no tu jajajaja.-

-Ey Azur, ¿estas bien?.- Me pregunto Tucker mirándome con extrañeza.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto todos mis objetivos se cumplirán.- Tucker me siguió mirando, luego se volteo a ver a Church que solo se encogió de hombros, e hizo un gesto con su dedo indice apuntado a su cabeza y comenzó a darle vueltas.

Ught estos malditos piensan que estoy loco, cuando en realidad soy el mas cuerdo de todos, en serio entre la estupidez sin medida de de Michael y la furia asesina de Weiss, es todo un milagro que sea capaz de usar todos mis facultades mentales sin dificultad, debido a que estos dos nos han sido útiles los perdonare por ahora.

-Dime Azur, ¿por que vienen desde Atlas?.-

-Me alegra que pregunten, Weiss es una dama fría y malhumorada como ya se abran dado cuenta.- Comencé a hablar y recibí varios asentimientos de los dos.

-Bueno Caboose es todo lo contrario a ella, es cálido y alegre todo el tiempo, debido a que son tan diferentes Weiss esta secretamente enamorada de Michael, sin embargo como se habrán dado cuenta Michael no es la persona mas... receptiva de todas.-

-Creo que quieres decir lento.-

-No me interrumpan, aunque Michael no es la persona mas brillante o intelectual siempre a sido leal a Weiss, lo que hace que esta ultima tenga mas dudas para aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Michael, así que a ella se le ocurrió que si Michael era capaz de seguirla a ella hasta Beacon ella aceptaría sus sentimientos con él y como es Caboose acepto sin dudarlo.-

-Entonces me estas diciendo que la perra de hielo esta en realidad enamorada y todo esta aventura es por un capricho suyo.- Me pregunto mi amigo.

-Absolutamente la pura verdad y nada mas que la verdad.-

-Vaya y yo que creí que estaba aquí para revelarse de su horrible padre, créeme eh escuchado los rumores de Jacques Schnee, o tal ves simplemente querían escapar del mundo lleno de engaños y mentiras que es la nobleza.- Dijo Church que sin querer había estado muy cerca de la verdad.

-Q...que, jajaja, eso seria ridículo, obviamente lo que yo te dije es la verdad y debemos de ayudar a ambos para que Weiss pueda derretir su frió corazón con el caliente corazón de Caboose.-

-Bow chika wow bow... mhmm digo claro te creemos.- Cierro mis ojos mientras me volteo a la carretera, esto es perfecto ellos se creyeron totalmente esta farsa, si ellos de buena voluntad ayudan a que Weiss y Michael formen pareja definitivamente seré el favorito de Ironwood y tanto Michael como Weiss me amaran por ser el responsable de su unión y me convertirán en parte de su familia, seré el tío de sus hijos y el mejor plebeyo que se volvió noble del mundo.

-En serio, no sabia que yo tenia esos sentimientos Azur, gracias por enseñármelos, créeme que estaré mas que feliz de recompensarte por esto.- Ja curioso no sabia que mi imaginación era tan buena para crear un dialogo de Weiss tan real, genial incluso sentía como el frió salia de ella y me envolvía.

Abrí mis ojos que estaban cerrados y voltee hacia atrás solo para ver a la heredera Schnee con una sonría fría y una mirada aun mas fría.

-Hola heredera, ¿dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarle?.- Le pregunto con una sonrisa cortes a pesar de que internamente estoy temblando del miedo, aunque por la forma en que mi trasero se congela al asiento tal vez no sea miedo.

-O no pasa nada, solo me preguntaba ¿que tan delgadas eran las paredes del carruaje?.-

-Supongo que eran muy delgadas.-

-¿Tu crees?.- Me pregunta con su sonrisa fría.

-¿La torreta?.- Le pregunto resignado con una sonrisa.

-La torreta.- Me responde mientras que una cantidad alarmante de bolas de hielo comienzan a formarse alrededor de ella y comienzan a dar vuelta en círculos.

-¿Puedo tener un minuto de ventaja?.- Le pregunto mientras rompo el hielo que me congela al asiento y me pongo en una postura para saltar.

Su respuesta es el hielo siendo disparado hacia mi mientras salto del carruaje en movimiento y trato de cubrirme con lo que pueda.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?.- Pregunta Tucker, viendo como Azur esquiva de manera milimétrica el hielo que es disparado a gran velocidad de Weiss, esta ultima riendo maniáticamente mientras generaba mas y mas hielo que se estrellaba con intenciones asesinas en un asustado Azur.

En eso Caboose asoma su cabeza del carruaje y mira la escena.

-O no es una broma interna que tenemos.- Entonces Caboose también comenzó a reírse de manera maniática junto con Weiss.

Tucker miro a Church con curiosidad y este volvió a señalarse la cabeza con el dedo indice y comenzó a girarlo en círculos.

Tucker suspiro y volvió a conducir con normalidad mientes Azur gritaba de miedo y los dos ojiazules reían maniáticamente.


	4. La iniciación segunda parte

-Lux ducibus.- Conjure al mismo tiempo que los otros dos magos y tres luces iluminaron todo el pasadizo.

Lopez conjuro un Golem de piedra en la entrada e hizo que se derrumbara allí, negando la entrada a cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás de nosotros.

-Bueno... ¿todos están bien?.- Pregunto Church.

Múltiples gemidos de insatisfacción comenzaron a sonar alrededor.

-Creo que caímos en algo suave.- Dijo Ruby sentándose y sobando su espalda.

-Crees.- le contesto Jaune, que estaba tirado en el suelo y Ruby estaba sentada arriba de el.

-Oh, Jaune lo siento mucho.-

-Yo también lo siento.- se siguió quejando Jaune, hasta que Ruby se quito de el.

-Ouch mi espalda.-

-Bow chicka wow bow, Vaya ya te lastimaste la espalda, supongo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo, después de todos estaban el uno sobre el otro Bow chika wow bow, ya saben pegados juntos como dos... Auch.-

-Gracias Yang.- dijeron ambos adolescentes con la cara roja a la rubia que acaba de patear a Tucker.

-Esperen creo que estoy herido.- Dijo Sarge.

-¿Que te ocurrió?.- Le respondió su hermana hincándose a un lado suyo.

-Creo que una serpiente me mordió el trasero, alguien tendrá que extraer el veneno, tranquilos uno a la vez.- Comenzó a quejarse Sarge mientras se sobaba su trasero, Pyrrha solo lo golpeo ligeramente con su escudo en la cabeza ganándose un quejido de dolor de su hermano.

-s..serpiente, alguien dijo serpiente.- Grito Simmons saltando del suelo a lo mas cercano que tenia, siendo este Grif.

-Bájate de mi idiota.- Se quejo el obeso de naranja que cargaba a Simmons al estilo nupcial.

-Bow chika wow bow.- Murmuro Tucker aun el suelo.

-Oh ya callatEEEEHHHH.- Grito Grif arrojando a Simmons a un murciélago que paso revoloteando de sus cabezas asustado por la luz y el ruido del lugar.

-Ah mierda malditas ratas aladas.- Se siguió quejando mientras se agachaba y se ponía en posición fetal.

-Jajaja le tienen miedo a las serpientes y los murciélagos, que perdedores.- Comenzó a burlarse Azur.

-Oh miren una araña.- Dije notando el pequeño bicho que subía por mi bota, Azur de inmediato se callo y salto arriba de Tucker que estaba tirado en el suelo ganándose un gemido de dolor, sin embargo eso tuvo un efecto secundario ya que Weiss también salto sobre mi tirándome al suelo.

Después de que Jaune se burlara de nosotros por saber que se sentía ser aplastado y el resto también comenzara a reírse junto con él, Church comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, bueno, esto fue muy gracioso pero ya hay que movernos.-

-Si pero como vamos a salir de aquí.- Dijo Weiss con una cara roja.

-Oh fácil simplemente voy a encender un pequeño fuego y seguiremos la llama debido a que el aire de la salida arrastrara la llama, gracias a que este es un lugar cerrado y parece estar ventilado, Ignis.- Conjure creando un pequeño fuego en mi dedo lo apunte hacia arriba y el fuego pareció bailar hacia uno de los muchos túneles.

-Listo es por aquí, ¿Chicos?.- Pregunte pero me sorprendí que todos me miraban con curiosidad y miedo.

-C...aboose si eres tu y no agarramos a alguien mas en la iniciación verdad, ¿verdad?, ¡¿verdad?!.- Grito Azur abrazando su alabarda.

-Cállate, aun estoy tratando de entender lo que paso.- Le respondió Weiss que pareció ver un fantasma.

-¿por que es tan raro que Caboose tuviera una buena idea?.- Pregunto Ruby.

-Si ¿por que?.- La acompaño su hermana.

-No, ustedes simplemente no entienden, Caboose es incapaz de tener buenas ideas.- Continuo hablando mi amiga de la infancia.

-Es cierto, cuando nos conocimos trato de disparare rayos a nuestro carruaje, para decir que el solo quería cargarlo.- Hablo Church.

-Ey eso tenia un propósito científico verdadero detrás de ello y eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya eh madurado.-

-Fue la semana pasada.- Gritaron mis tres compañeros de azul al mismo tiempo, pero no veía el problema suponiendo que el carruaje usaba piedras mágicas para funcionar, es una idiotez pensar que una piedra haga tal cosa, la piedra debería funcionar con electricidad y no con magia como ellos afirmaron, era obvio que conjure un rayo para darle mas voltaje a la carga y esta dure mas, ¿que acaso no conocían las baterías?.

-Es como si fuera una batería no veo el problema.-

-¿Que es una batería?.- Preguntaron todos y me sentí como un niño rodeado de adultos... ¿o era un adulto rodeado de niños?.

Solo me dirigí al túnel al cual la llama parecía apuntar y empece a caminar, detrás de mi mis compañeros comenzaron a seguirme.

-Así que nuestro nuevo objetivo como la hermandad de los cazadores es salir de aquí.- Grito Ruby emocionada.

-Yupy.- Le siguió el juego Nora.

-vamos come on, vamos todos aya, manos a la obra, en una sola maniobra, ¿adonde vamos?,-Aplaudí mientras cantaba.- ¿Adonde vamos?.-

-A la salida de la cueva.- Cantaron Ruby y Nora conmigo, yo volví a aplaudir.

-¿A donde vamos?.-

-Caboose ya cállate.- Gritaron Weiss, Church y Azur.

-¿Adonde vamos?.- Continuaron mis nuevas amigas pelirrojas.

-O mierda se esta contagiando todos dejen de respirar.- Grito Sarge tapándose los oídos.

-A ser aventureros.- Conteste continuando la canción.

-/vamos come on, vamos todos aya, manos a la obra, en una sola maniobra, ¿adonde vamos?,/.- Cantamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Morí y estoy en el infierno, es la única explicación razonable.- Lloro Simmons.

-/¿A donde vamos?/.-

-Sigan cantando y yo... yo no me hago responsable de lo que pase.- Amenazo Yang tapándose los oídos.

-¿A donde vamos?.- Pregunto Ren.

-No tu eras el mas tranquilo ¡¿Por que?!, Oum llévate a Grif no a él.-Lloro Sarge.

-Eso es Renny, ¿a donde vamos?.- Continuo Nora abrazando a Ren, pero este con una calma tranquila se despego de su amiga.

-No me refiero que a donde vamos, ¿cual es el plan?, una vez que salgamos de aquí.-

-Oh, eso tiene mas sentido.- Dijo Jaune suspirando con un poco de alivio.

-Supongo que una vez que salgamos de aquí usaremos el mismo plan para ir a Beacon.- Afirmo Pyrrha.

-No estoy tan seguro, Nieve ya a gastado mucha aura, su plan de retirada no es lo mejor.- Dije volviendo a lanzar Ignis al aire, y obteniendo una nueva chispa de fuego.

Weiss suspiro audiblemente y luego hablo. -Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo ya casi no me queda aura, dudo que sea muy útil en un combate.-

-Lo mismo aquí, gaste casi toda mi aura para recuperar mi vitalidad.- Hablo Jaune.

-A mi me queda la mitad de mi aura.- Dijo la barbara.

-Si aparte a mi no me quedan virotes para mi ballesta.-

-Si y a mi me quedan como unas ¿6?, 5 flechas en realidad.-

-Bueno eso y todos estamos cansado, sin descanso el aura no podrá recuperarse de manera correcta- Blake agrego.

-Y que lo digas, cuando lleguemos a Beacon me dirigiré a la posada mas cercana y comeré todo lo que pueda.- Se quejo Grif sobando su generosa panza.

-Tal vez un poco menos de comida te haga bien.- Le dijo Tucker ganándose varias risas y un choca esos cinco de Azur.

-Si, si, burlense todo lo que quieran.-

-O vamos Grif, se que estas cansado pero pronto estarás. "Satisfecho".- Se burlo Yang.

-No se si eso es un insulto o no, así que lo dejare pasar.-

-Por supuesto chico grande.-

Grif murmuro algunas palabras inteligibles y reino el silencio.

-Vamos come on...-

-CABOOSE CÁLLATE.- Gritaron varios personas al mismo tiempo y me calle de inmediato.

-Jajaja, Bueno cuando me registre en Beacon, no me imaginaba que las cosas serian así.- Se rió la Nikos femenina.

-¿Y que imaginabas?.- Le pregunto Yang sin malicia.

-No se, aventuras salvando inocentes, fiestas ruidosas en el gremio, épicas batallas para contar.-

-Yo me imaginaba que terminaría así.- Dijo Azur ganándose varias miradas.

-En serio sabrías que terminaríamos en una cueva subterránea en medio de la nada, con un ejercito de Grimm a nuestras espaldas y la locura en nuestra frente.- Le contesto Church.

-No tan exacto, pero si sabia que terminaría con problemas hasta el cuello tratando de ayudar a Weiss y Caboose, aparte la locura para mi solo se significa que es martes.-

-No puedo negar que gracias a Caboose me eh metido en mas problemas de los que puedo contar, pero me ofende que creas que yo provocaría problemas junto a Caboose.- Le replico Weiss enojada.

-No los crearías, pero estarías demasiado ocupada regañando a Caboose para salir de ellos.-

-Touche.-

-¿Bueno visto que nos falta un largo camino alguien se sabe una historia?.- Pregunto Jaune.

-Oh, yoyoyoyo, escogeme a mi.- Grito Nora mientras saltaba, genial conociéndola de segura que sus historias iban a ser divertidas, espera ¿por que Ren se tapaba la cara con las manos?.

* * *

-Y entonces medimos para ver quien era el mas pesado, mi balanza resulto ser la que mas se inclino y desde entonces yo fui conocido como Lopez el pesado.- Termino de explicar Nora mientras abrazaba a un Lopez desesperado.

-¿Segura que quiere decir eso?.- Le pregunto Yang.

-Oh claro, yo hablo espamudol a la perfección y ya complete nuestro ritual de presentaciones, ya le dije mi nombre, le pregunte como estaba y le dije si necesitaba que abra la ventana.-

Lopez comenzó a hacer unos gestos con la manos y Nora lo estudio con atención.

-O el dice que nos quiere a todos y le alegra que seamos un equipo.- Dijo Nora, ganándose varios aus de las mujeres, en serio en que demonios pensaban, estoy bastante segura de que dijo otra cosa, como por ejemplo de donde abres una ventana si no hay una ventana.

-No se, por la expresión de su cara no parece decir eso.- Le respondió Simmons demostrando que yo no era la única que se molestaba en pensar.

-No te preocupes el Espamudol es un idioma muy extenso y complicado, tienes suerte de que lo haya estudiado por cinco años en la facultad.-

-5 minutos en la biblioteca publica de Vale.- La corrigió Ren.

-Ah detalles.- Continuo Nora con su sonrisa, una parte de mi sintió lastima por Ren, Caboose tenia la misma energía que Nora, aunque carecía de su coherencia y me dieron ganas de llorar admitir que Nora era Coherente, aun así Azur se ocupaba de él cuando yo no quería o me arrastraba aun problema al que no podía o mas bien no quería entrar, Ren por otra parte pareció estar totalmente solo en eso, le ofrecería ayuda, pero ya tenia un Caboose propio con el cual lidiar.

-Chicos creo que ya llegamos.- Hablo Caboose que se detuvo en seco.

Enfrente de nosotros había una gran pared llena de algunas raíces, mientras que en él techo unos débiles rayos de luz se filtraban de la superficie e iluminaba ligeramente la oscura cueva.

-Bueno como salimos de aquí.- Pregunto Yang poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Fácil, Michael.- Respondí dando educadamente diez pasos atrás, Azur que sabia lo que pensaba se escondió detrás de mi mientras se hacia ovillo, los demás viendo nuestra extraña interacción también retrocedieron.

-Ignis Mortis.- Grito Caboose y la pared que estaba enfrente de nosotros exploto en llamas revelando la salida de la cueva.

-Bueno eso fue inesperado.- Murmuro Church saliendo de la cueva, no se por que una parte de el me desespero y también salí de la cueva pero lo empuje a propósito cuando pase aun lado.

-Con permiso.- Me reclamo quitándose el polvo de su omnipresente capucha.

-Lo que digas, ¿que tan lejos queda Beacon?.- Pregunte de vuelta, pero esta ves extrañamente fue Blake la que me respondió.

-La torre aun se puede distinguir en la distancia, sin embargo faltan unas pocas horas para el crepúsculo, y nuestro limite de tiempo es hasta el anochecer.-

-Entonces, ¿esto es todo, nada de lo que hicimos valió para algo?.- Se quejo Tucker sentándose en una roca cercana.

Los demás también comenzaron a deprimirse y comenzaron a hacer grupos con sus conocidos mientras se quejaban y maldecían, yo sin darme cuenta me encontré con un fatigado Azur y a un pensante Caboose.

-Esto es todo, miren la expresión de Michael esta pensando este el fin del mundo.- Me burle de el pero no recibí ninguna respuesta suya, lo que hizo que me preocupara más por él.

-Tranquila Weiss, al menos siempre podemos volver a Atlas.- Me respondió Azur con lastima.

-Yo no quiero volver a Atlas.- Le respondo con molestia y Azur a pesar de siempre guardar la compostura la pierde.

-Heredera Schnee, no diga tonterías, se que tuvo una infancia difícil y no quiere regresar con su padre, pero ni yo ni Caboose tenemos que estar aquí, a pesar de que se queja de su infancia el joven amo no ha sido nada menos que leal a usted, siguiéndola y apoyándola en todos sus malditos problemas de niña mimada, esto no es mas que una pequeña venganza contra tu padre y lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero ahora gracias a esto hemos puesto nuestra vida en riesgo por sus estúpidos caprichos y si me lo preguntan mi lealtad es con los Ironwood no con los Schnee...-

-Pero...- Le respondo con lagrimas picándome en los ojos pero me negaba a soltarlas y mostrar debilidad.

-Pero nada, ya tuve suficiente con su malhumor y no estoy dispuesto a que yo o alguien más muera por tus malditos delirios de grandeza, así que agarra tu maldito estoque y metetelo por...-

-¡Azur te ordeno que te calles!.- Grito Caboose uniéndose a la pelea verbal unilateral que ocurría.

Azur se callo mas por el shock que por la orden, rara vez se veía a Caboose tan enojado.

-Yo estoy aquí por que quiero, no por que tenga que seguir a Weiss, ella mas que ser mi amiga es mi familia nunca la dejaría sola, tu Azur por otro lado no tienes nada que hacer aquí con nosotros, siempre nos has ayudado pero lo haces por ordenes de nuestro padre...-

-Yo nunca haría...- Le respondió Azur claramente herido.

-Te ordene que te callaras Azur.-

Azur se quedo aun mas en shock, pero recupero su compostura profesional en un segundo.

-Si amo Ironwood.- Dijo y me estremecí cuando su voz sonó tan gélida como la mía.

-Si tu quieres regresar a Atlas hazlo, no te detendré y eres un sirviente demasiado leal para que mi padre te deseche por esta decisión, en cuanto a ti Weiss, tu y yo vamos a ser aventureros de Beacon, y si necesitamos llegar al faro antes de la noche, lo haremos sin importar nada, todos nosotros nos vamos a convertir en aventureros ya lo he predicho.-

-Y ¿como piensas lograrlo?.- Pregunto Grif y sentí una ola de vergüenza al notar que todos observaban nuestra discusión.

-Fácil, simplemente usaremos un caballo.-

-JAJAJAJAJA, escucharon, solo usaremos un caballo, mira idiota dime donde vez a un caballo.- Se burlo Grif, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando alrededor de 16 creps nos rodearon los demás se pusieron es guardia mientras yo prepare mi estoque.

-No ataquen esto es simplemente perfecto, es como un deus ex machina pero mejor.- Grito Caboose antes de lanzarse de cabeza hacia el Grimm mas cercano.

El grimm lo ataco con su cola pero Caboose lo esquivo y salto arriba de su espalda, cuando el monstruo trato de quitarlo de encima Caboose puso su mano sobre el cráneo de la criatura.

-vi parere.- Grito Caboose, pero su hechizo en ves de sentirse cálido como todos sus hechizos hasta la fecha este se sintió extrañamente cruel e inhumano.

El Grimm pareció dejar de pelear y en vez de eso se dejo caer al suelo mientras se convulsionaba, cuando sus temblores terminaron tanto sus ojos rojos como las venas que cubrían su cuerpo eran azules y la criatura que antes solo expulsaba odio ya no hacia ningún movimiento, Caboose salto al suelo y repitió el mismo procedimiento con otra criatura.

-Mierda no se si eres un maldito genio o la persona mas idiota que existe.- Grito Church antes de comenzar a usar el mismo hechizo que Caboose, en cuestión de minutos todos los Grimm estaban inmóviles y pasivos.

-Aquí están tus caballos Grif.- Se burlo Caboose mientras montaba un Grimm como si fuera un caballo, curiosamente Nora fue la primera en lanzarse a un caballo-Grimm y montarlo.

-oh te llamare Manny, ¡Ren apúrate y consigue otro caballo para que Manny no se sienta solo.-

No tuve idea de como paso pero de repente me encontré cabalgando aun Grimm en medio del bosque esmeralda camino a la torre de Beacon que hacia cada vez mas cercana, a pesar de que esto era una de las cosas mas extrañas que había hecho, sabia que Caboose de una forma se las iba a arreglar para encontrar una cosa aun mas extraña, de todos modos solo pude alegrarme cuando la torres se veía a las cercanías y el Grimm de alguna forma logro escalar el acantilado con nosotros aun en sus espaldas.

* * *

-Ustedes son los elegidos...- Ignore al señor viejo con largo cabello plata que llegaba a sus hombros y me puse a recordar lo que paso.

Después de que los Grimm cruzaron el acantilado ellos comenzaron a desintegrarse, Church me dijo que habían muerto por el agotamiento, pero aun así pude subir a nivel 21, aun no me había molestado en escuchar lo que la voz de Dios me quiso decir, pero mas tarde lo averiguaría.

Volteé a ver a Azur que se encontraba parado detrás de todos, casi escondido en las sombras con Blake, al verlo note que su mirada estaba perdida, tenia la cabeza baja y casi ni siquiera sujetaba su alabarda que estaba a punto de caer de sus manos, ¿Tal vez tendría que disculparme con el mas tarde?, una parte de mi se lamento por decirle eso a Azur yo ya ni siquiera recordaba que fue lo que me hizo enojar de él, como siempre olvidaba las cosas malas, me era difícil seguir enojado con mi sirviente, pero hacer llorar a Weiss estaba fuera de mis limites de tolerancia, a pesar de que ella no derramo una sola lagrima, sabia que lloraba por dentro y cuando ella estaba triste yo también me ponía triste, pero saber quien fue el responsable de su tristeza me puso furioso, aun así la culpa me sigue carcomiendo, tal vez mañana haga los pases con él.

Volví a prestar atención al señor viejo que hablaba.

-Yo Ozpin director y líder del Gremio de Beacon los declaro oficialmente aventureros del gremio, por favor cada uno de ustedes de un paso enfrente.- Hicimos caso y la rubia que vimos en los establos se acerco a cada uno de nosotros y nos puso una especie de medalla de cobre en nuestros pechos, a pesar de que la medalla era pequeña e insignificante, sonreí con orgullo al tenerla, los otros también parecían estar orgullosos, después de todo se enfrentaron a lo peor que el Grimm nos lanzo y salieron victoriosos.

-Ustedes valientes aventureros serán la luz que ilumine la oscuridad, un "faro" de esperanza que guiara a los inocentes y necesitados.- Recitaba el señor viejo cuando cada uno de nosotros recibía su medalla.

-Sin embargo, se que el viaje fue difícil y muchos de ustedes no lo lograran, de los 487 que se registraron, solo 300 accedieron a tomar la prueba, mas de la mitad de ellos huyo después de la iniciación y fallaron la prueba aunque ellos ahora están a salvo en sus casas ahora, no hay que olvidar que este muchas valientes almas se perdieron al no ser capaces de huir del Grimm o de presentar una defensa efectiva contra ellos, a pesar de la lastima o dolor que podemos sentir por aquellos que no lo lograron recuerde que este momento es un momento de gozo y celebración se que tendrán sus preguntas, pero el día de mañana serán respondidas, ahora la señorita Goodwitch los guiara al comedor y de allí los guiara a un dormitorio temporal donde residirán.-

La rubia saco su funda y nos indico que la siguiéramos.

Nos guió aun gigantesco comedor con largas y grandes mesas colocadas horizontalmente a la puerta, unas grandes esferas de aura en el cielo que parecían flotar iluminaban la totalidad del lugar.

-Esto se parece mucho a *Jowartss.- Murmure viendo las esferas en el cielo, solo si en vez de esferas fueran velas.

-Por Oum, morí en ese bosque y estoy en el cielo.- Se rió Grif saltando aun lateral de lugar donde había una extensa fila de comida, agarro un plato de acero de gran tamaño que estaba destinado a sostener los platos de vidrio para que la gente se sirviera, y luego procedió a introducir literalmente una montaña de comida, luego se sentó puso sus manos juntas como si fuera a orar y en menos de un segundo la montaña de comida se estaba reduciendo.

-Descuiden el gremio de Beacon se hará responsable de su comida y alojamiento temporalmente, pero se espera que después de una semana ustedes paguen sus propios servicios.- Nos dijo Glynda que miraba con desaprobación a Grif que actualmente estaba listo para un segundo plato.

-En ese caso, buen provecho.- Grito Tucker alcanzado a Grif que estaba llenando de nuevo su plato.

Glynda se quedo viendo con horror a ambos.

-Es su culpa por decirnos que es gratis.- Le contesto Church antes de unirse a ellos, Nora estuvo a su lado segundos después arrastrando a Ren, Yang y Ruby no se hicieron de rogar y se lanzaron al ataque junto con los hermanos Nikos mas Simmons.-

-Me sorprende que no estés junto con ellos.- Me dijo Weiss, que le pidió una disculpa silenciosa a Glynda y se dirigió a la mesa de comida levantando un plato de vidrio elegantemente, yo la seguí con menos elegancia y mas hambre.

Vi el extenso menú que había enfrente de mi, había jugosa carne bien cocida, pollo asado, chuletas de puerco y pescado marinado como comida principal, del otro lado había una gran selección de verduras y frutas frescas, cada una de ellas cortadas en trozos y elegantemente colocadas en un circulo alrededor de una sandia cortada en forma de canasta. En el tercer lugar había na especie de sopas, pastas y puré colocado en hoyas.

Alcance una de los platos y me iba a servir una generosa porción de carne cuando Weiss me detuvo.

-¿Que crees que haces?.- Me pregunto con frialdad.

-Uh, sirviéndome comida.-

-Si pero que clase de comida.-

-Ughh.-

-Tienes que comer una comida balanceada.- Weiss me quito mi plato y me dio el suyo que estaba estaba repleto de ensalada cubriendo la mitad del plato, mientras que las otras cuartas partes estaba cubierto con un trozo de pescado marinado y una pasta de aspecto extraño.

-Jajaja, Caboose trajo a su mama.- Se burlaba Nora de mi sosteniendo un gran plato con carne apilada una sobre la otra, sin embargo Ren apareció aun lado suyo y cambio el plato de Nora por uno similar al mio solo que en ves de tener pescado tenia pollo, el plato que antes sostenía Nora cayo en las manos de Grif que lo acepto con una gran sonrisa hacia Ren.

-Rennie ¿que es esto?.- Le pregunto la barbara a su compañero señalando el vegetal verde que llenaba la mitad de su plato.

-Es lechuga, la necesitas para estar saludable.-

-¡¿Lechuga?!, yo no necesito lechuga, no soy un conejo.-

-Es parte de los cuatro grupos alimenticios básicos Nora, la necesitas.-

-Yo no necesito lechuga, te diré cuales son mis cuatro grupos alimenticios básicos, manteca, carne, jarabe y panqueques., ja lechuga dices.- Se burlo Nora señalando tres de sus dedos, al ver que le faltaba el que representaba los panqueques le preste uno de mis dedos.

-Weiss, Nora tiene razón sus raras dietas están mal.- Yo y Nora nos abrazamos con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que nuestros compañeros suspiraban.

-Mis condolencias.- Weiss le dijo a Ren y este le devolvió una mirada de compresión.

-Si no se comen eso, no tendrán postre.- Nos llamo Weiss y volteamos haber el ultimo segmento de la fila de comida, era una grandiosa mesa repleta de galletas, pasteles y panqueques, en menos de un segundo yo y Nora estábamos librando una guerra con nuestra comida, Ruby por una extraña razón se unió a nosotros con un plato similar al nuestro, los tres nos quedamos viendo nuestros vegetales sin hacer un movimiento para comerlos.

-Tal vez si nos quedamos muy quietos no nos vean.- Nos dijo Nora mirando con asco la lechuga.

-No funcionara Yang tiene la capacidad para ver nuestro engaños.- Dijo Ruby señalando como Weiss,Yang y Ren disfrutaban alegremente su comida que eran platos idénticos a los nuestros, no Weiss se llevo a la boca uno de sus tomatillos,¡oh no ella morirá envenenada!, o esperen el tomate no es venenoso, pero como es posible que se coma todo eso sin que le de asco.

-Pyrrha no es justo solo debemos de comer alimentos rojos.- Se quejo Sarge que se había sentando aun lado de Ruby, contrario a él Pyrrha se sentó enfrente de la mesa junto con Yang.

-Sarge es importante...-

-No te atrevas a compararme con ellos Pyrrha, yo se lo que es mejor para mi.-

-¿En serio?.-

-Claro que si, yo soy un maldito Nikos soy la élite de la sociedad, Jajajajaja, Mystral dominara él mundo.-

-Sabes que nos encontramos en Vale ¿verdad?.-

-Cállate Simmons, déjame disfrutar el momento.-

-A la orden Señor, ¿por que carajos te llame señor?.-

Escuchando las conversaciones de los demás reuní fuerza de voluntad y lleve la cosa verde a mi boca, la sensación fue como comer papel con agua, pero este papel era firme y no se desasía en la boca lo que me obligo a masticarlo con fuerza antes de tragarlo, en todo el transcurso Ruby y Nora me miraron con pánico.

-Si no se apuran Grif acabara con su postre,- Nos hablo Yang que disfrutaba mordiendo pedazo de manzana, sin embargo nuestra reacción fue inmediata los tres lanzamos todos los vegetales que podíamos a nuestra boca y los tragamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, en un segundo estamos en pie y encima de la mesa de postres, Nora se llevo todos los panquetes que había y yo junto con Ruby tomamos todas las galletas, el camino de vuelta fue duro, pero de una forma nos la arreglamos para escapar de Grifzilla que quería quedarse con nuestro botín.

-¿No se por que hacen tanto problemas por unos vegetales?.- Se quejo Weiss viéndonos aspirar nuestros premios y recibiendo varios asentimientos por parte de Yang y Ren.

Mientras disfrutaba de la comida vi a Azur en una mesa lejana apenas picando su comida y Blake en una esquina comiendo un plato que solo consiste en pescado.

Viéndolos comer pensé en mi nivel

***Michael James Caboose Ironwood: ****Mago guerrero nivel 21.**

**Vitalidad : 460 pts (100%)**

**Aura: 690 pts (100%)**

**Estadísticas****:**

**Fuerza: 105**

**Resistencia: 100**

**Inteligencia: 19**

**Agilidad: 46**

**Destreza****: 38**

**Alma: 120**

**Habilidades: **

**Magia básica nvl 10 (max)**

**Magia intermedia nvl 5**

**Magia hereje nvl 1**

**Pensamiento del futuro nvl 4**

**Resistencia a la congelación Nvl 4**

**Resistencia al frió nvl 7**

**Resistencia a la magia nvl 3**

**Resistencia al dolor nvl 6**

**Resistencia al miedo nvl 4**

**Resistencia al daño nvl 5**

**Resistencia a la herejía nvl 1**

**Aprendiz de guerrero nvl 10 (max)**

**Guerrero Nvl 6**

**Herejía**** Nvl 2**

**Títulos****:**

**Heredero nvl 1**

**Torpe nvl 4**

**Simplemente torpe nvl 1**

**Amigable nvl 5**

**Amigo del hereje nvl 2**

**Aventurero de Beacon nvl 1**

**Cazador de Grimm nvl 1**

**Tabú**** nvl 2.***

Me preocuparon las nuevas habilidades que obtuve así que comencé a leer la descripción de las nuevas habilidades.

***Habilidades:**

**Mago hereje: Eres capaz de usar magia que afecta directamente el alma.**

**Herejía: Capacidad para afectar el alma, cuerpo y mente tanto tuyo como de los demás.**

**Resistencia a la herejía: Capacidad de resistir los ataques que consumen tu alma.***

Los títulos eran otro tema me centre en ellos para saber lo que hacia cada uno.

*** Títulos****:**

**Heredero: Eres el responsable de la fortuna de tu familia, ahora recibes un 1% de experiencia extra cuando aumentas la reputación de tu familia.**

**Torpe: Has cometido muchas tonterías de manera consecutiva, ahora hay un 4% de probabilidades para que te equivoques con todas las acciones.**

**Simplemente torpe: Eres incapaz de ver tus propias tonterías, ahora hay un 1% de probabilidad de que seas fácilmente engañado.**

**Amigable: Tu espíritu alegre y jovial ha hecho que le caigas bien a los demás, ahora ganas un 5% de experiencia mas cuando estas con uno o mas amigos.**

**Aventurero de Beacon: Eres parte de los aventureros de Beacon, ahora ganas 1% mas de experiencia al completar cualquier misión o encargo de Beacon.**

**Amigo del hereje: Has entablado amistad con un hereje o Tabú, ahora los ataque de herejía hacen un 2% menos de daño de forma permanente.**

**Cazador de Grimm: Has acabado con una gran cantidad de Grimm o un Grimm antiguo, ahora todos tus ataques hacen un 5% mas de daño a todos los seres del Grimm.**

**Tabú: Has cometido un acto imperdonable, no aumentar bajo ningún motivo.**

Me estremecí ligeramente al leer mi ultimo titulo, era la primera vez que leía una descripción así hasta ahora ningún titulo o habilidad tenia una advertencia sin embargo este ultima me decía que no lo subiera, trate de usar mi pensamiento futuro para ver que ocurriría pero solo sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza al usarlo, así que rápidamente cancele mi habilidad.

Trate de pensar que acto imperdonable cometí pero nada se me vino a mi cabeza, tal ves fue la magia hereje que use para controlar a los Grimm, pero los Grimm eran criaturas sin alma así que no pudo haber sido eso, aparte Church también uso ese hechizo y el era incapaz de hacer un acto imperdonable, tal vez fue la forma en que trate a Azur.

Volví a mirar a Azur que seguía sin tocar su comida, luego mire mi plato y note que aun me quedaba una galleta, la tome y fui junto con Azur.

-Hola Azur.- Le hable a mi sirviente, el solo me dirigió una mirada y luego volvió a mirar su plato.

-Uuuhhh, ¿te sientes mal Azur?.- Le pregunte pero el siguió con su mirada vacía y sin respuesta.

-Oh mira te traje una galleta, a mi siempre me animan las galletas.- Le dije colocando la galleta frente su cara, cuando no me dijo nada la coloque en su plato, muy bien ya me estaba preocupando, decidí hacer una cosa inimaginable.

-Hey Azur yo y Weiss nos vamos a casar y quiero que seas el padrino.- Azur ni siquiera parpadeo, solo continuo picando su comida sin llevarse nada a la boca, muy bien ya era definitivo le hice algo imperdonable y perdió su razón.

-Azur dime que esta mal contigo, es una orden.- Le hable con tono serio, pero Azur solo se levanto camino y le dio su plato a Grif antes de pararse aun lado de Glynda, esperando que nos guiara a las habitaciones.

-Tal ves deberías de revocar su orden de que se callara primero.- Me susurro Blake en el oído la cual se me había acercado sin que la viera.

-¿Sabes que es lo que esta mal con él?.- Le pregunte esperanzado.

-No lo se, pero supongo que esta dolido y enojado contigo.- Me respondió desapareciendo en la nada.

-No deberías hablar con asesinos.- Hablo Weiss a mis espaldas e hizo que casi saltara del susto.

-Yo no..., yo no se que hacer Weiss.-

-Vaya eso es nuevo para ti ¿no?.-

-Weiss, es enserio yo creo que le hice algo imperdonable a Azur.-

Weiss solo suspiro y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Mira Michael, cuando yo estaba deprimida en el bosque esmeralda, comencé a discutir con Azur y te agradezco infinitamente que en esa ocasión ayas estado de mi lado, pero la forma en que trataste a Azur me recordó a como mi padre nos trato a mi y a mi hermana, la verdad es que no me sorprende si Azur se siente herido y traicionado por ti, después de todo cruzo medio Remanente para apoyarnos y si le importara tanto una orden de tu padre, dudo mucho que nos apoyara justo como lo hace ahora.-

-Yo soy una persona horrible verdad...- Solloce ocultando mis ojos de Weiss, sin embargo ella tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a verla a los ojos.

-Caboose, ¿Sabes por que tu todos te llamamos por tu apellido?.-

-¿Por mi madre?.-Le pregunte dudoso.

-Si tu madre era Michelle Caboose, al igual que tu no la conocí, pero mi hermana Winter la admiraba, ella decía que tu madre era la personificación de alegría y la bondad, ella era la única persona que literalmente evitaba que Atlas se congelara..., mira tu sabes lo mucho que admiro a Winter, y sabes que cualquier cosa que dice es cien por ciento real, si ella dice que tu madre era bondadosa y alegre, y también dice que tu eres una copia exacta de ella, entonces tu eres la persona mas alegre y bondadosa de Atlas...-

-Pero yo...-

-bap, bap, bap, No quiero oírlo.-

-Pero...-

-Caboose, en serio estoy tratando de ser amable, no me obligues a usar la torreta.-

-Esta bien.- Le dije con una sonrisa y tratando de olvidar las cosas malas que pasaban, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y esta vez no era gélida.

-¡Ya bésala carajo!.- Grito Tucker observando nuestra conversación, alrededor de él, el resto de los cazadores mostraron su acurdo. Weiss retiro su mano de mi cara como si esta ardiera y se alejo de mi furiosa.

-Esto no es lo que parece idiotas.-

-Miren la reina de hielo tiene sentimientos.- Se burlo Yang.

-Yo no soy la reina de nada, ya cállense.- Rugió mi amiga mientras los demás se burlaban de ella. yo de buena gana me uní a la risa sin entender bien el chiste,

* * *

Esto era simplemente frustraste, no es posible que todos a mi alrededor fueran tan inmaduros, al menos Ren era tranquilo, Pyrrha podía mantener a Sarge bajo control el mayor tiempo posible y Blake era... como rayos llegue a la conclusión de que una asesina era mejor que mis compañeros actuales.

Ahora nos encontrábamos todas las mujeres en un dormitorio publico en un gran salón, los hombres siguieron a Glynda y al parecer también iban a quedarse en un lugar parecido a este.

Sin embargo el por que estaba tan enojada con mi situación actual.

-¡Yang devuélveme mi cepillo!.-

-Ruby no seas envidiosa y comparte.-

-¡Soy la reina del castillo, soy la reina del castillo!.-

-Sarge no puedes estar aquí es un dormitorio solo para mujeres.-

-Tonterías los Nikos debemos estar siempre juntos, ahora por favor dile a la señorita Goodwitch que me baje al suelo.-

-Oh no se preocupe joven Nikos, lo devolveré al suelo.-

-Muchas gracias, espere por que me estoy elevando mas, no esperaAAAAAHHH.-

Suspire viendo como la forma de Sarge desaparecía en el cielo y Glynda se despedía de nosotros, sin embargo se aseguro de tapar todas las ventanas y asegurar la puerta con llave antes de dársela a Pyrrha y hacerle prometer que no le abriría a ninguna persona.

Cerre los ojos y trate de imaginar que no había ningún ruido alrededor, pensé en cosas tranquilas, como los lagos, el canto de las aves, la...

-Hola.- Me dijo una persona enfrente de mi y me hizo perder el equilibrio que tenia en mi cama.

Cuando abrí con dolor mis ojos vi dos orbes plateados regresando la mirada.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?.- Le pregunto enojada, a la chica que estaba enfrente de mi ignorando mi espacio personal y subiendo a mi cama.

-Soy Ruby Rose, ya me conociste antes, ya sabes la chica con la guadaña en la iniciación.-

-si, pero que es lo que quieres, no quien eres.-

-Oh, yo solo quería saber si quieres ser mi amiga, ya sabes nosotras combatimos juntos al Grimm y esas cosas.-

-Escúchame no vine a Beacon para hacer amigos a si que te agradecería que por favor mantuvieras la distancia.- Le explique de la manera mas amable que pude a la chica.

-Hey, hey, hey, mi hermana solo esta tratando de ser amable reina del hielo.-

-Por favor no me llames así, y tal ves seria mas abierta con ustedes si no estuvieran invadiendo mi espacio personal.- Le respondo a ambas chicas que se subieron a mi cama como si fuera la suya y me mantenían a mi en una orilla, y la única razón por la que estoy en esa orilla es por que su hermana me tiro al suelo y en ves de ayudarme a levantarme se apropio de mi cama.

-No se preocupen chicas, yo se como hacer que la gente así se abra.- Hablo Nora que simplemente salio debajo de mi cama.

-Por favor, solo quiero descansar a sido un día muy largo.- Le respondo tratando de evitar que mi nula privacidad se elimine aun más.

-Descuida ella solo necesita su dosis de amor y cariño como Ren, ahora ¿donde esta ese rubio de ojos azules?.- Pregunto Nora y si no fuera por las locuras a las que Azur nos sometía para tratar de casarnos lo mas probable es que mi cara se hubiera vuelto roja.

-Esta en su habitación con el resto de los hombres.-

-Oh miren ella sabe donde esta su hombre.- Me respondió y una vena comenzó a resaltar en mi sien.

-Oigan chicas, yo creo que lo mejor es dejarla en paz por unos momentos, todos estamos cansados y necesitamos descanso.-

-Buu Pyrrha no seas aguafiestas donde esta toda la diversión.-

-Lamentablemente mi hermano confunde diversión con locura así que me deshice de ella.- Respondía Pyrrha con la cara seria pero después de unos segundos sus labios se curvaron ligeramente de alegría.

-¿Tu acabas de hacerme una broma?.- Pregunto Nora exagerando el dramatismo en su voz.

-Tal vez.- Le respondió la otra pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Esto es la guerra.- Rugió Nora arrebatándome mi almohada y golpeando a Pyrrha en la cara, para mi sorpresa Pyrrha agarro una almohada libre y golpeo de vuelta a Nora, solo que esta se agacho en ultimo segundo y la almohada me golpeo en la cara.

-Oh Weiss lo siento.- Trato de disculparse la pelirroja, pero yo le arrebate la almohada poniéndome de pie sobre mi cama y se la lance con toda la fuerza que pude, lamentablemente el tiro erro ya que Pyrrha se agacho y la almohada fue a golpear a Blake que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la esquina mas alejada, el libro que sostenía se cayo y estuvo a punto de quemarse con la vela que usaba para leerlo, me encogí de miedo cuando sus ojos ámbar me vieron con odio, sin embargo ella tomo su propia almohada y la arrojo con toda su fuerza hacia mi, me encogí de miedo, pero eso provoco que mi baja estatura, mas mi reflejos hicieran que la almohada pasara sobre mi cabeza y golpeara a la persona detrás de mi.

-Ruby.- Grito Yang acunando a su hermana en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes yo te vengare.- Rugió, tomando dos almohadas y usándolas como guantes mientras se lanzaba contra la picara, la asesina gimió de miedo y trato de huir pero la rubia fue mas rápida.

Suspire de alivio viendo la escena. -Que alivio por un momento creí que me...-

-Venganza.- Grito Ruby en mi oído antes de golpearme en la cara con una almohada, mientras las plumas de la almohada salpicaban mi cara vi a Nora atacar de manera similar a Pyrrha.

-Muy bien ya me hiciste enojar, te voy demostrar por que Azur y Caboose no se meten conmigo.- Rugí tomando otra almohada y lanzándome sobre Ruby.

* * *

**Omake: Las desventuras de Azur parte tres.**

**La "personalidad".**

Muy bien todo era genial, me encontraba detrás de Weiss y Caboose mientras charlaba animado con Tucker, Church por una razón había desaparecido en el mar de gente, actualmente nos encontrábamos en el gran salón esperando las indicaciones para nuestra búsqueda.

-Dime Azur que te pareció esa mujer en los establos.-

-¿Quien la mujer rubia que tenia un par de melones que te cagabas?.-

-O si, Oum lo que daría para estar entre esos dos regalos de Oum. Bow chika wow bow.- Comenzó a hablar Tucker, siempre había querido tener un compañero masculino para hablar de estas cosas, ninguno de los otros sirvientes tenia mi edad por lo que esto era difícil y Caboose, bueno el era Caboose, dudaba mucho que hubiera alcanzado la pubertad, ¿tal ves cuando cumpliera 20?. Aun así una sonrisa tonta escapo de mi rostro al imaginarme ser regañado por cierta rubia, solo que a la rubia le faltaba una cantidad considerable de ropa.

-Estas enfermo.- Le dije a pesar de casi morderme la lengua por la hipocresía.

-O vamos niega que no es la mujer mas sexy que hayas visto.-

-Lo sexy es relativo, lo que importa es la simple simplicidad de la belleza, mientras sea mas pura mejor.-

-¿Simple simplicidad?, ¿mas pura mejor?, en serio amigo te hace falte novia y ¿simple simplicidad?, te hace falta extender tu vocabulario.-

-Aja.-

-O ya veo tienes un ojo para cierta peliblanca no es así.- Quien Winter, yo la odio nunca sentiría nada por esa perra, a espera se refiere a Weiss, que Weiss ella ni si quiera es mujer es un ser de frió que solo existe para hacer mi vida miserable, solo puedo confiar en que Caboose derrita su frió corazón y de esa manera logre salvar el mundo.

-No, tiene bonita cara pero su personalidad me mata.- Le respondo sin inmutarme.

-Si creo que le falta personalidad.- Estaba a punto de corregir a Tucker sobre eso, sabiendo que la personalidad de Weiss era una de las mas fuertes y malvadas que había conocido, cuando note que Tucker señalaba su propio pecho, la realidad me golpeo como una tina de agua Schnee.

-Espera.- Le respondo y miro a mi alrededor buscando mas chicas, Tucker siendo mucho mejor en este arte que yo me guía, primero vemos a una mujer de pelo negro con un mechón rosa pero Tucker me dice que ella no era mujer sin embargo su compañera pelirroja si lo era y su pecho era lo suficientemente grande para dejar en ridículo a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Volteamos a otro lado y vimos a una pelirroja con armadura de oro, sin embargo su armadura acentuaba cada curva y notamos que en el ámbito de "personalidad" no se quedaba atrás, eso y tenia un generoso escote que si uno sabia mirar bien podía ser compartido con el resto.

A otro lado una chica con gabardina negra que no estaba del todo cerrada, por lo que pudimos observar su "personalidad", aun así su "personalidad" como la del resto dejaba en ridículo a Weiss.

-Mira aya otro bombón de oro.- Vi a donde apuntaba y tuve que evitar babear al ver a una chica con cabello dorado como el sol usando un atuendo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, mierda si la parábamos uno al lado de la otra Weiss destacaría como un palo, rápido Weiss debe tener una "personalidad" mejor que cualquier chica.

Bingo cerca de la rubia había una chica un poco mas pequeña que Weiss con el pelo negro y puntas rojas, vamos voltéate, voltéate, si se volteo y revelo... revelo que su "personalidad" era ligeramente mas grande que la de Weiss, yo gemí de manera lamentable sin apartar los ojos del cofre de la chica y la rubia por una razón volteo y me vio con las manos en la masa o en este caso con los ojos en la masa, no me importo y comencé a mirar mas muerte, Tucker por una razón se tenso y desaprecio en el mar de gente.

Mi vista se detuvo en un hombre vestido de naranja y me lamente al descubrir que la "personalidad" de este era mayor a la de Weiss, Mierda incluso los hombres tenían mas "personalidad" que ella. Coloque una mano en el hombro de Weiss con lagrimas en los ojos, ella se sorprendió y volteo a verme.

-¿Que ocurre contigo?.-

-Nada, solo quiero que sepas que eras perfecta tal como eres y Caboose te adora por tu ser no por tu personalidad.-

-Azur... si esto es un intento mas tuyo para tratar de...- Comenzó a hablarme Weiss con ira en sus ojos, sin embargo negué con la cabeza y me comencé a ir mas deprimido que antes y ¿si a Caboose no le gustan ese tipo de cuerpo?, ¿o si Weiss aun no alcanza la pubertad al igual que Caboose?, Maestro Ironwood ¿que hago?.

-Hola chico, no pude evitar notar como mirabas a mi hermana.- Me hablo el bombón de oro poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro el cual comenzó a protestar con dolor por la presión que se infligía en él.

-O yo venia a hacerte el mismo comentario.- Me dijo un pelirrojo vestido de dorado sujetando con aun mas fuerza mi otro hombro.

-Si podrías decirme ¿por que mirabas tan fijamente cierta parte de mi compañera?.- Me dijo una presencia masculina a mi espalda y al voltear ligeramente mi visión unos ojos rosas cargados de odio me devolvieron la mirada.

-Si dime ¿que es lo que mirabas?.- Me dijo una segunda mujer que literalmente salio de la nada y sus ojos ámbar no me prometían nada menos que no fuera dolor.

-Uhhh, ¿Yo comparaba personalidades?.- Pregunte tímidamente antes de que una bota con tacón se clavara en mi entrepierna, luego alguien me pateo las rodillas haciéndome inclinarme y sentí cuatro pies golpearme en la espalda haciendo que cayera al piso, después de eso el mundo se desvaneció en dolor.

OOO

-¿Caboose crees que soy perfecta?.- Le pregunte a mi amigo de la infancia con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

-Por supuesto que si Weiss, no debería importarte tu tamaño ni la opinión de Azur sobre tu personalidad, eres perfecta tal y como eres.- Me respondió con facilidad, una parte de mi estaba realmente feliz con su alago pero lo que dijo en medio no fue del todo de mi alago.

-¿A que te refieres con el tamaño?.-

-O no te preocupes Weiss, se que pronto llegaras a la pubertad... Weiss, ¿Weiss?, por favor baja ese hielo, todos aquí somos amigos y los amigos no se lastiman unos a otros, no espera Weiss, ¡AYUDA!.- Los gritos de Caboose se perdieron junto el ruido del lugar.

OOO

-Oye Church ¿por que desapareciste así de la nada?.- Le pregunte a mi compañero con capa.

-O no es nada, simplemente creí que la gente que me vería como un criminal si me quedaba con ustedes.-

-O vamos como si fuéramos tan malos.- Le conteste y Church señalo con su dedo.

Al seguir su mirada vi como cuatro adolescentes pateaban a un inconsciente Azur en el suelo y como Weiss que tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate se tapaba su modesta "personalidad" y utilizaba su "torreta" de hielo contra Caboose que suplicaba en el suelo.

-Si creo que ya veo tu razonamiento.-

-¡Fue Tucker!.- Gritaron dos voces, pero me encogí de hombros y me perdí en la multitud ignorando los gritos de dolor.


	5. Conociendo el gremio de Beacon

-Muy bien alguna de ustedes me puede explicar por que la habitación esta destruida.- Pregunto Glynda que nos miraba con furia a todos.

Inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás junto con todas las chicas, detrás de nosotros se encontraban todas las camas volteadas y el piso estaba repleto de plumas, gemí notoriamente junto con Yang al ver el estado de mi cabello cubierto de plumas.

-Sinceramente, alguna de ustedes tiene idea de lo caras que son estas habitaciones y el tiempo que tomara limpiarlas, yo creía que estaba enfrente de aventureras de Beacon, guerreras de élite escogidos para defender la humanidad, no un montón de niñas incapaces de cuidar un solo salón.-

-Lo sentimos.- Murmuro Ruby, pero Glynda solo le dirigió una mirada de ira que provoco que la chica de rojo se ocultara detrás de su hermana.

-Espero que en el futuro se comporten a la altura de los regímenes de Beacon, ahora siganme a los dormitorios de los hombre y tal vez puedan ver como debe de comportarse un aventurero.-

Seguimos a Glynda cabizbajas mientras ella caminaba literalmente echando humo enfrente de nosotros, no caminamos mucho ya que nos detuvimos en un edificio idéntico al nuestro que estaba al lado de la calle.

Glynda abrió la puerta de golpe y todas lo lamentamos.

Nuestro cuarto que estaba lleno de camas y plumas tiradas parecía un palacio en comparación a lo que veíamos.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos lugares por una extraña cerca de respaldo de camas destrozados en medio de un lado estaba una gran fortaleza de colchones con una pata de cama sobresaliendo encima de ella la cual tenia el paño rojo de Sarge ondeando orgullosamente, del otro lado de la habitación ocurría el mismo problema, pero alguien había colgado ropa interior azul en forma de bandera.

-¡¿Que demonios ocurrió aquí?!.- Grito Glynda dando un paso adentro de la habitación lo que resulto en un grave error.

-Enemigos.- Grito Sarge saliendo detrás del castillo de colchones.

-Ataquen.- Grito Jaune desde el castillo contrario vistiendo un mameluco azul como piyama y empuñando una almohada.

-Contraataquen.- Le respondió Sarge apuntando una catapulta de almohadas hecha con sabanas que era operada por Ren y Simmons.

-Contra contraataquen.- Rugió Jaune lanzando su almohada mientras Caboose y Tucker usaban a un inexpresivo Azur como ariete y Church los cubría lanzando mas almohadas, Sarge no perdió el tiempo y disparo sus catapulta, mientras Lopez y Grif saltaban al campo de batalla empuñando almohadas.

Cuando las plumas se asentaron Azur de una forma estaba derrumbado en medio de los soportes de cama, Grif y Lopez estaban inconscientes en el suelo, Caboose y Tucker se encontraban aplastados por una gigantesca bola de almohadas, Church, Jaune, Simmons y Ren estaban hechos bola en una esquina todos llenos de plumas y Sarge se encontraba bailando con los calzones azules tirándolos al suelo y colocando sus paño rojo en su lugar, sin embargo lo peor era Glynda que en este momento parecía una especie de ave y estaba temblando de la ira, compartí una rápida mirada con mis compañeras y todas dimos un paso atrás.

-¡¿Alguno de ustedes quiere explicarme esto?!.- Grito Glynda sacando su fusta, Caboose en ese momento decidió levantarse de su tumba de almohadas, volteo a ver alrededor.

-Tucker lo hizo.- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

OOO

-Jajaja, chicos miren que para hacer enfurecer así a Glynda en un solo día deben de ser todos unos prodigios.- Se burlo un hombre que ya había pasado sus mejores días, lucia un espeso y largo bigote gris, con una enorme barriga y mas cabello gris peinado elegantemente sobre su cabeza.

-Aun sigo sin entender como ocurrió todo.- Se quejo Church.

-Oh eso fue fácil, Sarge reclamo la mitad de la habitación como suya y Jaune noto que...-

-Caboose, si se como ocurrió, mejor dicho lo que no se es como me vi involucrado en esto.-

-Dímelo a mi.-. Murmure viendo al resto de mis compañeras.

-Bueno chicos, lamento decirles que por esto ustedes le deben a Beacon 80,000 lienes en daños, así y Beacon ya no se hará responsable ni de su hospedaje ni de sus comidas.-

-¡¿Que?!.- Gritamos todos viendo con pánico al hombre.

-Pero Señor Port eso es...- Trato de hablar Yang pero fui interrumpida.

-Oh nada de Señor Port muchachita, el señor Port era mi padre, díganme Peter o en su defecto Port.- Hablo de nuevo el viejo aventurero guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

-Tranquilos, se que la suma de lienes es muy cara, así que simplemente tomaremos el 50% de ganancias de todas sus misiones hasta que su deuda se salde, pero alégrense aun hay muchas cosas buenas que pueden hacer, después de todo hoy es su primer día como aventureros, así que permitanme a mi el Gran Caballero Peter Port guiarlos a través de Beacon, si tienen alguna duda por favor solo levanten la mano, ahora siganme.-

La mayoría de nosotros se dejo caer abatida pero aun así todos seguimos al caballero mientras nos guiaba a través de la segunda muralla.

-A su izquierda están los establos de Beacon, famosos por tener las mejores monturas, los establos son tan buenos que incluso una persona dormiría a gusto en el suelo cubierto de heno, oh y a su derecha se encuentra el segundo edificio de gremio, más tarde allí podrán registrarse como un grupo, claro si ustedes 16 quieren ser un grupo y también pueden ver las diferentes misiones que están disponibles, sin embargo siganme aun hay mucho mas que ver y esto no es nada de lo que tiene para ofrecer Beacon.-

Seguimos al caballero por lo que parecieron horas y mis pies ya me estaban matando, si no fuera por que Caboose de vez en cuando solía hablar durante horas acerca de tonterías probablemente tampoco hubiera aguantado el desvarió sin fin de nuestro guía, mire a mi derecha y note como Yang se golpeaba a si misma con sus puños y su hermana Ruby prácticamente caminaba dormida.

-Esta es la taberna de Donut, es un establecimiento para principiantes, en este lugar podemos tener una pausa para desayunar, no se preocupen por pagar, todos sus gastos serán agregados a su cuenta de deudas por lo que al hacer misiones un pequeño porcentaje de su sueldo requisado se usara para pagar esto.- Port ignoro los gemidos de todos y entro a la taberna.

La taberna por fuera se veía elegante era un gran edificio de tres pisos, sin embargo tenia unas escaleras al lado de la estructura, que guiaban al segundo y tercer piso, por lo que solo el primer piso era parte del local, aunque no se podía negar que él lugar como todas los demás edificios en Beacon era hermosamente detallado, si estuviera en Atlas y me preguntara que tan bueno era el local solo analizando por fuera le daría 4 de 5 estrellas, sin embargo por dentro era... bueno déjame ponerlo en palabras simples el lugar era... era demasiado rosado, todas sus paredes eran rosas, y el lugar estaba dividido en tres largas mesas, al fondo del lugar había un pequeño mostrador que separaba el establecimiento de una gran cocina, detrás del mostrador estaba un chico de aparentemente nuestra edad que vestía un elegante pero simple ropaje rosa que no estaba para nada fuera de lugar para un camarero, y encima de esto tenia un delantal blanco que no tenia ninguna mancha. el muchacho era ligeramente mas alto que yo, lo que lo hacia pequeño para la mayoría de hombres, sus cabello era largo y rubio que estaba atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de un color café rojizo y tenia rasgos faciales andrógenos lo que hacia difícil saber si era hombre o mujer.

-Donut, danos a todos el almuerzo del día.-

-Por supuesto Port.- Dijo el chico y por su voz horriblemente chillona supe que era hombre.

-No, no nos sirvas eso, no tenemos dinero para pagarlo.- Se quejo Simmons ganándose el apoyo de la mayoría.

-Que ni hablar, mis precios son los mas baratos de todo Beacon y estoy seguro que también los mas deliciosos.- Dijo el rubio y todos excepto Port dimos un paso atrás por su forma de pronunciar deliciosos.

\- No lo se no tengo tanta hambre.- Dije y me sorprendí que todos excepto Grif me apoyaran en esta decisión.

-Jajaja, si como no., Tomen asiento su comida ya va a estar lista.- Port alegremente se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba en el lateral dándole la vista a un gran ventanal.

-Pero ni si quiera hemos ordenado.- Reclamo Jaune.

-Por su puesto que no, si vieran mi menú estarían horas sin poder elegir nada, ahora seria una pena que no comieran ya he cargado la comida a su cuenta, serán 400 liens mas la propina y redondeando serán un total de 500 liens, por favor siéntense mientras traigo su comida.-

-Pe...pe...pe...pero.- Murmuraba Ruby apuntando a Donut con un dedo tembloroso, no obstante sus suplicas cayeron a oídos sordos, ya que el chico abandono el lugar de inmediato.

-Tranquila hermanita, ya resolveremos algo.- Todos nos sentamos en una sola mesa incluyendo sorpresivamente a Blake, no hace falta decir que nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada de Port, aunque Caboose me obligo a mi y a un inexpresivo Azur sentarnos uno del lado del otro.

-Muy bien reunión de emergencia.- Exclamo Church parándose en el banco compartido en el que estábamos sentados.

-¿Cual emergencia, que tengamos que trabajar como esclavos para pagar todas nuestras deudas?.- Dijo Nora que carecía de su alegría omnipresente.

-Si esa emergencia, no importa de que punto lo veamos, es nuestra culpa por destrozar dos habitaciones que no eran de nuestra propiedad.-

-Y de quien es la culpa Azul.- Grito Sarge que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

-No lo se, tal vez de todos nosotros.-

-Yo soy inocente y nadie puede probar lo contrario.- Reclamo Grif.

-¿No fuiste tu el que se las arreglo para devorar toda la comida del comedor?.- Le pregunto Simmons.

-No existe evidencia para eso.-

-No por que te la comiste toda, Bow Chika Wow Bow.-

-Ya en serio este es un problema serio no me uní para ser aventurero solo para deber dinero al gremio.-

-Lo mismo aquí.- Dijo Grif, comiendo todo el pan que estaba en medio de la mesa.

-Si se supone que somos aventureros para rescatar a gente inocente y ser los héroes de todos.- Hablo Ruby.

-Si y también para rescatar a hermosas damiselas en apuros y que te recompensen con sus hermosos cuerp... hmm digo con un beso casto y puro en la mejilla.- Estuvo hablando Tucker pero cambio su tema cuando alguien lo pateo en la pierna, si tuviera que adivinar fue Yang que silbaba alegremente enfrente de él.

-Exacto todo lo que dicen es cierto, así que se me ocurrió la siguiente idea si no dividimos entre cada quien el precio seria de alrededor de 1,000 liens por persona, ahora no he visto que tanto nos paguen pero se que todos en este momento somos rango cobre, el rango mas bajo que hay y se que la recompensa también sera la mas baja, así que quiero que nuestra hermandad de los cazadores siga en pie juntos hasta que la deuda se pague, viendo que al ser mas personas podríamos hacer mas misiones y apoyarnos unos a otros sin correr demasiados riesgos, después de todo supongo que mientras mas peligrosa sea la misión mejor sera la recompensa, ¿ustedes que opinan?.-

-No lo se, yo ya tengo un equipo bien equilibrado pero creo ver tu propósito de que la cantidad supere la calidad.- Le dije, si todos hacíamos misiones simples para obtener una recompensa mínima, la deuda solo va a disminuir ligeramente pero nunca la pagaríamos del todo, claro Caboose y yo podríamos pagar esa cantidad fácilmente, pero usar el dinero de mi padre para un problema que yo cause simplemente se sentía demasiado mal, aparte en que problemas podría meterme si me uno a ellos, al menos la mayoría se veía responsable, claro si no tomabas en cuenta como nos metimos en este problema en primer lugar.

-¡Siiiii!, seremos el mejor grupo de todo Beacon.- Grito Ruby también saltando arriba de la mesa, lamentablemente esto provoco una reacción en cadena.

-Seremos los mejores amigos.- Grito Caboose en mi oído mientras seguía a Ruby arriba de la mesa.

-Si la hermandad de los panqueques nunca se separara.- Nora les siguió el juego también parándose arriba de la mesa.

-Esto no se llamara la hermandad de los panqueques, en todo caso debería ser la hermandad de los rojos.- Sarge la regaño, pero esto perdió efecto debido a que también estaba arriba de la mesa agitando frenéticamente su paño rojo.

-Ese es el espirito de los aventureros sigan así muchachos.- Grito Port desde su mesa y todos nos encogimos ligeramente ya que se nos olvido que teníamos compañía, bueno al menos la taberna estaba vacía.

-Listo chicos la comida esta lista.- Dijo una voz chillona atrás de nosotros, sin embargo Donut estaba parado en la barra con todos nuestros platillo.

¿Tal ves quería que nos levantáramos y cada quien recogiera nuestros platos?, aun que mis pensamientos resultaron ser innecesarios ya que comenzó a lanzarnos los platos con una precisión increíble, lo mas sorprendente es que ningún plato derramo una sola migaja de comida o gota de jugo, la comida consistía en dos platos, un mediano tazón de avena y un gran plato que tenia dos huevos estrellados y tocino encima de tres panqueques, pero debido a la forma en que estaba acomodada la comida el plato parecía una cara sonriente, siendo los huevos los ojos, el tocino la nariz y boca y los panqueques la cara, antes de que pudiera expresar mi incredibilidad Donut nos arrojo un vaso y una taza, el vaso estaba lleno hasta el tope de jugo de naranja y la taza estaba llena de café negro, en un segundo en media de la meza había una jarra de leche caliente, un jarrón de azúcar y otra jarra de crema, abrí los ojos ante tal espectáculo, dejando de lado lo extraordinario de la acción era imposible que todo esto costara 400 lienes, a no ser que costara 400 lienes por persona.

-¿Donut, cuanto costaba el desayuno del día?.- Le pregunte temblando ligeramente.

-Oh cada plato cuesta 25 lienes, pero debido a que son muchos les cobre un 20% como propina y los 20 liens sobrantes, bueno eso es por ensuciar la mesa.- Me respondió y un pequeño rubor se formo en los cuatro alborotadores, sin embargo me quede impresionada por el precio.

-¿Es esto muy caro Weiss?.- Me pregunto Caboose al ver mi rostro.

-No al contrario esto es demasiado barato, en atlas un plato así podría llegar a costar fácilmente 100 liens si no es que más.-

-Se los dije, mis precios son los mejores ahora coman antes de que se enfrié.- Ninguno de nosotros se quejo de su orden y comimos, incluso el renuente Azur se acabo sus platos y un sonrojo paso por mi cara al ver que yo también me acabe todo el plato e incluso una pequeña pansa se formo debajo de mi vestido.

-Esta confirmado este sera el único lugar donde comamos.- Grito Sarge levantando su vaso de jugo.

-Señor lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.- Le respondió Simmons también alzando su vaso, en un segundo todos levantamos nuestros vasos y bebimos alegremente.

-Genial me sorprende el entusiasmo de los nuevos ¿a que no?.- Le dijo Donut a Port que estaba acabando su desayuno.

-Si lo se, ellos prometen grandes cosas, por cierto Franklin que le paso al resto de los camareros.-

-A los despedí esos malditos no entendían mi gusto por el arte.-

-No veo por que estarían en contra de tanto rosa.- Se burlo Nora, sin embargo Donut se sonrojo de la ira y fulmino con la mirada a Nora.

-¡No es rosa, es rojo claro!.-

-Cl...claro.- Le respondió mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-Perdón por mi arrebato, como disculpa tengan mi postre especial Donas.-

-¿Que son las donas?.- Pregunto Grif babeando ligeramente.

-O son solo panes con forma de circulo y un hoyo en medio, la mayoría tiene un glaseado, que puede ser de vainilla, chocolate azúcar, etcetera hay cientos de sabores y variantes para elegir.- Dijo Caboose como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-O me sorprende que mis donas se conocieran fuera de Beacon.- Dijo el rosa trayendo con sigo una gran charola con la comida ya mencionada.

-Bueno si la casa paga.- Dijo Grif parándose de inmediato y atacando la charola.

-O no se preocupen solo asegúrense de meter su dedo dentro de mi hoyo, Ja.-

-Wow, eso fue Bow chika wow... sabes que no creo que me guste terminar esa frase.-

-Si creo que ya no tengo hambre.- Dijo Grif regresando las donas a Donut.

-Oh bueno ustedes se lo pierden.- Dijo el rubio antes de irse con su charola intacta.

-Bueno aventureros siganme al siguiente lugar.-

Después de que Donut anotara nuestra creciente deuda en nuestra cuenta, todos salimos de la taberna, donde Port nos guió por una serie de casas y locales que tenían un uso practico para todo, sin embargo creo que la mayoría hubiera agradecido que se omitiera la historia de cada lugar.

-Y aquí se encuentra el hospital para novatos de Beacon, pasen por favor quiero que conozcan a alguien.-

Seguimos a Port a través de una especie de tienda, detrás de ella había una pequeña casa, que al abrirla solo tenia dos cosas, un consultorio separado por una manta a una sala de recepción.

-DuFresne, ¿donde rayos te has metido?.- Pregunto Port, pero una bola de mantas que estaba tirada en el suelo se levanto sobre si misma y de allí salio un hombre moreno, con cabello negro y ojos amarillos parecidos a los de Blake pero sin ser tan llamativos como los de la picara, el tipo tenia una especie de traje morado, aunque estaba cubierto de sangre seca en las manos y en la pechera.

-Oh, no estoy durmiendo, ¡no estoy durmiendo!.-

-Descuida Doc, simplemente estoy familiarizando a los nuevos con Beacon.-

-Oh, en ese caso encantado de conocerlos, a ustedes 16, soy Frank Dufresne pero pueden llamarme Doc para abreviar por cierto mi clase es la de medico, espero no tener que atenderlos en su estadía en Beacon, aunque si alguna ves se llegan a lastimar no duden en venir aquí-

-¿Un medico?, es la primera vez que escucho esa clase.- Pregunto Tucker con curiosidad.

-Oh me alegra que preguntes, veras de todas las clases sanadores la de medico es una de la mas raras, veras mientras que los sacerdotes y obispos usan milagros para curar enfermedades y heridas, los chamanes y los curanderos usan hierbas, hechizos y otros remedios de dudosa fabricación para aliviar males y sanar daños, yo y todos los médicos confiamos en una cosa llamada medicina para aliviar todos los efectos de estados.-

-Solo curas efectos de estados, no curas heridas.-

-¿Que? no, un medico solo puede hacerte sentir cómodo mientras mueres.-

-Nota mental, nunca resultar herido.- Dijo Church mientras miraba inexpresivo a Doc.

-Oh no se preocupen, Beacon es un gremio de aventureros, los aventureros existimos para cuidar a la humanidad, existe mas de una forma de cuidarla que matando monstruos, aqui Frank esta creando una ciencia que revolucionara el mundo, tengan mas confianza en él.- Se rió Port mientras le daba una palmada con fuerza a la espalda de Doc, este ultimo casi se cae por la fuerza del golpe.

-A parte mis servicios son los únicos que aceptan su pago añadiendo el precio a su cuenta de Beacon, no se preocupen, confió en que sobrevivan al tratamiento para pagármelo mas tarde.-

-¿Como todos ya se enteraron de nuestra deuda?.- Grite perdiendo la compostura.

-Estas bromeando, ustedes son la comidilla en Beacon, no me sorprende si ningún lugar dentro del Gremio les ofrece su servicios después de todo hasta ahora ustedes son los peores aventureros en Beacon y eso que ni siquiera tiene un día aquí... ¿Dije algo malo?.- Pregunto el idiota mientras que Caboose me sujetaba de los brazos impidiéndome que la arrancara la garganta con Myrtenaster a ese maldito.

-Creo que tal vez debemos de irnos.- Hablo Caboose sin soltarme.

-Si tal vez sea lo mejor.- Lo segundo Ruby que también arrastraba a su hermana hacia atrás.

* * *

-Ese idiota como se atreve a decir que somos los peores aventureros de Beacon, cuando lo vuelva a encontrar Myrtenaster y yo vamos a tener una gran platica con él.- Dijo Weiss mientras reía de forma maniática, inconscientemente di un paso lejos de ella, ya había sido un tiempo desde que su personalidad maquiavelista y malvada salia a la superficie.

-Weiss, tal ves deberíamos pensar en otra cosa.- Le dije masajeando suavemente sus brazos.

-Si, que haríamos con el cuerpo, debería congelarlo y explotarlo en un millón de pedazos o tal ves deba de inculparlo por falta de sanidad en su local, eso seria un duro golpe y saldríamos oliendo a rosas de aquel asunto.-

-Me refería a que me ayudaras con Azur.-

-Oh, solo dile que lo sientes, al igual que tu es un idiota no debería ser capaz de guardarte rencor por mucho tiempo.-

-¿Okey?.- Volteando alrededor, vi como mis compañeros Sarge, Jaune, Church y Ruby parecían discutir con un encargado, después de que Port nos llevo a través de toda la segunda muralla, decidimos venir al tablón de anuncios en el edificio de recepción de Beacon correspondiente a ver si había un buen trabajo para nosotros.

-Se detecto un Beowolve Grimm en el camino a Vale, se necesitan aventureros experimentados para la misión, que les parece esta la recompensa es de 20,000 lienes y ya nos hemos enfrentado con esa clase de criatura antes, pero ahora estaremos llenos de equipo y no habrá una horda de Grimm detrás de nosotros.- Explico Sarge su razonamiento.

-No lo se, que les parece esta, una manada de wolf grimm se ha asentando cerca del pueblo de Gem, la recompensa no es muy alta, pero cuatro de nosotros podemos hacerla.- Hablo Jaune con otra nota en la mano.

-Oh y si hacemos esta, explorar la ruta de Vale a la cantera de piedra en las afueras del bosque esmeralda.- Ruby dijo emocionada.

-Hay una cuarta misión, exterminar la madriguera de Creeps que se forma a las afueras del bosque esmeralda, por su ubicación no debería estar demasiado lejos de la de Ruby, podríamos hacer ambas fácilmente.- Church afirmo viendo el tablero antes de arrancar la hoja en donde estaba la información.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos hacer la misión del Beowolve.- murmuro Sarge.

En la recepción se encontraba Oobleck que revisaba todas las misiones.

-Así que ustedes valientes aventureros han decido pelear contra otra cosa que no sean camas.- Se burlo el doblador de cabello verde mientras que tomaba de una especie de termo.

-Por favor no nos lo recuerde.- Church dijo por todos.

-No hay prisa, se que estaban emocionados por ser aventureros después de todo, ahora díganme que misiones van a realizar.-

-Vamos a exterminar el Beowolve.- Grito Sarge, ignorando las quejas de todos.

-Lo lamento señor Nikos, la caza del Beowolve es nivel bronce, aunque se que ustedes tuvieron un desempeño mas que excelente en su iniciación, siguen siendo nivel cobre y las reglas se hicieron por una razón.-

-Carajo.- Maldijo el pelirrojo, que solo se regreso al tablón de anuncios.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer para aumentar de rango?.-

-Me alegra que preguntes señorita Schnee, veras existen tres formas de subir de rango, la primera y la mas común es que has completado con éxito cien misiones de cobre, la segunda forma que inusual pero no inesperada es que se realice una búsqueda o misión de gran dificultad podría verse esto como un examen de graduación por así decirlo para aplicarlo se necesita la aprobación de un aventurero oro o superior, la tercera que es la forma mas rara de conseguir es que por lo menos tres aventureros rango oro o superior te nominan, una vez nominados se hará una conferencia en la que deberán asistir por lo menos 10 miembros de rango Oro o superior y la participación de un director.-

-¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer para ganarnos la aprobación de un aventurero de oro?.- Dijo Ruby que miraba con curiosidad la platica.

-Bueno, como te lo explico, veras existen seis rangos, el primero y el mas bajo es el del cobre, su nivel actual este nivel suele ser generalmente menospreciado por los demás rangos, y con sus logros hasta la fecha no mejoraron mucho esa impresión, el siguiente rango seria el de bronce a partir de aquí como aventureros ya son considerados una fuerza a tener en cuenta, la mayoría de ellos se une entre los niveles 30 y 40, a pesar de esto es poco probable de que un aventurero de alto rango los reconozca, sin embargo a partir del rango plata todo cambia, el rango plata es al que la mayoría de los aventureros aspira, es increíblemente difícil llegar a ese rango y mucho mas superarlo, la mayoría de los plata solo asciende al ser recomendados por un oro o en un examen de dificultad increíble, si quieres llamar la atención de un oro debes de llegar primero a plata.-

-¿Usted que es?.- Dije a pesar de que todos me miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Yo?, yo soy el doblador de fuego Bartholomew Oobleck, un aventurero rango diamante, el segundo rango mas difícil de conseguir.-

-¿Rango diamante?.- Se atraganto Weiss aun lado mio.

-Lo se es difícil de creer, pero actualmente en Beacon residen cuatro personas con rango diamante, de hecho ustedes conocen personalmente a la mayoría.-

-¿Quienes son?.- Pregunto Jaune temblando ligeramente.

-Oh bueno aparte de mi son el Caballero Peter Port, la Hechicera Glynda Goodwitch y la sacerdotisa Peach Oak.-

-Bueno, estamos jodidos.- Grif se quejo y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando recordé a la hechicera cubierta de plumas de almohadas y como nos hizo levitar a todos para dejarnos caer en un bola de cuerpos.

-Dijiste segundo mas difícil de conseguir, ¿cual es el primero?.- Pregunto mi mejor amigo.

-Ese seria el rango Dust, las personas con ese rango se les conoce como directores, a lo largo de la historia solo cinco personas han conseguido ese rango en Beacon, aunque actualmente solo viven dos de ellos, Ozpin el maestro del gremio es uno de ellos.-

-Interesante.- Dijo Church, pero solo se cubrió aun mas con la capa.

-Muy bien, creo que esta misión hará el trabajo.- Grito Sarge sosteniendo una nota.

-Déjame verla, a ya veo una misión de exterminio de wolf, cerca de la aldea de Gem.-

-No es esa la misión que yo propuse.-

-Cállate Jaune, obviamente esto se me ocurrió a mi primero.- Pyrrha simplemente puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Lo siento Jaune, a veces solo es mejor dejarlo ganar.-

-Bueno visto que todos tienen una misión, díganme quieren hacerla en grupos o individualmente.- Nos hablo es piromántico con una sonrisa tomando todo el contenido de su termo de un solo trago.

-A que te refieres con eso.- Yang pregunto.

-Oh veras, para realizar misiones se necesita presentar primero tu identificación de aventurero que vendría siendo la medalla de bronce que les dieron en la iniciación, no se si lo notaron pero esa medalla contiene su nombre y clase, no la pierdan, si la pierden ni si quiera pueden llamarse aventureros y no los dejaremos pasar por otra iniciación para recuperarla, bueno dicho eso escojan una misión en el tablón de anuncios como hacen ahora, pero debido a lo grande del gremio y su cantidad de personas tendría la obligación de preguntarles si quieren formar un equipo con otro compañero, el limite de compañeros en un equipo es de seis miembros, aunque cada uno de ustedes puede salir y entrar cuando quieran del equipo aun así tiene que hacerse un papeleo por esto así que traten de no hacerlo mucho, prosiguiendo con el tema si necesitan mas compañeros para una misión se podría formar bien un partido o un grupo de aventura, estas son la unión de varios equipos la diferencia entre un partido y un grupo es que mientras un grupo de batalla son varios equipos juntos estos no comparten una ganancia o botín igual sin embargo es mas usada por que se usa como alianzas temporales en caso de que uno o mas equipos se encuentren haciendo una misión, mientras que un partido de batalla seria algo mas profesional, poniéndolo en palabras simples seria una sociedad dentro del gremio, las sociedades son distintos grupos que comparten recompensan y gastos entre ellos, ser un partido tiene sus ventajas y desventajas ya que te permitirá tener una fuente de ingresos a partir de los otros miembros pero también todos compartirán sus deudas, lo que tal vez sea conveniente para cierto grupo de novatos que destruyeron dos habitaciones con sus muebles.-

-¿Chicos ustedes que opinan?.- Pregunto Church.

-Bueno ya tenemos el nombre de la hermandad de los cazadores, supongo que seria triste no usarlo de nuevo.- Dijo Ruby.

-En ese caso la hermandad de los cazadores, ya decidieron que equipos lo confirmaran, recuerden que cada uno debe estar formado por seis personas o menos.-

Después de un largo debate terminamos haciendo los equipos, Church, yo, Azur y Tucker, seriamos el equipo Azul, lamentablemente Weiss termino en otro equipo, siendo ella parte de un equipo llamado RWBY, en el cual sus miembros eran Ruby, Yang, Blake, los otros equipos que se formaron fueron el equipo rojo y el equipo JNPR, uno teniendo a Sarge, Simmons, Lopez y Grif, mientras que el otro resulto en Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren, luego de una gran charla y papeleo nos bautizaron como "la hermandad de los cazadores", ahora oficiales, sin embargo la hermandad necesitaba aun líder, Sarge de inmediato se nomino como líder, pero Church logro quitarle el puesto, no se muy bien como se las arreglaron, los cargos terminaron siendo como Sarge siendo nuestro tesorista a pesar de que Weiss demando que ella era la mas indicada para el trabajo, Jaune siendo el secretario, Church el Administrador y Ruby como la líder del partido, aun no logro ver como ocurrió esto, pero al parecer Sarge se negaba a recibir ordenes de cualquier persona que no fuera roja, Church tratando de mantenerse neutral escogió a Ruby que parecía tener buenas habilidades de liderazgo y cumplía con los requisitos de Sarge, aun así ella seria un líder por fuera, aunque Church secretamente se encargaba de dar las ordenes, claro si Sarge alguna vez se enteraba de esto probablemente la hermandad de los cazadores sufriría una guerra civil.

Así nuestra deuda aumento de 80,500 lienes a 85,500, quien sabría que formar un partido requeriría pagar, una vez que todos nos quejáramos por eso JNPR y los rojos fueron al pueblo de Gem, mientras que yo y mis amigos nos dirigimos al bosque esmeralda.

-Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos suerte con los Creeps.- Nos despidió Ruby mientras ella junto con su equipo caminaban a la cantera, nosotros por otro lado nos internamos al bosque esmeralda.

-Suerte, recuerden cuidar a Weiss, si se pone malhumorada solo comprenle algo dulce o algo frió, si consiguen helado es mejor.-

-¡Caboose cállate! y vete a hacer tu misión.-

Me despedí con la mano mientras evitaba los fragmentos de hielo que Weiss me disparaba, todos excepto Azur y Weiss parecían reír por esto.

Hablando de Azur le dirigí mi mirada mientras caminábamos, Azur seguía sin decir una sola palabra y tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos, a pesar de siempre caminar recto como Weiss y mi padre ahora estaba encorvado y muy apenas sostenía la alabarda que usaba.

-Oye Azur, ¿que te parece Beacon?.-

-...-

-Vamos Azur, puedes... ya puedes hablar.-

-En serio, por que no le pregunto primero a tu padre.- Me respondió con un tono de voz similar al de Weiss, sin embargo cuando Weiss hablaba con ese tono influía miedo y enojo, Azur por otro lado solo sentí veneno.

-Tal vez yo y Tucker deberíamos explorar mas adelante, luego los alcanzamos.-

-Si yo creo que seria lo mejor, suerte.- Dijeron ambos compañeros antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Por que tendrías que preguntarle a mi padre?.-

-No se, tal vez por que al parecer solo me importa su opinión.-

-Sabes que Azur, no me gusta mucho tu tono.-

-Oh lo siento joven amo, acaso desea que deje de hablar o que me vaya del otro lado de remanente.-

-No yo solo quiero... solo quiero disculparme.-

-Disculparte ¿por que?.-

-Por... cuidado.- Grite empujando a Azur aun lado un instante después sentí un dolor lacerante cuando la cola de un Creep aplasto mis costillas.

-¡Caboose!.- Me grito, sin embargo el tenia sus propios problemas cuando un segundo y tercero Creep saltaron atacándolo, me levante jadeando pesadamente y mire a mi oponente, era el doble de grande de los Creeps promedio, me puse en posición de guarda sin embargo el Grimm me ignoro y cargo contra Azur, no se por que el Grimm me ignoraba tal vez era cierto que eran atraídos por las emociones negativas después de todo.

-Ignis mortis.- Grite lanzando una bola de fuego que se estrello contra uno de los Creeps cercanos a Azur provocando una explosión de humo, cuando el humo se disipo un cadáver de Grimm comenzaba a desvanecerse y Azur balanceaba su alabarda contra uno de los Creeps, manteniéndose alejado de el, mientras un pequeño reguero de sangre brotaba de su frente y empapaba su visión.

El Grimm que antes me había ignorado se detuvo en seco para darse una vuelta de 180 grados y lanzarse contra mi, sin embargo ya estaba preparado y cuando su cola espinosa estaba apunto de golpearme la detuve con mi espada, el choque de ambos golpes sonó como dos bloques de acero chocando y el golpe hizo que me resonaran los huesos de los brazos, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme cuando la criatura arremetió una segunda y luego una tercera vez contra mi, el Grimm que se desesperaba al no poder superar mi guardia se hizo para atrás poniéndose en posición fetal si se le podía llamar posición fetal a enrollar su cola verticalmente alrededor de su cuerpo y cara, para saltar sobre sus dos extremidades que acaban en garras, mientras giraba y lanzaba un grito de muerte en su idioma bestial.

Tuve que saltar aun lado pero fui demasiado lento y el monstruo me rasgo profundamente el costado, el golpe me hizo ver estrellas y el agarre de mi arma se aflojo, pero el Creep que solo alcanzo a golpearme de refilon, la criatura por otro lado se estrello contra el suelo dejándola aturdida temporalmente, aproveche para apretar el agarre de mi espadón y le lance una estocada al pecho del Grimm justo donde estaba su corazón, sin embargo antes de que lo atravesara detuvo mi espada en seco con su cola enroscada alrededor.

Mientras que el Grimm y yo nos lanzábamos miradas de muerte, otro creep salto arriba de mi, pero mi espada estaba aun atrapada en la cola del grimm anterior que me miraba con odio, cerré los ojos preparándome para el impacto, pero Azur salto enfrente de la criatura golpeándola con su alabarda, ese breve instante me hizo recuperar control en mi arma y aumente la fuerza en ella hundiendo la espada sobre el Grimm hasta la empuñadura, la saque en rápido movimiento mientras que el Grimm se disolvía, Azur ya había acabado con su oponente separando la cabeza de cuatro ojos del resto del cuerpo, no muy lejos de el su primer oponente gemía lastimosamente en el suelo que tenia la cara brutalmente desfigurada por varias cortadas y su mandíbula colgaba de su cara solo por un ligero trozo de carne, de repente comenzó a convulsionarse y a vomitar restos negros en el suelo hasta quedarse inmóvil y comenzar su proceso de desintegración.

-Azur.- Le dije viendo grandes cortes en sus brazos y antebrazos de seguro producidos por la cola del Grimm y se cara que estaba cubierta por sangre roja cortesía de un corte en la frente.

-No lo digas.- Dijo antes de acercarse a mi y revisar mis heridas.

-Parece que estas bien pero deberíamos vendarte tienes un corte muy feo en las costillas.-

-¿Pero tu cara?.-

-Esta bien, la explosión hizo que un guijarro se golpeara contra mi frente y ya sabes como es de sangrona la frente.-

-Curae.- Susurre sobre mis heridas y las de Azur, pero solo alivio un poco el dolor, mi amigo rió y saco unas vendas, limpio me costado y comenzó a remediarme.

-Eres un mago de ataque no un mago sanador, tus hechizos no harán gran cosa.-

-Weiss podría cerrar las heridas fácilmente.- Le dije mientras trataba de ayudarlo a vendarse la frente, el se encogió de hombros y comenzó a limpiar los brazos que tenían grandes cortos aunque no parecían ser profundos.

-Si, pero no te curaría del todo a lo mucho solo seria un pequeño empujón, aparte son solo rasguños, ninguno de los dos obtendremos cicatrices, bueno al menos yo tu vas a tener tres lindas lineas diagonales de la costilla a la cintura.-

-Bueno papa esta lleno de cicatrices, a lo mejor con esto me parezco mas a el.-

-No tendría mucha fe en eso.- Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ponía su alabarda sobre su espalda.

-¿Entonces volvemos a ser amigos?.- Le dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Carajo Caboose, tu y Weiss un día van a lograr que me maten, claro que volvemos a ser amigos, después de todo soy tu leal sirviente.-

-O mi leal amigo.- Le respondí de inmediato, Azur suspiro con molestia, pero era imposible no notar la sonrisa que se formaba en su cara.

-En fin habrá que alcanzar a los otros, se me hace raros que no nos ayudado, o no nos escucharon o tiene sus propios problemas.-

* * *

-Entonces, Weiss, ¿Caboose y tu son?...-

-No Yang, solo nos conocemos por que nuestros padres son socios y amigos, por Oum puedes llegar a ser mas molesta que Azur y eso no es fácil.-

-O vamos Weiss, el prácticamente cruzo medio remanente para estar contigo.- Me dijo la molesta hermana menor de la rubia.

-Bueno Azur también cruzo medio remanente para estar con Caboose y no los veo haciendo teorías por eso.- Ambas hermanas tuvieron diferentes reacciones por esto Yang soltó una carcajada y Ruby hizo una cara de asco.

-No, malos pensamientos salgan de mi mente.-

-Vamos hermanita Weiss, solo esta bromeando.-

-No estaría tan segura de eso, ayer y hoy el estaba prácticamente muerto por su discusión con él.- Dijo Blake que hasta ahora era prácticamente una sombra mas en el camino.

-Oh enserio, y dime tu como sabes de eso.- Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa picara, Blake se mantuvo seria pero un ligero rubor se formo en sus mejillas.

-Simplemente soy observadora.-

-No tendrá que ver con cierto libro que salio volando cuando Weiss te arrojo una almohada.-

-No se de que hablas y esta discusión se acabo.- Dijo la picara antes de ponerse su capucha como Church tapando su cara, aunque sus mejillas aun parecían estar rojas.

-Punto para Yang, ¿y tu Weiss?, no creas que eh olvidado nuestra conversación.- Maldije interiormente pero seguí caminando con la cabeza en alto.

-Soy su única amiga, que esta con el por su propia voluntad, es normal que me tenga en un gran estima.-

-Claro gran estima...- Antes de que Yang siguiera hablando, Blake se tenso y unos instantes después los arbustos que estaban en el camino comenzaron a temblar.

-Armas listas.- Ordeno Ruby mientras sacaba su guadaña, Yang solo se trono los nudos y se puso en posición de ataque y yo saque a mi fiel Myrtenaster mientras creaba glifos a nuestro alrededor.

Sin embargo todo esto fue innecesario cuando Church y Tucker salieron jadeando de los arbustos, el primero se dejo caer al suelo y el segundo se apoyo del costado de un árbol.

-Grimm... Muchos... Vienen aquí.- Dijo el espadachín entre jadeos.

-¿Donde están Caboose y Azur?.- Pregunte algo preocupada.

Church compartió una rápida mirada con Tucker.

-OH MIERDA.- Gritaron ambos antes de levantarse y correr de nuevo dentro del bosque abandonado la relativa seguridad del camino.

-¿que esperan hay que seguirlos.- No me voltee para ver si alguien me hizo caso y avance a lo desconocido del bosque, en medio de la carrera algo me empujo el suelo, ese algo resulto ser Blake, mis ojos se ensancharon cuando saco su pequeña espada de su funda y me tapo la boca, hasta que de un rápido movimiento mato aun Grimm que estaba acechando cerca de nosotros arriba de uno de los arboles, que había pasado desapercibido me maldije a mi misma de nuevo por no mirar alrededor, pero una serie de gritos me devolvió a la realidad.

-Somos presa fácil aquí, habrá que salir a un lugar descubierto.- Grito Church lanzando flechas de luz desde su basto a los arboles haciendo que Creeps cayeran al suelo malheridos una vez hay Tucker los remataría sin mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo Ruby se encontraba retrocediendo de los grimms mientras su hermana la cubría con dificultad, al parecer no había suficiente espacio para que pudiera usar su guadaña con libertad.

Encaje a Myrtenaster en el suelo y cree dos grandes segmentaciones de hielo que salieron disparados al bosque creando un tosco camino de hielo que separaba al bosque en dos. -Por aquí.-

-Ya la escucharon hay que salir de aquí.- Todos corrimos a través del camino congelado, pero una explosión a la lejanía nos detuvo en seco.

-Oh no.- Dije reconociendo el humo, lo mas probable es que alguien hubiera usado un gran hechizo explosivo de fuego y solo conocía a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para usar fuego en medio de un bosque. Sin decir ni una palabra volví a usar mi mismo hechizo para crear otro camino en dirección del humo y corrí sin pensarlo dos veces, jadeando ligeramente por el gran gasto de aura.

Cuando llegamos varios arboles se encontraban en llamas, y un montón de Grimm rodeaban amenazadoramente a Caboose y a Azur que estaban espalda contra espalda, el primero tenia un montón de cortes alrededor de su cuerpo y sostenía su gran espadón que estaba en llamas, Azur tenia varios vendajes en la cabeza y los brazos que estaban completamente teñidos de rojo sangre y lanzaba estocadas furiosas con su alabarda a cualquier Creep lo bastante tonto para ponerse a su alcance, sin embargo ellos eran solo dos y el Grimm los superaba por mucho en numero.

Lance un conjuro y un montón de estalagmitas de hielo se crearon en el cielo las cuales se precipitaron con furia a las bestias sin alma que fueron empaladas estando desprevenidas, pero solo una de cada diez murió las otras solo se enojaron al ser heridas, sin embargo unos segundo después lanzas de luz salieron disparadas y comenzaron a atravesar a diestra y siniestra los Grimms, sin perder el tiempo, Ruby y Blake saltaron a la refriega, la primera era apenas un destello rojo que dejaba brazos, piernas, cabezas y colas desmembradas mientras con su guadaña hacia una hermosa y terrorífica danza de muerte alrededor de sus enemigos y Blake era literalmente una sombra que se fundía en el entorno que solo aparecía para cortar un cuello, atravesar los pulmones o pinchar los riñones de los Grimm que morían sin saber que los mato, Azur y Caboose al ver que los Creeps dejaron de prestarle atención se lanzaron a sus espaldas cortándolos en dos mientras que se prendían en llamas o cortando cabezas y atravesando corazones con una precisión increíbles.

Yang y Tucker por otro lado, estaban conteniendo a duras penas el ejercito Grimm que estaba a nuestras espaldas, Yang golpeaba con fuerza a los Creeps haciendo que sus mascaras de huesos se fracturaran y sus cofres se hundieran con un horrible ruido de succión y fractura, Tucker por otro lado utilizaba su guantelete para desviar ataques y una vez se creara un hueco en la defensa enemiga encajaría su espada hasta la empuñadura y la extraería junto con un chorro de sangre negra y se voltearía al siguiente oponente, sin embargo ambos tenían técnicas basadas en combatir a un solo enemigo, por lo que fueron rodeados y superados.

Trate de usar mas estalagmitas de hielo pero mi aura era demasiado bajo, así que con Myrtenaster en mano me lance hacia el Grimm mas cercano, lance una estocada que se hundió en el ojo del Grimm, el cual se convulsiono y se dejo caer liberando humo negro, di una vuelta con gracia y le corte la yugular a la siguiente criatura, un tercero recibo un pinchazo en los riñones, se dejo caer y comenzó a gemir como un perro en el suelo hasta quedarse inmóvil, un cuarto me golpeo de refilon con su cola haciéndome una laceración en el brazo pero una daga de hielo se creo y se estrello contra su cabeza dejándolo aturdido e indefenso cuando Myrtenaster se familiarizo con su cerebro.

El humo de los cadáveres comenzaba a empapar el aire llenándolo con un hedor acre y desagradable de icor, cuando accidentalmente lo inspire, sentí como mi garganta y pulmones comenzaron a arder, mis ojos se enrojecieron y se me nublo la vista con lagrimas, pero aun así lance otra estocada aun Grimm que creyó que era presa fácil, y al siguiente de ese.

-No respiren el humo, es venenoso.- Grito Tucker entre toses, y por sus ojos enrojecidos y tes pálida supuse que ya lo había inhalado, los demás no parecían mucho mejor, solo Church y Blake se habían tapado la boca y la nariz con antelación y parecían inmunes a la inmundicia que flotaba en el aire, maldije en voz baja por mi estupidez, todos sabían que los Grimm eran tan peligrosos vivos como muertos, si estaban vivos usarían sus garras, dientes, apéndices y otras extremidades extras para matarte, pero al morir liberarían humo negro, unos gases venosos que se dice que pueden devorar la alma de una persona, como normalmente se desvanecían al aire libre, era raro que uno inhalara sus gases, sin embargo ahora había tantos cadáveres de Grimm que el humo se juntaba con otros y lo que tardaba segundos en dispersarse ahora tardaban minutos, me estremecí al pensar cuanta gente había muerto e esta manera en la edad oscura una edad donde el Grimm dominaba el mundo y los humanos no eran mas que una pequeña resistencia que luchaba para sobrevivir a su extinción, puede que en la actualidad las posiciones hubieran cambiado, pero al ver tantos Grimms, dude de que esta especie realmente se estuviera extinguiendo como decían los sabios y profesores de atlas.

-Esto me recuerda la primera vez que trate de cocinar, había tanto humo que era imposible ver mas allá de la palma de tu mano.- Se burlo Tucker.

-En serio, deberías ver la primera ves que Ruby cocino, tuvimos que evacuar la casa.-

-¡Yang ese era un secreto nuestro!.- Rugió la guerrera haciendo una mueca, la cual hubiera resultado adorable sin ese momento no estuviera decapitando a un Grimm sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Yo no veía tanto humo desde que Caboose aprendió a usar magia de fuego.-

-Oye, todos acordamos que nadie tuvo la culpa de eso.-

-Si Caboose, también recuerdo que ese día tuve que aprender magia de agua para ayudarle a tu padre a apagar las llamas.- Dije y reí sin gracia, entendía lo que hacían, utilizaban la charla para tratar de aliviar la situación, después de todo se decía que el grimm era atraído por sentimientos negativos y mas Grimm era lo ultimo que necesitábamos en este momento.

La batalla prosiguió sin dificultades mayores, después de que Caboose, Azur, Church, Blake y Ruby exterminaran a los grimm del centro, nos ayudaron a defendernos de los que venían del bosque fue una pelea ardua y difícil, pero al finalizar todos los arboles de nuestro alrededor estaban carbonizados y un espeso humo negro nos rodeaba, si fuera por el monoxido de carbono del fuego o los gases que soltaban los grimm, al morir, sin embargo tenia la vista borrosa unas nauseas horribles y sentía como si fuego corriera por mis venas, los únicos que se mantenían en pie eran Church, Blake y Caboose, aunque este ultimo estaba sudando pesadamente y por su aspecto parecía que podría desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

-Creo que la misión de exterminio a terminado.- Dijo Blake carente de emociones.

-Venenum remedium, venenum remedium.- Cantaba Church a cada uno de nosotros y sentí que el mareo disminuyo, pero aun así me sentía demasiado débil, aunque no tan enferma como antes.

-Lo siento la magia medica no es mi fuerte.- Dijo el encapuchado con un poco de lastima en su voz.

-No te preocupes Church, estamos seguro de que hiciste lo mejor que podías.- Le respondió la alegre Ruby que limpiaba su guadaña del icor negro que se desvanecía lentamente, dándole una imagen algo espeluznante.

-Si, ught creo un baño nos haría daño.- Dijo Yang que trataba de arreglar el desastre que era su cabello en este momento, olí mi propia ropa la cual olía a humo, por el aspecto demacrado de todos supuse que no me vería mejor.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que hay un rió cerca de aquí.- Dijo Blake algo mas animada, supongo que a pesar de su frío exterior seguía siendo tan femenina como cualquiera de nosotras, sin embargo Tucker tenia una mirada maligna en los ojos cuando dijo eso.

-Si deberíamos de ir a bañarnos todos juntos.- Dijo el espadachín, quince minutos después estaba amarrado con cadenas en un árbol, con los ojos tapados mientras que los otros tres hombres vigilaban el bosque en busca de mas Grimm, nosotras mientras tanto limpiábamos nuestras ropas del olor del humo lo mejor que podíamos.

-Vamos, suéltenme prometo no hacer nada pervertido.- Grito Tucker en la lejanía y pensé que tal ves deberíamos de haberlo atado mas lejos.

-Lo siento amigo, eso no pasara en un futuro cercano.- Le grito de nuevo Yang que estaba nadando en ropa interior dentro del rió, su hermana nadaba no muy lejos de ella y las únicas que realmente nos tomábamos en serio quitarnos el olor acre eramos yo y Blake.

-Me pregunto como les ira a los demás.- Dijo Ruby pensativa.

-Probablemente mejor que a nosotros.- Le respondí con una mirada de disgusto al ver un gran corte en la maga de mi atuendo, aunque lo remedie no quedaría igual.

Ruby no pareció muy convencida con esto, pero no prosiguió con la posición.

-Hablando de esto, ¿No creen que el Grimm actuó muy raro?.- Blake hablo rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se formaba.

-A que te refieres.- Le pregunto la rubia.

-El grimm es violento por naturaleza, pero no es normal que ataquen en números tan grandes, se supone que ellos se están extinguiendo desde el fin de la edad oscura, incluso durante la gran guerra casi no intervinieron mas que para destruir uno que otro asentamiento abandonado o incluso a los perdedores de las batallas.-

-Y que si su numero crece, ya los derrotamos una vez cuando estábamos al borde de la extinción, ahora que los reinos son fuertes no tendríamos ningún problema.-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa... que creamos ser los mas fuertes cuando en realidad seamos los mas débiles.- Ninguna de nosotras quiso seguir hablando de ese tema.

OOO

No muy lejos en las profundidades del bosque un sujeto alto, con cabello gris y un ojo rojo brillante como el fuego se encontraba viendo a un debilitado alfa beowolf en el suelo.

-Vamos amigo, no seas tímido y enséñame tus secretos.- Le dijo el hombre con una voz áspera y alegre, como si todo esto no fuera mas que un juego para él. la poderosa criatura rugió y se paro sobre sus patas traseras revelando a un monstruo de cuatro metros de altura, que miraba con odio a su oponente, el hombre le regreso la mirada antes de arrojarse contra la criatura entre risas, a lo largo de la batalla no se sabia quien de los dos era la verdadera bestia por la brutalidad con la cual el hombre desgarraba y cortaba al Grimm anciano.

-Nada mal.- dijo el hombre limpiando una larga espada que terminaba en gancho de la cual comenzaba a desprenderse humo negro, el hombre olio directamente el gas nocivo y todas las venas de sus cara se volvieron negras por unos segundos hasta que volvieron a su color normal.

-Bien, bien, bien, no te preocupes amigo, tu sacrificio no sera en vano, muy pronto mas como tu dominaran el mundo como fue una vez hace siglos.- Dijo el sujeto viendo como comenzaba a desaparecer el monstruo, sin embargo en vez de volverse humo se volvió agua, esta agua si se le podía llamar agua que era mas como alquitrán del cual se desprendía gases y burbujas, una de estas burbujas se expandió hasta reventar y de ella salio un gran beowolf, y luego otro y otro mas.

El sujeto comenzó a reír maniaticamente cuando cientos de ojos rojos comenzaron a abrirse con solo un objetivo en su mente.

EXTERMINAR A LA HUMANIDAD

* * *

**Las desventuras de Azur parte cuatro.**

**La cueva maldita.**

Me senté en silencio mientras todos dormían, no faltaba mucho para que despertara a Grif y mi turno acabara, suspire y mire la barricada de arboles que protegía la entrada de la cueva.

-Sabes que deberías de dormir, no es muy sano el insomnio.- Le dije a la sombra detrás de mi.

Blake salio de su escondite ligeramente sorprendida, pero no pareció darle mucha importancia.

-Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco y tu no eres la persona mas confiable que digamos.- Quería reclamar esto y asegurarle de que yo era una persona muy confiable, pero me lanzo una mirada intimidarte con sus ojos ámbar, eso me hizo recordar como nos conocimos en la mañana y de manera inconsciente cerré mis piernas y apreté mis rodilla, protegiendo lo mas que pude mi entrepierna.

-Eso fue un malentendido y creo que ya tuve mi merecido.-

Blake rió sin gracia y dirigió su mirada a la oscuridad.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.-

-Podrías dejar todo esa mierda misteriosa de un lado, me pones de nervios.-

-Por que, porque soy una picara.-

-Ni hablar, me recuerdas a Weiss cada que esta apunto de usar su torreta.- Me estremecí ligeramente, al casi poder sentir el hielo golpeándome, voltee hacia atrás para verificar que no fuera así, Oum sabe que Weiss puede intervenir cuando menos la esperas, mirándola estaba dormida no muy lejos de Caboose, tal ves podría acercar las mantas y apoyar a Caboose a su lado sin que se despierte, luego dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso de acción...

-No se que piensas pero no dejare que pase.- Me dijo Blake, y casi maldije había olvidado que estaba hay y era consciente de que mi cara podía generar expresiones dudosas cuando tenia uno de esos planes en mente.

-No es lo que parece.- Le dije, apretando mas mis rodillas uno nunca puede estar seguro.

-Lo que digas, ¿por cierto como sabias que yo estaba aquí?.-

-Cuando uno vive con Caboose aprende rápidamente a ver el desastre antes de que llegue, aun así se las arregla para sorprenderme casi siempre.- Le dije a medias, la verdad era que tenia una vigila permanente en ella, Yang, Sarge y Ren, sus patadas no fueron precisamente caricias, aunque nunca lo admitiría lo ultimo que quería era que se creara un nuevo malentendido, a no ser que incluyera a Caboose y Weiss, precisamente si eso ayudaba a mis objetivos.

-Hmm,-

-Es la pura verdad, ¿Por cierto Belladona de donde eres no pareces ser originaria de Vale?.-

-Puedes llamarme Blake, y me sorprende que no tengas miedo de hablar conmigo.-

-Jajaja, créeme eh lidiado con asesinos antes y tu no te pareces a ninguno de ellos, aparte mi linea de trabajo me obliga a hacer enfurecer a la heredera Schnee casi a diario, tu no puedes saber lo que es miedo hasta que realmente piensas en cortarte tus pies congelados para escapar de su castigo.-

-¿Realmente es tan mala?.- Me estremecí al pensarlo, me preguntaba cuantos niveles habría obtenido al casi matarme, Caboose podía resistir con pocos problemas sus perores ataques no letales, sin embargo Caboose era un tanque viviente, para un mero humano como yo que dependía de la agilidad mas que de la resistencia era un milagro que conservara la vida y mis extremidades intactas, de hecho mi resistencia al frió debería ser nivel 8 mientras que la congelación es nivel cuatro ahora.

-Por una razón existe el dicho tan frió como un Schnee, pero no cambies de tema, sigo esperando tu respuesta.-

-Si tanto quieres saber, vengo de una isla llamada Menegiere, cercana a las costas de Mystral.-

-¿No es ese lugar donde se creo el porno con tentáculos?.-

Blake me dirigió una mirada de odio, pero esta perdió intensidad por el sonrojo en su cara.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Tu como sabes de esos?.- Saque un libro de mi mochila llamado the scourge of evil y Blake pareció sonrojarse aun mas.

-Te dije que mi trabajo me obliga hacer enfadar a la heredera Schnee, una ves trate de que ella y Caboose interpretaran este libro como actuación, esa vez casi pierdo tres dedos, uno oreja y se nos prohibió de manera temporal la entrada al gran teatro de Atlas, pero le tome gusto al libro así que lo conserve.-

-Sabes que el libro literalmente relata la violación de una mujer por un monstruo.-

-Si pero sus trama de acción y espionaje es muy buena, y tu ¿como sabes la trama de ese libro?.-

Blake voltio a otro lado con un gran sonrojo en la cara, antes de levantarse ir a su cama y sacar otro libro.

-Ten si eso te pareció genial esto te parecerá el mismísimo cielo.-

Leí el titulo del libro.

-¿ninjas del amor?.-

Blake se negó a verme a los ojos, y antes de que me diera cuenta era hora de Grif cambiara lugar conmigo, bueno tal ves podría darle una pequeña leída y luego despertar al guerrero, después de todo que tan malo puede ser ese libro.

Esa noche aprendí que Tucker era la segunda persona mas pervertida del grupo.


	6. La búsqueda del hogar

**Perdón por el retraso no tengo ninguna escusa para decir por que no subí el capitulo la semana pasado o ayer domingo, ahora que comienzan de nuevo las clases es probable que este error pueda volver a repetirse pero seguiré tratando de subir un nuevo capitulo todos los domingos, sin nada mas disfruten y recuerden que los comentarios son bien recibidos**

* * *

Me dolían los pies y sentía como si me fuera a derrumbar en cualquier segundo, mire mi paño rojo que seguía hondeando con orgullo alrededor de mi cuello y eso me dio fuerzas para alzar la mirada, e inflar el pecho yo era un Nikos, de mi dependía el honor de mi familia y pobre de mi si la mancillara con mi propia debilidad.

-Vamos, doblen el paso, debemos llegar al gremio antes que los azules.-

-Ugth, ¿como es posible que tengas tanta energía?.- Me pregunto Jaune con una mirada vacía.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano siempre a estado lleno de energía, el es incansable.- Dijo Pyrrha haciendo que mi orgullo creciera un poco mas, aunque me molestaba la forma en la que miraba y trataba a ese tal Arc, estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda pero hay algo en él que me hace dudar, tal vez sean sus ojos azules, Oum sabe que ninguna azul puede planear algo bueno... esos bastardos, traicioneros y sucios...

-No se de que hablan yo creo que Sarge es un líder perfecto.- Me dijo Simmons, con orgullo durante una parte de la iniciación el se volvió muy leal a mi, no me voy a molestar en preguntar por que, tal vez sea mi sangre Nikos, o mis grandes dotes en estrategia y liderazgo lo que lo inspiro a seguirme, tal vez ahora que Pyrrha no es parte de mi equipo, Simmons parece ser un buen segundo al mando.

-No hay tiempo para chachareo innecesario tenemos una misión que cumplir.-

-Si lo que digas.- Dijo Grif mientras se estremecía.

Acabamos de exterminar la manada de wolfs cercana a Gem, en ves de ser 20 como decía la misión eran mas de 40 fue una batalla difícil, pero con mis tácticas superiores y las habilidades de mi hermana fue pan comido, aunque tengo que admitir que los golems de Lopez, la precisión del arquero, la fuerza de Nora y la elegancia de Ren fueron de mucha ayuda, el único que sobro en este equipo fue el inútil obeso.

-Cállate saco de basura, no hiciste nada mas que sentarte a observar.-

-No me quede esperando, les cuide las espaldas y evite que los grimm huyeran al pueblo.-

-Lo que digas.-

-Jódase.-

-¡¿Que me dijiste?!.-

-Jódase señor.-

Gruñí por lo bajo pero no seguí con la discusión por mucho que odie admitirlo nunca echarse atrás de tus palabras era un acto que consideraba admirable, si tan solo la persona que tuviera esta cualidad no fuera un perezoso incapaz de distinguir la derecha de la izquierda.

Después de caminar por lo que fueron siglos llegamos al edificio del gremio.

-Muy bien muchachos, vayan a buscar un lugar donde comer mientras cobro la recompensa.- Ordene a mis fieles subordinados que parecieron aceptar mis ordenes sin ningún problema, en especial la barbara que arrastro a su amigo fuera de mi vista seguida por el saco de basura humana y Simmons.

-Sarge espera déjanos acompañarte.- Hablo el rubio seguido de cerca por mi hermana, este sujeto realmente estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Estaba a punto de soltar una replica mordaz pero una mirada de mi hermana me detuvo, Oum sabe que si ella no fuera una Nikos jamas me rebajaría a obedecer una mujer, pero ella era mejor guerrera que yo, y por si fuera poco al ser gemelos la misma sangre verdaderamente roja corría por nuestras venas, por no decir que si me atrevía a decir algo grosero ella pegaría y duro.

-Esta bien, pero no me retrases.-

-¿Enserio?, digo genial, vas a ver lo buena compañía que puedo ser.- Gruñí ante la respuesta del rubio y seguí caminando.

-Tranquilo Jaune, Sarge puede ser rudo pero te aseguro que es una muy buena persona en el fondo.-

-¿Tu crees?.- Ignore de manera deliberada a los dos a mis espaldas y camine hacia la recepción donde nos atendió un señor viejo, con la parte superior de su cabeza calva mientras que los costados de esta eran largos mechones de cabello gris, tenia la frente tanto como la cara llenas de arrugas de vejes y al parecer el hombre parecía tener los ojos permanentemente cerrados y en ese momento se encargaba en limpiar lo mejor que podía el lugar.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿sabe donde podemos reclamar las recompensas por nuestra misión.-

-Oh... ¿disculpe habla conmigo?.-

-Si, como le decía.-

-Oh... ya ha sido un tiempo desde que alguien me hablo, trabajo aquí desde que era solo un joven y el gremio solo tenia su gigantesca torre como único edificio, que rápido cambian las cosas...-

-Señor, ¿sabe donde puedo...?.-

-Oh, si recuerdo los antiguos días de gloria de Beacon, aun se recuperaba de los desastres de la gran guerra, mi padre sirvió en esa guerra de hecho, oh aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.-

-Eso es impresionante de hecho mi bisabuelo sirvió en la guerra, era el gran caballero Arc, tal ves su padre lo conoció o le contó de él.- Maldije para mis adentros cuando el rubio hablo, prácticamente le estaba dando mas cuerda, aunque me educaron para respetar a los mayores este anciano solo parloteaba y parloteaba.

Pyrrha toco mi hombro suavemente y me señalo otro lugar en la recepción donde una joven algo mayor a nosotros reía de forma disimulada sin mucho éxito, volteé a ver a Jaune que me dio un pulgar arriba mientras fingía poner atención en la historia de él anciano.

-Esto no cambia nada.- Le dije al rubio e ignore las risas de mi hermana.

-Veo que ya conocieron al viejo.- Nos dijo la recepcionista al llegar, tenia un cabello negro corto al ras del cuello y lucia una apariencia jovial, aun así no olvidaría que hace unos instantes se burlaba de mi. -No se enojen mucho con él, es la persona mas vieja que ha estado en Beacon y trabaja en ella desde que él gremio se fundo.-

-¿Cuantos años debe de tener ese señor entonces?.-

-No lo se pero debe rondar entre los ciento ochenta sabiendo que el gremio se fundo de manera oficial cinco años después de la gran guerra y de eso ya ha pasado dos siglo.-

-Impresionante me pregunto que rango sera.-

-De hecho es rango bronce, se dice que el sugirió las ideas para pasar de rango y aun así jamas a completado los requisitos para pasar a plata, de hecho todas las misiones que hace son cobre, que no pasan de tareas domesticas, aunque los veteranos del gremio le han tomado cariño y suelen donarle parte de sus recompensas.-

-Hablando de recompensas.- Le dije a la mujer cambiando de tema. -Mi equipo y yo hemos terminado la misión, me gustaría cobrar la recompensa.-

-Por supuesto, solo necesito que me entregue su solicitud con el sello de aceptación y finalización.-

-Claro.- Le dije e hice, lo que le di era la carta de misión que nos dio el doblador esta mañana, por lo que recordaba de su explicación algunas misiones requeridas por personas al completarse, sus solicitantes tenían que sellar la carta para confirmar que la misión estaba completa, en caso de que sea una misión de exterminio o exploración encargada por el reino o el gremio, se confiaba en que los aventureros cumplieran con su palabra o avisaran si la misión fracasaba, en caso de fallar, solo se les quitaría un poco de credibilidad al aventurero para realizar futuras misiones sin llegar a ser importantes, la única forma de que te afectar era tener una racha de diez misiones fracasadas sin ningún éxito considerable, eso provocaría que te bajaran de rango o si eras rango cobre, tu inmediata expulsión del gremio, en caso de mentir sobre la misión de esa solo se necesitaba una para lo anterior mencionado.

-Parece tener todo en orden aquí esta su recompensa.- Me dijo y me entrego una pequeña bolsa, la bolsa contenía una modesta cantidad de 1,000 lienes, puse una cara de disgusto al ver que solo era la mitad de la recompensa acordada.

-La otra mitad se uso para pagar los daños a la propiedad que hicieron.- Carajo había olvidado eso y la recepcionista tenia una cara de suficiencia en el rostro, una parte de mi quiso golpearla, sin embargo jamas había golpeado una mujer y Pyrrha probablemente me rompería el brazo si intentaba hacerle algo, pero en vez de eso conserve todo el orgullo magullado que aun me quedaba.

-Gracias.- Le dije y mi hermana suspiro de alivio dándome una tímida sonrisa de disculpa, sigo sin saber por que siempre es tan amable, ella podría ser fácilmente la mejor guerrera de Remanente, si tan solo lograra que fuera mas orgullosa o fiera.

-Como sea, apuesto que los demás fueron a ese restaurante de la mañana, hay que alcanzarlos.- Le dije a mi hermana tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola conmigo a donde recordaba que estaba el lugar, sentí que me olvidaba de algo importante pero aleje el pensamiento de mi mente al igual que las quejas de mi hermana sobre cierta persona que no puedo identificar y me concentre en buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Salte a través de una piedra que se interponía en el camino y seguí tarareando mientras caminaba al gremio, el cual estaba cada vez mas cerca, hace mucho que habíamos pasado la primera muralla y la gran torre comenzaba a tapar el sol, detrás de mi Azur, Caboose y Tucker tenían una platica muy animado sobre cosas que no entendí y mi hermana se negó rotundamente a explicármelas, esta ultima envía miradas de muerte de vez en cuando al guerrero con guantelete, que dejaba de hablar sobre su tema actual, antes de que Azur retomara la conversación sobre otro tema sin ninguna relación, Blake caminaba en las sombras de las calles haciendo que se fundiera en el ambiente y te resultara difícil saber donde se encoraba a no ser que sepas mirar, Church por otro lado encabezaba la marcha pero se encontraba igual de solitario tapando su cara lo mas que podía con su capucha, Weiss caminaba al lado mio con elegancia, pero de vez en cuando miraba el brazo de su vestido que se encontraba destrozado, entonces ella lanzaría una maldición en voz baja y caminaría con la frente a una mas alta si aquello era posible, aburrida por la monotonía de todo decide hablarle.

-Eh Weiss ¿como es Atlas?.-

-Frío, ordenado e impecable.- Me respondió automáticamente sin prestarme mucha atención, casi como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con niños pequeños que les da curiosidad hasta el mas pequeño detalle, en fin el camino era muy aburrido y Weiss era tan buena compañía como cualquier otra persona lo quiera ella o no.

-En serio, me dijeron que las mansiones de Atlas eran tan grandes como los castillos de Vale.-

-Eso dependería de a que familia le pertenezca la propiedad, las familias Schnee, Ironwood, entre otras tienen gigantescas mansiones que podrían superar la belleza de las de Beacon, y si no mal recuerdo los castillos de Vale residen desde que este era un territorio donde los señores feudales gobernaban antes de unirse en un solo reino en la gran guerra, así que deben ser viejos respecto a los relativos nuevas mansiones de Atlas, aun así tengo que admitir que los bosques de Vale son hermosos, y cuenta con una historia y cultura mas rica que la de Atlas.- Punto para mi, al parecer a Weiss le gusta hablar de cultura, ahora si supiera un tema elegante del cual hablar.

-Si, de hecho venimos de Patch una isla a las costas de Vale.-

-¿Eso seria como Menagiere para Mistral?.-

-Oh no, Patch no llegaría ni a ser una cuarta parte de lo que es Menagerie, Patch es en realidad una pequeña isla con un poblado chico de no mas de 2,000 personas. sin embargo es un lugar muy bonito y la totalidad de la isla es verde con un bosque que rodea la mayor parte del lugar.-

-Ya veo.- Mientras hablábamos llegamos al edificio de la recepción, al entrar vimos a un Jaune demacrado con ojeras negras debajo de los ojos que hablaba o mas bien escuchaba a un anciano, cuando mis ojos se toparon con los míos se animo visiblemente y se despidió rápido del anciano, aunque tuvo el tacto de parecer triste por abandonar la charla, muy apenas el anciano se volteo salto de la alegría para alcanzarnos.

-Hola Jaune.-

-Ruby gracias a Oum, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi esta ultima hora, era como si Port hubiera consumido el azúcar de Nora y leído un libro escrito por Caboose.-

-No creo que algo pudiera ser tan malo.-

-No tu no lo sabes, no lo sabes.- Jaune susurra para si mismo y me aparte un poco de él, Church por otro lado nos ignoro a todos y fue a reclamar las recompensas cuando volvió tenia el ceño fruncido y sostenía una pequeña bolsa de Lienes en su mano.

-¿que fue lo que te dijeron?.- Pregunto Weiss.

-Nada que no supiéramos,el 50% de nuestras ingresos se irán al gremio, la misión de exterminio fue exitosa y la de explorar el camino a la cantera también, pero en esta ultima dije que el camino era demasiado inseguro y no recomendaba tomarlo a no ser que exterminen la totalidad del Grimm en el bosque esmeralda lo cual es prácticamente imposible viendo que ese lugar siempre ha sido y sera un hervidero de Grimm.-

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar a los demás.-

-Creo que ellos fueron al taberna de Donut.- Hablo Jaune que aun seguía murmurando ligeramente.

-Bueno es mejor alcanzarlos antes de que se gasten todos nuestros ahorros de golpe.- Respondió Church entregándole el dinero a Weiss, esta lo acepto sin ningún problema y lo guardo en su cinturón.

Luego de eso seguimos caminando por las calles de Beacon, debido a que estaba oscureciendo varios postes a lo largo de la carretera estallaron en llamas en su punto mas altos, dándole a la carretera un tono anaranjado que reflejaba el fuego.

-Wow.- Murmure asombrada, el día anterior habíamos entrado a los dormitorios antes del anochecer por lo que esta vista resultaba hermosa, mi hermana a mi lado también se había maravillado, incluso los chicos habían dejado de discutir detrás de nosotros y observaban con fascinación el lugar, Weiss parecía impasible ante todo esto, pero era imposible no ver la sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Me pregunto que clase de encantamiento usaron para esto?.- Pregunto Church viendo con asombro uno de los pilares en llamas.

-No es magia, forma parte de la tecnología perdida de la edad oscura, por lo que se hay una fuente de aura en algún lugar debajo de la gran torre y esta direcciona el aura a los pilares de noche, haciendo que produzcan este fuego.- Hablo Blake, la cual se encontraba a la orilla del camino viendo con sospecha otro pilar, me pregunto si se habrá asustado cuando estos se encendieron estando ella escondida detrás de uno.

-Oh en ese caso funcionan como los postes de luz.- Dijo Caboose golpeando su puño, si embargo nadie le presto atención, Weiss y Azur se golpearon la cara con la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos joven amo es hora de su galleta nocturna antes de que pierda la poca inteligencia que le queda.- Murmuro Azur sarcástico a su lado, Weiss solo reanudo la marcha con la frente en alto.

Al llegar a la taberna esta se encontraba animada con Sarge y los restos de los rojos que cantaban cada uno con una jarra de cerveza en mano, no muy lejos de ellos Nora y Pyrrha jugaban a las vencidas pero ambas tenían un fuerte sonrojo en su cara y se reían sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?.- Pregunto Church que parecía hervir de la ira, su compañera Weiss no parecía mucho mejor ya que Caboose la estaba deteniendo por todos los medios para evitar que desfondara a Mynertaster.

-Cuando Sarge llego habíamos pedido una comida ligera para todos, sin embargo el se canso de esperar y dijo que tomar una cerveza como equipo no haría daño, eso fue hace diez rondas.- Nos dijo Ren que estaba escondido debajo de una mesa.

-¿Por que estas allí le pregunte?.-

-La cerveza y los bárbaros no se mezclan bien.- Me contesto de inmediato.

-Oh.- Voltee a ver a los rojos, pero espera desde que momento Yang se unió a ellos para tomar cerveza, ahora se encontraba cantando alegremente.

-¿En que momento?...-

-Wuju.- Grito Tucker detrás de nosotros que se había acabado una jarra al hilo.

-¡Tucker!...- Le grito Church.

-Vamos Church, nos lo merecemos fue un día difícil, deja que nos desquitemos un rato.- Le contesto agarrando dos jarras y dándole una a Church, este ultimo quería replicarle algo.

-No las deudas y el alcohol nunca terminan bien.- Los regaño Azur.

-Oh vamos Azur, aparte piensa en las ventajas...- Le contesto Tucker y comenzó a susurrarle en la oreja, Azur parecía querer gritarle algo, pero luego se sonrojo y comenzó a enviarle miradas a Weiss y Caboose, este después de unos susurro mas tomo la jarra de las manos de Tucker y se la empino de un trago dejando escurrir cerveza de su barbilla, ught asqueroso.

-Tal vez debería de unirme a los demás.- Dije para mi misma mas que a nadie, en algún momento Nora surgió con un barril de cerveza y se lo empino a Ren en el hocico, el cual tenia una mirada de pánico y era retenido de los brazos por Pyrrha.

¿Okey?, tal vez no unirme con ellos, los rojos y mi hermana estaban cantando sin sentido, los azules estaban bebiendo en un semicírculo y no muy lejos de ellos Caboose y Weiss estaban discutiendo.

A lo mejor debería de hablar con Jaune, si Jaune parecía amable y alguien con quien poder conversar.

Este ultimo se encontrado viendo con sospecha un jarra de cerveza en sus manos mientras miraba como Ren se convulsionaba al tomar mas cerveza de lo que debería ser físicamente posible para su cuerpo, enfrente de el Nora reía sadicamente empinando mas y mas el barril.

-Hola Jaune ¿que haces?.- Le pregunte, el de inmediato agarro su jarra y paso a poner el liquido corrosivo en su boca, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el liquido entro y por la fuerza en sus músculos faciales supe que se obligo a tomarlo y no escupirlo.

-Oh ya sabes, solo tomando como un hombre, jajajaja, ¿por que seria raro si esta fuera la primera vez que tomo verdad?.-

-Clarooo.- Le dije sin creerme ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, después de todo seguía dándole miradas de pánico a su jarra antes de mirarme a mi.

-Entonces...- Dijo el y se formo un incomodo silencio en el que nadie sabia que decir.

-Oh, vamos chicos tomen antes de que se caliente.- Nos dijo Donut que apareció detrás de nosotros, obligo a Jaune a tomar su cerveza de un solo trago a pesar de la mirada de pánico en sus ojos y me dio otra jarra a mi.

Estaba a punto de beberla cuando Yang me la quito de las manos.

-No, esta prohibido que bebas hasta que tengas 40 años.- Me regaño y hubiera sido intimidarte si no se hubiera tomado de golpe la jarra a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que yo.

-Tch.-

-Eh que fue lo que dijiste Ruby.-

-Nada Yang.- Trate de mirar a Jaune, pero el fue rodeado por Pyrrha y Nora y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él sufrió el mismo destino que Ren, Sarge por una razón ayudo a Pyrrha empinar aun mas el barril ignorando los ojos de pánico de Jaune, no muy lejos de él Ren se encontraba en suelo con un riachuelo de baba, espuma y cerveza saliendo de su boca.

-Ught asqueroso.- Comencé a retroceder, pero mi espalda choco con Caboose, que seguía reteniendo a Weiss.

-Esos bastardos, voy a matarlos a todos, no ven que tenemos una deuda que pagar y ellos aquí emborrachándose mal gastando nuestro dinero en vez de conseguir un lugar para dormir ellos están... oh gracias Donut... glup, glup... ahh, ¿esta agua sabe raro o soy solo yo?... en fin, ellos están... están... hasta Azur esta allí perdiendo el tiempo y el dinero y yo creí que el era él responsable *hip*, debería de ir y enseñarles quien manda. *hip* debería de enseñarles quien es Weiss Schnee, ¡hay voy aventureros, Weiss Schnee esta lista para la batalla!.-

-¡Wooo!.- Respondieron los azules viendo como Weiss empuñaba una tarra de cerveza media vació como espada, los demás la animaron y ella orgullosa termino el resto de lo que había allí de un trago, su cara se sonrojo mas mientras sobras de aquel liquido toxico se escurrían de sus labios perdiendo toda la porte de noble que antes tenia y de la nada comenzó a golpear a Caboose.

-Muy bien Weiss, creo que fue suficiente diversión por hoy.-

-¿De que hablas torre de beacon, si la fiesta apenas esta comenzando?.-

-Weiss, por favor para, Azur nos esta mirando con estrellas en los ojos, eso nunca es buena señal cuando se trata de él.-

Viendo como Weiss arrastro al pobre de Caboose, me dispuse a tomar la bebida que le ofreció Donut y dejo en la mesa en pos de tratar de controlar a la princesa de hielo, tome la tarra entre mis manos y le lance una mirada furtiva a mi hermana, en este momento se encontraba burlándose de Jaune que se veía verde y se apoyaba en un barril de cerveza ya vació, no paso mucho antes de que vomitara sobre los pies de mi hermana provocado un grito de ella.

Volví a mirar el tarron, mi padre me había dicho que la intoxicación por alcohol dependía de tu estadística de resistencia, si era alta no te emborracharías tan rápido y si era baja bastaba un poco de ella para hacerte caer en el suelo, mire a Weiss que en este momento pinchaba con un tarra vacía a Azur en la cabeza.

-Un solo trago y ya, solo quiero saber a que sabe.- Me dije a mi misma ignorando la voz distante de mi padre, después de todo era lo suficiente grande para pelear con Grimm, por lo tanto también lo era para tomar.

Apure el contenido a mi boca y lo trague, sabia amargo y fuerte, por si fuera poco raspaba con dureza mi garganta, sabia tan mal que trague mas para tratar de sacar el sabor de mi lengua, cuando deje el tarron en la mesa Lopez me miraba con desaprobación.

No es lo que parece, trate de decirle, pero salio una risa de mi garganta en su vez, de inmediato me tape la boca, pero solo provoco que me riera mas, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Donut ofreciéndome otra bebida y el suelo.

...

...

...

Cuando desperté mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y mi estomago ardía en protesta, Yang se encontraba aun lado mio dormida y babeando sobre un montón de heno, su cabello dorado que era su gran orgullo se encontraba sucio y enredado sobre su cabeza me levante y de inmediato lo lamente ya que un montón de nauseas me abordaron, salí corriendo de prisa y antes de que me de cuenta estaba vomitando detrás del edificio.

-Ten.- Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee vi a Church mirándome con desaprobación, pero me ofrecía una piel que utilizaba para guardar el agua, no tarde ni un segundo en llevármela a la boca para tratar de alejar el amargo sabor de la bilis.

Church se me quedo viendo con irritación a pesar de que era incapaz de juzgar su expresión debido a su omnipresente capa, ni siquiera yo que amaba usar mi capa me la dejaba puesta todo el día y noche, bueno si mi hermana Yang no estuviera hay para regañarme y quitarla de mi cabeza a lo mejor yo también la usaría todo el tiempo.

Church seguía mirándome fijamente, así me miraba por el agua, se lo devolví con un sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, las letrinas están a diez calles abajo por si te interesa, aparte creo que vi un salón de baños publico cerca del edificio del gremio, no se si te interese pero yo aun sigo encontrando heno en lugares donde no debería estar el heno.-

-Uy, uy. uy, estas agarrando mucha confianza con mi hermana, si la estas invitando solo a ella aun baño.- Dijo Yang a mis espaldas y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaba, no por la invitación de Church, si no por la forma en la que ella lo hizo sonar.

-Por favor, yo no soy Tucker, los baños están separados por géneros, la oferta esta en pie para todos los que durmieron en los establos.-

Voltee a ver a mi hermana que trataba de manera inútil limpiar su cabello de los fajos de heno, pero estos se negaban a salir, frustrada vio a Church con una mirada de muerte.

-Lidera el camino.- Dijo irritada.

-Como gustes.- Le respondió con un sonrisa arrogante en la cara, sonrisa que no se borro hasta mucho después.

Al llegar, resulto que no fuimos los primeros en levantarse, al parecer los rojos ya estaban familiarizados con este tipo de vida, por lo que habían acaparado los baños, al menos tuvieron la decencia de levantar a Jaune y Ren que se veían como cadáveres y llevarlos con ellos, ya que el olor a alcohol aun atravesaba las paredes, cuando a fin pudimos entrar a la sección femenina, me sorprendió ver a Nora y Pyrrha en una esquina de la gigantesca tina que servia como baño, Blake estaba en la parte mas alejada de ellas bañándose con mucha incomodidad, incluso Weiss estaba recostada en una parte de la tina con una toalla húmeda sobre sus ojos.

Cubrí mi modestia, con la toalla lo mas que pude antes de entrar a la tina la cual estaba casi hirviendo, lo que agredeci ya que el vapor ocultaba casi todo, cuando entre me estremecí por el calor, quite la toalla y la puse sobre mi cabeza mientras el agua caliente deshacía el dolor en los músculos debido a una mala e incomoda noche de sueños, mi hermana ignorando completamente la palabra modestia se dejo caer en la gran tina, su toalla olvidada en algún lugar detrás de ella.

-AHHHH.- Suspiro Yang, provocando que una gran cantidad de vapor saliera por su boca, su cabello dorado y mojado se enredaba a su alrededor, Yang lo ato en un nudo detrás de sus cabeza para que este no lo molestara y mientras lo hacia veía el techo del lugar tarareando una canción que no reconocí, me relaje y me deje hundir en la tina siendo de la nariz en arriba lo único que estaba fuera de la superficie.

-Me pregunto que diría papa sobre esto.- Yang me dijo sin apartar su mirada del techo.

-No lo se, yo creo que estaría feliz por nosotras, aunque dudo que apropiara a todos los chicos, y lo que sea que ocurrió ayer.-

-Si... aunque no me digas que no te divertiste.-

-Mhm.- Murmure sin molestarme en mirarla.

-Por cierto, recordé advertirle a una pequeña hermana menor que no tomara, ¿podrías explicarme que ocurrió?.-

Sabiamente, escogí no responder a eso, en su vez me enfoque en mi nivel, concentrándome sentí como la voz de Dios inundaba mi cabeza, ignore tanto mi nombre y mi clase y me concentre en mi nivel.

-Subí un nivel, ahora soy 19.-

-Eso es grandioso yo soy 25,... ¿alguna cosa de la que me deba preocupar?.-

*******Vitalidad : 195 pts (100%)**

**Aura: 200 pts (100%)**

**Estadísticas****:**

**Fuerza: 38**

**Resistencia: 35**

**Inteligencia: 68**

**Agilidad: 230**

**Destreza****: 200**

**Alma: 35**

**Habilidades:**

**Rapidez nvl 7**

**Resistencia al dolor nvl 4**

**Resistencia al miedo nvl 6**

**Resistencia al daño nvl 2**

**Resistencia a la herejía nvl 5**

**Aprendiz con la guadaña nvl 10 (MAX)**

**Luchador con la guadaña nvl 10 (MAX)**

**Maestría**** con la guadaña nvl 2**

**Herejía**** Nvl 4**

**Títulos****:**

**Determinada nvl 8**

**Torpe nvl 2**

**Simplemente torpe nvl 1**

**Amigable nvl 4**

**Amigo del hereje nvl 2**

**Aventurero de Beacon nvl 1**

**Cazador de Grimm nvl 1**

**Tabú**** nvl 4.***

**-**Amigo del hereje subió.- Murmure.

Yang solo asintió.

-¿Crees que uno de ellos también?...-

-Ruby...-

-Si.-

-Mejor no pienses en eso.-

Decidí seguir el consejo de mi hermana y hundirme un poco mas en el agua caliente, tal vez con suerte eso me haría olvidarme de mis problemas.

* * *

Mire el tablón de misiones por lo que fue aproximadamente la décima vez, hace una hora que habíamos abandonados los baños públicos, gracias al poco dinero que ganamos ayer pudimos pagar el servicio, y un pequeño desayuno en la taberna de Donut, sin embargo nuestra deuda no estaba disminuyendo y no faltaba mucho para el inicio de la estación del sol, cuando eso ocurriera deberíamos de reunir tantos suministros como podamos, tener una casa propia también seria buena idea, después de todo luego de la temporada del sol seguía la temporada de cosecha y mas tarde la temporada de la luna, o como los llamaban aquí los locales de Vale, invierno., Aun así a pesar de que faltaba casi un año para aquello nunca estaba de mas ser precavido.

-Oye Sarge, ¿que misión cree que deberíamos escoger?.-

-No lo se Simmons, las misiones con mejor recompensa son inaccesibles y las otras pagan muy poco para considerarlas rentables.-

Eso ultimo se debía a que estas misiones eran mas para pequeños grupos de dos o una sola persona, se suponía que al principio los aventureros actuaran por si solos y mientras progresaban en su aventura ellos mejorarían y subirían rangos mientras aceptaban cada vez misiones de mas alto riego, no se esperaba que uno tuviera ya un partido siendo simplemente cobre, de hecho se sabe que la mayoría no se une a un partido hasta ser bronce, de hecho la mayoría de los partidos era liderado por un plata, por lo que nosotros en este momento no estábamos en muy buenos términos que digamos.

-¿Que tal un simple exterminio de creeps?, en la iniciación me ayudaron a subir dos niveles de golpe.-

-Es buena idea, pero no se si sea lo mejor.-

-¿Por que?.-

-Veras Simmons, en este momento tenemos tres necesidades, necesitamos comida, refugio y dinero, encargarse de los creeps suele ser relativamente sencillo y deja una cantidad razonable de dinero, sin embargo como veras somos muchos por la que recompensa suele disminuir, una solución a esto seria separarnos y dividir la deuda en partes iguales y que cada quien se las arregle como pueda, pero esto no es tan buena idea, en este momento nuestra mayor fortaleza son los números, así que deberíamos escoger misiones sencillas y baratas para conseguir efectivo rápido y así aliviar un poco la deuda lo que facilita la necesidad de comida, sin embargo la necesidad de refugio queda pendiente, y para satisfacerla deberíamos ahorrar o seguir durmiendo en los establos como ayer.-

-Mhmm.- Simmons suspiro mientras se rascaba el ojo cubierto por el parche y miraba contemplativo el tablón de misiones, en ella había un montón de misiones de alto y medio rango, las únicas que eran de bajo rango eran demasiado malas, iban desde recolectar cierto tipo de plantas en el bosque esmeralda hasta limpiar las letrinas del gremio o pintar las murallas, esas misiones requerirían mucho tiempo y la paga era risible, la otra opción era aceptar las misiones de exterminio de grimm menores, cosa que hicimos ayer, aunque estaba tentando a hacer aquellas misiones, solo podríamos hacer un máximo de cuatro de ellas en un día, lo que nos daría una suma de alrededor de 4,000 lienes, si seguíamos a ese ritmo tardaremos cerca de un mes para pagar la deuda y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas para conseguir una casa.

Mientras estaba analizando cual seria el mejor curso de acción el caballero Port entro por la puerta del local, algunos aventureros veteranos lo saludaron, y el les devolvió el saludo feliz.

-Oh, Sarge y Simmons, ¿como va el sueño de aventurero?.- Nos pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que mal, no encontramos ninguna misión que nos permita demostrar nuestra valía en el campo de batalla.- Le respondí poniéndome en la posición de firmes estándar del ejercito Mistriano, lo hice mas por costumbre que otra cosa, después de todo yo y Pyrrha como parte de la familia Nikos, teníamos una relación muy cercana con el ejercito, dado que nuestra generación ya era la quinta en la que un Nikos ocupaba el cargo de general, si no nos hubiéramos unido a Beacon, tal vez en este momento Pyrrha seria una candidata para el puesto, conmigo no muy detrás como su consejero.

-Hmm, pues ese es un mal asunto... de hecho creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarlos.- Nos dijo el caballero luciendo su sonrisa brillante y su majestuoso bigote revoloteando mientras hablaba.

-En serio.- Le pregunto Simmons aun lado mio, puse una mano en su hombro para indicarle que guardara silencio y mire a Port expectante de la información que podría darme.

-Verán, estaba apunto de publicar una misión, la recompensa no es muy alta, pero creo que les interesara de todos modos, hay una mansión a las afueras de Beacon, cerca de la puerta norte en la tercera muralla, cercana al bosque de Esmeralda, la mansión se encuentra en un estado lamentable y por si fuera poco hay rumores de que los grimm se han visto atraídos por el lugar, la misión es ir allí y comprobar si los rumores son ciertos, en caso de que allá Grimm viviendo allí, se les pagara el precio de la misión, mas un bono con el total de una misión de exterminio dependiendo de los seres que encuentren allí, también debido a que esa mansión perteneció a un amigo mio que lamentablemente ya se convirtió en uno con Oum, me duele mucho verla en ese estado, por lo que me gustaría hacer otro encargo para repararla, su recompensa seria otra modesta paga y debido a que el lugar se encuentra desocupado no me molestaría que alguien se quedara con la mansión siempre y cuando la cuide, por lo que podría interesarle a un grupo de novatos que duermen en los establos, ¿no crees?.-

-Creo que a mi partido le encantara ayudarlo con su noble empresa, hay algún limite de tiempo o peculiaridad que deberíamos saber.-

-Absolutamente ninguna muchacho, de hecho cuando termines la misión puedes encontrarme en este lugar o en la taberna de Donut, yo y Obleck quedamos en tomarnos unos cuantos tragos y hablar de los viejos tiempos, en fin espero que tengan éxito.- Me dijo y empujo una llave en la palma de mi mano, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias Sir Port.- Le dije saludándolo de nuevo al estilo militar Mistriano, con una mano en el costado, un puño sobre el corazón, el pecho de fuera y la frente alzada con orgullo.

-No hay de que señor Nikos.- Me respondió con una reverencia antes de dirigirse a hablar con la recepcionista.

-Bueno Simmons es hora de ponernos en marcha.-

-A la orden señor.-

Salimos del lugar con la frente en alto, afuera nos esperaban Lopez y Grif que se encontraba a la sombra del edificio cubriéndose del sol.

-¿Saben donde están los demás?.-

-La mitad en los establos cuidando nuestras cosas, la otra mitad en la taberna de Donut, buscando un lugar para guardar los equipos.- Me respondió Grif.

-Bueno, en ese caso en marcha, tengo muy buenas noticias para todos.-

Luego de reunirnos con todos y convencer a Donut que nos dejara guardar nuestros equipamientos en el almacén de su tienda, nos juntamos en una de sus mesas libres, pedimos un poco de agua, carne seca y pan para llevar, debido a que no queríamos vernos mal al hablar en el establecimiento y no pedir nada.

Después de explicarle la situación a todos estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar el encargo de Port, no es que nos pudiéramos negar en primer lugar, nos dirigimos a las afueras del gremio, luego de explorar alrededor de la puerta exterior de la muralla por lo que pareció una media hora encontramos la tan mencionada mansión.

El lugar era grande por decir algo, la entrada estaba vigilada por dos grandes fuentes cada una de un lado de la puerta, las cuales se encontraban secas e inactivas, musgo verde las recorría es su totalidad y en vez de expulsar agua tenían maleza a su alrededor, la mansión tenia una altura de tres pisos y la longitud de cerca de cuatro grandes casas puestas una al lado de la otra sin espacio, sin embargo tenia todas la ventanas quebradas o tapadas por maderos, la maleza parecía crecer de sus paredes, gracias a Oum la estructura era de piedra, si no probablemente todo la madera estaría podrida, la casa parecía estar cercada con un pequeño muro de piedra no mas alto de un metro a su alrededor, detrás de la casa se encontraba un pequeño establo que había visto mejores días, su techo se encontraba derrumbado y las rejas de madera estaban podridas, el heno que había allí se encontraba era de un color verde gris y el hedor que provenía de allí era horrible y me provoco lagrimas en los ojos.

Aun mas atrás se encontraba unas estructura de madera, eran cerca de cuatro y cada una estaba separada dos metros de la otra, supuse que eran las letrinas del lugar, no me emocionaba la idea de limpiar ese lugar para nuestro uso, tal vez lograra conseguir que Grif se encargara de eso.

Al lado izquierdo de la mansión casi al final de la cerca de piedra se encontraba un gran roble cuyas hojas se habían marchitado hace mucho tiempo, en su base había una tumba sin nombre la cual hizo que los pelos de mi nuca se me pusieran de punta, del lado derecho había un jardín ya marchito hace mucho y en centro del lugar un pozo de agua, desconocía si este estaba seco o no, pero aunque no lo estuviera alguien debería bajar y limpiar lo que sea que hubiera allí dentro, el lugar expulsaba un hedor de humedad.

Mire el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, era verde, frondoso y muy espeso, me recordaba de forma extraña a Mistral, allá el relieve era predeterminado por grandes montañas, cadenas rocosas y profundos acantilados que dividían en reino en provincias, al oeste el terreno estaba repleto de pantanos, allí las clases de chaman, animagos y magos de la naturaleza eran bastante comunes, al sur la ciudad de Kuchinashi era el principal punto de reunión de las provincias sureñas, de donde se encontraban cientos de templos dedicados a monjes y dobladores, al este las tribus barbaras vivían entre las montañas siempre migrando desde el frió norte hasta el templado sur, solían comerciar de vez en cuando en Kuchinashi y mi ciudad natal Argus, una ciudad costera en el centro del acantilado que servia como medio de comercio con Atlas, el lugar solía tener estaciones de luna muy frías y duras, pero gracias a Oum estaba rodeado de un bosque, de niño me gustaba entrar en el, ver a los domadores capturando a las bestias de guerra que abundaban por allí, ver a la élite Mistraliana de caballeros, montados sobre semi grifos, bestias con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila corriendo sin cesar por el bosque, el olor de la sal marina y ver como los barcos partían a otros puertos, gracias a vivir en Argos, solía visitar la capital de Mystral donde el palacio real siempre había sido impotente y los guardianes vigilaban con recelo sus murallas, los poderosos magos y archimagos disparaban sus hechizos al cielo haciendo que las noches sean brillantes y como no los aventureros ambulantes que se encargaban de la protección del reino, sin embargo para llegar por allí tendrías que cruzar por Wind Path, una ciudad podrida llena de asesinos, picaros y ladrones, muchas malas experiencias de mi vida fueron por culpa de ese lugar, sigo soñando el día en que la brillante bandera Mistraliana hondee sus cielos y con un orgullo que queme como el sol, limpie las calles y callejones de su inmundicia y los Mistrianos se conviertan en los seres perfectos que debemos ser.

-Tal vez no se vea tan mal por dentro.- Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa en su rostro, o creí que la tenia ya que usaba su capa para cubrirse la nariz y boca.

Me dirigí a la puerta y coloque la llave, detrás de mi Jaune y Tucker me miraban con expectación, gire la cerradura y trate de abrir la puerta, la puerta estaba enraizada en su lugar, probablemente la humedad haya hinchado las puertas y ahora sea imposible abrirlas, Grif se acerco a mi y se puso en la puerta, el procedió a empujar su peso contra ella, la puerta rechino en protesta, pero comenzó a abrirse de manera lenta pero segura, muy apenas logro abrirla el olor de encerrado y humedad nos golpeo a todos.

Adentro de la mansión las esquinas estaban llenas de hongos, moho recorría las paredes, telarañas adornaban e lugar y un montón de insectos y roedores pequeños corrieron por nuestros pies cuando la luz inundo el lugar.

-Bueno, esto es una mierda pero me eh quedado en lugares peores.- Dijo Tucker aplastando una araña con su bota.

-Y que lo digas.- Se quejo Church, pero aun así entro, lazo un conjuro de apenas dos palabras y una pequeña bola de fuego salio de su mano iluminado mas el lugar.

Me adentre aun mas en la mansión, vi la sala de estar la cual estaba llena de muebles deteriorados por la el tiempo, en el centro había una gran chimenea que se encontraba bloqueada por las telarañas, voltee a la entrada y los demás ya habían entrando, a excepción de Weiss que veía con disgusto el lugar y fruncía la nariz debido al hedor de este, detrás de ella se encontraba Azur que miraba con pánico el lugar, pareció tragarse algo y resignarse, por que cerro los ojos y entro, me reí un poco al ver como se estremecía y comenzaba a quitar las telarañas con el palo de su alabarda.

-Tal vez seria mejor separarnos y tratar de abrir todas las ventanas.- Dijo Blake que hasta el momento no había hecho ni un solo ruido, miraba con desconfianza los rincones y su pelo parecía estar erizado como el de un gato.

-Tienes razón, este lugar necesita mucha ayuda, alguien debería de regresar y comprar equipo para esto, mi espada no servirá de mucho contra la tierra.-

-Si es una idea excelente déjenme ir por ellos regresare allí en un segundo.- Casi grito Azur que ya se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta y seguía mirando con nerviosismo el lugar o mas bien las telarañas.

-De hecho, tanto polvo arruinara mi cabello.- Menciono Yang que paso un dedo por la chimenea, el dedo salio totalmente blanco por la tierra y una pequeña araña parecía trepar por un hilo pegado a su punta, Yang la aplasto entre sus dedos y miro al resto expectantes.

-Tengo experiencia limpiando, en el templo donde me crié solio lavar todos los días el piso, necesitaremos cubetas, esponjas, escobas, mantos, trapos, jabón y mucha agua, alguien debería revisar el pozo o ir hasta el rió por agua.- Hablo Ren, Nora que estaba aun lado suyo asintió con la cabeza y salio de la casa junto con Yang y Azur.

-Weiss deberías ir con ellos después de todo tu eres la tesorera.-

-Si, vigila que lo que compremos no supere nuestro pequeño presupuesto.- Agrego Church a mi comentario, Weiss asintió y se fue del lugar.

Suspire y estire mis brazos, esto iba a ser mucho trabajo, tal vez en el cobertizo hubiera escobas y herramientas útiles, por ahora tendríamos que arreglarnos con abrir las ventanas y permitir que la luz entrara, ignore al roedor que mordía la suela de mi bota y me dirigí al segundo piso, este iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

**Las desventuras de Azur parte cinco.**

**Después**** de la tormenta.**

-Aaaaah, soy tan infeliz.- Le dije a Blake que seguía comiendo pescado sin ponerme atención.

-Taaaaaan infeliiiiizzz.- Volví a repetir y Blake me siguió ignorando.

-Si tan solo tuviera un solo amigo para compartir mis penas.- Pero Blake ni se inmuta.

-Tal vez deba de arrastrarme a una fosa poco profunda esconderme hay y morir sin causar molestias.-

-Deberías...- Me dijo sin ni siquiera voltearme a ver y sentí como una flecha invisible se clavaba en mi espalda.

-Ojala hubiera otro amante del porno con el cual pueda compartir mis penas.-

-No es porno, es literatura alternativa.-

-Esas cosas eran mas pervertidas de lo que dice Tucker.- Hable fingiendo la voz de un fantasma.

-De todos modos no espere que lo entendieras, si no te gusta mi libro me lo puedes regresar.-

-No, digo aun no lo termino, perdón por molestar.- Le conteste con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, aun no me enteraba si la kunoichi Lin se rendiría ante el cautiverio del malvado emperador Zung, o volvería con su verdadero amor, el ronin errante Jako.

-Creo que al final se quedara con Jako, esta novela no es NTR* después de todo.- Me dijo ella también con la mas invisible linea carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

*(Ya sabes esa novela en la que la prota engaña al novio y se queda con el malo)*

-Dije eso en voz alta.- Le pregunte con mi sonrojo siendo mas visible que el suyo.

-Mhm.- Me dijo ella y gracias a Dios su comida se le hacia mas interesante que yo, debido a que si hubiera visto mi cara hubiera explotado de la vergüenza.

-Por cierto, hay viene tu mejor amigo.-

-¿Quien?... o ese mejor amigo.- Le conteste viendo como Caboose se acercaba, fingí picar mi comida para que no se viera obvio que estaba interesado en lo que tenia que decir, de pasada adopte una de mis caras de poker usada para explicar los desastres que solían ocurrir en la mansión por culpa del rubio.

-Hola Azur.- Me dijo, yo lo mire a los ojos y después volví a mirar mi plato sin poder mantenerle la mirada, era un idiota por haber tratado así a Weiss, debí de habérmelo imaginado, tal vez debería pedirle perdón y acabar con este asunto.

-Uuuuh, ¿te sientes mal Azur?.- Uhhgt Caboose se preocupaba por mi que clase de amigo soy si no puedo tragarme mi orgullo y pedir disculpas, no Caboose no me mires con lastima no la merezco.

-Oh mira te traje una galleta, a mi siempre me animan las galletas.- Puso una galleta sobre mi plato y estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas ahora, no me atreví a verlo por la vergüenza, lo siento Joven amo, no soy digno de tu nobleza, quería gritar pero no podía, entonces dijo algo que nunca imagine.

-Yo y Weiss, nos vamos a casar y quiero que seas el padrino.- Mi mente se quedo en blanco después de eso, simplemente se negaba a pensar, no escuche lo que dijo después y solo le di mi plato al guerrero obeso que me lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento me fui aun lado de Goodwicht ocultando mi cara lo mas que pude de todos, no es por que estuviera enojado, si no por que en este momento tenia una sonrisa enfermiza de idiota, todos mis planes se harían realidad, yo seria el padrino, Ironwood me daría un lugar especial en su caso, cuidaría a los hijos de Weiss como mis amados sobrinos... yo seria...

-Azur estas bien.- Me pregunto Blake, mientras me miraba asustada, ahora que lo pienso Goodwicht me miraba raro, así que deje de sonreir como un enfermo, pero aun seguía temblando y mi respiración era irregular quería saltar y gritar.

Asentí lo mejor que pude.

-No podría ser mas feliz en toda mi vida, Caboose y Weiss se van a casar.-

-Espera no esta enojado con ellos.-

-Por que debería de estarlo.- Le pregunte sin entender lo que decía.

-Sabes que eso fue en realidad una... sabes que esto es lo que me pasa por tratar de defender un amigo, ught, no puedo creer que te considere a ti de todos los idiotas un amigo.-

-Oye de que hablas.- Le pregunte.

Ella se me quedo viendo impasible y procedió a ignorarme el resto del día.

***Titulo ****adquirido**

**Simplemente torpe***

Hey que esta ocurriendo que alguien me explique.

***Simplemente torpe a subido a Nvl 2***

Espera, Oum deja de darme esos títulos tan vergonzosos.


	7. La cacería del siglo

**Mil disculpas por el retraso, este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho solo me faltaba corregirlo y modificar algunos errores menores con la trama, (si esto tiene una trama aunque no lo parezca), voy a tratar de subir estos capítulos todos los domingos aunque no prometo nada, el séptimo capitulo, que por cierto se llamara el ¨pasado de grif¨ Ya lo tengo hasta la mitad, a diferencia de mis otras historias esta la planee al cien antes de comenzarla, tengo planeado que esta historia tenga unos treinta capítulos mínimo y ya tengo escritas mil palabras por cada capitulo incluido el final, haci que los problemas de trama o falta de inspiración son improbables, el problema es que no tengo tiempo para escribir estos capítulos o mas bien extenderlos ya que solo tengo la idea general y uno que otro escenario, También aunque no lo parezca cuando un personaje se le valla la hoya y comience a tirar párrafos de pensamientos que probablemente salten, estos contendrán pequeños detalles de información vital para la historia que servirán para explicar acciones o situaciones que ocurrirán capítulos después, quiero tratar de depender lo menos posible del efecto deus ex machina con esto, así en caso de que me tarde con la historia en general les daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene y eso es que vamos a tener mas de 30 personajes cada uno con su historia y trasfondo que ira revelando luz sobre la verdadera trama de la historia, puede que algunos ya hayan adivinado de que se tratara la trama verdadera con el codex y todas la cosas que cuentan los personajes en su mente, pero prepárense para referencias, cliffchangers no tan predecibles (según yo) y un montón de locura sacada de un gato drogado con menta que fue bañado en redbull y resucitado con las 7 esferas de la pokedex mientras Monty Oum y Burnie Burns jugaban al ajedrez con shots de tequila, en fin espero que perdonen la tardanza y disfruten.**

* * *

Suspire mientras terminaba de sacar el polvo del tercer piso, nos tomo casi todo el día de ayer y la mañana para limpiar el lugar, la mansión ciertamente era grande, las habitaciones que conté eran mas de las que necesitábamos, probablemente le perteneció a un partido de mas de 20 miembros, por lo que conté había un total de 30 habitaciones para estar, si las camas mohosas significaban algo en primer lugar, había 10 habitaciones en el segundo piso y 20 en el tercero, por no contar los dos áticos, ambos eran idénticos y tenían un gran ventanal circular que veía de frente las fuentes en las entradas, entre en uno de ellos y vi como Azur sacaba las enredadas alrededor de ellas, había reclamado este ático como mi habitación y Church había reclamado el toro como el suyo, los rojos y JNPR habían ocupado la mayoría de las habitaciones del segundo piso, y las de tercero le pertenecían a lo que quedaba de mi equipo y los azules.

A pesar de que el tercer piso era exclusivo para dormitorios, los cuartos que estaban desocupados se convirtieron en buenos almacenes temporales, en el segundo un tercio del lugar era ocupado por una gran biblioteca, sin embargo para mi desgracia la mayoría de los libros se encontraban destruidos o hechos pedazos por las polillas, salve lo poco que pude del lugar y me puso como meta devolverle su gloria a este parte de la casa.

En el primer piso se encontraba el comedor y la cocina, eso ocupaba un tercio del lugar, una gran parte lo ocupaba la sala de estar y la gigantesca chimenea que de alguna forma podía lograr a calentar toda la casa, se había mantenido encendida toda el día anterior y quemamos en ella algunas flores para tratar de mejorar el olor, aunque no tuvimos mucho éxito en eso, nos enteramos de un nido de pájaro que había encima en la salida del humo, Grif fue escogido como el encargado de quitarlo, a pesar de que casi muere en el intento tuvo éxito y pudimos expulsar el humo de la casa.

La parte que quedo libre del primer piso era una especie de almacén, el cual a su final tenia una puerta que guiaba al sótano, el sótano resulto ser un piso nuevo, en el había grandes cuartos que servían como almacenes, uno de ellos al parecer era una armería si las armas y armaduras oxidadas decían algo, otro era una especie de laboratorio, Lopez trato de explicarnos con notas suyas que este era el laboratorio de un alquimista, el se mostró reacio a permitir que alguien que no fuera el usar el lugar, al final el y Sarge llegaron a una especie de acuerdo, la mitad de la sala seria para que Lopez experimentara con sus gollems y la otra mitad seria donde Sarge haría sus estrategias, las otras salas parecían tener bitácoras ya irreconocibles, terminamos limpiando el cuarto y convirtiéndolo en una segunda sala de estar o sala de reuniones como Sarge seguía diciendo que debería de llamarse, otra de las puertas que encontramos conecto a un pasadizo subterráneo que servia como desagüe en el pozo, por el cruzaba un rió de agua cristalina, Ren y Simmons se habían ofrecido a explorarlo y ver a donde llegaba.

Sus resultados terminaron con ellos limpiando las letrinas inundadas, al parecer el río de agua era una alcantarilla dividida en dos partes, una de ella era agua que venia del río, la otra era una subdivisión hecha con unos tubos de metal que se dirigían a las letrinas, estas aguas se llevarían los desechos aun lugar que ha nadie le emocionaba buscar, por lo que el apartado del baño estaba bien, hablando del baño, había unas pequeñas construcciones de madera en el ala izquierda de la casa, que conectaban a la mansión con un camino de piedra, en ellas había unas grandes tinas que al perecer conectaban por el subterráneo al rió, lo que hacia sencillo llenarlas con agua, debajo de ellas había unos hornos que funcionaban con leña y carbón, los cuales podríamos encender para calentar el agua, Weiss y Yang, prácticamente gritaron para que este fuera el primer lugar que arregláramos, cosa que consiguieron ellas con ayuda de Jaune y Nora.

Me recosté en la pared viendo por el ventanal, mordisque un poco de pan que habíamos comprado en la mañana antes de venir aquí y tome un trago de agua de mi cantimplora de piel, me pregunte cuanto faltaba para que llegaran los Weiss y los rojos, ellos habían ido a cobrar la recompensa con Port, sin embargo Sarge se veía decepcionado ya que no recibiría el bono de exterminio, debido a que mas que las arañas y alguna que otra rata no tuvimos ningún combate, claro en algunas partes como las cuevas de Vale las arañas podían llegar a medir mas de tres metros sin embargo estas eran arañas comunes y corrientes, nada que ver con las tarántulas gigantes de Vacuo, aunque estas ultimas no eran gran problema ya que solían ser cazadas por los megartos y salamandras que habitan allí, claro aveces estos últimos terminaban siendo devorados por sus presas o uno que otro insecto gigante como el milpies, las hormigas de fuego o incluso los legendarios Grimm deathstalker que eran escorpiones gigantescos que se dice que fueron los responsables de destruir tres cuarto de Vacuo antes de que se convirtiera en un desierto.

Volviendo al tema, usaríamos la recompensa para tratar de comprar muebles y comestibles, a pesar de la que la comida de Donut era barata, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de comer allí todos los días, mientras que los muebles eso era otra historia, trataríamos de cargarlos a la deuda dando un anticipo por ellos, sin embargo por ahora tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a usar una piel como cama.

Viendo que no seria de mucha ayuda aquí me levante y salí al patio de la mansión, afuera Jaune y Ren seguían tratando de hacer funcionar el pozo de agua, ya sabíamos que abajo había agua potable, sin embargo las poleas que utilizaba el pozo estaban oxidadas y no se mostraban felices de que una persona nueva las usara. Del otro lado Pyrrha se encontraba limpiando la tumba sin nombre y también ese segmento del patio de las hojas marchitas que cayeron del árbol, me preguntaba que si con agua y dedicación el árbol volvería a la vida, después de todo le daba mucho sol y en el subsuelo había suficientes nutrientes para él, aparte estaba demasiado cerca de un rió subterráneo así que el agua no era un problema .

Enfrente estaba Azur aun batallando con las fuentes, tal vez debería de ayudarle, pero aun recuerdo ayer cuando abrimos el ático y una araña pequeña, que era según él inusualmente grande, unos 5 cm a lo mejor, salto enfrento de nosotros Azur me arrojo sobre ella mientras salia corriendo de la mansión, nunca había sido de las que perdonan fácil y no comenzaría hoy, de todos modos el era el único que se había mostrado amable sin ninguna razón aparente, no digo que los demás me trataran con desprecio, pero notaba como se sentaban incómodos conmigo a su alrededor, Ruby y su hermana parecían ser amables conmigo de vez en cuando pero notaba que ellas forzaban la acción, algunos como Weiss o Sarge ni siquiera se molestaban en dirigirme la mirada, pero en fin ellos eran mejores que la mayoría que solía atacar primero preguntar después.

Volví a preguntarme por que seguía con ellos a pesar de que una picara como yo prefería trabajar sola, es decir estaba segura de poder pagar una parte de la deuda yo sola, así que podría irme en buenos términos, sin embargo las palabras de mi padre aun picaban en mi conciencia, ¨siempre es mejor tener a alguien en quien puedas confiar y te cuide la espalda¨, lamentablemente para mi decidí confiar en la persona equivocada, a pesar de que eso ya esta en el pasado y ahora trabajo para remediar las cosas, mis manos ya no pueden volver a estar limpias y se que no existe ninguna persona en la que se pueda confiar, este partido tal vez me demostraría lo contrario o tal vez me daría la razón, solo el tiempo me lo diría.

Caboose, Church, Tucker y Nora, se encontraban tratando de reparar los establos, habíamos sacado y quemado todo el heno y limpiado la estructura, por suerte no se encontraba tan deteriorada como creíamos, solo le faltaba heno fresco y los animales, por lo que se Church y Tucker querían recuperar sus dos caballos, hasta ahora habían pagado una especie de renta para que los cuidaran, sin embargo supe que eso no era precisamente barato y que ellos dos al igual que el resto no se encontraba en la mejor posición económica, Nora por otra parte parecía feliz con la idea de cuidar animales, tal vez debido a que es una barbara y esta acostumbrada a la vida fuera de los reinos, Caboose era... el era difícil de descifrar, parecía feliz con todos y era ignorante de su entorno, sin embargo al mismo tiempo parecía ser la persona mas perspicaz al notar detalles varios sin importancia, no había hablado mucho con el debido a que casi siempre el y Weiss permanecían pegados como chicles y Azur se mantenía a una distancia de ellos acosándolos de una forma casi escalofriante, no puedo decir que lo juzgue ya que yo hacia eso con todos como una segunda naturaleza, aun así las pocas veces que intercambiamos palabras se mostraba alegre e ignorante.

-Tal vez deberías de conseguir heno fresco para los caballos antes de conseguirlos.- Solté el comentario a Tucker que seguía presumiendo de su gran semental, si lo hacia con la intención de presumir su caballo o hacia chistes de doble sentido no lo sabia, pero por el poco tiempo que lo conocía suponía que era la primera.

-Bueno mira quien decide honrarnos con su presencia, mira Blake si te muestras un poco mas tal vez cuando consiga el caballo tu y yo podamos salir a dar una vuelta tu y yo solos.- Me dijo acercándose demasiado a mi espacio personal, tal vez si lo asesinaba por la noche nadie se diera cuenta.

-Tucker.- Lo regaño Church exasperado, Tucker soltó un bufido y dio cinco pasos atrás, me siguió lanzando esa sonrisa deslumbrante pero ya tenia una defensa anti idiotas, nada de lo que diga o haga puede sorprenderme.

Me le quede viendo directo a los ojos, Tucker se puso nervioso y dejo caer su sonrisa, en poco tiempo fue a esconderse en los establos fingiendo estar ocupado, Church me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Si lo vas a lastimar solo procura no matarlo, no es exactamente su culpa ser como es.-

-No tenia planeado matarlo.- Mentí, pero lo que no sabe no le afecta, él pareció suspirar de alivio con esa respuesta.

-No sabes lo que me alivia decir eso, aunque si lo haces probablemente todas las mujeres del partido te ayuden a esconder el cuerpo.-

-No se darían cuenta si lo hago, pero gracias.- Volví a responder de manera seca, no es que no me guste la conversación, si no porque se que pongo a la gente incomoda con mi clase, el área de confianza y trabajo en equipo aun era extraño para mi.

-Esta bien, voy a fingir que no estoy intimidado en este momento, ¿Por cierto de donde eres?.-

-¿por que seria importante saber eso?.- Le pregunte como respuesta.

-Yo pregunte primero.- Respondió de nuevo cantando las palabras.

-Esta bien, vengo de Menagiere.-

-¿Menagiere eh?... no te ofendas pero eh escuchado que ese lugar es una mierda.-

-Ninguna ofensa tomada.- Le conteste, no había razón para corregirlo la isla era tres partes desierto y su fauna era hostil, los pocos animales que no querían matarte estaban ocupando escapando para evitar ser devorados.

-Si te hace sentir mejor vengo de vacuo y no de la parte bonita.-

-¿Hay una parte bonita?.-

-Si el desierto, al menos hay sabes que es lo que te quiere matar, en los callejones de la ciudad manda la ley del mas fuerte, tuve suerte de conocer a Tucker, es un pillo y un degenerado, pero sabe defenderse y lo mas importante, puedo confiar en él.-

-Parece toda una historia la que ustedes dos tienen.-

-Lo es, solíamos trabajar en una banda de ladrones, es por eso que no nos afecta mucho tu clase, después de todo nuestro jefe era un ilusionista.-

-Oh.- los ilusionistas eran seres viles, la clase ilusionista era una clase hereje, las personas con esa clase eran arrestadas en cuanto eran vistas si tenían suerte, si no eran ejecutados en el acto, ellos eran un peligro para todo el mundo, no era su culpa nacer así, pero toparte con alguien con una clase hereje era lo mismo que toparse con un Grimm.

-Si fue divertido, hasta que llegaron los clérigos de guerra y destrozaron todo, Tucker y yo apenas escapamos, como ninguno de los dos quería correr suerte en la ciudad o el desierto, pensamos que Vale seria una buena opción.-

-Si me cuentas tu historia para que te cuente la mía te vas a decepcionar.-

-Lo se, y no me lo tomare personal, después de todo no eres la única con secretos.- Me dijo el cubriéndose mas con su capucha, me daba curiosidad saber por que siempre ocultaba su rostro, pero si preguntaba seria una hipócrita.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido y después una sonora maldición que provoco un sonrojo en casi todos los presentes.

-Parece que los rojos llegaron.- Murmuro Church, antes de caminar a la entrada de la casa, los otros lo siguieron mientras yo me quedo unos cuantos pasos atrás, antes de comenzar a seguirlos, siempre manteniendome fuera de sus puntos de vista y atenta a cualquier cosa, aunque me regañaba mentalmente por hacer esto, ya que se suponía que tenia que confiar en ellos tanto como ellos en mi, y mis acciones no hacían fácil esto, sin embargo los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Al llegar vimos a un Sarge empapado de agua y a un Azur que sonreía triunfante, lo positivo es que al parecer ambas fuentes funcionaban ahora.

-Muy bien, si así quieres hacer las cosas...- Sarge le gruño a Azur mientras sacaba su ballesta por suerte Pyrrha lo detuvo antes de que disparara.

Sarge volvió a gruñir lanzando miradas de muerte a Azur, pero una rápida mirada de Pyrrha lo hizo abandonar su actitud hostil y volver a su yo habitual, es decir un arrogante hostil a todos los que no se apelliden Nikos o sirvan un Nikos, noten el gran cambio.

-Bueno, viendo que todos estamos aquí, déjenme informales que la hermandad de los cazadores oficialmente tienen su cuartel general.- Nos dijo señalando a Weiss, la cual con una sonrisa de suficiencia saco unos documentos de su bolso, estos estaba envueltos en un rollo adornados por un lazo verde y tenían estampado una torre con forma de faro, el sello oficial de Beacon.

-La misión fue un éxito, no solo disminuimos de gran manera la deuda, si no que conseguimos un lugar para vivir de forma permanente y ahora podemos recibir solicitudes únicas, como un partido oficial de Beacon, las cuales tienen recompensas mas altas que las solicitudes normales.- Continuo Weiss sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

-Oh, eso es genial, ahora podremos escoger misiones sin ir todos los días al tablón de anuncios.- La sonrisa de Weiss decayó un poco pero rápidamente la recupero, ella le dio un codazo a Simmons que se adelanto y explico.

-Bueno... veras... debido a que somos un partido nuevo, no somos muy conocidos, así que es muy poco probable que nos den estos encargos, eso sumado mas que todos somos rango cobre y que nuestra reputación en el gremio esta por los suelos...-

-En ese caso solo debemos cumplir mas solicitudes para que nuestro nombre gane reputación.- Dije la solución al problema viendo como Simmons dudaba para continuar, este me miro con agradecimiento.

-Bueno en ese caso que esperamos, vamos a la recepción del gremio por algunas búsquedas importantes y mejoremos nuestra reputación,. Grito Ruby, alzando su puño al aire.

-Eh, pero si acabamos de venir de allí.- Se quejo Grif.

-Eso no importa, nuestro destino nos aguarda.- Grito Nora tomando su mazo y apuntado su mano al alba.

Algunos de nosotros gemimos y otros la animaron, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera procesar de manera correcta toda la información, ya me encontraba armada y de camino al tablón de anuncios.

* * *

Volví a patear el mismo guijarro por cuarta vez, me encontraba aun lado de Church el cual dirigía la marcha, detrás de nosotros Tucker y Azur charlaban sobre cosas sin sentido y cada vez me aburría mas.

En el tablón de anuncios cada equipo había escogido un encargo distinto, nosotros iríamos a explorar un poblada apartado de la civilización el cual reportaba la desaparición de ganado, la recompensa de la misión era elevada para su rango, lo mas probable es que se tratar de bandidos o una bestia salvaje, sin embargo el pueblo se encontraba lejos, por lo que seria un día de viaje para llegar a pie, Church dijo que lo mas probable era que la misión durara tres días, por lo que nos equipamos lo mejor que pudimos.

Tucker se quejo de que no pudiéramos traer los caballos, pero Church le dijo que los caballos llamarían demasiada atención y que era mejor rastrear lo que sea que acechara allí a pie, por una vez estuve de acuerdo con Tucker, caminar durante horas solo hacia que mis pies dolieran y aun faltaba mucho para llegar.

-¿Ya llegamos?.- Pregunte.

-No, falta mas de medio camino, acamparemos cuando el sol se oculte, si es posible en algún lugar cercano al reposo de las caravanas, si nos levantamos antes de la salida del sol, tal vez lleguemos a Roblan para desayunar, esta vez te quedo claro.- Me respondió.

-Ya viajaron antes con el, saben que volverá a preguntar en media hora.- Se quejo Azur que descansaba su alabarda sobre los hombros.

-Hombre, no se por que no pudimos traernos los caballos.-

-Tucker no comiences, tu bien sabes el por que, ahora dejen de hablar hasta llegar al reposo de las caravanas o nos ataque un Grimm.-

-No hemos visto rastros de Grimm desde que abandonamos el bosque esmeralda, ¿por que habría mas aquí?.- Se quejo de nuevo Azur.

-Por que no esta de mas ser prevenido y dije que dejaran de hablar, al próximo que diga una palabra lo dejare mudo por un día.-

-Church, ¿Ya llega...?.-

-¡Brevis Tempo Obmutuit!.- Grito Church y el sonido dejo de escapar de mi boca.

Me lleve las manos a la garganta como si me faltara el aire, pero podía respirar con normalidad, de hecho podía escuchar todo, trate de gritar pero no salio ningún sonido, Azur se asusto y miro con ira a Church.

-Es temporal, durara máximo una hora o quizás dos, ¿alguien quiere ser el próximo?.- Nadie dijo nada, Azur me lanzo una ultima mirada de preocupación y luego siguió caminando como si nada. Me pregunte si Church me enseñaría este hechizo, podría ser útil con Weiss cuando esta en uno de sus monólogos malvados, ignore el fuerte estremecimiento de frió en mis espaldas, no si usaba eso con ella terminaría congelado.

Pasaron las horas y el encantamiento perdió su efecto, aunque eso casi asesina a Church ya que estaba diciendo mis encantamientos propios dentro de mi mente para pasar el rato, solo que cuando se desvaneció yo cante mi principal hechizo ofensivo Ignis mortis enfrente de él, por suerte pudo gritar Veniatis antes de que la explosión lo envolviera y saliera volando, una vez que comprobamos que Church estaba vivo Azur y Tucker comenzaron a burlarse de él.

Llegamos al descanso de las caravanas cuando la luna destrozada apenas salia por el oriente y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Lux ducibos.- Murmure creando una pequeña esfera de luz que poso sobre nuestras cabezas, la luz no alumbraba mucho pero nos permitió ver que ya había una caravana allí, nos sorprendió mucho que no hubiera ninguna fogata a pesar de ya casi anochecía.

-Déjame a mi, Magna lux ducibos.- Conjuro Church, creando una esfera cinco veces mas grande que la mía y alumbrando en totalidad la caravana.

La caravana consistía de dos carretas y una gran jaula, había cadáveres de caballos y ropas raídas devorados en el suelo a su alrededor.

-Polvo.- Murmuro Azur, golpeando con su alabarda un montón de ropa destrozada en el suelo la cual soltó polvo amarillo al ser movida.

-Sea lo que sea que ocurrió aquí, paso hace mas de una semana.- Hablo Tucker tapándose la nariz y viendo el cadáver hinchado de un caballo.

-Cual fue tu pista los cadáveres podridos o el hedor que desprenden.- Se quejo Church tapándose la nariz con su capa.

-Ambas cosas, Church no tienes un hechizo para el hedor.-

-Lo siento me temo que no, aunque podemos quemar los cadáveres para evitar las enfermedades.-

-Supongo que esa es la mejor idea.- Murmuro Azur que seguía viendo las diferentes ropas raídas buscando alguna pista para saber lo que ocurrió.

-Caboose ayúdame, Sagitta ignis.-

Ambos gritamos el hechizo y flechas de fuego salieron disparadas a los diferentes cadáveres, reprimí las arcadas cuando el olor de la muerte y la carne quemada se combinaron en lo que sea que fuera ese hedor, los cuatro nos alejamos lo mas que pudimos de allí.

-Miren.- Dijo Azur sosteniendo una carta cubierta de polvo. Church la tomo de sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

-¨Este es el quinto día desde que arribamos en Vale, no puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido, o lo malo que es la seguridad en este reino, habíamos pasado de contrabando una bestia traído desde las oscuras cuevas heladas al norte de Atlas, es un Destripador de gran calibre, creo que era un macho exiliado por su manada, es todo un ejemplar que cualquier señor feudal de Vale disfrutara tener como mascota o incluso como decoración, es un gran reptil de un metro ochenta de alto y tres metros de largo, perdimos cerca de cuatro hombres para capturarlo pero valdrá la pena, Ralph se queja de que ha estado demasiado tranquilo, como si planeara algo, le dije que dejara de pensar en eso, lo mas probable es que el cambio de temperatura le haya afectado y no tenga tanta energía como antes, aun así eh mandado a alguien a reforzar su cerca esta noche, si tenemos suerte para el final del mes venderemos este ejemplar a 1´000,000 de lienes o incluso más.¨ Bueno al menos ya sabemos que paso.- Murmuro Church.

Azur por otro lado palideció, incluso yo me mostré algo incomodo al saber que era lo que estábamos cazando.

-oigan ustedes son de Atlas no, saben como deberíamos de hacer esto.- Pregunto Church viéndonos incómodos.

-Oh no, ni de loco voy a cazar una de esas criaturas, lo mejor es volver a Beacon e informar sobre esto, tal vez si estuviéramos toda la hermandad juntos podríamos cazarlo pero con solo nosotros cuatro eso es un suicidio.-

-Vamos Azur, de seguro que no es tan malo, estoy seguro que con solo nosotros cuatro podríamos derrotarlo sin problemas.- Tucker le Dijo con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-No, no entienden los Destripadores no solo se llaman así para presumir, son monstruos voraces que atacan todo lo que no sea de su especie, les da igual matar Grimm, humanos o otras bestias, a ellos les gusta cazar en manadas y son demasiado mortales tienen un montón de garras en sus pies y manos mas filosas que cualquier espada, no solo eso su maldita mandíbula es gigantesca y esta llena de dientes filosos como cuchillos, así como si esto fuera poco su baba es toxica, por lo que si uno de ellos te muerde, bam bam, se acabo el juego, ah, me olvide de su cola tienen una larga cola que esta hecha de puro musculo un colazo de esa cosa es como un látigo que te rompe los huesos, y su puta piel esta llena de escamas demasiado duras, no veo una forma en que lo podamos derrotar ahora.-

-Vamos, de seguro que exageras, aparte es solo uno no una manada, Caboose tu también eres de Atlas dime que sabes de ellos.- Se burlo Tucker.

-Bueno, cuando era niño una manada de ellos se estableció cerca de la capital, mi padre tuvo que movilizar tres regimientos de lanceros para acabarlos y mas de la mitad de sus hombres nunca volvieron, de hecho los destripadores son utilizados por la élite de la caballería Atlesiana, aunque por culpa de eso mucho de nuestros caballeros terminan devorados por sus monturas, recuerdo una vez que Weiss y yo fuimos a ver un desfile de ellos en la capital, uno de los destripadores se harto de ver tanta gente y derribo a su jinete y se lanzo contra los soldados.-

-¿Y que paso luego?.- Me pregunto Tucker expectativa mientras trataba de recordar lo que paso.

-Oh, ya recordé devoro a una docena de soldados antes de que los arqueros y magos lo redujeran a cenizas.- le dije golpeando un puño contra la palma de mi mano.

-Bueno eso es todo un presagio de buena suerte.- Se quejo Church.

-Exacto, ahora hay que regresar.- Dijo Azur dándose media vuelta.

-No seria mejor esperar a que sea de día.- Se burlo Tucker esperando que Azur se detuviera en seco.

-Ni hablar a esa cosa le da igual si es de día o de noche para salir a cazar, con algo de suerte ahora estará dormida, así que quiero alejarme de aquí todo lo que pueda mientras pueda.-

-Bueno, que es lo peor que pasaría por huir, perderíamos la poca reputación que nos queda, tal vez nos quiten nuestros títulos como aventurero, ahh...- Suspiro Church viendo los cadáveres aun quemándose.

-Si lo se, pero si cazamos ese destripador, te imaginas toda la fama que ganaríamos, tal vez y si nos reconozcan como los cazadores de ahora en adelante.- Añadió Tucker con una sonrisa.

-Si, ademas dijiste que esas criaturas son muy agresivas ¿no?, si nos retardamos mas podría eliminar a la población del pueblo o peor aun ir a una ciudad y causar una masacre.-

Azur se quedo viendo impaciente a los dos, luego me dirigió una mirada de suplica, probablemente haría lo que yo le dijera.

-No podemos dejar a a gente indefensa verdad.- Respondí mientras miraba como los hombros de Azur caían.

-Esta bien, todos hagamos un circulo y una fogata, necesitamos un plan.-

-Azur que mas sabes de los destripadores, mas bien como podemos combatirlos.- Hablo Church una vez que todos nosotros habíamos acampado alrededor de una fogata, lejos de nosotros se encontraban los cuerpos calcinados de los caballos.

-Primero que nada a los destripadores no les agrada mucho los cambios de temperatura, de seguro aun no se acostumbra al cambio de clima entra Vale y Atlas, pero es un dato que podemos usar a nuestro favor, los hechizos de fuego y huelo deberían incomodarlo lo suficiente, segundo a ellos les gusta acechar y arrojarse contra su presa, para ellos es mejor si esta acorralada, así que habrá que permanecer en los campos libres y no internarnos al bosque, como dije anteriormente tiene grandes garras, le gusta destripar a sus presas con ellas de allí el nombre así que mantengan toda la distancia que puedan de el, Tucker, espero que seas bueno esquivando por que ellos son bastante rápidos para su tamaño, Caboose, Church, ataquen desde la distancia mientras se centra en Tucker y yo, pase lo que pase no dejen que los muerda, si su mordida no te despedaza el veneno que segrega lo hará, tercero tienen sentidos muy desarrollados, no les va a gustar esta idea pero lo mejor seria embarrarnos de lodo y estiércol antes de casarlo, con algo de suerte el hedor persuada su apetito y no nos ataque en el momento que nos detecte.-

-Bueno creo que ese es un buen plan, alguien tiene alguna objeción con el plan de Azur.- Church pregunto viendo completivo su bastón, curiosamente fue Azur el que levanto su mano.

-¿Si?.-

-Aun no es demasiado tarde para regresar.-

-Lo siento amigo ya aceptamos esta misión y no nos vamos a retirar.- Le contesto Tucker aun con su sonrisa, no se por que le emocionaba tanto la idea de enfrentar a un destripador, tal vez era por que nunca había visto uno en persona.

-Si Azur, sera como en Winterfall.- Le dije, Azur se encogió mas sobre si mismo.

-¿Que ocurrió en Winterfall?.- Me pregunto Tucker.

-Nada que valga la pena mencionar, ahora si no les importa voy a dormir toda la noche, si muero quisiera que fuera mientras duermo.- Me interrumpió Azur antes de que pudiera responder.

-Pido el ultimo turno.- Grito Church, que también se envolvió en su manta.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras, por el primer turno.- Le sugerí a Tucker con una sonrisa, que el me devolvió.

Esa noche me dormí unas horas mas tarde ignorando las quejas de Tucker sobre la mítica estadística de suerte.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano por la mañana, antes de que el sol saliera, Tucker orino sobre la fogata para apagarla y emprendimos el camino a Roblan, mientras caminábamos comimos carne cerca y tragamos agua de nuestras cantimploras que ya casi estaban vacías, al llegar vimos a un montón de niños jugando en el pueblo lo que alivio nuestras preocupaciones de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero muy apenas dimos un paso dentro un viejo señor salio corriendo a recibirnos.

-Oh, aventureros, gracias por venir tan rápido, casi todo nuestro rebaño ha sido exterminado.-

-Tranquilo señor, la ayuda ya a llegado, nosotros nos ocuparemos de su ladrón de ganado.- Church exclamo sacando el pecho frente el aldeano, Tucker le siguió la corriente mostrando la empuñadura de la espada.

-Oh, gracias a Oum, la voz los guié en su misión y nos libre de esta amenaza.-

-No hay de que preocuparse, ahora dígame buen señor donde fue el ultimo ataque, así por cierto de casualidad podría decirnos donde conseguir agua fresca y también donde se encuentra sus establos.- Hablo Tucker adelantándose, Azur seguía viendo con nerviosismo todo el lugar y yo comencé a repetir en mi mente encantamientos básicos pero útiles como Venitus o Gale Finem en caso de que necesitemos escapar o crear una distracción.

-Claro que si, siganme por aquí.- El anciano nos guió hasta un pozo en el cual subimos un balde y llenamos nuestras cantimploras, de allí nos llevo a los establos, Azur que tenia la mirada inexpresiva se acerco a donde estaban las heces de los caballos, las tomo con sus manos y comenzó a aplastarlas antes de frotar la sustancia nociva por su cara y brazos.

-¿Que esta haciendo?.- Pregunto el señor viendo con disgusto a Azur.

-Sospechamos que el ladrón de ganado sea en realidad un destripador, ya sabes eso reptiles grandes originarios de Atlas, camino aquí encontramos suficientes pruebas para confirmar que una de esas criaturas reside por las cercanías.- Le explico Church.

-Bueno ustedes son los expertos después de todo, el ultimo ataque fue a unos dos kilómetros por el valle a las orillas del bosque, estaré esperándolos en la alcaldía local, el edificio grande del centro.-

-No hay problema, no es nuestra primera vez lidiando con monstruos.- Le dije, ganándome una sonrisa de aprecio del anciano, resistí un escalofrió al recordar los enfrentamientos con Grimm que habíamos tenido hasta la fecha, tal vez esta criatura fuera tan difícil como aquel Beowolf.

Después de intercambiar despedidas y que el hombre nos volviera a desear suerte, todos nos resignamos y comenzamos a rociar la porquería sobre nosotros, ganamos mas de una mirada curiosa y de disgusto mientras salíamos del pueblo, pero era mejor soportar el hedor a terminar destripados en medio de la nada.

-Muy bien, ya conocen el plan, ¡Iam fratres sumus, quod sit una anima sumus!.-

De inmediato la sensación de familiaridad me envolvió con calidez haciendo que me olvidara momentáneamente de lo mucho que apestábamos, sin embargo eso duro poco, ya que nuestro sentidos también eran compartidos y todos tuvimos que resistir las arcadas cuando el olor aumento cuatro veces de golpe.

-Esperen.- Dije de una manera un tanto innecesaria y Azur y Tucker cuyas mentes estaban ligadas conmigo acercaron sus armas, tome la empuñadura de la espada de Tucker y el mango de la alabarda de Azur y canté.

-Habeo Fulgur.- De inmediato dos rayos recorrieron mis manos, embullendo las armas de mis compañeros con electricidad la cual chisporreaba de ellas.

-Bueno a eso es lo que yo llamo potencia, Bow Chicka Wow Bow.-

-Veniatis Coetus.- Canto por otro lado Church y sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso, cada musculo de mi cuerpo pareció agrandarse el doble y me sentía invencible y lleno de energía.

-Habeo ignis.- Susurre a mi espadón y este estallo en llamas, con cuidado lo volví a enfundar, las llamas no se extinguieron pero tampoco comenzaron a quemarme, estaban encerradas dentro de la arma, lo mismo pasaba con la electricidad en las armas de mis compañeros, esta no dejarían de relampaguear hasta que el aura influida en ellas se agotara o usaran su propio aura para apagarlas.

Estuvimos caminando a la orilla del bosque cuando Azur que iba al frente se agacho, el resto de nosotros cuya mente estaba vinculada a la suya también se cubrió en la maleza que crecía, a la distancia pudimos ver al destripador, se encontraba arriba del cadáver de un venado cornudo, la victima se encontraba con las tripas de fuera y sus costillas podían apreciarse desde donde estábamos, el destripador que estaba parado sobre el venado era tan grande como un caballo a pesar de que este estuviera sobre sus cuatro patas, ya los había visto antes y sabia que podían caminar sobre dos patas si la situación lo requería, así que la bestia podría medir el doble de lo que era ahora, el Destripador seguía comiendo la carne del animal ignorándonos, su piel era de un verdoso azulado, por lo que sus escamas ya habían comenzado a adaptarse al ambiente, el largo de su cola era casi del tamaño de su cuerpo, y sus garras estaban firmemente encajadas en la presa.

Azur asintió y se acerco lentamente a la criatura, Tucker no estaba muy lejos de él tratando de tomar el franco que iba al bosque. Church y yo comenzamos a repasar los encantamientos que íbamos a utilizar en cuanto estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca, no nos encontrábamos a medio camino cuando el destripador se alzo sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a gruñir encajando aun mas sus garras en la presa.

-Sagitta lux.- Grito Church lanzando una flecha de luz a la cara de la criatura haciéndolo tropezar, el reptil siseo de dolor antes de arrojarse sobre si mismo a una velocidad demasiado alta para su tamaño y se estrello con Azur, este ultimo uso su alabarda electrificada para golpear su mandíbula haciendo retroceder a la bestia.

-Sagitta ignis.- Grite y una flecha de fuego se estrello contra la cara de la criatura provocando un gruñido de dolor, Tucker lo ataco por la espalda viendo al destripador confundido, este sin inmutarse lo golpeo con su cola asciendo que Tucker saliera volando aun árbol cercano, produciendo un crujido cuando choco con el tronco agregándolo y después cayo inerte al suelo, el hecho de que no haya explotado en una nube de polvo fue una buena señal ya que seguía con vida.

-Ahora.- Grito Azur retrocediendo de golpe,

-Habeo ignis.- Grite apuntando mi espadón al destripador una gran bola de fuego salio disparando de esta y envolvió a la bestia, que siguió siseando de dolor.

-Cage Glacies.- Grito Church y varios barrotes de hielo surgieron del suelo rodeando al depredador que aun desprendía humo, las barras de hielo chocaron con las otras y creo una jaula a su alrededor.

-Es hora de usar nuestras mejores cartas.- Nos grito Azur.

-¡Ignis Mortis!, ¡verberare sagittis magna animi!.- Gritamos yo y Church al mismo tiempo, una explosión de fuego ocurrió en centro de la caja de hielo, muy apenas ocurrió la explosión, cientos de flechas de luz se estrellaron contra el lugar levantando aun mas polvo.

-Bueno eso debería bastar...- Murmuro Azur, pero del humo salio disparado el destripador que se abalanzo sobre Azur, este ultimo trato de poner su alabado entre el y la bestia, pero esta ultima lo abordo tirándolo al suelo y tratando de arrancarle la cara con una mordida, sus garras delanteras se agitaban frenéticamente sobre Azur que hacia todo lo posible para evitar ser destripado mientras gritaba de pánico.

\- Gale Finem.- Grite provocando un gran vendaval de aire que hizo a la criatura retroceder, lo suficiente para que Azur escapara.

Este rodó debajo del destripador, se aparto arrastrándose para atrás pateando el suelo frenéticamente con sus piernas, la ligera armadura de metal que tenia estaba hecha jirones y sangraba de los surcos en ella, su brazo estaba en un angulo antinatural y lo sostenía con fuerza con su otro brazo, sus ojos estaban abiertos en pánico y corrían lagrimas de ellos, Azur no dejaba de gritar mientras se alejaba, su alabarda se encajo en suelo y sus últimos rayos chisporrearon a su alrededor antes de morir.

-¡Mierda gano el estado de pánico, solo quedamos tu y yo!.- Grito Church agarrando con fuerza su bastón y poniéndose en una postura de ataque, hice lo mismo con mi espada.

-Ignis mortis, verberare sagittis magna animi.- Gritamos de nuevo, pero esta vez el depredador salto aun lado evitando la explosión de fuego, la mayoría de las flechas de luz se estrellaron contra el haciéndole retroceder pero nos volvió a gruñir enojados.

-Bueno mierda, Caboose cúbreme.-

No respondí y comencé a lanzar Sagitta ignis para hacerlo retroceder ya que estas ultimas eran mas difíciles de esquivar, después de haber utilizado dos ignis mortis mi aura había bajado un cuarto de su total y el resto de hechizos seguía agotándola sin parar.

Cuando el Destripador pareció que al fin aprendió a esquivar las flechas, se lanzo contra mi con sus dientes derramando saliva todo el camino, sin embargo una nube de moscas y otros insectos repulsivos choco contra la bestia haciéndola tirarse al suelo para tratar de quitarse las molestias.

-Ahora si vas a aprender lo que es bueno.- Grito Church que se encontraba sobre el cadáver del venado cornudo.

-¡Suscitat Mortuos!.- Conjuro Church, pero su voz salio oscura e innatural y me estremecí desde lo mas profundo de mi alma al escucharlo hablar, el cadáver del venado comenzó a temblar y como si ni estuviera completamente destripado y abierto de las costillas, el animal se levanto, sus ojos brillaban con una luz amarilla enfermiza y sus cuernos parecieron desprender un humo negro similar al de los Grimms al morir, el animal reanimado media dos metros de alto y con sus cuernos podía llegar a los dos y medo, cargo contra el Destripador que aun estaba revolcándose en el piso.

Cuando lo embistió uno de los cuernos del venado se rompieron y el Destripador salio volando hacia atrás soltando un silbido de dolor, este al caer se levanto de inmediato y se paro sobre dos patas lanzando rugidos de desafió al cadáver andante, este no hizo ningún ruido y volvió a cargar contra su ejecutor, golpeo con fuerza la panza expuesta del destripador pero este se dejo caer sobre el arañando y mordiendo su cabeza hasta que se convirtió en un lió incompresible del que solo se reconocía el cráneo destrozado, este volvió a golpear al destripador con sus cuernos haciendo que este cayera y se alejara cojeando mientras dejaba escapar silbidos de dolor, su cola lanzaba uno que otro latigazo al cadáver que solo se estremecía ante los golpes.

De repente Church que hasta ahora tenia su bastón levantado se dejo caer al suelo exhausto y al mismo tiempo el cadáver exploto en una mezcla de polvo y humo de Grimm.

-Mierda, me quede sin Aura.- Se quejo Church en el suelo el cual jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

El destripador se levanto y comenzó avanzar cojeando hacia nosotros Azur se levanto y lo ataco con su alabarda mientras gritaba frenético, la punta de su arma se clavo ligeramente en su costado, atravesando las duras escamas, pero no cortando la carne debajo de ellas, el animal volvió a rugir de dolor antes de golpear a Azur con su cola y hacer que este cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

El depredador me rugió mientras se acercaba a nosotros, tome mi espada con toda mi fuerza, los primeros encantamientos de Church habían perdido toda su fuerza, así que la sensación de familiaridad había sido completamente borrada, haciéndome sentir todo el miedo, ademas el primer refuerzo era inexistente por lo que me sentía bastante normal ahora.

Deje escapar un suspiro y active mi habilidad única, un fuego azul salio de mi ojo derecho quemando aura aun ritmo alarmante, al mismo tiempo montón de diferentes escenarios comenzaron a correr en mi mente, y en cada uno salia perdiendo, escogí un escenario al azar donde ganaba y comencé a cantar, mientras apagaba la habilidad.

-Veniatis.- Grite sintiendo como mis músculos se agrandaban y mis reflejos se agudizaban, golpee al destripador con toda mi fuerza en su cabeza y este la estrello contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, aun así se levanto rugiendo y me lanzo un mordisco que pare con mi antebrazo, gracias a Veniatis no perforo el musculo, pero su saliva hizo que todo mi brazo se entumeciera y me comenzó a costar trabajo respirar.

-Ignis Mortis.- Grite confiando de que mi resistencia a la magia y el daño mas Veniatis se llevaran lo peor, esto funciono y ambos fuimos tragados por la explosión de fuego.

El destripador se dejo caer en el suelo siseando mientras el humo se desprendía de sus escamas quemadas, aun así por su mirada de odio supe que aun no estaba derrotado.

-Vi parere.- Rugí junto al animal poniendo la palma de mina sobre su cabeza, sentí aquel sentimiento húmedo y oscuro dentro de mi ser, pero aun así seguí aplicando el Aura, el destripador, alarmado por esto comenzó a arañarme y agitarse mas debajo de mi, gracias a mi agarre de hierro este no podía escapar.

-¡Vi Parere!.- Grite de nuevo mas fuerte y empuje todo el aura que pude en el hechizo, mi mano siguió firmemente plantada en la cara del Destripador evitando que liberara su mandíbula y volviera a atacarme, este siguió gruñendo y resistiéndose, pero justo cuando mi aura comenzaba a flaquear, sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi, o era dentro del destripador, los ojos de la criatura que hasta ahora eran amarillos y brillaban con ansia asesina, destellaron momentáneamente un brillo azul, antes de volverse claros e inexpresivos, el reptil dejo de pelear y se quedo tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que paso esto la voz de Dios hablo.

***Ah alcanzado los requerimientos para subir de nivel, ahora es nivel 22.**

**Se han aumentado todas las ****estadísticas**

**Su habilidad única ¨pensamiento futuro¨ a aumentado un nvl.**

**Ha aumentado su resistencia al miedo un nvl**

**Ha aumentado magia intermedia un nvl.**

**Ha aumentado magia hereje un nvl.**

**Ha obtenido el titulo de Déspota**

**Michael James Caboose Ironwood: ****Mago guerrero nivel 22. (Reforzado)(Envenenado).**

**Vitalidad : (-)240 pts (50%)**

**Aura: 77 pts (10%)**

**Estadísticas****:**

**Fuerza: 110**

**Resistencia: 104**

**Inteligencia: 20**

**Agilidad: 48**

**Destreza****: 40**

**Alma: 126**

**Habilidades:**

**Magia básica nvl 10 (max)**

**Magia intermedia nvl 6**

**Magia hereje nvl 2**

**Pensamiento del futuro nvl 5**

**Resistencia a la congelación Nvl 4**

**Resistencia al dolor nvl 6**

**Resistencia al frió nvl 7**

**Resistencia a la magia nvl 3**

**Resistencia al miedo nvl 5**

**Resistencia al daño nvl 5**

**Resistencia a la herejía nvl 2**

**Aprendiz de guerrero nvl 10 (max)**

**Guerrero Nvl 6**

**Herejía**** Nvl 2**

**Títulos****:**

**Heredero nvl 1**

**Torpe nvl 4**

**Simplemente torpe nvl 1**

**Amigable nvl 5**

**Amigo del hereje nvl 2**

**Aventurero de Beacon nvl 1**

**Cazador de Grimm nvl 1**

**Déspota**** nvl 1**

**Tabú**** nvl 2.***

Leí el nuevo titulo.

***Déspota: Has impuesto tu voluntad sobre otros seres sin preocuparte por las limitaciones morales o legales, ahora es un 1% mas fácil someter a los otros seres vivos. ***

Este era el segundo titulo desagradable que tenia, al menos no aumento herejía o Tabú, aunque si aumento la magia hereje, me levante lentamente y el destripador me siguió.

-No, Quédate quieto.- Le dije y el destripador me hizo caso, viendo que era difícil referirse a el por su especie decidí ponerle un nombre.

-Bueno, ahora te llamaras Rex.- Rex tal vez debido a que estaba de cierta forma vinculado conmigo se emociono y comenzó a agitar su cola, tal vez esto seria bueno si se tratara de un perro, pero si golpeaba a alguien con esa cola lo terminaría matando.

Trate de dar un paso pero en vez de eso me caí directo al suelo, así en este momento me encontraba envenenado mis puntos de vitalidad estaban bajando lentamente, si esto seguía así me convertiría en polvo como en unas dos horas.

-Church, ¿Sabes un hechizo para los efectos de estado?.-

-No, ya probaste con veniatis.- Me dijo desde el suelo, durante toda la batalla había estado tratando de levantarse, ahora que el peligro había pasado había dejado de hacer un esfuerzo inútil y estaba con la panza sobre el suelo, su cara ligeramente ladeada para no aplastar su nariz y boca con su propio peso.

-Si, ahora no puedo moverme.-

-Mmm, repite después de mi,... Reliqua autem iustus impetro vestri destination.-

Repetí lo que Church dijo y pude moverme con facilidad,a pesar de que el efecto de envenenado seguía presente, este se había debilitado más, mi aura bajo aun mas con este ultimo hechizo pero aun me quedaba un poco para lanzar veniatis o incluso algunas Sagitta ignis si la situación lo requería.

-Okey, ahora si tienes Aura, quiero que uses el siguiente hechizo con los demás... repite después de mi viendo a Azur o Tucker... Status Check.-

Así hice de nuevo aplicando aura a mis palabras, la voz de Dios entonces comenzó a hablarme

***Azur Ghanet, nvl 20. (Inconsciente)(Fracturado)**

**Vitalidad: 20 pts.**

**Aura: 8 pts.**

**Lavernius Tucker, nvl 24. (Inconsciente)**

**Vitalidad: 40 pts.**

**Aura: 90 pts.***

Me pico la curiosidad y mire a Church y Rex.

***Leonard Church, nvl 27 (Fragmentado)(Agotado)**

**Vitalidad: 90 pts.**

**Aura: 1 pt.**

**Saurios Ripper: Rex, nvl 1. (Poseído) (Fracturado) (Agotado)**

**Vitalidad: 38 pts.**

**Aura: (-) 400 pts.**

**-¿**Acabas de usarlo conmigo?...-

-...No...- Le respondí mirando hacia otro lado, deje de aplicar aura al hechizo para conservar el poco que tenia, Church me seguía mirando inexpresivo así que cambie de tema.

-¿Cual es el estado Fragmentado?.-

-No lo se Caboose, tengo ese estado desde que tengo memoria, su único efecto es que puedo recordar con mas facilidad cosas a costo de ganar menos experiencia, ¿Cual es el estado de los otros dos?.-

-Azur esta Fracturado e Inconsciente, Tucker al igual que él tiene baja su vitalidad pero solo el estado de Inconsciente, tu tienes Fragmentado y Agotado, mientras que Rex tiene Poseído, Fracturado y Agotado.-

-Oh mierda, ¡¿Cuanta aura le queda a Rex?!.-

-Mmm, 400 y bajando.-

-¡¿Que tan rápido?!.-

-Ahhh,... oh, baja un punto de aura por hora.- Church suspiro después de eso.

-Bueno Caboose si no lo vas a matar procura que su aura siempre sea mayor a 500, lanzale Veniatis por ahora y cargame en su lomo, si no es mucho problema también carga a Azur y Tucker.-

-Oky doky.- Canté mientras asía lo que me dijo, después de unos minutos incómodos despertando a Azur y Tucker ignorando a Church que me gritaba lo peligroso que era despertar a alguien con estado Inconsciente, logre al fin despertarlos para que me ayudaran con Church, lance veniatis sobre Rex, a pesar de las quejas de Azur, Tucker se la paso hablando de como subir chicas a Rex por otro lado, al lanzar Veniatis mi aura casi se agota por lo que Azur sirvió como mi muleta, mientras Tucker cargaba nuestros equipos.

Al llegar a la aldea hubo un montón de gritos y revuelo cuando vieron a Rex, pero después de una charla de Church que aun estaba echado sobre Rex, olvidaron su medio y Rex rápidamente se convirtió en una atracción turística, convencimos al anciano que resulto ser el jefe del pueblo para que nos diera un lugar para hospedarse y aprovechamos para limpiarnos a nosotros y nuestros equipos de la porquería en la que estábamos cubiertos, Rex se quedo dormido en los establos a pesar de que todos los caballos a su alrededor estuvieron inquietos toda la noche, pero eso no nos importo a nosotros ya que en el momento que encontramos una cama nos dejamos caer sobre ella y no nos levantamos hasta ya muy entrado el día.

* * *

**Las desventuras de Azur parte 6.**

**La guerra por el dormitorio.**

Me encontraba mirando sin comprender lo que pasaba el fuerte de camas en el que me encontraba, hace unas horas Sarge había declarado que todo el dormitorio le pertenecía, Jaune siendo la alma noble que es, le respondió diciendo que el dormitorio era de todos para todos, a Sarge no le gusto que alguien desafiara su reinado así que ataco a Jaune con una almohada, esta logro sobrevivir de milagro y fue arrastrado herido valientemente por el joven amo mientras los que se unieron a Sarge le arrojaban almohadas.

Church y Tucker devolvieron el fuego lo mejor que pudieron sin embargo eran superados en numero así que se retiraron al rincón mas alejado de la habitación y construyeron una fortaleza para cubrirse de los ataques incesantes de Sarge y compañía.

Lopez, Ren y Yo conformábamos los reinos neutrales que no querían verse envueltos en esa batalla, sin embargo Sarge opinaba que si no estaban con ellos estaban en su contra, después de un largo debate y una que otra escaramuza entre nuestros reinos, al final nos rendimos diciendo que construiríamos una muralla que los separara ambos y nunca tuvieran que verse las caras de nuevo, Sarge en su infinita compasión y sabiduría acepto.

Así comenzamos nuestro arduo trabajo de construir la gran muralla, lamentablemente la desgracia nos acompaño ya que al terminar de construirla nuestro reino neutral termino dividido en dos, Ren y Lopez que quedaron del lado rojo de la muralla fueron obligados a pelear por Sarge y por su bandera roja que envolvía en su totalidad el continente del dormitorio, yo separado de mi reino conquistado y domesticado me uní a Jaune para vengar a mis amigos, Jaune al fin se había curado de sus heridas sufridas en el primer enfrentamiento y ahora luchaba por la libertad, el creía firmemente que cada hombre era libre, todos eramos exactamente iguales sin importar nuestra apariencia y teníamos derecho a dormir donde quisiéramos sin ser limitados por las leyes y barreras impuestas por el hombre rojo.

Su discurso me conmovió hasta las lagrimas, sin embargo el poder de la bandera rojo era muy fuerte, no teníamos nada para oponernos a ellos, así que recorrí una misión suicida, conseguir un icono capaz de igualar o incluso superar el emblema rojo, la misión ocurrió en la lejana tierra de la esquina donde guardamos las cosas, a pesar de que el viaje fue duro y fui acosado por Grif el devorador de provisiones durante todo el camino, al final llegue a la tierra prometida.

Revise por todo el lugar pero parecía que jamas lograríamos conseguir un símbolo con la suficiente fuera para derrocar a la amenaza roja, que ahora construí maquinas de asedio para atácanos en nuestro ultimo bastión, sin embargo mis rezos fueron escuchados y en medio de la fría y oscura noche los encontré...

Unos boxers azules usados por el joven amos, su magnificencia podría acabar por una vez de todas al invencible Sarge, que ahora destruía todo lo que antaño juro proteger, tome el icono sagrado en mis manos y corrí sin descanso a mi reino que se encontraba bajo asedio, llegue justo a tiempo, nuestros hombres se encontraban desesperados y sin esperanzas, Sarge y su bandera roja se disponía a conquistarnos sin embargo me acerque al hombre entre los hombres, aquel que se paro primero en contra de la injusticia y le hable.

¨No temas más, a pesar de que la tormenta es fuerte y la noche oscura, al final amanecerá y el sol brillara y bajo el gran cielo azul, y los hombres serán libres de escoger donde pueden dormir¨. Levante con orgullo el icono sagrado y Jaune derramo lagrimas de hombría.

Plantamos el icono con orgullo y comenzamos la verdadera batalla, después de una larga y sangrienta batalla que duro casi toda la noche logramos expulsar a Sarge de nuestro territorio y nos preparamos para la gran ofensiva, tendríamos que destruir el muro que mis compatriotas erigieron con su sangre, sudor y lagrimas, era algo difícil para todos, pero para conseguir la libertad habíamos que estar dispuestos a hacer sacrificios.

Necesitábamos un plan, Church sugirió usar la cabeza, Caboose dijo que mi cabeza era inusualmente dura, a pesar de mis dudas fui utilizado como un ariete la arma que que rompería la barrera que nos separaba de la libertad, me pareció poético que aquel que construyo el muro fuera el que lo destruyera, así que me mantuve inexpresivo cuando fui preparado como el arma, no quería que ellos creyeron que yo temía.

Nos lanzamos al combate, pero las armas de Sarge eran superiores una montaña de almohadas de guerra explosivas diezmo a nuestros hombre antes de alcanzar la muralla, incluso yo caí al verme incapaz de causar suficiente daño contra la muralla, sin embargo logre mi objetivo y cree una brecha lo suficientemente grande para que mi rey pasara, el y su guardia de élite lucharon con valor y coraje de mas de mil hombres, en todo el reino se esperaba su victoria, la libertad dependía de su victoria...

Sin embargo a veces el coraje y el valor no son suficientes, fuimos unos necios al desafiar a Sarge, el era un veterano con mas de mil batallas, nosotros solo unos niños con sueños de libertad que no conocíamos la dureza del mundo, Sarge se encargo de mostrarnos la verdad, el destrozo nuestro icono y colgó sobre el su bandera roja que conquisto el mundo, después de eso hizo su baile sagrado de la victoria que destruyo todo por lo que habíamos peleado, pero los Dioses son despiadados, ellos nos dieron el icono sagrado y ellos estaban enojados por la falta de respeto que Sarge le mostró, envió a su heraldo de la muerte una mujer arpía cubierta de sangre, miles de armas habían sido usadas contra ellas y las mostraba sobre su pelaje como si ellas solo fueran molestias menores, los ataques de Sarge solo la enfurecieron y en un castigo divino de los dioses, ellos decidieron que si no podíamos compartir la habitación, nadie la usaría, la arpía saco su fusta y de un movimiento destrozo las fortalezas, la muralla se derrumbo y los reinos dejaron de existir, nuestra larga guerra fue vacía y llena de orgullo y era el tiempo de pagar por nuestros errores...


	8. El encargo de Donut

Bostece por lo que fue la quinta vez esta ultima hora, habíamos terminado hace poco un exterminio de una manada de Wolf, que se había aventurado fuera del bosque esmeralda y la recompensa que tuvimos, aunque no fue la gran cosa era suficiente para comprar provisiones y reducir lentamente la deuda.

-Jejeje, eso Azules no vendrán hasta dentro de otros dos días por lo menos, debemos aprovechar para mejorar la mansión ahora que no están.- Sarge grito mientras dibujaba algunos planos sin sentido en la mesa, en este momento estábamos en la sala de estar, esperando la llegada de JNPR para salir a buscar una cena decente en la taberna de Donut, RWBY había llegado algunos instantes antes que nosotros y por el cabello revuelto de Yang, supongo que su exterminio de Grimm fue complicado, al menos volvieron las cuatro con vida, pero ese no era mi problema.

Mi barriga soltó un ruido de descontento y comente a masticar una manzana que tome de un árbol camino aquí.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a JNPR?.- Pregunte entre bocados.

-Porque es una etiqueta de educación, algo que un saco de basura como tu quizá no sepa. -

-Como digas. - Le conteste ignorándolo y lanzando el corazón de la manzana atrás de mí.

-Puaj, que asco, ¿Acaso no sabes tirar la basura en su lugar?. - Me grito Simmons que estaba en el suelo armando flechas caseras, su único ojo visible me miro con enojo, pero no pudo importarme menos.

-No, porque debería de hacerlo si tu limpias por mí. - Simmons que había recogido la manzana y estaba a punto de ponerlo en una cesta de metal especial para la basura se detuvo en seco, después de mirarme y negar con la cabeza, probablemente teniendo una discusión con sigo mismo, tiro la manzana a la basura y me permite una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Como si esto fuera una señal JNPR entro por la puerta principal, Jaune estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de lodo y Pyrrha lo miraba con lastima, detrás de ellos Nora seguía siendo una bomba de azúcar y Ren de alguna manera se mantenía inexpresivo.

-Wow, Jaune parece que luchaste contra un cerdo por su charco de lodo y perdiste. - Se burlo Sarge en el momento que lo vio.

-Ahora no es buen momento Sarge. - Se quejo su hermana haciendo que Sarge se callara a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió en primer lugar?. - Le pregunto Simmons recostándose en la pared.

Jaune se rio nerviosamente ante esto.

De todos modos, a nadie le importo lo suficiente para volver a preguntar y salimos de allí para buscar algo de comer, alguien arrojo a Jaune al rio lo que le quito la suciedad que lo cubría, pero ahora presento el problema de que estaba empapado, al menos Weiss se ofreció a tirarle una bola de fuego de baja calidad para enfriarlo, si quería ayudarlo o solo molestarlo aún no quedaba muy claro.

-Hola Donut. -

-Oh Sarge, que bueno que los encuentro, necesitaba que….-

\- ¿Por qué?., No vas a involucrarnos en algo peligroso, ¿verdad?. - Le pregunte cortando a Donut antes de que dijera lo que sea que iba a decir.

-Oh no, bueno no debería ser tan peligroso, de todos modos...-

-Ja, pero admites que es peligroso. -

-En teoría no, pero uno nunca sabe. -

-Eso no me convence en na…-

-Grif silencio, Donut que es lo que querías. -

-Oh si, verán hay un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Vale desde donde consigo mis ingredientes para hacer las donas, pero el tipo de las entregas al parecer fue devorado por un Grimm. -

\- ¿Quieres que eliminemos al Grimm?. - Pregunto Simmons aparentemente ya más interesado, López que estaba aún lado suyo siguió tomando su cerveza en total silencio, solo porque miraba a Donut con cara de póker sin parpadear supe que estaba prestando atención.

-Oh no, de eso ya se encargaron otros aventureros más experimentados, lo que quiero es que vayan al pueblo y recogen otro encargo de ingredientes. -

-No lo sé Donut, las afueras de vale están muy lejos, tardaríamos días en ir y volver. -

-Oh vamos Sarge, no es tan lejos, a lo mucho tardaran cuatro días si se llevan mi carreta, aparte pienso pagarles generosamente y hasta hacerles descuentos en mi taberna, por no decir que les daré la comida necesaria para el viaje. -

-Sarge me convenció con comida, hay que aceptar. -

-Si Sarge, la caza de los mismos tipos de Grimms ya se está volviendo monótona. - Agrego Simmons a mi comentario, Sarge miro a López para buscar su opinión, pero este solo se encogió de hombros aun incapaz de hablar, Donut nos siguió viendo con entusiasmo hasta que Sarge se rindió.

-Bien, pero más vale que el viaje valga la pena. -

-Eso es genial, iré a preparar las cosas antes de su partida, pueden tomar todo lo que quieran por esta día la casa invita. - Nos dijo con su voz chillona y afeminada pero no me pudo importar menos, él dijo ¨pueden tomar todo lo que quieran gratis ¨.

-Yuju. - Grite de vuelta zampándome todo el contenido de mi jarra de un solo golpe, y así con los siguientes diez, creo que deje de contar al número veinte y quede inconsciente cuando Donut dijo que la casa ya no ofrecía nada gratis mientras gritaba asustado.

Cuando desperté estaba atado a la parte de atrás de una carreta, mi estomago daba mil vueltas y vi como Simmons montaba sobre un caballo a paso lento.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas bella durmiente. -

-Ughht mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estamos?.-

-Bueno después de que hicieras llorar a Donut por acabarte toda la cerveza del local, él dijo que partiéramos de inmediato para conseguir los ingredientes y más cerveza. -

-Ught nunca voy a volver a tomar de nuevo, o al menos hasta que consiga algo sólido para mi estomago o dejemos de movernos. -

-Grif, deja de lloriquear como una nena y conduce, el pobre de López no ha dejado de conducir desde ayer. -

López que estaba enfrente de la carreta manejándola gracias a dos caballos procedió a enseñarle el dedo medio a todos, como fue posible que yo fuera el único que se dio cuenta de eso no me importo, así que fingí no haber visto nada y tratar de dormir.

-Si no te pones de pie ahora te arrojare al bosque sin provisiones. -

-Okey, okey me levanto… oye López que hay para desayunar. - Le pregunte mientras tomaba las riendas de la carreta y me sentaba aun lado suyo, López me ignoro, y se pasó a la parte de atrás de la carreta, poniéndose su capa de forma que no le diera el sol y se recostó en el piso, le tomo unos segundos antes de que su respiración comenzara a salir en forma de ronquidos.

-Grif, el desayuno fue como hace 4 horas es cerca del medio día por amor a la Voz. -

-Si, si, la Voz nos cuide y nos proteja, ¿dónde están las provisiones que nos dio Donut?. – Dije mientras hacia el símbolo del nivel sobre mi frente, básicamente era pegar tus dedos pulgar e in dice mientras extendías los otros tres y dibujabas un cero en tu frente con ellos.

-Están en la mochila en la carreta idiota. - Me grito Simmons antes de rebasarme, se unió a Sarge que seguía cabalgando enfrente de nosotros con su caballo de origen Mistriano un corcel de casi dos metros de alto color blanco amarillento con cabello negro cortado al ras, el animal se pavoneaba tanto al caminar como su dueño, el cual ondeaba su pañuelo rojo como una bufanda a pesar de que el calor del sol ya estaba comenzando a hacer mengua.

Tantee con mi mano lo que estaba detrás de mi asiento sin apartar la vista del camino, hasta que encontré un gran paquete de cuero, lo abrí sin ver y lo manosee hasta que de allí sacar una hogaza de pan que comencé a comer mientras miraba los árboles.

Como nativo de Vale estaba acostumbrado a sus bosques desde pequeño, me sentía más a gusto aquí en medio de la nada con la naturaleza que una ciudad poblada, incluso los pueblos poco habitados me hacían sentir incómodo.

Mire los robles en el transcurso del camino, eran grandes y frondosos, de cierta manera me recordó al bosque de forever fall, claro sus árboles no eran tan grandes como aquellos y sus hojas en vez de tener aquel tono rojo tenían un tono verdoso, faltaba poco para el verano y que los distinto tipos de árbol comenzaran a dar su fruto.

-Veamos, según esto tenemos que seguir por el bosque de los mil robles hasta llegar a un punto de control por el ejército, de ahí podemos tomar el camino del otoño hasta el bosque perdido y de allí…. Uhgt espera no, quédate quieto. - Se quejo Simmons peleando contra su mapa, este con el aire se le había zafado de las manos y se había estrellado en su cara tapando su visión.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo a dónde vamos?. - Pregunte tomando una segunda hogaza de pan.

-Al pueblo del Arce, ¿por qué acaso sabes llegar?. - Se burlo Simmons.

-Si, en vez de ir hasta el camino del otoño que cruza todo el reino deberíamos de seguir de largo por aquí hasta encontrar un río, creo que se llamaba Rio cristal o algo así, bueno si lo seguimos llegaremos cuesta arriba llegaremos a uno asentamientos cuyos nombre no recuerdo ahora, el pueblo se encuentra después del tercero. -

Sarge y Simmons se me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Qué crecí en Vale?, de hecho, antes de unirme a Beacon viví una temporada en ese pueblo, no es raro que sepa cómo llegar, la única razón por la que la gente toma el otro camino es por que conecta con la capital y es menos probable un ataque de Grimm o de alguna bestia y como no estamos cerca de las montañas o los bosques más grandes, dudo que nos encontremos con una águila gigante o un Grifo. -

-Hmmm, no sabía que también hubiera Grifos en Vale. - Se quejo Sarge tratando de quitarle importancia a mi comentario.

-De hecho, los grifos son originarios de Vale, ellos migraron a Mistral ya que su presa favorita eran los pegasos que se expandieron a Mistral., en realidad los semigrifos de allá son una versión deteriorada de los grifos. - Explico Simmons mientras Sarge gruño.

-Hey Simms, ¿tú de dónde eres?.-

\- ¿Yo?... nací en Vale, pero mi padre era un mercenario así que me crie principalmente viajando entre Mistral y Vacuo, debido a que tenía mucho tiempo libre en los barcos en medio del mar, las caravanas en medio de los acantilados o caminando en el desierto, me la pasé estudiando diferentes libros de cultura que recogí entre las ciudades comerciales. -

\- ¿y López?.- Pregunte mirando breve mente hacia atrás y descubrir que seguía dormido.

-No lo sé, pero Pyrrha y yo lo conocimos de camino a Vale, así que supongo que, de algún lugar de Mistral como yo, si tuviera que apostar, es de los pantanos del sureste, la mayoría de ellos tienen el mismo tono de piel. - Hablo Sarge, dejando atrás por un segundo su actitud orgullosa.

-Oh. - Respondí con apatía.

Viendo que lo más interesante por aquí eran los árboles, me puse a silbar una melodía, para mi sorpresa Simmons me siguió el juego y también comenzó a silbar, el único que no hizo nada fue Sarge que siguió marchando al son de la música y López que seguía profundamente dormido.

El resto del viaje fue monotonía y aburrimiento, conduciría por horas hasta detenernos a comer o a orinar en algún arbusto a la orilla del camino y luego cambiaría de lugar con López hasta la próxima parada, Sarge y Simmons irían a caballo enfrente y atrás de nosotros vigilando que nada nos atacara, después de idas de lo que fueron un infierno que solo consistía en conducir, comer, cagar, dormir y conducir llegamos al pueblo de Arce

-Al fin un poco de tranquilidad.- Dije dejándome caer en el zacate, mire los bellos arces de los cuales tenía nombre el pueblo, eran grandes árboles que variaban desde los dos metros de alto hasta los 4, el más grande de todos estaba en el centro del pueblo y era el doble de alto que todos los demás, las hojas de los árboles eran anaranjadas con un tono de rojo, lo que significaba que si seguíamos caminando hacia el norte llegaríamos al bosque de forever fall, una extensión de kilómetros de robles con hojas rojas, que cubría casi todo el norte de vale, se habían intentado colonizar el bosque, pero este tenía una gran cantidad de fauna a la cual no les agradábamos mucho, desde esos molestos insectos llamados avispas rapier, hasta los gigantescos osos one-hit, así por no mencionar a los Grimm que vivían en lo más profundo del bosque, Ursas más grandes que los Beowolves.

-Grif deja de holgazanear en el suelo. - Me rugió Sarge desde su caballo, este sin inmutarse se volteo a ver a López deslumbrándome con ese maldito paño rojo, el cual estaba revoloteando con el aire y al ser golpeada por los rayos del sol dejaba escapar una sombra roja.

-Simmons tú y Grif busquen una posada para pasar la noche, López, tú y yo iremos a por el encargo de Donut. - Dijo y comenzó a andar sobre su caballo sin dar vuelta atrás, López por otro lado solo azoto los caballos con las riendas y se fue en pos de Sarge con la carreta.

-Vamos Grif. - Me llamo Simmons bajándose de su caballo y comenzando a caminar por el camino, solté un gruñido de insatisfacción y me pare, arrastrando los pies detrás de él.

Observe las simples casas que se extendían paralelas al único camino de piedra que divida el pueblo, este llegaba hasta el gran arce que daba sombra a toda la plaza, en todo el pueblo había tres grandes edificios, una pequeña mansión que creo que servía como el ayuntamiento, otro edificio de dos pisos con el dibujo dos jarras cruzadas sobre una cama la cual creo que era la posada y otro edificio de piedra con una gran chimenea que expulsaba humo negro al cielo, entre la calle niños jugaban persiguiéndose entre ellos empuñando palos de madera como espadas y había niñas arrancando flores del suelo mientras que soltaban risitas entre ellas, una señora paso un lado nuestro con una canasta de fruta sobre la cabeza y nos lanzó un saludo, Simmons se atraganto un poco pero regreso el saludo nervioso, yo por otro lado lo ignore y entre a lo que creía que era la posada mientras mi compañero soltaba una risa nerviosa y trataba de atar el caballo a un poste.

-Buenas tardes. - Le dije a la muchacha en el mostrador muy apenas entre.

La joven me respondió con una sonrisa. - Buenas tardes, desea alquilar una habitación o vino aquí a comer. -

-Hmmm, creo que ambas, ¡Ey Sims, ¿cuántas habitaciones íbamos a alquilar?!. - Grite detrás de mí, la muchacha hizo una ligera mueca, pero nunca borro la sonrisa cordial de su rostro.

-Ohh...uhh, creo qu...ee eran, d-dos habitaciones ddde dos camas.- Tartamudeo Simmons viendo a la muchacha, es decir sé que era linda, pero no para provocar el sonrojo tan fuerte en la cara de Simmons, era algo corta de altura y tenía un cabello corto pelirrojo, con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y algunas pecas en las mejillas, pero aun así era una apariencia semi común de Vale, es decir, no sé porque pero casi todas las personas de este mundo eran guapas o estaban en forma, sé que no lo son todas porque yo soy una excepción, pero voltea a ver a cualquier lugar y todos van a tener un buen físico, según la teoría de Darles Charwin, esto se debía a que como Remanente era muy hostil con sus habitantes estos se vieron obligados a evolucionar en su mejor aspecto físico y así según pasaran las generaciones los genes más fuertes y resistentes sobrevivirían, finalizando en lo que vemos ahora, una utopía de personas lindas, solo que yo no me creo esto por ningún motivo... ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODOS TENGAN UN FÍSICO TAN BUENO Y YO SEA ASÍ?!.

-Por favor dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una y una cerveza... por favor.- Dije eso ultimo como una ocurrencia tardía, la muchacha asintió entre risillas dirigidas a Simmons el cual por su rostro rojo supuse que quería ser tragado por la tierra, la muchacha saco un par de llaves debajo del mostrador y me las entrego, luego se volteo a la pared, donde con algo de su esfuerzo por su parte tratando de pararse de puntillas alcanzo una jarra de vidrio, ella la tomo entre las manos y la acerco a un barril del cual fluyo esa sustancia amarga y café rojiza que hacía más sencilla mi vida, me entrego con una sonrisa mi jarra rebosante del líquido ofensivo hasta el borde derramando espuma blanca.

-Gracias. - Le dije de buena gana entregándole una pequeña bolsa con lienes dentro, mientras apuraba el líquido a mi boca y tuve que reprimir un gemido de placer cuando a sustancia fría bajo por mi garganta.

\- ¿Q..que sean dos por favor?.- Escuche tartamudear a Simmons, lo ignore sentándome en una mesa pegada a una ventana, la vista me dejo ver las calles de tierra que serpenteaban alrededor del camino principal, a lo lejos vi campos con cercas de madera en los cuales se cultivaban trigo, cebada, lúpulo, avena y otras plantas que no reconocí.

-Ey Sims, ¿qué crees que de esa planta?. - Le dije señalando una hilera de las plantas las cuales tenían flores blancas saliendo de ella.

-Eso es Vainilla, también tenemos arboles de cacao y cultivos de fresa más internados a las afueras. - La que me respondió fue la muchacha que cargaba consigo una bandeja con queso y pan, así y más cerveza.

Simmons estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero con su sonrojo y tartamudeo no logro articular ni media frase, la muchacha se rio sin malicia de esto.

-No se preocupen, es de la casa, por cierto, ustedes son aventureros ¿verdad?. - La muchacha acerco su cara a una distancia que violaba nuestro espacio personal, yo ignoré esto y volteé de nuevo a la ventana mientras robaba algo de comida, Simmons que no lo llevo tan bien puso su cara como un tomate maduro y parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Si, somos aventureros de Beacon, apenas rango cobre, pero de Beacon. - Le respondí viéndola de reojo, la cara de la chica pareció iluminarse por completo antes de concentrar toda su atención en mí. -Simmons conoce muy buenas historias de nuestras aventuras, vamos cuéntale el Beowolf que enfrentamos, o la emboscada de Wolf en Gem, incluso la iniciación que tuvimos fue genial. - Dije antes de que me preguntara lo que estaba seguro de que preguntaría.

-Yo... digo si claro, fue como hace tres días, era una mañana nublada...- Ignore al sonrojado Simmons que se rascaba el paño rojo que ocultaba la falta de su ojo izquierdo.

Esos dos se la pasaron hablando por horas hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Simmons supero su tartamudeo después de un par de jarras de cerveza y yo pude comer y dormitar hasta que llego Sarge, el cual no estaba nada contento al vernos a mí y a Simmons gastar el dinero que nos dio Donut para los gastos de hospedaje.

\- ¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen?.- Nos dijo apenas reprimiendo la ira en su voz.

-Oh Sarge vera... es que. -

-Oh, ¿ese es Sarge, el estratega que los saco del bosque esmeralda y es el hombre más sabio y valiente que has visto?. - Le pregunto la muchacha a Simmons jalándolo del antebrazo la cual miraba a Sarge con estrellas en los ojos, Sarge al escuchar esto tuvo un cambio de actitud de 180°.

-Claro que sí, veo que ya has escuchado de nosotros, ahora que estamos aquí nadie en el pueblo tiene nada que temer. - Dijo sacando el pecho con orgullo, su bufanda roja ondeando orgullosamente de su cuello, a pesar de que ni siquiera hubiera aire.

Reprimí un gemido de dolor, esas palabras solo indicaban una bandera de muerte y López que se sentó enfrente de mi arrebatándome la cerveza y tomándosela de golpe pensaba igual que yo por la vista de sus ojos muertos, ¿o quién sabe?, a lo mejor pasar toda la tarde con Sarge le quitaría el alma a cualquiera.

-Oh verán, hace unas semanas que sufrimos ataques de ursas grimm, no hace mucho un grupo de otros valientes aventureros vino y los extermino a todos pero debido a que los animales del bosque seguían inquietos creímos que puede que haya más Grimm afuera, teníamos pensando investigarlo nosotros, sin embargo hace dos días una hermosa muchacha se ofreció a ir a investigar, aunque generalmente todos estaríamos en contra de que alguien se adentrara al bosque, ella aseguro que su clase era la de una domadora de bestias y estaba más que lista para enfrentar cualquier desafió que el bosque pudiera ofrecerle, sin embargo no hemos sabido nada de ella en todo ese tiempo, oh nobles y valientes aventureros, ustedes serian lo suficientemente capaces de ir y buscar a la chica que se internó al bosque.- Dijo la muchacha exagerando el dramatismo todo lo que podía, yo pase de ella completamente y López estaba ocupado intoxicándose con más alcohol para preocuparse, sin embargo Sarge tenía estrellas rojas al ver a la muchacha y Simmons estaba tan embobada con ella que me preguntaba si este era siquiera capaz de pensar en este momento.

-Por supuesto que si señorita, mañana a primera hora partiremos al bosque y no volveremos hasta encontrarla.- Sarge exclamo subiéndose en una mesa, la gente que había empezado a llegar de los campos después de un duro día de trabajo habían estado escuchado atentamente la conversación, así que cuando Sarge abrió la boca, todas las personas reunidas a su alrededor comenzaron a estallar en virotes y aplausos, antes de que me diera cuenta en el local había comenzado una gran fiesta y nosotros éramos el centro de ella, al principio tuve mis dudas pero cuando los granjeros comenzaron a invitarme más y más cerveza estas murieron.

**OOO**

Al día siguiente me volví a levantar con resaca, esta semana ya era la tercera vez y tengo que admitir que cuando quise ser aventurero no me imaginaba esto, pero quien era yo para quejarme cuando la misma vida era la que me ponía en estas situaciones.

Salimos de la taberna sin armar escándalo como ayer en la noche, salimos apenas tomando unos frutos secos como desayuno y Sarge nos obligó a entrar al bosque, ate mi escudo redondo a mi espalda y mantuve en todo momento mi mano en la empuñadura de mi cimitarra mientras más avanzaba, caminaba al frente de todos, López iba detrás de mi sin decir ni una palabra como siempre, pero su silencio era reconfortante ya que sentía aura emanar de él, solo le tomaría unos instantes crear un golem de madera para ayudarme en cualquier momento si nos encontrábamos con una animal salvaje o algo peor.

Enfrente de nosotros iba Simmons que tenía arco y flecha en mano, su cara estaba nerviosa y al parecer el deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos este, Sarge por otro lado iba caminando orgullosamente en la retaguardia, sosteniendo su ballesta con ambas manos y lucia una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-Deberíamos ir en fila india. - Dijo después de unos momentos cuando el sol ya no era visible sobre nuestras cabezas y solo los arces anaranjados nos rodeaban.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Le conteste de inmediato apartando unos molestos insectos que querían aterrizar en mi cara.

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista si nos encontramos con un Grimm este solo podrá matarnos de uno en uno, primero iría López y enfrente de mi iría Simmons, así si este muere devorado sabría que nos encontramos en desventaja y ordenaría una retirada-

-oh, gracias Sarge, me alegra que no sea yo el que va enfrente de todos. - Le conteste con sarcasmo.

-De que hablas, te usaremos a ti como la carnada. -

-Oh que bien, por un momento temí tener un trabajo real. -

Sarge gruño algunas palabras inteligibles, pero lo ignore mientras seguía caminando, hubiera caminado sin pararme si no fuera porque choque con Simmons que en algún momento de mi diatriba con Sarge me rebaso, este estaba tieso y sostenía su palma en alto.

\- ¿Que paso soldado?, ¿por qué nos detenemos?. - Gruño Sarge que había sacado su ballesta y la apuntaba a la parte trasera de mi cara, probablemente sus gruñidos era su discusión mental, la cual estaba dividida entre dispararme o golpearme y luego dispararme.

-Algo se está moviendo enfrente de nosotros. - Susurro Simmons, este ya había sacado su arco y tensado una flecha.

Los arbustos enfrente nuestro comenzaron a revolverse de forma violenta.

Yo de inmediato me tensé y me puse en guardia con mi cimitarra y escudo, López aun lado mío hizo unos ruidos inentendibles y los árboles de a su alrededor comenzaron a deformarse y torcerse sobre sí mismo.

-Preparados. - Susurro Sarge, su ballesta ahora en dirección del arbusto.

Este se comenzó a agitar cada vez más, hasta que del salto un lindo e inofensivo conejito blanco.

-Bien hecho Sims. - Me queje mientras le daba un golpe leve en la nuca con mi escudo.

Sin embargo de inmediato tuve que tragarme mis palabras cuando una bestia del Grimm salto detrás del conejo y lo devoro de una sola mordida, el animal en si no era tan grande como un Creep, era del tamaño de un perro grande llegando casi a mi cintura, su aspecto era el de un cerdo, si ignorábamos que este estaba cubierto por una armadura ósea blanca y su pelaje era más negro que el carbón, el hecho que tuviera 4 ojos rojos y dos colmillos más largos que su cara saliendo de su boca, nos dejó fácil saber que era.

-¡BOARBATUSK!.- Grite, un error muy descuidado mío, el grimm, ahora dirigió toda su atención a mí y comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo, no pensé y levante mi escudo enfrente de mí, y eso probablemente me salvo la vida ya que al siguiente segundo, él Grimm impactó contra mí, salí disparado hacia atrás, mi brazo ardía y temblaba mientras que mi escudo se había abollado hacia dentro y tenía dos largos surcos en sus costados.

-GRRRRAAAA. - Chillo el monstruo mientras cargo hacia mi blandiendo sus colmillos, antes de que me empalara un grueso brazo de madera sujeto al grimm en su lugar y al siguiente segundo un virote se clavó en su cuello, cortando el chillido y después una flecha atravesó uno de sus ojos rojos haciendo que se desvanezca en humo negro.

-Oh no, creo que mato a Grif, deberíamos irnos ahora, estoy seguro de que su ultimo desea era ser devorado en el bosque, o devorarse a todos los animales de un bosque, bueno no recuerdo bien, pero estoy seguro de que tenía que ver con devorar algo. -

-COUGHT, COUHT, Sarge bastardo, sigo con vida. -

-¿Que estás haciendo hay perezoso?, ¿que no ves que estamos en medio de un combate?. - Me respondió de inmediato y fingí no ver su cara decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba tan muerto como pensaba, en serio ¿Qué hice para merecerme su odio?.

Iba a replicarle algo, pero un segundo Boarstuck salió del bosque y arrollo a Sarge, el Grimm estaba muy cerca de eviscerar a Sarge, cuando este lo tomo de uno de sus colmillos y lo empujó hacia arriba, debido a que Sarge estaba en el suelo y el grimm encima de él, este dejo expuesto su panza acción que aprovecho Sarge para clavarle su espada en los intestinos, el jabalí Grimm soltó un último chillido y se evaporo en una nube oscura, Sarge rodó sobre sí mismo y salió tosiendo de la nube mientras se cubría la boca y nariz con su paño rojo.

-Vienen más. - Grito Simmons, varios Boarbastusk más salieron de entre los árboles, los primeros fueron atravesados por flechas en sus ojos en cuanto salieron, los siguientes fueron aplastados por un gran golem de madera, aun así, cada vez venían más y el entorno reducido por los árboles dificultaba nuestra pelea.

-Retirémonos, en este lugar estamos en desventaja. - Grito Sarge recargando su ballesta y disparándola a un Grimm que había logrado superar el gollem de madera, yo por otra parte me pare con dolor y comencé a aplicar aura a mi cuerpo este había bajado un 15% con ese golpe que logre bloquear.

Eso me molesto ya que tenía un bloqueo de principiante a máximo nivel y mi bloqueo estaba a solo 4 nvls de ser bloqueo maestro, si no mal recordaba al principio solo bloquearía el 10% de los daños recibidos, con mi nivel actual bloqueaba el 25%, si me esforzaba llegaría a bloqueo avanzando con 50%, y el bloqueo maestro el 75%.

Mientras corría un Boarbastuk salto de la nada, ni siquiera lo mire cuando balancee mi espada y fui recomenzado con una explosión de humo negro la cual, por poco respiro, aun así, tener el humo tan cerca hizo que mis ojos lloraran y una sensación de ardor me invadió, puede que no estuviera envenenado aun con eso, pero sí que era incomodo incluso acercarse.

Mientras corríamos seguimos peleando, Simmons y Sarge se girarían unos breves momentos y dispararían sus armas matando o retrasando algún Grimm, el gollem de López aún seguía peleando, pero este ya se estaba desasiendo por el castigo que recibía del Grimm, yo por otro lado solo atacaba al Grimm ocasional que se acercaba demasiado a nosotros, nunca dejamos de correr y sentía como si mis pulmones fueran a reventar y mis piernas estuvieran en llamas.

Al final llegamos a un claro despejado, corrimos al centro de este alejándonos lo más posible del bosque, sin embargo, de entre los árboles comenzaron a salir más y más de los Grimms.

-Creí que nuestro objetivo era una Ursa. - Se quejo Simmons.

-No, los otros aventureros exterminaron a las Ursas, nosotros solo estamos aquí porque alguien no pudo cerrar la boca y evitar rescatar a la damisela en apuros. - Le grite de vuelta encajando mi espada en un Grimm más valiente que el resto los cuales comenzaban a girar lentamente alrededor de nosotros, López creo un gollem de tierra medio pequeño que se estrelló con ellos para detenerlos, Simmons abatió unos, pero más tomaron sus lugares.

-Tal vez si en vez de pasársela llorando pelearan, ya habríamos salido de aquí. - se quejó Sarge, que disparo su ballesta aun Grimm a la cara, su máscara de hueso se agrieto pero por lo demás salió ileso el Grimm cargo contra Sarge enojado, este dejo colgar su ballesta en su cintura y saco su espada luego se lanzó contra el grimm y se deslizo sobre sus rodillas para evitar los colmillos del Boarbastusk, mientras se deslizaba metió la espada en una zona de carne expuesta y rodó aun lado cuando la inercia hizo su trabaja y desgarro al Grimm de un costado liberando la explosión de humo negro, tengo que admitir que el paño que usaba Sarge era muy útil, tenerlo en el cuello le facilitaba subírselo para taparse la boca y nariz evitando lo peor del humo, puede que Sarge sea un orgulloso y engreído pero sabia como luchar y aunque me duela admitirlo tenía una mente brillante, llena de locura, pero brillante a fin de cuentas.

Otro grimm se acercó demasiado a nosotros y arremetí encajando la espada hasta la empuñadura en una abertura de hueso que tenía debajo por el cuello, la hoja curva de la cimitarra me facilito sacarla de la carne, pero también me salpico con un montón de sangre, la cual no tardo en evaporarse en el humo negro.

***Dexter Grif ha completado los requerimientos necesarios para subir de nivel, ahora eres nivel 25. ***

Genial, vaya momento para subir de nivel, lo bueno es que con la subida de nivel me sentí un poco más preparado para pelear, a lo lejos el golem de López salió del bosque aplastando a todos los grimm, estos en vez de cargar hacia nosotros simplemente se retiraron de vuelta al bosque.

\- ¿Que extraño, creí que el grimm nunca se retiraba?.- Dijo Simmons apuntando una flecha al bosque.

-Ja, seguramente nos tuvieron miedo, aunque después de todo ellos no eran la gran cosa. - Lo interrumpió Sarge bajando su bufanda y colocando su ballesta en su hombro.

-Oh oh. - Le respondí. -Díganme que él no acaba de levantar una bandera de la muerte. -

-Va esas cosas son mitos inventados por los débiles de Vale, algo tan cliché que solo pasa en historias para dormir no se repetirá aquí. - Se burlo de nuevo, solo que ahora López que estaba muy callado, (como si hablara mucho para empezar) se dejó caer al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza, dejo salir un grito sin sonido y el gollem que tenía simplemente se convulsiono y burbujas negras de alquitrán comenzaron a formarse de él, estas se inflaron hasta que el gollem era un globo negro y exploto dejando un gran charco oscuro en el suelo.

-Oh vaya vaya, quien diría que había más aventureros aquí. - Dijo una voz en las sombras.

\- ¡¿ Quién habla?!.- Grito Sarge apuntando su ballesta a la nada, Simmons lo ayudo apuntando a las partes más oscuras del bosque, yo por otro lado corrí a un lado de López que estaba en posición fetal y sujetaba su cabeza.

-Solo un simple hombre de ciencia, pero esto es perfecto, simplemente perfecto, después de todo, ya me he quedado sin sujetos de prueba, y esos aventureros que acabaron con la ursa no me dieron tanta información como quería, espero que ustedes sean mejores. - Hablo de nuevo la voz y en la parte más oscura del bosque un ojo rojo brillo.

-Un consejo.- Dijo el ojo rojo.- Traten de no morir tan rápido.- Cuando dijo eso el ojo desapareció y el charco oscuro comenzó a burbujear, de él como si se tratar de un huevo en eclosión, salió una masa redonda oscura, esta masa absorbió todo el charco, esta masa enfrente de nosotros comenzó a convulsionarse y metaformarse, hasta que alcanzo una forma parecida a un corazón, solo que a este corazón le salieron dos brazos con forma de venas, en la parte de abajo salió algo parecido a patas, cuatro palos negros que lo impulsaron algunos centímetros encima del suelo, en la vena más grande que estaba en la parte superior, comenzó a soltar humo negro, como si de una chimenea se tratara, entonces la masa central se abrió salpicando más alquitrán y de ella salió una máscara grimm, el problema era que esta mascara emulaba la cara de un bebe humano.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Grite alarmado mientras cargaba a López detrás de mi espalda.

-Un Grimm querubín. - Dijo Sarge, este de inmediato disparo su ballesta, el virote se clavó en lo que parecía la cuenca para los ojos de la máscara de hueso y la criatura soltó un grito de agonía, el cual se parecía mucho al llanto de un niño para mi gusto.

-¿Como lo sabes?. - Le respondió Simmons disparando otra flecha, esta se encajó en el otro ojo y la criatura volvió a gritar de dolor.

-Tengo una habilidad llamada análisis intermedio, esta me permite analizar un objeto o ser y me dice sus características básicas y un breve resumen de su especie, como su nombre, pero...- Antes de que siguiera hablando el Grimm soltó otro grito y de la vena que sacaba humo salió disparado una gran bola del líquido oscuro, este se estrelló en medio de nosotros y apenas pudimos esquivarlo. Simmons que era el más cercano a esto le salpico un poco, este de inmediato grito de dolor y se quitó el líquido ofensivo con rapidez, donde antes estaba el líquido se formaron unas pequeñas quemaduras, aunque parecían más bien cientos de pequeñas mordeduras minúsculas que trataron de devorarlo.

El grimm soltó otro chillo y se lanzó contra nosotros, todo el camino goteando más del alquitrán que lo formaba.

-Algo me dice que no queremos que eso nos toque. - Grite, parándome y caminando hacia atrás.

-Supongo que una retirada táctica está en orden, corran devuelta al pueblo. - Grito Sarge que también se dio la vuelta y corrió, Simmons no se quedó muy atrás y yo por otro lado ya había comenzado a correr antes de que me lo dijera.

-OH mierda. - Grite mientras miraba como a nuestra izquierda una nube de pequeños insectos con forma reptiliana se acercaba a nosotros.

-Malditas avispas Rapier, soy alérgico a esas cosas. - Se quejo Simmons aun corriendo.

-Todos somos alérgicos al veneno de esas cosas. - Lo regaño Sarge aun corriendo.

-Oigan por aquí. - Grito una voz femenina detrás de todo el enjambre de avispas, sin embargo, se me hizo terriblemente familiar.

Las avispas pasaron sobre nosotros ignorándonos y fueron directo al Grimm, rodearon a la criatura y comenzaron a picarla hundiéndose en su carne, el Grimm grito de dolor y comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo contra al suelo, sin embargo, las avispas cuando le picaban se hundían en su cuerpo y eran desintegradas.

Aun así, eso nos ganó suficiente tiempo para huir, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salimos del bosque y vimos la aldea a la distancia.

-Ha..hah..hah. - Jadeé y caí al suelo a punto de vomitar, para menos vergüenza mía, los demás se veían en una condición similar solo que lo ocultaban mejor que yo.

-Vaya, ustedes son muy divertidos, ¿saben?.- Nos dijo la voz que nos había ayudado, la cual le pertenecía a una chica un poco más baja que el resto y estaba totalmente cubiertas de prendas para vestir de un cazador normal y corriente, solo que en vez de tener ese estúpido sombrero que todos usaban, ella tenía una capa amarilla que ocultaba su rostro, y estaba envuelta alrededor de su boca y nariz, sin embargo yo me quede quieto al escucharla de nuevo esta vez con más calma, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

\- ¡¿Sis?!.- Pregunte de manera incrédula, ella al escucharme se volteo a verme y soltó un gritado muy femenino.

\- ¡Dexter!, no te reconocí, no sabes cuánto...-

\- ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí?, se supone que ibas a estar en la capital de Vale, ¡mientras que yo conseguía dinero!.-

-Uh, bueno si, pero a nadie le gusta esperar, así que me uní a la milicia local y nos mandaron aquí a resolver problemas hace unos días. -

-Qqqqqqq. - Mientras yo luchaba por decir algo, Sarge me interrumpió.

-Espera, explícame ¿Quién eres y por qué se conocen?.- Dijo señalándonos a ambos.

Sis, soltó un bufido y se quitó su capa de la cabeza, ella era parecida a mí, solo que mucho más delgada y sus rasgos eran más femeninos que los míos.

-Soy Kaikaina Grif, una domadora de bestias y Sargenta de la 4ta compañía de milicianos de Vale. -

\- ¿Que, cuando conseguiste un rango tan alto?.- Le pregunte, pero todos me ignoraron.

-Ya veo, también viniste a rescatar a la dama desaparecida. - Le hablo Sarge de vuelta.

-Oh, no lo creo, veras yo y mis compañeros estábamos investigando la destrucción de algunas caravanas, cuando nos vimos envueltos en una pelea entre aventureros y un montón de Grimm, bueno cuando llegamos a la pelea nosotros no servimos de nada y todos menos yo fuimos reducido a polvo, de hecho, soy sargento, porque mi sargento de instrucción fue asesinado y la cadena de mando me señalo a mi como líder.

-Entonces, ¿eras la cabo de 1er grado?.-

\- ¿Que?... oh, no no no, yo tenía el rango de recluta, pero fui ascendida a cabo ya que esta era mi primera misión, sin embargo, como todos murieron menos yo..., bueno el punto es que soy Sargento, y ordené una retirada al pueblo, hay me ofrecí amablemente a investigar el bosque, debido a que no quería regresar y tener un fracaso en mi primera misión. -

-Eso... por alguna razón es creíble. - Le dije, con la mirada perdida.

* * *

-... bueno nuestra Mama era super genial, sabes que en los circos siempre hay una mujer barbuda y una mujer super obesa, bueno nuestra mama era tan buena que ocupaba los dos puestos. -

-Oh, en serio, este día cada vez se pone mejor, dime Grif, ¿cuándo pensabas contarnos esto?.- Se burlo Simmons.

-Grrrr. - Gruñí enojado, aquí yo entrando a Beacon para ganar dinero y ella tirando a la basura todos mis esfuerzos, como demonios entro al ejército, es decir es la segunda peor tontería que pudo hacer, debajo de lo que yo hice o unirse a un grupo de mercenarios.

\- ¿Parece que ya llegamos?.- Dijo Sarge cuando logro salir del bosque y comenzó a ver los grandes campos de cultivo.

-Si, pero no recuerdo que hoy se celebre algo. - Hable cuando en el medio del pueblo había una gran cantidad de humo negro subiendo.

\- ¡Mierda es fuego!.- Grito Simmons.

\- ¿Que están esperando?, ¡Vamos!.- Ordeno Sarge, mientras desfundaba su espada.

Los demás lo comenzamos a perseguir mientras corría, solo López que aún se encontraba exhausto era arrastrado sin mucha ceremonia por mí.

Mientras corríamos vimos que todas las casas de la aldea se estaban incendiando, el único edificio que parecía estar intacto era el ayuntamiento en el centro, Sarge que estaba en el frente se paró en seco y salto hacia atrás, unos instantes después una criatura humanoide aterrizo enfrente de él encajando sus garras blancas en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?.- Se pregunto, mientras miraba lo mismo que yo, la criatura se asemejaba vagamente aun humano, si ignorabas el hecho de que caminaba en cuatro patas como un animal, y la totalidad de su cuerpo era negra, y no en el sentido racista de la palabra, todo su cuerpo era totalmente negro azabache y parecía desprender un líquido igual de negro de todo su cuerpo, lo único que no era negro, eran sus alargadas uñas, tanto como las de las manos y los pies, las cuales eran blancas y se parecían más a huesos largos, dándole la apariencia de garras grimm, lo otro que destacaba es que tenía una especie de mascara que cubría la parta frontal de su cara, la máscara daba la impresión de que era un cráneo humano que llegaba desde la mandíbula superior hasta el bloque que protegía el cerebro, en donde estaban las cuencas para los ojos solo brillaba una luz naranja enfermiza, casi como si el polvo que dejamos al morir se estuviera quemando allí.

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAA!.- Rugió la criatura haciendo que todos nos tapáramos los oídos y diéramos un paso atrás. En medio de la noche más rugidos respondieron y antes de darnos cuenta 20 de esos monstruos nos rodearon.

-Bueno al menos no puede ir peor. - Hablo mi Hermana mientras un puñado de avispas salió de su manga.

\- ¡SIIISSSSS!.- Grite enojado cuando levanto esa bandera de muerte.

\- ¡WUAAAAAAAAAA!.- Se escucho otro grito, parecido al de un bebe, pero este no tenía nada de infantil, la criatura que soltó este ruido era un querubín Grimm, que salió enfrente de nosotros, como si eso fuera poco el querubín Grimm con el que habíamos peleado antes al fin nos alcanzó.

-Nos superan en número. - Tartamudeo Simmons dando un paso atrás.

-Si... es una batalla injusta... ¡PARA ELLOS!. - Grito Sarge antes de saltar enfrente del Grimm humanoide y cortarle la cabeza, la criatura se derrumbó en una nube de humo nocivo.

-¡Simmons, dispárale a los ojos a esos querubines, que no nos disparen sus mierdas, la hermana del inútil manda esas avispas alrededor y que molesten todo lo que no sea humano, López deja de holgazanear y usa veniatis, como clase mágica deberías de poder usar ¨palabras¨, me da igual tu incapacidad para hablar, Grif saco de basura, eres un guerrero actúa como tal y mata todo lo que esté detrás de nosotros, yo me encargar de lo de enfrente!.- Rugió Sarge con la cara roja de la ira.

\- ¡Señor sí señor!.- Gritamos todos como si fuéramos militares.

\- ¡En ese caso, enseñen al Grimm por que la humanidad manda!.- Grito de nuevo antes de tomar su ballesta y dispararla a otro Grimm humanoide este se dobló sobre sí mismo y exploto en una nube de humo.

-####. - Hablo López, sin hacer ningún sonido, y entonces sentí como todos mis músculos se agrandaban, mis nervios explotaban sintiendo todo alrededor y el tiempo se alentaba.

Sonreí con arrogancia al ver el grimm y me concentré en la voz de Dios.

***Dexter Grif.**

**Guerrero nvl 25**

**Habilidad única: gobernante de la pereza.***

Concentre mi aura y enfrente de mi todo el Grimm se quedó quieto, como si el mero hecho de moverse requeriría una cantidad imposible de energía, antes de que registrarán que pasaba salte sobre el primero y lo golpeé con mi escudó en la cara, su máscara en forma de cráneo se agrietó y se hundió, para unos segundos después explotar en la nube de humo, el siguiente obtuvo un destino similar cuando su torso se abrió en dos, mientras que el tercero que vio esto trato de atacarme con dificultad cuando ambos de sus brazos fueron cortados y una espada atravesó su tráquea.

Mi habilidad única era muy curiosa, yo podía hacer que los demás se sintieran cansados hasta tal punto que el mero hecho de respirar les produjera trabajo, sin embargo al igual que todas las habilidades únicas, está tenía sus limitaciones y desventajas, la mía podría considerarse buena ya que casi apenas gastaba aura y podía activarla por grandes cantidades de tiempo sin problemas, o al menos en teoría, mi habilidad tenía dos grandes desventajas, primero solo afectaba lo que tuviera a la vista de forma que sí perdía el objetivo de vista, ya sea por qué escapó de mi campo de visión o parpadee, mi habilidad perdería efecto y no podría ser utilizada hasta que pasara el doble de tiempo en el que estuvo activa, segundo, yo sufriría el mismo destino que todos mis objetivos y en caso de que hubiera más de uno, el cansancio aumentaría exponencialmente, si era una habilidad que me inutilizaba a mi tanto como mis enemigos dejándome completamente inútil, no obstante con todo el tiempo viviendo con ella, había aprendido varios trucos para no volverme inútil, primero sólo congelar al enemigo un breve instante de tiempo, permitiéndome bloquear o realizar en un ataque, segundo, cuando alguien recibía hechizos de refuerzo cómo veniatis, yo o el objetivo era capaz de mitigar el efecto recibido y tercero, la flojera activa, está era mi favorita ya que con tal de no realizar un trabajo cansado, trabajaría para evitarlo, con esa mentalidad podía ignorar fácilmente los efectos negativos en mi cuerpo, aunque los demás también podían hacerlo, para lograrlo era necesario tener mucha fuerza de voluntad y al contrario de lo que todos creen yo tenía mucha de esa.

\- ¿Quién quiere un trozo de esto?.- Grite mientras derrotaba a mi cuarto Grimm.

-Waaaaaaaa- Chillo el querubín el cual lanzaba una cantidad ingente de alquitrán oscuro dónde estaba hace unos segundos.

El grimm tenía 5 flechas clavadas en el rostro, dos en cada ojo y uno en la comisura de la boca

\- ¿Que sean ciegos no significa que no te oigan?.- me grito Simmons, el cual tenía tensado al máximo su arco, la flecha que tenía en mano comenzó a brillar rojo y cuando la soltó el Grimm con apariencia de corazón explotó, está salió de entre el humo chillando y quejándose con su máscara fragmentada, pero aparte de eso no parecía haber recibido ningún daño.

-Mierda, ¿Cómo se matan esas cosas?. - Se quejo mi hermana mientras hacía que una nube de avispas desintegrarse a un Grimm.

-Tcht, si no podemos matarlo solo sigan cortando hasta que ya no pueda moverse. - Grito Sarge, que ahora cortaba en dos a otro de los Grimm humanoides.

-Supongo que es un plan tan bueno como los demás. - Grite de vuelta lanzando en medio del querubín y encaje mi espada hasta la empuñadura en el estómago, el Grimm volvió a soltar uno de sus infernales gritos y me atacó con uno de sus brazos amorfos, lo cubrí con mi escudo y el brazo explotó contra él.

\- ¡Aaaaaaa, quema!.- grite mientras me tiraba al piso y rodaba, el dolor era muy diferente al que había experimentado hasta ahora, se sentí como si te encajaran cientos de agujas en un solo lugar y las arrancaras todas de golpe cientos de veces seguidas sin parar, como si algo quisiera escarbar a través de mi piel, carne, músculos y órganos para devorar mi alma.

-Mierda Grif. - Me gritó mi hermana mientras que hacía que las avispas se metieran en la comisuras que había en la máscara de hueso, hay fue cuando lo vi, el Grimm al gritar soltaba más de ese líquido oscuro y las avispas eran desintegrados, sin embargo, cuando gritaba dejaba a la vista un cristal amarillo que estaba protegido detrás de la máscara.

-Esto me va a doler. - Grité parándome de golpe ignorando todo y metí mi mano dentro de la boca del Grimm, después de todo mi arma aún estaba encajada en lo que parecía su estómago.

Mordí mis dientes mientras cerraba la mano alrededor de un objeto redondo, mi aura parpadeaba indicando que pronto me quedaría sin salud, tome la esfera con todas mis fuerza y la arranque de la criatura, esté era un cristal redondo de color ámbar, lo arroje contra el suelo y lo quebré con mi escudo, al mismo tiempo el querubín soltó otro chillido, solo que esta vez cuando grito implosionó sobre sí mismo, y me baño con el alquitrán del que estaba formado.

\- ¡AAAAARRRGHTTTT.- Grite mientras sentía como me desasía con el líquido, el dolor de ser destrozado poco a poco ahora cubría todo mi cuerpo, sin embargo, gracias a la voz, el líquido se evaporó como humo Grimm, lo que calmo mi dolor, claro que ahora al momento de respirar inhale el humo nocivo y sentí como mis pulmones ardían.

-Demonios, destruyan sus máscaras y ataquen el núcleo expuesto. - Grito Sarge en la lejanía, un Grimm humanoide salto arriba de mí, sin embargo, antes de que me tocará una flecha se clavó en su cara haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

\- ¡Dexter!. - Escuché gritar a Sis mientras mi conciencia se oscurecía.

* * *

\- ¡Come flechas y muere!.- Grite disparando una de mis flechas recubierta con aura para que explotara, el proyectil voló el cráneo del Grimm lo que le permitió a Sarge entrar dentro de su guardia y apuñalar la esfera ámbar con su espada.

-Creo que ese fue el último, ¿Grif está muerto?.- Pregunto Sarge mientras se alejaba del humo nocivo.

-No, al parecer solo esta noqueado, pero me preocupa que pueda tener envenenamiento por aura, ¿alguien conoce algún remedio?.- Ahora pregunto Sis que acunaba a su hermano en su regazo.

-######.- Susurro López con cansancio antes de dejarse caer al suelo mientras jadeaba, la tes de Grif que era gris volvió a su color moreno normal.

-¿Bueno ahora qué?.- Pregunte contando mis flecas e hice una mueca cuando vi lo cerca que estuve de quedarme sin flechas, debería ahorrar para una de esas fundas de Atlas que eran más grandes de lo que parecía, o tal vez con algo de suerte pudiera comprar un ¨Arco real¨ de Vale, esas arcos eran una madera curvada que no tenia hilo para disparar, por lo que se disparaba flechas de aura que ignoraban cualquier armadura y causaban daño mágico, comprar una costaría una fortuna, pero tenía esperanza de que ahora que soy un aventurero pudiera ahorrar para conseguir una, luego recordé nuestra deuda e hice una mueca, tendría que conformarme con mi viejo arco por mucho tiempo.

-Deberíamos buscar a los aldeanos sea lo que sea que paso aquí, es nuestro deber ver que podemos hacer para ayudar.- Hablo nuestro líder que guardaba sus armas y miraba su ballesta, el hombre suspiro cuando vio su falta total de virotes, Sarge era muy bueno con su arma, lamentablemente debido a que su clase no se relacionaba con su arma la mayor parte del potencial de su arma se desperdiciaba.

-Me quedare a cuidar estos dos.- Dijo Kai

-Bien por mí, acompáñame Simmons, aun no sabemos lo que paso aquí.-

Caminamos a través del pueblo e hice una mueca al ver las distintas casas destrozadas, algunas aun en llamas, por suerte el diseño de casas con graneros separadas evitaba que el fuego se esparciera, si esto ocurriera en una aldea o incluso en una ciudad grande no me extrañaría que el fuego quemara todo hasta sus cimientos.

Por lo que miraba el ataque ocurrió cuando prendían las distintas postes para antorchas, esto provoco accidentes, a siendo que algunos de los postes se derribaran a las casas o incluso que una antorcha olvidado por el pánico provocara el fuego, prender postes de antorchas era una práctica extraña y generalmente gastaba mucho tiempo y recursos, por lo que la gente prefería mantener sus comunidades a oscuras solo alumbrándose por varios centinelas que caminarían alrededor de todo el lugar por la noche, pero debido a la gran cantidad de madera al tener tantos bosques circundantes y el hecho de que Vale era un reino con muchas riquezas junto a sus pueblos y aldeas, podían darse el lujo de esta seguridad

El ayuntamiento que estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad estaba intacto, cuando Sarge se acercó una flecha salió disparada y se hundió a sus pies.

-¡¿Quién esta allí?!.- Grito una voz desde una de las ventanas.

-Los aventureros de Beacon, ya rescatamos a la muchacha del bosque y nos encargamos de su problema Grimm, aunque pude que necesitemos ayuda si queremos apagar el fuego antes de que cause más desastres.- Grito de vuelta Sarge, yo por otro lado saque mi arco y lo tense con una de mis ultimas flechas, crecer fuera de las ciudades había hecho maravillas por mi ansiedad y desconfianza y si estaba siendo sarcástico conmigo mismo.

-¿En serio?.- Grito la misma voz.

Unos instantes después la puertas del ayuntamiento se abrieron y salieron varios aldeanos, la mayoría estaban desaliñados y estaban cargando horquillas y guadañas como armas improvisadas, muchos tenías arcos y hondas e incluso hachas lo que me hizo ver el numero inusualmente alto de cazadores y leñadores en un pueblo de agrícola, una parte de mi dudo de que necesitaran protección de la milicia, luego recordé como solo nosotros cinco logramos acabar con una incursión Grimm que los hizo salir corriendo y refugiarse, supuse que esta era la tan odiada diferencia de nivel y calidad.

Un hombre regordete salió de en medio de la multitud y fue corriendo a Sarge, abrazándolo y besándolo en ambas mejillas, haciendo que mi líder tratara de retroceder asustado, aunque pudo ocultar rápidamente esto y volver a actuar de su manera normal y organizada.

-Oh gracias a la Voz que volvieron, esas malditas criaturas salieron de la nada, devoraron a Jimmy y a la mayoría de nuestros guardias, ordene escondernos aquí hasta que la ayuda volviera, menos mal que están aquí, ¡Ustedes a que esperan!, no podemos dejar que los aventureros hagan todo, corran a apagar los incendios.- Comenzó a gritar el hombre cuyo rostro se dividía entre el alivio de ver que había sobrevivido y la desesperación de su situación actual.

Yo suspire y guarde mi arco, me acerque al pozo de agua más cercano y comencé a sacar agua, a mi alrededor varios aldeanos comenzaron a ayudarme quitándome y dándome cubetas, cuando la noche ya comenzaba a hacerse de día todos los incendios estaban apagados, por suerte solo se quemaron casas con escasas posesiones de valor que se pudieron recuperar a excepción de la ropa, pudo ser mil veces peor si se hubiera quemado los silos de comida, las cosas después de todo podían volverse a construir, pero si perdían los silos o incluso los campos se hubieran perdido las cosechas del pueblo dejándolos sin ningún recurso monetario ni comida, lo que hubiera provocado la destrucción de este pueblo cuando llegara el invierno y los hubiera matado del hambre.

Así que cuando vi que ya no se necesitaba mi ayuda me recosté en un árbol dentro del pueblo que diera buena sombra, solo pude dormir unas pocas horas acurrucado con mi capa, cuando Sarge me despertó.

-Arriba hombre, nuestro deber aun no termina y un Nikos jamás mancha su honor.- Me dijo levantándome y colocándome arriba de la carreta de Donut, la cual estaba hasta el tope de comida, e ingredientes, superando por mucho lo que teníamos que llevar.

Sarge que se subió a su caballo palmeo una bolsa llena de lienes y sonreí al ver que había conseguido todo esto gratis y aun mejor había conseguido una bonificación, si tuviera que adivinar había alrededor de 1´000 lienes allí, lo que provoco una sonrisa mía, al saber que la deuda se reduciría y ese dinero no seria cortado a la mitad como el resto de nuestros ingresos.

Escuche unos ronquidos detrás de mí, y me sorprendió al ver los cuerpos de López y Grif roncando, no sé cómo los habían logrado meter en un espacio tan pequeño y como aun se las arreglaban para estar dormidos.

-Señor Nikos, no me diga que ya se va, sus compañeros aun están cansados, tan si quiere quédense un día más, si no me permite celebrarlo por salvar la aldea, tan si quiera permítase descansar un poco.- Dijo el hombre regordete, mientras se ponía enfrente de nosotros, hice una doble toma al verlo, puede que el hombre sea gordo para los estándares de Remanente, ya que la mayoría de las personas estaban en forma, por el tipo de vida en que todos vivían, incluso los nobles que pasaban mas tiempo frente al escritorio sin hacer nada, estaban en forma, puede que sea debido a los niveles que al aumentar tus estadísticas también aumentaran tu cuerpo, pero cuando estreche la mano del hombre me di cuenta que tenia un agarre fuerte, no se cual sea su nivel o clase, pero si alguien le diera un mazo o espada no dudaba de que el tipo se pudiera defender relativamente bien.

-Me temo que no, tengo un trabajo que cumplir, nuestro honor es lo que nos diferencia de los simples mercenarios, no lo olvide alcalde, siempre puede contar con los aventureros, en especial con la hermandad de los cazadores.- Le contesto Sarge con su habitual arrogancia, que en este momento se confundía con heroísmo, una parte de mi lo admiro por ser tan fiel a si mismo, luego vi cómo nos auto engrandeció y patrocino nuestra mi hermandad, mis pensamientos se dividieron entre alabarlo o regañarlo por decirle esto a personas que estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo.

-¿Y qué será de ti y ellos?.- Le pregunte Kaikaina mientras nos despedíamos.

-Bueno, esta aldea es famosa por sus plantaciones, así que no me extrañaría que un nuevo tipo de colonos viniera desde la capital para buscar trabajo, esto va a atraer, mercenarios y bandidos por igual, afuera de las grandes ciudades es normal que los pequeños pueblos desaparezcan, es por eso que son tan necesarios los aventureros para que circulen a través de los reinos y mantengan los problemas bajos, ya se que el ejército existe para defender todo el reino, pero mi superior me explico que movilizar el ejercito era muy problemático y debido a la gran cantidad de aldeas y granjas pequeñas era casi imposible tener un conteo de todas ellas, yo por mi lado me quedare aquí, tengo planeado domesticar un ave para enviar un mensaje al cuartel, con suerte no se tardaran en enviar un nuevo regimiento y ¿quién sabe?, incluso puede que consiga ese ascenso de manera oficial, con medalla y todo.- Se rio mientras se despedía.

El alcalde solo se rio, -Si esperemos que eso no pase, la parte de los bandidos y mercenarios me refiero, aunque es cierto que este último accidente nos dejó con necesidad de mas mano de obra, esta aldea a estado aquí por diez generaciones y tengo toda la intención de que aun este aquí en toda su gloria dentro de otras 10, ni si quiera la gran guerra pudo arrasar este lugar.- Se jacto el hombre, haciendo que su generosa panza se agitara.

-Entonces les deseo suerte.- Hable con los dos antes de dirigirme a Kaikaina. - Hare que el idiota de tu hermano se comunique contigo- Le dije mientras me despedía, la carreta estaba llena de víveres para Donut y en ella estaban los cuerpos aun dormidos de López y Grif, los dos tenían un gran caso de agotamiento de aura, no era letal, pero eran básicamente inútiles, les tomaría 24 horas completas volver a la normalidad.

-Arre.- Grito Sarge mientras espoleaba a su caballo, yo por otro lado suspire se suponía que esta era una misión fácil, ¿Quién era ese tipo en el bosque? y ¿Por qué estaban apareciendo nuevos tipos de Grimm, tendríamos que discutir esto con el partido y luego con el gremio?

En fin, vivir y buscar aventuras era uno de los mayores puntos de ser un aventurero, deje que mi sonrisa se extendiera en mi cara, sí, yo ahora era un aventurero.-

* * *

**Las desventuras de Azur parte 7**

**¿Qué paso en Winterfall?**

-Jajajaja.- Me reí siniestramente ignorando las miradas raras que me daba la gente, mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, al fin había logrado convencer a Caboose que invitara a Weiss al desfile de caballería del general Ironwood, Caboose como su hijo podía asistir e incluso llevar un acompañante, al principio fue difícil hacer que hablara con Weiss ella llevaba seis meses sin querer hablar con nadie y al fin pudimos sacarla de su caparazón que este plan hubiera sido planeado con una año de antelación mía solo decía lo genial que era.

-Jajajajaja. -

\- ¿Azur, que es lo que haces?.- Me dijo una voz fría detrás de mí y de repente perdí toda mi voz.

-Oh..eh... ¿pues?. - Traté de hablar y al voltear vi a una Weiss y Caboose de 8 años mirándome con extrañeza, Weiss estaba luciendo un parche blanco en su ojo izquierdo y Caboose usando un traje de marinero militar unas medidas más grandes que su talla.

-Sabes que no me importa, Ironwood, llévame a nuestros asientos y por favor despide a ese sirviente, enserio es peor que Polendia y eso ya es mucho decir.

-P...ero Nieve, Azur...-

\- ¡¿Que no me llames nieve?!.- Grito Weiss tan alto que sentí que mis tímpanos estaban a punto de reventar.

En serio para una dama que decía ser tan elegante a veces era peor que todos nosotros.

-Oh miren el espectáculo ya está comenzando.

Enfrente de nosotros cientos de caballos blancos como la nieve comenzaron a marchar, guerreros con armaduras plateadas los montaban, detrás de ellos los regimientos de escuderos y lanceros los seguían, todos ondeando la bandera de atlas y luciendo sus brillantes armaduras plateadas.

-Vamos consigamos un buen asiento. - Grito Caboose, arrastrándonos a ambos, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sentí un cosquilleo en la panza, rápidamente volteé a ver a Weiss, que también me miraba con pánico.

Los dos habíamos desarrollado un sexto sentido, que nos permitía saber cuándo un problema iba a ocurrir, o más bien cuando Caboose iba a provocar un problema, y este sexto sentido jamás se había sentido tan fuerte.

-Miren, hay viene los caballeros de elite. - Grito alguien del público, Caboose al escuchar esto se detuvo y se quedó embobado viendo a los caballeros, el problema es que su ojo derecho comenzó a brillar con unas pocas chispas azules.

\- ¿Joven amo?.- Pregunte mientras trataba de separarme de su agarre mortal, Weiss por otro lado trataba de apuñalar su mano sin mucho éxito con una estalagmita de hielo que creo.

\- ¿huh?, así que hacen eso. - Dijo Caboose antes de soltarnos y patear una roca con toda su fuerza, la roca golpeo a uno de los destripadores en el estómago, este se irrito por el golpe y tumbo a su jinete antes de saltar sobre su cuello y empezara a volar el polvo.

-Miren es nuestra oportunidad para convertirnos en héroes. - Grito Caboose con una sonrisa, detrás de el polvo blanco llovía y la gente comenzaba a gritar.

Mire a Weiss, un momento y por primera vez en la vida estuvimos de acuerdo con algo, poco después nos las arreglamos para noquear a Caboose y arrastrarlo a los balcones de los nobles, con algo de suerte nadie sabría quien provoco a los destripadores y nosotros solo éramos niños después de todo, b a nadie se le haría extraño por que cargábamos aun inconsciente Caboose mientras que detrás de nosotros se desataba un infierno.


	9. Jaune Arc, el escudero

-Muy bien chicos, si lo que querían era decepcionarme, lo han logrado con éxito ahora dejen de quejarse y hagan cien lagartijas.- Grito el instructor de campo mientras terminábamos de correr, este era apenas el segundo mes desde que me había unido a la milicia local de Ansel.

¿De verdad es esto necesario, porque simplemente no me uní a Beacon y ya?

"Jaune deja de quejarte y esfuérzate más, a este paso lo único que vas a lograr cuando llegues a Beacon es morir en la iniciación o ser el hazmerreír de todos, aparte los dos estuvimos de acuerdo de hacer un servicio de tres meses para reunir fondos y que nuestro nivel sea más alto de 10, ¿qué es ahora 8?.

-Nueve.- Me queje en voz baja y por suerte mi voz pudo confundirse como si estuviera contando las lagartijas, el ejercicio físico ayudaba a aumentar tus estadísticas al subir de nivel puede que no fuera una A, pero en vez de tener fuerza C tendría una muy buena B

"Si, eso es cierto, pero recuerda que queremos que tu nivel sea 15 antes de que pienses a unirte, te lo digo por experiencia."

Lo que digas Crocea.

"Hmm", se quejó mi espada- familiar en mi cabeza.

Crocea Mors era una gran espada que había sido una reliquia en mi familia, mi tátara abuelo Amarilo Arc, la había forjado en la gran guerra, gracia a ella el nombre Arc tenía algo de peso en la sociedad, mi Abuelo Gelbt Arc, había seguido usando su espada y se había convertido en un caballero a las órdenes del rey, mi padre Wellow Arc había continuado con el legado de mi abuelo, así que era casi una tradición que yo fuera el siguiente en recibir la reliquia, sin embargo yo era el hermano de medio, a la que le pertenecía tener la espada era mi hermana mayor Saphron Arc, pero debido a un problema con sus gustos sexuales y ella huyendo a Mistral después de ser repudiada por mi padre, la obligación paso a mí el segundo hermano mayor.

'' ¿Por qué me cuentas la historia de tu vida?, te conozco estoy allí desde que alcanzaste el nivel 4 y desbloqueaste tu habilidad única."

Si mi habilidad única, espíritu de héroe, parecía algo genial al principio, pero solo es la ridícula habilidad de comunicarme con la vieja espada de mi familia.

"Hmmpf, para lo que sepas esta vieja espada, ha estado presente en las más grandes batallas de remanente, por el amor de la Voz, una vez incluso me usaron para asesinar un Wyvern Grimm, deberías de mostrar más respeto, tu tátara abuelo Amarilo, ese si era un guerrero, ha sido el único Arc en alcanzar el nivel 100 sabes, las personas que han llegado a ese nivel son tan pocas como los hombres en tu familia"

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

"O nada, solo que yo no tengo 7 hermanas y una madre."

No veo lo malo en eso.

"Claro y definitivamente no usaste coletas en tu infancia"

¡Ca..cállate!

Grite mentalmente, y por suerte mi sonrojo se podía confundir con lo difícil del entrenamiento.

"Ya quisieras muchacho, eres el segundo Arc con el que soy capaz de hablar, el primero fue tu abuelo Gelb y gracias a mí se convirtió en un caballero, con algo de suerte, mucho esfuerzo y algunos milagros, podre convertirte en un escudero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser llamado Arc"

Crocea.

"Si"

Cállate.

"Hmmpf"

-Muy bien gusanos, eso fue suficiente para el calentamiento, ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes escoja un compañero y peleen.-

Gemí por lo bajo cuando me puse de pie, esto iba a ser duro.

Cuatro meses después gemí cuando el suelo y mi cara se familiarizaron

-Auch.- Gemí tirado en el suelo repleto de fango.

El grimm jabalí Boarbastuk, pareció reírse de mi suerte, antes de que una lanza dorada lo atravesara.

-Jaune, trata de poner más atención al enemigo.- Me dijo Pyrrha con su sonrisa, hay Pyrrha era difícil ver cómo nos habíamos hecho amigos tan rápidamente, tal vez se debía a las repetidas quejas de cierta espada para que me uniera a ella en la iniciación, maldita seas Crocea.

"Para tu información las espadas no tenemos género, pero me gusta referirme a mí mismo como masculino, gracias... Aparte no te veo quejarte por tener a esta diosa pelirroja como compañera" Se burlo Crocea dentro de mi mente y lo odie por cada maldito segundo.

-Lo siento Pyrrha, es solo que estaba recordando el pasado.-

-Oh el intrépido líder recordó el pasado, Ren y yo tenemos muchas historias del pasado, como esa vez que nos atacó una docena de Beowolf.- Grito Nora, una salvaje bárbara que no parecía fuera de lugar en una banda de mercenarios errante.

-Solo fueron dos, y eran wolf.- Le respondió su compañero Ren, que contra toda creencia era lo contrario a ella calmado y estoico.

-Nah detalles, detalles.- Canto la bárbara mientras sostenía su gran martillo detrás de ella, el cual era tan grande como ella y había visto como destrozaba Grimm sin ninguna molestia.

-Bueno, en fin, creo que ese fue el último, regresemos a Beacon y cobremos la recompensa.- Dije saliendo del lodo en el que me encontraba.

-Oye Jaune, una pregunta ¿Por qué usas dos espadas?, es decir esa espada amarilla en tu funda solo te he visto usarla una vez en la iniciación, ¿Por qué no la usas?.- Me pregunto Nora mientras saltaba detrás de mí, a mi lado Pyrrha y Ren me miraron con curiosidad.

"Si Jaune, ¿Por qué?."

-Debido a que cierta molesta espada, se niega a ser usada contra enemigos no dignos.- Me queje en voz alta hacia mi arma, pero mis compañeros lo tomaron con algo de humor, en especial Nora.

"O Jaune me lastimas, y pensar que tú y yo éramos grandes amigos"

Si fuéramos grandes amigos me dejarías sacarte de tu funda más seguido.

"No, lo de la iniciación fue una ocasión especial, no voy a dejar que me uses a no ser que te enfrentes a algo más grande que un Beowolf."

-No entiendo, ¿acaso tu espada es mágica o algo así?.- Pregunto Pyrrha, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-No, nada de eso, es cierto que Crocea es una vieja reliquia familiar, pero más allá de eso es culpa de mi habilidad única.- Le respondí

-Ya veo, es raro encontrar habilidades relacionados con un objeto, pero supongo que con tantas personas es normal encontrase con habilidades únicas raras.- Hablo Ren analizando todo lo que digo, agradezco que Ren este conmigo ya que es un fuente de cordura en Beacon, pero su forma de ser tan pasiva a veces me sacaba de nervios, no tenía nada en contra del monje, pero siento que algo faltaba con él.

-Si algo así, pero no me interesa hablar de habilidades y estadísticas, mejor vallamos al gremio.- Hable de nuevo ganado la atención de mis compañeros.

-Si, tal vez seria lo mejor volver al gremio, me preocupa lo que haga mi gemelo sin mi supervisión, la voz sabe que lo amo, pero Sarge es...-

-Sarge.- Respondió Nora con una sonrisa.

-Si, supongo que sí, no hay una mejor forma de describirlo.-

Sarge era como mucho, un personaje curioso, en un momento iba ser todo discursos apasionados y honor y al siguiente era un hombre extremadamente sospechoso y paranoico, nunca nadie podía lograr entender lo que decía o quería con certeza, incluso su hermana Pyrrha había aceptado su locura siguiéndole el juego y solo interviniendo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

"Generales, su clase es rara, parece ser un buen guerrero y harías bien en confiar en su juicio, pero definitivamente no es alguien al que invitarías a tu fiesta de cumpleaños o a tu boda, suelen tomar todo de manera literal y siempre están en el campo de batalla, criaturas raras y necesarias en tiempos difíciles, siento pena por él de hecho."

¿A qué te refieres?

"Solo digamos que su clase no fue diseñada para vivir como el resto de los humanos, un estigma eterno en su forma de pensar si quieres llamarlo."

¿Okey?...

-Oye Pyrrha, ¿por qué tú y Sarge se unieron Beacon?, con la forma de ser de Sarge, y todo lo que dice sobre Mistral creí que se unirían a Haven.-

-Si es cierto Pyrrha, los Nikos son una de la mayores líneas de sangre del imperio Mistraliano.- Agrego Nora a mi pregunta, al parecer incapaz de quedarse quieta.

-Bueno...- Trato de hablar Nikos.

-Chicos estoy seguro de que Pyrrha nos lo contara cuando este segura,.- Agrego Ren, siempre siendo la brújula moral del grupo, en serio este tipo era un santo para todos.

-Pero Reny, ¿cómo vamos a saber de los chismes jugosas si no la dejas hablar?.- Le grito Nora, sacudiéndolo de los hombros, como pudo Ren mantener su cara estoica, es un misterio.

-Supongo que Ren tiene razón, perdón por preguntar Pyrrha, si te hace sentir mejor yo me uní para estar a la altura del legado Arc, salvar a la damisela en apuros y convertirme en un héroe.- Pude decir sin vergüenza, era difícil tener vergüenza cuando una espada te molestaba todos los días, era eso o falta de sentido común, de todos modos, ya había llegado a Beacon eso ya era un logro ¿no?.

"Tan grande como subir un escalón Jaune, tan grande como subir un escalón"

Se burlo mi espada de nuevo, pero no con el tono sabio viejo arrogante que normalmente tenia, sino en el tono viejo melancólico.

"Cállate, al menos yo no use coletas"

Cállate espada poseída, porque siempre usas ese recuerdo no es mi culpa tener tantas hermanas, aparte tu ni tienes cabello, decidido cuando tenga suficiente dinero te comprare una funda rosa.

"Ught, cállate, no serias capaz".

O tú sabes lo que he vivido, no me molesta en lo más mínimo usar ese color quedas advertido.

"Tcht"

La conversación en mi mente termino y note que todos me veían raro.

-¿Que?.- Pregunte a la defensiva, el más ligero tinte rosa en mis mejillas.

-Nada es solo que a veces te quedas... espaciado.- Dijo Pyrrha con demasiada amabilidad, rayos de seguro cree que estaba loco o algo así.

-Perdón, es culpa de mi molesta habilidad única.-

-Uh que hace, te permite conversar con tu espada mágica o algo así.- Pregunto Nora de nuevo con su entusiasmo al fin soltando aun Ren muy mareado.

-Si y no, es complicado de explicar, pero es como una segunda conciencia en tu cabeza, suele ser útil a veces dándome concejo o explicando cosas, pero por lo general es una espada amargada que se la pasa criticando mi forma de pensar, no es tan divertido o interesante, como lanzar bolas de fuego o tener super fuerza.- Explique ignorando las protestas de mi espada.

-Bueno yo opino que sería genial hablar con Magnhild.- Siguió Nora abrazando su gigantesco martillo de guerra como si fuera un bebe, por un momento también lo imagine y sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi espalda, no, mejor era no saber lo que pensaba el martillo, o peor aun lo que Nora creía que este pensaba.

El resto del viaje a Beacon fue aburrido y sin incidentes, logramos cobrar la misión de exterminio, pero nuestros ingresos fueron cortados a la mitad, esa deuda era una tontería, pero supongo que era necesaria para mantener en línea a los aventureros más destructivos, véase nosotros.

Mi estomago cayo pensando en eso, cuando entre a Beacon no me imagine pasando mis días pagando deudas, no era un vago demonios.

"Bueno Jaune, míralo del lado bueno, al menos al estar atado a misiones tan simples has sido capaz de subir de nivel, ya eres 17 ¿no?." Se burlo Crocea siempre sabiendo que decir para molestarme, pero sin embargo tenía razón, lidiar con el Beowolf en la iniciación y todos esos Grimm menores hicieron maravillas en mi nivel, cualquier acción como entrenar con una espada o hacer ejercicio para aumentar muy ligeramente tus estadísticas, ayudaba a subir de nivel, sin embargo no había nada como derrotar a Grimm y animales salvajes para nivelar, y aquí en Beacon había demasiados grimm para considerarlos una especie en peligro de extinción.

Ignore todo esto y seguí, entre cobrar una recompensa miserable aguantar a Sarge y por extraño que parezca emborracharse en la taberna de Donut ya era otro día.

-¡A levantarse dormilones, su gran líder Ruby Rose, los liderara a la victoria!.- Grito nuestra líder en turno Ruby, por lo que la única razón por la que era líder era debido al antagonismo de Church y Sarge, Weiss parecía una buena opción, pero eso murió tan rápido como pudo Caboose, a la hora de sabotear sus intentos de liderazgo, lo peor de todo es que el pobre no lo hizo adrede y no es como si importara porque fue Azur el que termino pagando las tazas rotas, pero de alguna manera extraña confusa y con muchos gritos en medio, Ruby ante todas las caras externas era nuestra jefa.

\- Mmmmf.- Dije saliendo de mi cama y abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, una ventaja en todo esto era el lugar en que vivíamos tenía una habitación para cada uno, la mansión era muy grande y poseía equipo para cualquier cosa, sin embargo, la mayoría de estos se encontraban en un estado lamentable, aunque pagáramos la deuda estaríamos un montón de tiempo reparando las cosas aquí.

-Por aquí Jauney.- Me grito Nora en el primer piso, el primer piso consistía estaba dividió en 4 partes, la primera era le entrada la que te daba acceso a una sala y la chimenea, que era donde generalmente pasábamos todos el tiempo hablando cuando no estábamos en una misión, el segundo era la sala de reuniones que pertenecía casi cien por ciento a Sarge, de ahí disfrutaba hacer planes locos, Weiss fue la única que lo pudo sacar de ahí por extraño que parezca, al ser la tesorera nos tenía a todos con nuestros ingresos cortos, no solo por la deuda, si no para reparar todo lo dañado de la mansión como ya dije, lo que quedaba del primer piso era la cocina y comedor del cual se desprendía un delicioso aroma.

-¿Qué es lo que huele?.- Pregunte sentándome en el comedor aun lado de Nora.

-Son panqueques, Ren aprendió a hacerlos hace mucho tiempo y es el mejor cocinero de todos.-

-¿Incluso que Donut?.- Le pregunto Yang que había logrado sentarse en una de las sillas, su cabello era todo un desastre y parecía luchar contra despertarse, eso no borro su sonrisa de su cara.

-Donut es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero Ren no tiene rivales.- Contesto de vuelta la bárbara.

-Ahora Nora, Donut es un gran cocinero y si no fuera por el sus precios estaríamos en un gran a puro ahora.- Respondió Ren trayendo lo que era una gran bandeja de comida.

-Hmmpf eso no cambia nada, sigo creyendo que eres el mejor.-

-Vaya parece que alguien está enamorada.- Siguió burlándose Yang, mientras que yo robaba uno de esos panqueques, note que Ren había conseguido miel, había visto uno o dos panales cerca de aquí.

-¡Que no!, Ren y yo estamos juntos, pero no juntos, juntos.- Dijo Nora sin sentido, pero yo había aprendido a no buscarle mucho el sentido a Nora, o a Caboose, o Sarge en uno de sus discursos, ahora que lo pienso todo el partido tenía bastante gente disfuncional.

'Tú que hablas con tu espada no eres el mejor para juzgarlos'.

Tcht, cállate Crocea.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Weiss y Phyrra ambas brillantes y deslumbrantes como siempre, en especial Weiss, ella y sus ojos azules y ese hermoso cabello blanco como la nieve.

'Voy a vomitar, en serio no puedes ser un poco menos idiota o algo.'

-Weiss que bueno que estas aquí, hoy tengo planeado visitar la segunda muralla y te necesito a ti, Yang y a Blake para acompañarme.-

-Tss, está bien, de todos modos, es necesario comprar más materiales para este lugar, muy apenas es habitable mucho menos decente.- Le respondió Weiss que miraba con el ceño fruncido todo.

-Vamos no es tan malo.- Le dijo Pyrrha, pero como una forma de tentar el destino un fragmento del techo se cayó y de ahí salieron corriendo varias ratas.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Blake se materializo de la nada y lanzo cuchillos a cada una de ellas.

-Y ahora tenemos que comprar maderas para todos los pisos, eso más las camas y los repuestos y…-

-Ya, ya.- Le hablo Ruby dándole palmadas en la espalda, no envidiaba la posición de Weiss.

Varios minutos después todos habíamos desayunado y puesto nuestras armaduras, enfundé a la irritante Crocea Mors en su funda y al lado puse una espada diferente.

-Entonces valiente líder, ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo hoy?.- Me pregunto Nora rebotando aun lado mío.

-Hmmm, no lo sé, no quiero tomar encargos muy lejos de Beacon viendo que los demás equipos no volverán hasta la otra semana.- Le conteste mientras pensaba en que carajos pensaba Church en hacerme líder, es decir era obvio que Pyrrha era mejor material de líder como yo, Nora y Ren eran geniales también a su manera y disfrutaba mucho su compañía, a veces creía que la única razón por que me dejaron ser líder es que nadie quería la responsabilidad, había visto como Weiss sufría con las finanzas, Sarge estaba demasiado loco para tomarse algo enserio sin causar una guerra imaginaria y Church era demasiado misterioso, la única con la que no tenía problemas era Ruby, era lo suficiente carismática para unirnos a todos.

-Tal vez deberíamos ofrecernos a un trabajo de recolección o quizás cazar algún animal salvaje, yo y Sarge solíamos entrenar en las selvas de Mistral, así que se una o dos cosas sobre eso.- Hablo Pyrrha siempre siendo amable y educada, siendo todo lo opuesto a su gemelo.

-Si ahora que lo dices yo me crie en la selva también, en uno de esos viajes conocí a Renny.- Nora cambio de tema de inmediato sin ser consciente.

-¿Creí que crecieron juntos?.- Le pregunté de vuelta.

-Si juntos, pero no juntos, juntos.- Respondió de nuevo Nora con su mantra a lo que Ren se rio.

-Yo crecí en un monasterio, mientras que Nora lo visitaba ocasionalmente, debido a su clase no se podía quedar con nosotros y el resto de los huérfanos…-

-Así que cuando los dos alcanzamos la edad y nivel suficiente para salir de ahí, lo hicimos.-

-Suena genial, yo y Sarge simplemente abandonamos Mistral para evitar todos los problemas políticos.-

-¿Ir al Gremio de Beacon en vez que el de Haven no causo más problemas?.- Le pregunté e hice una mueca cuando vi la expresión de su cara.

"Si Jaune, porque de una vez no le dices que es una fanática Mistraliana, o que su clase es una clase tramposa que debería ser considerada hereje."

Cállate Crocea.

-Bueno si hubo mucha gente enojada, pero Sarge dijo y cito " Nosotros los Nikos somos demasiados grandes para estar atados a un simple lugar, iremos a esos reinos inferiores y veremos que tanto aprendemos de ellos, cuando volvamos será para aumentar el orgullo de la familia y el Imperio y enseñar lo que aprendimos".- Dijo e imito una voz masculina mientras cuadraba los hombros y ponía las manos en la caderas y las agitaba mucho, todos tuvimos que reprimir una carcajada.

Después de eso continuamos con nuestra platica habitual y todo antes de darnos cuenta estábamos enfrente del tablón de anuncios, pero para nuestra sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo, todas las misiones eran de exterminar Grimm.

-¿Chicos, soy yo o hay más Grimm de lo que dicen?.-

-Si es bastante raro, en todo mi camino de Mistral a Vale no encontré ni un solo Grimm.- Hablo Pyrrha

-Lo mismo con nosotros.- Le devolvió Nora.

Yo me lleve la mano a la barbilla, ¿contra qué sería mejor luchar, Wolf o Creep?.

-Tal vez el hecho de ver tan pocos Grimm fuera de aquí, es porque el Gremio siempre los está exterminando.- Hablo Ren como siempre la voz de la razón.

Tarareé de acuerdo.

-Aun lado novatos.- Nos dijo una voz a mi espalda y antes de darme cuenta fui empujado al suelo, Pyrrha fue lo suficiente amable para levantarme.

El tipo que me empujo era alta y musculoso, casi tanto como Caboose si no es que más, era pelirrojo y vestía una armadura de acera completa, en su cadera sostenía un mazo de aspecto siniestro que hizo pensar dos veces antes de exigirle que se disculpara, digo, de seguro fue un accidente, de seguro una persona tan voluptuosa como el tendría esta clase de problemas.

"Si claro, no estas intimidado ni nada"

Crocea…

En fin, volviendo a mi situación Pyrrha termino de ayudarme mientras Ren sostenía a Nora con ambos brazos mientras estaba casi echando espuma por la boca, como lo hizo mientras parecía tranquilo, no lo sé y algo me dice que no quería saberlo.

-Cuidado.- Murmure lo más bajo que pudo siendo ignorando por todos, excepto por un tipo un poco más bajo que yo, que se me acerco una sonrisa presumida, el tipo tenía aretes de oro en las orejas, y su cabello amarillo era una cresta que estaba rapada de los lados.

-Míralo novato, ¿acaso no sabes quiénes somos?.- Me pregunto mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi hombro y me abrazaba como si fuéramos grandes amigos o hermanos compartiendo una vista.

.¿No?.- Me atreví a preguntar.

El tipo solo suspiro.

-Nosotros somos el equipo Cardenal.- Me contesto el tipo soltándome y haciendo un salto mortal para ponerse al lado de otros dos tipos, uno era casi tan alto como el de la armadura, solo que en vez de estar vestido con armadura tenía una túnica blanca y la cual estaba grabada con el signo de la voz en su pecho, el signo como siempre me llamo la atención era un círculo cerrado del cual seis flecas estaban encajadas a través de su circunferencia de forma equidistante, cada una tenía al final un símbolo grabado, siendo una llama de fuego, una gota de agua, un tornado de aire y una conglomeración de rocas y piedras, sola la flecha de arriba era un sol y la de abajo una luna, el tipo debía de ser un clérigo, tal vez un clérigo de batalla, supuse.

El otro era solo un poco más grande del tipo que sonriente, tenía el pelo largo y gris y sostenía un gran báculo de acero el cual tenía una esfera azul en su punta, su atuendo era una mezcla entre túnica y una armadura de acero, similar a la de Azur solo que grisácea.

-Yo soy el gran Russel Trush, bailarín y apoyo del equipo junto a Dove Bronzewing nuestro Clérigo especialista en curaciones, por si fuera poco, nuestro Mago Sky Lark, experto en hechizos de control de área, todos nosotros liderados por el único e incomparable Cardín Winchester, noble caballero y heredero de la familia Winchester.- Dijo el tipo con demasiado pompa mientas hacia varios saltos que parecían demasiado incómodos, por no decir anatómicamente imposibles.

"Es un bailarín, me sorprende que no esté acompañado por un bardo, ojo a sus pies y manos, no te dejes engañar, estos tipos son casi tan peligrosos como los asesinos y tienen la ventaja de ser bien recibidos en las cortes y fiestas"

-¿Okey?.- Le respondí, sus otros dos amigos se rieron y se acercaron al tipo gigante, Cardín si entendí bien.

-Menuda gente, eh.- Le dije a mis compañeros y ellos asintieron.

-Si, el equipo Cardenal, hace unos meses consiguieron sus medallas de plata y han sido insoportables desde entonces.- Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y todos saltamos del susto incluyendo a Ren, cuando vimos quien era.

El caballero Peter Port, estaba justo aun lado de nosotros, para ser un tipo tan grande era increíblemente sigiloso.

-Por cierto, jóvenes aventureros y aventureras.- Dijo la última parte con un guiño. -¿Cómo les ha ido en la mansión?.- Nos preguntó.

Viendo que se suponía que era el líder me apresure a responder.

-Bastante bien en realidad, como le dijimos antes el lugar era un completo desastre, pero ya hemos comenzado a repararlo y cada día parece ser más un hogar.-

-Oh eso es genial de escuchar, muchos aventureros famosos vivieron allí.-

-Woah, eso debe ser el destino, nosotros somos la próxima generación de grandes aventureros entonces.- Exclamo Nora, saliendo ya de su frenesí asesino.

Port solo se rio de buena gana, mientras golpeaba su mano contra su espalda, Nora traspillo, pero se mantuvo en pie, de hecho, su sonrisa creció, cosa que activo varias alarmas en mi cabeza.

-Eso está por verse, joven bárbara, lo importa es divertirse y completar épicas cruzadas y aventuras alrededor de Remanente.- Comenzó de nuevo el tipo mientras comenzaba uno de sus discursos, no sé qué era más deprimente que yo ya fuera capaz de desconectarme, o que una de las personas que tenía la clase que más admiraba estuviera ya senil, no obstante Port era un buen aventurero como mostraba su rango de oro y era como el encargado de nosotros, no sé si se debía a que le caíamos bien después del incidente en los dormitorios, este era su trabajo o simplemente su forma de ser, al oír como dijo que él había derrotado solo un dragón mi teoría de que fuera senil cobraba fuerza.

-Bueno sus historias son muy emocionantes e inspiradoras…- Dije cortando la plática sabiendo que si no lo deteníamos ahora perderíamos un día laboral.

-Estábamos camino a aceptar una misión.- Termino Pyrrha por mí.

-Veo, veo, en ese caso es muy bueno que los haya encontrado antes ¿no?.- Dijo Port sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?.- Fue mi respuesta antes de que me tomara de un hombro y me acercara a un lado suyo.

-Veras joven Arc.- Me susurro al oído mientras tapaba su boca con una mano evitando que el sonido viajara, mis tres compañeros tenían gestos raros en sus caras, pero de inmediato Port los acerco en lo que era el medio abrazo más incomodo de la historia.

\- Hay una leyenda que dice que los antiguos aventureros que vivían allí eran muy ricos y tenían una gran cantidad de tesoros, ellos enterraron sus tesoros en un montón de lugares pero nadie sabe dónde, unos dicen que usaron el oro para producir avances científicos y otros que compraron un reino más allá de los cuatro reinos en el continente sombrío, aun así la mayoría dice que su tesoro se encuentra siguiendo el rio entrando en las profundidades del bosque esmeralda.- Port siguió hablando con su voz misteriosa haciendo que Nora estallara de emoción y que yo me pusiera nervioso.

-¿Caballero Port?.- Dijo una voz femenina haciendo que el hombre viejo se volviera pálido.

-Si Archimaga Glynda.- Le respondió el caballero soltándonos y volteando a la mujer rubia que lo miraba con intenciones nada buenas, pude jurar que incluso mi pelo se erizo en ese momento.

-Por favor dime que no le estas contando tus cuentos a los nuevos aventureros.-

-Está bien Glynda, no estaba contándole mis cuentos a los nuevos aventureros.- Le contesto Port en lo que pude admitir era la mentira más mala del mundo, no sé si por que el hombre quería que así sonara su respuesta o era peor que yo mintiendo.

"Por el aura de muerte que nos rodea, diría que es la segunda, por cierto, harías bien en mantenerte del lado bueno de ella, incluso yo siendo una espada siento miedo y eso es difícil una vez que te hayas enfrentado a dragones."

Gracias por ayudar Crocea… ¿crees que si me quedo quieto no me vera?.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con la conversación Port fue levantado del suelo por una fuerza invisible y colgado de cabeza mientras su cara se acercaba a la de la rubia.

-En serio, no tengo que llevarte con Ozpin para confirmar esto, ni recordarte lo que le paso a los antiguos estudiantes a los que dejamos que influenciaras.-

-El equipo de los caballeros andantes obtuvo grandes logros.- Trato de defenderse el caballero.

-Si lo hizo, hasta que aceptaron aquella misión de subyugación y nunca volvieron.-

-Los Magos nobles también lo estaban haciendo muy bien en la realeza.- El caballero no se inmuto.

-Port, ellos están vetados de 3 de los 4 reinos, la única razón por la cual Vacuo los acepto es porque no se pueden dar el lujo de perder más personal.-

-Entonces.- Comenzó a hablar Port, pero su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Suficiente, ustedes, ¿Qué cosas le has dicho Port?.- Pregunto mientras nos daba una mirada que casi pasaba a través de nuestra alma.

-N..nada.- Trate de dar mi mejor escusa, pero luego de que me entrecerrará los ojos me marchite bajo su mirada, curiosamente la primera en romper fue Nora.

-Wuaaa, lo siento, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estaba mal eso, lo único que hicimos fue ir a la mansión derrumbada y reclamarla para nosotros, Weiss hizo los arreglos y el caballero Port dijo que estaba bien que la conserváramos si le dábamos mantenimiento, luego nos comenzó a hablar de los tesoros perdidos de la mansión.- Una grieta se generó del piso haciendo callar a Nora que estaba llorando, Port volvió a flotar al aire y el hombre estaba aún más pálido.

-Caballero Peter Port, por favor dime que la mansión de la que hablan no es la antigua mansión del Director independiente y por favor no me digas que es también la misma mansión que prometiste cuidar y mantener hace dos décadas y dime que no la regalaste a unos novatos una mansión que en su día estaba valorada en millones de lienes.-

Port tuvo la decencia de no gritar… los primeros cinco segundos.

* * *

-Muy bien no puedo decir que esto es su culpa, porque ustedes se vieron envueltos en un problema por culpa de un docente del Gremio.- Decía Glynda masajeándose las sienes, estábamos en una especie de oficina dentro del edificio de administración, por cierto, los cuatro ignoramos como Port era arrastrado en una camilla por Dufresne, ¿creo que así se llamaba?.

-Por lo general estarían en problemas, pero nosotros no somos tan desalmados para culparlos por esto, que pierdan el 50% de sus ingresos ya es bastante malo.-

Yo levante mi mano de manera tentativa.

-Si escudero Arc.- Me dijo señalándome con su fusta, a lo cual me estremecí.

-¿Qué será de la mansión, nos tendremos que mudar o algo?.- Le pregunte, ella solo suspiro antes de responderme.

-No, no será necesario, mucho espacio de Beacon no es utilizado, creo que lo mejor es que se quedaran hay, y aunque no estuviera conforme con esto, la señorita Schnee hizo los suficientes arreglos para que sea legal para ustedes vivir ahí, deberían de agradecer su minuciosidad.-

-Ah claro, gracias.- Le dije nervioso, visto que ninguno de mis compañeros tenía la intención de hablar.

-No hay problema, como ya les dije no es su culpa, solo por favor, la próxima vez no se tomen enserio lo que dice Port, el suele ser muy entusiasta con los nuevos aventureros, de hecho, según los registros de Beacon en su días fue uno de los aventureros más desastrosos, tal vez vio algo de el en ustedes, pero eso no cambia que los equipo que dirige suelen ser… infortunados.-

Okey eso para nada me dio miedo.

"Jaune, siento como tiemblas"

Era sarcasmo Crocea.

-Muchas gracias Archimaga Goodwicht, tal vez lo mejor sea que nos retiremos a hacer una misión.- Dijo Pyrrha que era por mucho la más diplomática de todos, después de despedirnos volvimos al tablón de anuncios, pero ya habíamos perdido medio día, las misiones que quedaban no eran tan buenas y cualquiera que aceptáramos nos haría volver muy noche, o nos obligaría a acampar.

-Entonces… ¿haremos la búsqueda del tesoro?.- Pregunto Nora ya más animada, la cual no parecía estar a punto de llorar y por el contrario tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que desmentía cualquier arrepentimiento que pudiera haber tenido.

-Nora, no creo que ese sea el mejor curso de acción.- Respondió Ren por mí.

Normalmente hubiera estado de acuerdo con Ren, el era por mucho la voz de la razón, pero la búsqueda de un tesoro… eso era material de aventuras.

-No lo sé, tal vez podamos dar una vuelta.- Solté diplomáticamente. Nora me miro como si el día de la voz llegara temprano y Ren solo me dirigió una ceja alzada, Pyrrha solo se rio nerviosa.

-Es decir, no perdemos nada por ir a ver, ya es muy tarde para tomar una misión decente después de todo.-

-No lo se Jaune, el rio es muy grande, hay tantos en Vale que nunca sabemos donde desemboca, aparte la archimaga Goodwicht nos advirtió de Port.- Trato de decirme Pyrrha incapaz de tomar un bando entre Ren o Nora y yo.

Bueno era cierto que Glynda nos dijo que no le hiciéramos cazo, pero vamos, Port fue el que nos enseño Beacon, sin él nunca hubieras encontrado la taberna de Donut, o tenido un lugar para vivir mientras pagamos la deuda, hasta ahora él nos había guiado bien.

¨Sea lo que sea que escojas, recuerda que ahora no solo somos tu yo, tus compañeros tienen todo el derecho a elegir lo que hacen, harías bien es escoger solo lo mejor para ellos si no quieres terminar tu solo¨

Pensé lo que me dijo Crocea, ahora que lo dices probablemente mi nivel era el mas bajo de todos, no podía darme el lujo de perder aliados por tonterías como esta, aparte ellos tres eran buenos amigos, ni siquiera en Ansel había logrado hacer amistades, tener tantas hermanas lo hacía difícil y que una fuera un caballero lo empeoraba más, no me sorprende por que Safron huyo a Mistral en su primera oportunidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tal vez debamos solo tomar una misión corta y simple y volver.- Les dije abatido, Nora aun lado mío se desinflo, Ren y Pyrrha compartieron una rápida mirada entre ellos.

-Bueno como dijiste, solo daremos una rápida mirada y ya, a esta hora ya no hay ninguna misión decente en el tablón.- Dijo Ren como si nos estuviera dando un sermón, a su lado Pyrrha solo rio.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Cuánto puede doler una mirada?.-

¨Por favor dime que ella solo no acaba de levantar una bandera de muerte¨

De que hablas Crocea esto es genial.

¨ No Jaune, déjame darte un consejo que un sabio me dio una vez: No importa que tan malas sean las cosas…¨

¨Siempre pueden ser peor¨

* * *

-Lalalalala.- Cantaba Nora mientras camina por la orilla del rio, esto hubiera sido lindo si no fuera por el gran mazo con el que jugaba, el cual giraba entre sus brazos, con resultados probablemente letales a todo el suficiente tonto para acercarse.

Pyrrha, Ren y yo, estábamos unos diez pasos detrás de ella para evitar cualquier daño accidental.

-No faltan muchas horas para que oscurezca, tal vez debamos de parar y regresar.- Me dijo Ren aun lado mío mientras miraba el cielo.

-O no te preocupes traje linternas.- Le dije señalando la mochila detrás de mí de la cual colgaba una lampara de aceite, después de todo mi clase era el apoyo de un caballero, por lo que teníamos que cargar siempre con equipaje, una ventaja de mi clase, ¨ayudante real¨, me permitía cargar muchas objetos e ignorar el 50% de su peso, siempre que sea equipo de campaña, como armas, carpas, y comida entre otros.

-Tu realmente querías salir en una búsqueda de tesoro.- Me dijo Pyrrha mientras sonreía.

-Por su puesto que sí, Nora lo entiende totalmente, una búsqueda del tesoro es el alma de todo aventurero.- Le conteste alzando mis puños, Nora no tardo en seguirme el juego mientras saltaba enfrente de Ren y lo alzaba al aire con una mano, la otra aun sujetando su martillo de guerra.

Pyrrha solo se tapo su boca y rio, como siempre siendo una dama perfecta, con modales perfectos.

¨Y cuerpo perfecto¨

En serio Crocea, debes de dejar a un lado tu obsesión con las pelirrojas, no se como te las arreglaste para que ambas entraran a nuestro grupo.

¨Años de sutil manipulación, años de sutil manipulación¨

¿Cómo es eso posible yo soy el único que te escucha?

Antes de poder seguir en mi diatriba mental, un olor asalto mis fosas nasales haciendo que me mareara por el olor a pesadumbre.

-Ught.- Nora gimió arrugando su nariz y bloqueando la apéndice con ambas manos, su arma cayendo al fango sin ninguna preocupación.

Ren y Pyrrha fueron un poco mas discretos al asunto, levantando cada uno un paño y poniéndoselo en la nariz, el de Pyrrha era rojo, mientras que el de Ren rosa.

Me agaché y comencé a sacar otros dos paños, uno amarillo y otro rosa, últimamente combatíamos con mucho Grimm, por lo que le envenenamiento de Grimm era un problema, al igual que varios de nuestros compañeros invertimos en pasamontañas para evitar el espeso humo lo más que pudiéramos.

Nora me arrebato de inmediato el paño rosa que hacia juego con el de Ren y yo me puse el amarillo, la tela bloqueo parte del olor, pero no lo elimino, así que paso de ser a tan horrible que quieres vomitar a simplemente horrible.

¨Huele a que alguien vomito pescado podrido.¨ Se quejo Crocea en mi mente.

Enfrente de nosotros había un pequeño lago con una pequeña roca en medio llena de algas.

-¿Qué dicen miramos alrededor del lago y si no encontramos nada volvemos?.- Les pregunte entre arcadas, los demás solo me dieron un tentador pulgar arriba.

Incluso Nora parecía que solo quería dar media vuelta, no la culpo el olor casi me obliga regresar las raciones que comimos de camino aquí.

Así que los cuatro comenzamos a caminar alrededor del lago, que se parecía mas aun pantano, por todo el fango que había y el color verde del agua en vez de azul.

-Parece agua estancada.- Hablo Ren mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del lago.

También hice lo mismo, pero mientras lo hacia mi vista fue a parar a la roca que estaba en medio del agua.

Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando lo vi, hay en medio de las rocas había un cofre, estaba tan lleno de algas que resultaba casi imposible verlo, probablemente todas las personas que vinieron hasta acá se dieron por vencidas por el olor y no siguieron buscando, no me sorprendió esto, yo no quería hacer nada mas que darme la vuelta y vomitar.

-Miren, hay en medio de la isla.- Les dije a mis compañeros señalando la roca.

Al principio no vieron nada, luego Nora grito de la emoción.

-El cofre, seremos millonarios, seremos millonarios.- Grito la bárbara abrazando a Ren en un abrazo de oso.

-Si, pero ¿cómo agarramos el cofre?.- Pregunto Ren aun en calma a pesar de que su espalda se arqueaba de una forma nada anatómica.

Tres pares de ojos se voltearon a verme.

-Ah, jugamos piedra, papel y tijera para ver quien entra al agua.- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa oculta por mi mascara.

…

…

…

En serio la estadística de la suerte es real y la mía apesta.

¨Jaune, perdiste cuatro juegos seguidos, seis cuando insististe en pelear contra el que mas perdió, dudo mucho que la probabilidad ya tenga algo que ver, técnicamente tuviste que ganar dos rondas por lo menos, como Pyrrha te demostró, la cual solo fue capaz de ganar contra ti.¨

-Ught.- gemí tanto mentalmente como en voz alta mientras el agua fangosa me llegaba a la cintura y ya casi alcanzaba el cofre, el olor mientras mas me acercara a la roca era peor.

-Tu puedes Jaune.- Grito Pyrrha alejada de la orilla, los demás también me animaron a su manera, ninguno dispuesto a acercarse al agua, no los puedo culpar si uno de ellos estuviera en mi situación haría lo mismo.

Seguí caminando y al parecer la roca era mas grande de lo que creía, por que al dar un paso sentí una especie de escalón luego otro, lo que me hizo escalar hasta que el agua estuviera en mis tobillos.

-Chicos tengo el cofre.- Les grité emocionado mientras agarraba el cofre, este en vez de ser de madera parecía hecho de metal, comencé a agarrarlo y luchar por sacarlo, al principio creí que pesaba mucho para mí, luego me di cuenta de que solo estaba atorado con las algas.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a retirar las algas, solo que cuando las quite descubrí que las algas estaban atoradas en cuerdas, puse una mano en la roca y me sorprendí cuando se hundió en una sustancia viscosa.

¨A Jaune, tal vez debas de volver a la orilla¨, ahora que lo pienso, una vez que me subí a la roca todo era viscoso y olía peor, de hecho, entre las rocas había espadas y armaduras oxidadas y un montón de pescado medio digerido, nada de esto se veía por las algas, pero una vez que estabas frente a ellos no tenía pierde.

Mientras mi estómago se hundía, la isla se estremeció y caí de espaldas, empapándome completamente del agua estancada, cuando saqué mi cabeza a la superficie, el agua ahora me llegaba a la cintura estaba empapado de una sustancia viscosa verde muy parecida al moco el olor casi me hace vomitar, de hecho, tuve que tragarme mi vomito cuando estaba a punto de salir, una experiencia para nada confortante.

¨Jaune corre¨

Grito Crocea, enfrente de mi la roca se levantó, o mas bien las cosa debajo de una roca, era una especie de simio gigante con aletas en los oídos y manos, su nariz estaba hundida y de su boca salían dos cuernos como si fuera un jabalí.

La cosa me miro a los ojos y luego rugió.

El aliento de la criatura me tumbo y esta vez el olor si me hizo vomitar, no le preste mucho detalle mientras me hundía en el agua, solo para levantarme salpicado de que sabe que y correr a la orilla el monstruo chapoteando y golpeando detrás de mí, muy apenas llegue a la orilla tome mi mochila y corrí hacia mis compañeros que ya tenían sus armas listas y estaban dispuestos a saltar al estanque.

¨Un maldito troll de rio.¨ Grito Crocea en mi mente, cuando me daba la vuelta y el troll ya estaba frente a mí, blandiendo unos de sus brazos escamados, el cual tuve que saltar hacia un lado para esquivar.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Grito Nora mientras golpeaba su martillo en la espalda de la criatura, el mazo se hundió en la carne aparente sin hacer daños.

-Un troll de rio.- Grité, mientras daba un paso atrás, puse mi mano en la empuñadura de Crocea, pero esta se negó a salir.

¨Ni loco dejo que me uses en esa cosa, el olor tardara un siglo em desaparecer¨

Maldije y saqué la segunda espada, de una calidad mucho mas pobre, pero al menos más confiable que Crocea.

Pyrrha aun lado mío salto con su jabalina y la encajo en la axila del monstruo esto solo rugió en su cara, haciéndola tropezar mientras su rostro se ponía verde, Ren salto a un lado suyo levantándola y saltando, sacándola de hay antes de que un brazo escamoso golpeara el lugar donde estaban.

-Argth.- Grité y lancé un tajo, sonreí cuando el tajo abrió el cuello del monstruo y lo medio decapito, mi sonrisa cayo cuando una cabeza nueva salido de la herida y devoro la cabeza anterior.

Que demonios, como carajo se mataba esto.

Grite mentalmente mientras saltaba, la criatura se había ensañado conmigo e ignoraba a todos mientras me perseguía solo a mí.

¨ No te preocupes Jaune, su debilidad es el fuego¨

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡No tenemos magos en este equipo!.- Grite saltando aun lado cuando el troll casi me aplasta, Phyrra aun con la cara verde tomo su pequeña ballesta, la mitad de grande que la de Sarge y disparo varios tiros, fallo dos y atino uno en el hombro de la criatura donde seguía encajada la jabalina, hice una mueca a la ayuda de Pyrrha, su fuerte era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no la distancia.

Nuestro equipo es el menos balanceado necesitamos algo de rango o un mago, por que nuestro equipo no consiguió un mago, el equipo Azul tiene a Church y a Caboose, no podíamos tener a uno de ellos dos, de hecho, el equipo Ruby no podría tener a uno de ellos dos y nosotros a Weiss. Comenzó a debatir mentalmente para olvidar el troll apestoso que quería destrozarme.

¨ Me alegra que aun bajo riesgo de morir tus prioridades sean claras y sigas pensando en la chica de blanco, pero no, Ren y Nora venían como uno, así que no podemos cambiar a ninguno de ellos.¨

Tu y tu maldita obsesión por las pelirrojas.

¨Oh discúlpame, ¿Por qué no vives cien años siendo solo un arma encantada y luego no recibes una forma de pasar el tiempo?, o que, esperas que sea una espada maldita que solo se excita con la sangre derramada.¨

Seria más útil que una que solo se excita por el rojo de mis compañeras. Grite mentalmente mientras retrocedía otro paso, el troll solo estaba fijándose en mí, lo que le permitió a los demás atacarlo de los costados, no obstante, sus daños eran inútiles.

Piensa Jaune, ¿Cómo se mata están cosas?.

¨Con fuego¨

Si, pero no hay ningún mago, solo estamos nosotros cuatro con nuestro equipamientos y mi mochila… oh.

-Chicos distráiganlo.- Grite sobre mis pulmones mientras me daba media vuelta y huía, envaine mi espada normal y comencé a buscar dentro de mi mochila.

¨ Veo que al fin lo entiendes¨

Cállate espada poseída, estoy trabajando.

¨Pero tú¨ Ignore los insultos de Crocea mientras me concentraba en la tarea en cuestión, entre la mochila saque mi lampara de aceite y la prendí, mientras que también agarre una botella de metal llena de aceite.

-Nora, batea esto, hacia el troll.- Le grité lanzándole la botella de metal, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, antes que una sonrisa se deslizara en su rostro, o pensé que lo hizo por la forma en que se estrecharon sus ojos, era difícil decirlo mientras tenía el paño puesto.

Ella hizo un swing perfecto la botella se agrieto y exploto arriba del troll que ignoro todo el daño aun concentrado en mí.

-Comete esto.- Le grite lanzando la farola encendida, el resultado no me decepción cuando el Troll exploto en llamas, y soltó un rugido, al criatura comenzó a correr frenéticamente en círculos mientras chillaba.

¨Los trolls son fuertes y sus capacidades regenerativas son altas, para equilibrar esto la voz los hizo más tontos que una piedra y convirtió el fuego en su mayor debilidad.¨

Dijo Crocea dentro de mí cabeza, el Troll gimió lastimosamente antes de dejarse caer al fango donde se quemo hasta morir, ignorando tanto el rio, como el estanque de agua en el que pudo lanzarse y salvar su vida, claro si hubiera apagado el fuego hubiera aprovechado la distracción para dar la orden de salir corriendo.

***Jaune Arc, los requerimientos para subir de nvl han sido cumplidos, ahora eres nvl 20***

Wow tres de golpe, eso es genial, al fin los comienzo a alcanzar.

***Titulo obtenido asesino de trolls: Te has enfrentado a las bestias sin cerebro y has ganado, ahora tus PV se regeneran 0.6 por segundo***

Doble wow, con esto podía volverme un tanque decente.

-El cofre, el cofre se quema.- Grito Nora acercándose al cadáver aun en llamas, con un golpe de su martillo saco el cofre de metal que estaba encasquetado en la espalda de la criatura.

Pyrrha se acerco a su jabalina, pero luego de olerla la dejo donde estaba.

Ahora que lo pienso olí mi espada y vomité por segunda vez.

¨Te lo dije, cien años¨

Gemí y arroje mi espada al fuego, nadie la compraría, Nora vio su martillo indecisa de que hacer, con una mueca lo puso sobre su espalda, nadie iba a ser capaz de quitárselo.

Ren era el peor parado de todos ya que uso sus pies y manos para atacar el troll.

-Voy a vomitar.- Gemí mientras me acercaba al cofre.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea volver a la mansión.- Comenzó Ren.

-Y tomar un laaaaaargo baño.- Murmuro Nora que miraba con asco su arma, pero a diferencia de Pyrrha y yo no estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de ella.

-¿Muy bien quien carga el cofre?.- Pregunte.

Los tres pares de ojos voltearon verme.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?.- Pregunto Pyrrha mientras entraba en pánico.

No hace falta que perdí los 9 de 9 duelos.

* * *

**Listo calisto, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden los comentarios son siempre bien apreciados, el próximo capitulo se centrara mas en Ruby y tratare de publicarlo el próximo domingo.**


End file.
